Unfated Passion
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: The war between demons and humans has always been relentless. Thus, if an intense passion were to develop between a human princess and the Queen of Demons, it could only result in disastrous consequences. Miku x Luka. Negitoro. Rated M for sexual themes. Cover picture by InfinitySKYght.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about starting this fic. It's the first time I'm writing for the supernatural genre, but I'm willing to give it a try. I mainly stick to realistic stories, so it's a big change on my part. I'm hoping that I'll at least be able to make it decent.

Also, those who don't like stories with sexual themes shouldn't read this fanfic. I know I had loyal readers who read _Warming The Cold_ even though they were uncomfortable with smut, but eh… this one will a bit more sexual. Just thought it's fair to give a proper warning this time.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

The war between the humans and demons always had been tenacious. Even after several decades, both races never found peace with each other. Hatred and fear were the two predominant emotions humans felt towards demons. Even though they were less numerous than them, they were stronger. Contrary to them, they had magical powers, automatically making them more prevailing than they were. Demons often mocked them for that simple reason, calling them weaklings who could barely defend themselves with vulnerable weapons. They were seeing themselves as a superior race, as one that could destroy them and take control of the world easily. The only reason that stopped them from doing so was because their population was not big enough to start a war. It was to believe that they lacked emotions, especially compassion, and empathy; they were never hesitating before killing a being, easily making them an odious and evil kind.

They could not be trusted.

It was what Hatsune Miku, the daughter of a royal family and future heiress of the throne of Dregalla Kingdom, strongly believed. To her, demons were spiteful beings that didn't deserve any sympathy. It was why she was fervently against the alliance that her father planned to establish. She could still not accept it. She could not accept the fact that he dared to invite the King and Queen of the demon realm to have dinner with them to try making peace with them. Apparently, they were both willing to make an agreement with them to stop fighting and eventually share their territory. Many of the inhabitants were against his decision, fearing that it was only a trap set by the demons to annihilate them. It was an idiotic decision ―one that could cost many lives. Miku could not understand her father's optimism about them making peace when it was obviously an impossible dream to achieve ―or nightmare in that case.

"Could you please stop fidgeting, Princess? You're making it harder to brush your hair," The young maid murmured, running the brush through the long luxurious teal hair, making her sigh almost enviously as she felt how soft it was with her fingertips.

"Rin," Miku spoke with noticeable exasperation. "I told you many times to call me Miku. There's no need for formality when we're alone."

The maid nodded uncertainly. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable about the thought of calling her by her first name, especially since she was frowning in such an indiscreet way, showing her displeasure about the situation without hesitation. She started tying the princess' hair in her usual twintails, pursing her lips in a thin line.

"I just thought that it would be rude of me to call you by your first name. Are you sure that it's alright?"

Miku closed her eyes and took a breath. Everyone in the castle was treating her like she was some sort of divinity ―even Rin, her best friend, did at times. She hated it. She never asked for that damned title. She wanted a normal life. She feared the moment she would become Queen more than anything else; she didn't want to deal with all the boring politics, and she didn't want to be trapped inside the castle's walls all her life.

"Do you hate father's decision? About him wanting to make peace with the demons?" Miku finally asked, wanting to change the topic.

She could see Rin's face darken slightly through the mirror's reflection. She already knew the answer to that question, but they both never dared to bring it up ―perhaps because it was a very sensitive topic for the maid. The princess knew how much she hated demons, and she could totally understand why she did. They heartlessly killed and tortured her family in front of her when she was little. It was already a miracle that they let her alive; they thought that it was even more torturous than death since she would have the tragical memory of her family's death until she would pass away herself. Thinking about it was making Miku's blood boil in anger.

"I… I don't think I have the right to give my opinion on it," Rin whispered sorrowfully.

"You do!" The princess retorted almost furiously, before exhaling deeply. That topic was toying with her nerves. "You're scared, aren't you? I am too, and I promise you that once I become Queen, I'll make this nonsense stop. I won't let any of those demons cross our Kingdom."

Their land was just next to the demons' realm. As a result, not many dared to live on their territory as they heard the several rumors about those cruel monsters secretly inhabiting the place, making it the Kingdom with the fewest residents. Maybe it was why her father desired peace ―maybe he thought that it would encourage people to move in and for them to be less scared. However, Miku thought that it would only have the opposite effect.

"I wish my father wouldn't oblige me to have dinner with them. I have never seen demons in my whole life, and I have absolutely no desire to do it now. I feel like this is not going to turn out well."

Rin gave a nod to approve with her statement, pulling on her dress to replace it.

"The King and the Queen are… sex demons, aren't they? I heard that they can control anyone's mind within their reach, easily making them the most powerful beings alive."

The princess bit on her lower lip in thought. It was another reason why she feared that meeting. Succubi and incubi were probably the most frightening kinds of demons. They were powerful enough to make any humans bend to their will. Nonetheless, they could only use their power on one person at a time; it was making them vulnerable when there were many people around, which was a bit reassuring considering the several guards that would be present. It wouldn't be clever of them to try starting a fight.

"It doesn't matter. I will make sure father changes his careless decision during dinner."

"Thank you… for disagreeing with him. I believe in you more than I believe in him."

Miku smiled confidently. She knew that it would be easy to change the King's mind; she was sure that he would do it after meeting the two royal demons. There was no way that they would both stay calm and agree with the peace he was offering. Maybe it would also be the perfect occasion for them to get rid of them ―though, it was probably not a wise idea since it would most definitely start a war. It was a complicated situation and they couldn't allow themselves to make thoughtless decisions.

Rin heaved a soft sigh and forced a smile, her blue eyes immediately revivifying.

"Anyway," She cleared her dry throat, wanting to get rid of that gloomy mood by changing their minds. "You're going to meet that famous nobleman tomorrow, right? What was his name already? Kaito… I think? I heard from the other maids that he's very handsome and kind. He's probably not one of those men who will only care about your royal status. I'm sure he will be a great match for you!"

Miku lowered her gaze. With all the drama going on with the demons, she had almost forgotten about her first meeting with her future husband. She had no desire to get married especially since she was only sixteen, but she knew that it was a necessary step for her to eventually become Queen ―she couldn't lead an entire Kingdom all by herself, after all. Her father was the one who chose her future husband, and she had no other choice but to agree with it. She had never been the one to be interested in romance. As a result, she didn't mind to have an arranged marriage ―as long as he treated her well, she would be fine with it. She highly doubted that she would ever fall in love anyway since she was trapped inside the castle, making encounters with different people harder.

"I wish for you to fall in love with him. I mean, it must be painful to live your entire life with a man whom you have no romantic feelings for, right?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side, her blonde locks following her gesture.

"I don't really care," The princess answered with honesty. "Romance is quite futile compared to what our future has in store for us."

"I… I suppose you're right, but I still find it tragic."

"Rin, do you seriously take importance in those silly things?" Miku inquired with friendly amusement in her voice.

"M-Maybe a little bit? I mean, I'm not even sure that I'll ever find love since I'm trapped in here as well." The blonde murmured before realizing her mistake, her small body tensing up ever so slightly. "A-Ah! It's not like I don't like serving you, I do! And I'll always be grateful to your family for taking me when I had nowhere to go. It just feels a bit lonely at times, I guess…"

The tealette knew it was not the time to be selfish, but she wished that Rin didn't have such thoughts. She wanted her to be entirely comfortable living in the castle, and she wanted her to stay by her side as long as possible since she was her only genuine friend. Still, she smiled softly at her, knowing that selfishness wouldn't bring them anywhere.

"If you want, I'll free you from your duty once I become Queen."

Rin's eyes widened. She soon shook her head violently, disagreeing with that unforeseen decision.

"Please, don't! Like I said, I'm completely happy here! I have proper food and a comfortable bed. I don't think I'll have that if I leave the castle… But thanks for your kind thought, Princess, I really appreciate it."

Miku felt relieved that Rin was still willing to stay by her side. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at her friend's persistence about not using her first name.

"If you call me Princess again, I'll make sure not to bring you those cheesecakes you love so much anymore. You're already lucky that I do. Mother would be mad if she learned it."

The Queen often told her not to spoil the maids since they were only here to serve them and that they should already be grateful enough to have somewhere to sleep, but Miku always disagreed with it; they were human beings like them, and they deserved to be treated properly.

Rin grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

"Please, everything but _that_."

The tealette chuckled. Her best friend was the only one who could brighten her days so easily. She was very thankful to have her as her personal maid. She was the one who taught her what friendship truly was. People mostly only cared about her royal status; they were always feigning their interest in her. They were envious of her title; it was why friendship with those green-eyed noblewomen was intolerable. Furthermore, they had no idea how boring and exhausting being a princess truly was.

"Anyway, I should go. My parents are probably waiting for me. Maybe I'll try to bring you dessert."

Rin's face immediately brightened. It was so easy to make her happy.

"It would be very much appreciated!" She exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. Then, she soon composed herself as she realized that maybe it wasn't the right moment to get that excited over cakes. "…Good luck with those disgusting demons."

Miku didn't think that it was a matter of luck. She would have to be careful with her choice of words, especially if she wanted to persuade her father to change his decision. She went downstairs, her long dress trailing behind her. She greeted the several maids with polite nods. They were almost bowing in front of her. She could effortlessly notice the concern in their eyes. It was obvious that they were scared at the thought of demons visiting the castle. She could understand their fear.

Once she entered the dining room, she was greeted by her parents smiling tenderly at her; they probably thought that she wouldn't have come. She took herself a seat and avoided staring at them. She wanted them to understand that she wasn't pleased with their decision of inviting the King and Queen of the demons' realm to have dinner with them. Did they even eat the same food as them? It was just making her realize how there were so many things that they didn't know about those evil creatures. She supposed that it was mainly because adventurers weren't brave enough to travel into their land ―or more like they barely made it out alive.

Her parents didn't seem to be stressed out. It was most likely because they felt reassured to have their finest guards beside them. Miku couldn't still help but to feel anxious. She had a very bad feeling about the meeting. Things certainly couldn't turn out as expected. Demons were well known to be mischievous and manipulative.

After a few minutes of complete silence, they finally heard the main doors open. The tealette immediately stared at the two arrivals; they were closely escorted by several guards, making it hard to have a proper look at them. One of them, most likely the King of demons, had long purple hair tied in a single ponytail, eyes like the color of amethysts, pale white skin, and a mysterious smile parted his lips. The only thing that differenced him from humans was his majestic horns on the top of his head. He was wearing elegant red clothes. His shirt was wide open, revealing a package of muscles. The rumors about incubi and succubi barely wearing clothes weren't false. Miku even caught, out of the corner of her eyes, maids staring at him with immense adoration. It was insane how, a few minutes ago, they had been completely scared at the thought of meeting them, and now they were watching the King with hearts in their eyes. She supposed that sex demons had that shocking effect on people. It was no surprise anymore why they were easily able to bend anyone to their will.

Then, Miku finally had a proper view of the Queen as the two demons sat down at the table. Her breath immediately got caught in her throat at the sight, her heart skipping a beat; she had silky-looking pink hair, crystal blue eyes, long and natural eyelashes, a doll-like face devoid of any perceptible flaws and perfect pink lips. She had a mysterious and charming aura enveloping her. Her horns were similar to the King's ones; although, they looked thinner than his. Her velvet red dress, easily matching with the male demon's clothes, was impeccably fitting her well-developed body, showing a lot more skin than Miku thought was necessary. Her alluring beauty was enough to make the guards visibly tense up, their eyes all directed on her.

Upon realizing that she was getting stared at, the Queen looked up at her, their eyes meeting for the first time. Miku felt like her lungs stopped working properly; she could barely breathe, an asphyxiating warmth enveloping her. Her heart was also throbbing loudly into her chest.

A smirk immediately parted the succubus' lips, her eyes flickering with mischief.

Was she making fun of her?

Before she had the time to feel insulted, the incubus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, grinning.

"Thank you for inviting us in your estimable home." He finally spoke, his seductive voice naturally sounding melodic. "As the new rulers of our land, we desire peace with humans more than anything else. As a result, we want to let you know that, first of all, we are very happy with the alliance that you are suggesting us."

Miku noticed that her parents were both edgy. She didn't know if it was because of the aura of superiority that the demons were emitting, but they were definitely uncomfortable. The princess instantly felt concerned; in the state that her parents currently were, she doubted that they would be able to make any proper decisions. Those two demons looked extremely powerful; she felt like they could manipulate anyone with words. She would have to stay on alert; she couldn't let herself get seduced by them.

"I guess we can start with proper introductions," The incubus smirked, noticing that every human at the table was left speechless. "I'm Gakupo, the King of our land, and sitting beside me is Luka, my dear and lovely Queen."

The female demon didn't say anything. Her eyes were directed at no one in particular, making her even more enigmatic than she already was. Miku frowned. She could easily tell that something was wrong.

Her father then proceeded to introduce them. However, the tealette was eyeing him darkly, not wanting him to give them her name since she didn't trust them in the slightest. Much to her disapproval, he completely ignored it;

"…And this is Miku, my daughter, making her the future Queen of our Kingdom. She still has much to learn before becoming the next ruler. Therefore, I invited her to have dinner with us to take note of the current events."

The two demons stared at her unimpressively. The princess managed to glare daggers at them, wanting to show them her suspicion towards them. She was trying her best to avoid staring at the Queen as she was effortlessly able to catch her off guard. The incubus didn't seem emphasized by the lack of trust that she was showing. He even looked a bit entertained by the situation, his self-assured smirk widening.

They then ensued, and started enjoying the warm food. It looked like demons ate the same things as them. The King seemed to enjoy the wine too, his eyes showing pure keenness.

"My, this is excellent wine! This might even be the best one I ever tasted!" He exclaimed to show his enthusiasm. "If our alliance ends up working, humans, I bet our kind will absolutely love the food you are owning. It will most likely increase your Kingdom's wealth since I heard it's not doing so well right now. From what we saw, a lot of your inhabitants are homeless."

Miku felt anger building up inside her. She was deeply annoyed at the way he was talking; their poor situation seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Isn't that your fault in the first place?" She snapped, unable to restrain the boiling emotions inside her. "We're fearing you. It doesn't help that we live right next to your land. I heard all sort of stories about your kind ravaging our people's homes for no reasons."

A long silence then ensued. Gakupo didn't seem pleased about the fact that a mere human decided to speak to him in that way, his smile disappearing for a few seconds. Then, his gaze lowered as if he was suddenly ashamed, but Miku could tell that he was only feigning it.

"We are very sorry about the trouble we have caused you in the past. We promise you that if the alliance works, we will severely punish those who dare to hurt humans."

"I don't believe it! Demons are well-known for having manipulated us countless of times! What makes us think that you suddenly became trustworthy? Nothing can prove us that you're actually going to respect our treaty!"

"Miku, that's enough now!" Her father spoke sternly, punching the table with his fist. "If you are going to be rude to our guests, leave at once and let us take care of the situation!"

The princess immediately shut her mouth and stood up abruptly. She felt like her parents were getting manipulated by his words. It was insulting; she was completely defenseless towards the dangerous situation that they were facing. Normally, her father would have noticed that the demon wasn't being sincere ―he was a clever man, it was why she rapidly came to the conclusion that he was under the demons' spell. She remembered the rumors about them being able to control one person's mind at a time; it wouldn't be surprising if they were currently using their power on her parents and left her unaffected.

The Queen of demons looked up at her. Miku then held her shadowy stare for a few seconds. She felt like the succubus was the most dangerous one out of the two. She hadn't spoken a word since she was here, but just looking at her was enough to completely enthrall her. Her legs felt wobbly and a strangling warmth was assaulting her whole body, her heart pounding fiercely. It was a very odd feeling ―one that she didn't wish to explore further.

Brusquely, she stormed off the dining room, fists clenched. She deeply wished that there was something she could do, but she was only the princess; she couldn't make decisions. Everything was resting in her parents' hands, and it was what was so terrifying about it, especially if her assumption about them getting manipulated was right.

She entered her room, slamming the door behind her. She then took deep breaths. She hoped that it was all a horrible nightmare and that she would wake up soon.

"Miku?" Rin's high-pitched voice immediately interrupted her dark thoughts.

"Come in."

The petite maid entered inside without hesitation, concern plastered on her dusky face. She could tell from the princess' grave expression that the meeting didn't turn out well. She didn't dare to speak ―as if she was too scared to hear about the bad news that Miku was obviously about to tell her. Rin hesitantly went to sit beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, unsure if she was even allowed to touch the princess, but the tealette didn't seem to mind it. On the contrary, it looked like it was helping her to relax a bit.

"I think they're using their power to manipulate my parents' thoughts." She finally admitted to her best friend, looking down at their feet. "The King of demons was making fun of us. He wasn't being genuine about wanting to create an alliance. That much is obvious. I can't believe my parents fail to see it…"

Miku regretted saying it the moment she saw how troubled Rin seemed to be, eyes widened in fear. She knew how much her best friend hated demons because of what they did to her family, and she deeply wished that she had the power to stop them, but they were so much stronger than she was.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll find a way to stop them." She murmured even though she wasn't certain that she would be able to. "I think… the Queen is the one we have to fear the most. She… she was able to fog my mind even though I'm certain that she wasn't using her power on me. W-When she's looking at me, I… I can't think straight and I feel like I would be willing to do everything that she asks of me even though I don't want to. It's really frightening..."

The maid remained silent. She was probably too shocked to say a word. Miku knew well enough that nothing could reassure her at that point. Maybe she should have kept it to herself, but she had wanted to share her fear with someone else, and Rin was the only one she could trust. She couldn't even trust her own parents anymore. However, how could she gain comfort if her best friend was as scared as she was about the situation? She wanted someone to tell her that everything would be fine.

As expected, the blonde stood up, her lower lip trembling.

"I… I'm sorry, Princess, I need some time alone."

Miku felt hurt. She wanted to be selfish and _order_ her friend to stay with her even though it was obvious that she needed to be alone. She knew that the reason why she was so upset was because it was bringing her so many bad memories ―the same ones that were traumatizing her and that probably would for the rest of her life.

The tealette heaved a sigh and laid down on her bed. She was sure that those demons had an important weakness. She would have to find it. It was already disheartening to think that they had so little information about them while they seemed to know everything about them. It was no wonder why they thought of them as weaklings, as beings who were completely vulnerable against them.

She then heard the door of her room open. Alarmed, she turned around, her eyes widening in shock as she met with those secretive crystal blue eyes. What was the Queen of the demons doing in her chamber? More importantly, who allowed her to come in here? How was it even possible with the guards protecting the entrance? Certainly, they wouldn't let her in like that.

She hopped out of bed, her stance lacking assurance.

"W-What? Who gave you the permission to come in here?" She asked, her throat tightening as she found herself unable to meet her gaze. "Guards!"

After a minute of complete silence, Miku realized that they weren't going to help her. What did she do to them? Her heart started beating faster into her chest at the realization that she was completely alone with that dangerous demon.

The succubus dangerously approached her, her walk fast and stunningly gracious. Mesmerized, the princess took a few steps back, wanting to keep a fair distance between them. She tried her best to not stare directly at her.

"I came here in peace." Luka declared solemnly, her mature and sensual voice deeply resonating within Miku. "I have no desire to start a war that we are certain of winning."

"S-Stay away from me..." The tealette murmured breathlessly as her back finally reached the wall. She had tried to sound stern, but the quivering in her voice had betrayed her.

Upon realizing that the princess had no wish to listen to her, the succubus grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at her. The moment their eyes met, Miku felt like her entire body froze in place, her heartbeats accelerating hazardously. An engulfing warmth filled her, her mind starting to become completely blank. Feeling like her legs were about to give up on her, she held into the female demon's dress tightly. She could barely breathe. She wasn't an idiot. She knew what was going on; that demon was using her power on her. As much as she would like to fight it, she found herself unable to do anything, her eyes staring at those perfect lips with strong desire. Before she realized it, she wanted to feel them on her neck, she wanted her to completely ravage her.

"I'm sorry," The Queen apologized genuinely. "I wanted to settle this in peace, but you're a stubborn one. It's the only way to make you listen to me."

The tealette nodded shakily.

"Y-Yes... I… I'll do anything for you…" She whispered urgently. She did not have her proper mind right now and her body was shuddering constantly.

"My King made plans to kidnap you. He wants to anger your parents. He thinks it will start a war worth our powers. You should be careful in the next following days. It will happen when you will least expect it."

Luka then pulled away from her, already preparing herself to leave.

Miku immediately came back to her senses, her mind still a bit confused. Was the King _truly_ planning to kidnap her to start a war? She had expected them to be untrustworthy but to that extent? She clenched her teeth in anger. What was telling her that the Queen wasn't manipulating her right now? Didn't she just use her power on her? And why would she betray her King? There were so many questions that were popping in her head right now. However, before she could take her anger on her, the pink-haired demon left as fast as she had come here.

Miku growled. She was feeling completely defenseless. She couldn't have done anything when that succubus used her power on her. She had been completely captivated. She would have been ready to do anything Luka would have asked her to do. It was insane. How strong was she? And she had the feeling that she didn't even use her full power on her.

More importantly, she had an aftertaste; her body was still feeling insanely hot, her heart pounding. She came to understand one thing: incubi and succubi had the power to bend anyone to their will for the simple reason that they could provoke strong sexual desires. She had remembered wanting to feel her lips against her whole body, and that she would have done anything just for it to happen.

It was truly humiliating...

If there was going to be a second time, she would make sure not to stay defenseless. And she wouldn't let the King kidnap her that easily.

* * *

 **A/N:** Because stories where the princess can't defend herself can be a bit boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ahh thank you so much for the reviews, guys! Glad to see some of the reviewers I had for _Warming The Cold_ as well. It's like I got attached to every one of you in some way haha.

Also, I feel like I should say again that English isn't my native language, so I apologize for the weirdly structured sentences that you may encounter. I have Grammarly to help me, but it certainly doesn't correct all the grammar mistakes there are. Truth to be told, I'm _never_ confident about my English.

Anyway, here is the second chapter already. I think we'll learn _a little bit_ more about the SEX DEMONS *nudges Psykoakuma* since some of you guys seem really confused about them. Or maybe it'll actually confuse you even more. Who knows. We'll get to take a look at Luka's POV eventually, but it will take a while.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku tried to ignore the dark circles under her eyes, frowning discontentedly at her reflection in the mirror. She had barely slept last night. How could she have done so when the Queen of demons literally seduced her yesterday to warn her that her King planned to kidnap her soon? She had stayed alerted all night long, keeping an eye on every surrounding of her room in case he would mysteriously appear while she was sleeping. It was a farfetched thought, but she could not help herself; she was genuinely terrified about what would happen if his plan was to work out. She didn't tell anyone about it. Her parents would not believe her —she was even afraid that they would end up insulting her—, and she didn't want to worry Rin even further. She would have to solve the frightening problem all by herself. She wasn't scared about what would happen to her; she feared the tragic consequences her capture would bring to the Kingdom. She was near certain that her parents would not hesitate to start a war, and it was exactly what the demons wanted. They desired blood, death, control, power and dominance. Every human was clever enough to understand those facts, and it was no exception. It was why she could not believe the Queen of demons when she told her that she wanted to make peace. She was probably keeping a dark secret, and whatever it was, she was hiding it very well.

The princess was dreading what it was. Having had a small taste of her power, she knew that she was no match against her. She had felt completely defenseless. There had been nothing she could have done. She had been entirely enthralled by her. Her body had become weak and extremely hot; she could have barely stood on her feet. She shamefully had to hold into the female demon. It had felt like some sort of zealous fever had taken over her. She had been ready to do _everything_ she would have ordered her to do. She had even hoped that it would have led to some... very passionate caresses. It had been the first time in her whole life that she had felt something that mind-blowing. Having grown up restrictedly, she had no time to think about sex, but she was still smart enough to understand that what she had felt towards the female demon had been a strong sexual attraction.

It was odd. Up until now, she had never thought of the possibility of being attracted to females. That kind of thing was probably common for demons, but it certainly wasn't for humans. It was often disregarded and shamed. It was why she concluded that succubi and incubi could seduce anyone, no matter what their gender was.

"Miku? You seem concerned…" Rin finally spoke up as she was helping the princess getting dressed. Her long dresses were always a pain to put on; it was why she often needed her maid's help. "I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine! If the rumor about Kaito being extremely nice is true, then you have nothing to be worried about. He'll get charmed by you, there's no doubt about it!"

It was not what was worrying Miku right now, but she decided to shrug it off. Maybe it was better for Rin to believe that it was. Truthfully, she didn't feel the least anxious about her first meeting with her future husband. The only thing that concerned her was the fact that they might have different political views, especially considering it was her father who chose him to be her spouse. She highly hoped that he didn't desire peace with the demons.

Once Rin was done dressing her up, the princess looked at herself in the mirror's reflection and smiled with approval. It was perfect. Her high heels and multiple accessories matched perfectly well with her pale blue dress.

"You have a great fashion sense, Rin."

It was quite astonishing since the maid came from a very poor family; she probably didn't have enough clothes to develop a proper fashion sense. Rin seemed to be highly flattered by her compliment, her cheeks turning a gentle red. If she was that embarrassed by such mere praises, then it meant that she wasn't used to getting some at all.

"T-That's not true at all, Princess," She murmured sheepishly. "You're pretty, so that's why it's fun and easy to dress you up. It has nothing to do with fashion sense..."

Miku raised an eyebrow and faced the younger girl. She then pinched her nose affectionately, eliciting a gentle gasp of surprise from her.

"Learn to take compliments. What I said is the truth." She commented lightheartedly and swiftly headed to the exit. Beforehand, she turned to Rin with a teasing grin. "Want to escort me? With all the rumors about that nobleman being handsome, I know you're _very_ curious to see how he looks like."

Seeing Rin's blush visibly deepening, she knew she was right. She nodded almost shamefully and quickly went to walk beside the princess. Between the two of them, the maid seemed to be the most anxious one about seeing Kaito for the first time. Miku found it utterly adorable, and it just made her want to tease her even more, but she restrained herself. Now wasn't the right moment; she was certain that Rin would hate her for friendly making fun of her in front of the nobleman.

As soon as they reached the main hall, they were greeted by a tall man with short and fashioned blue hair. He was wearing expensive-looking clothes and jewelry. A charming smile illuminated his flawless face, his sapphire eyes almost sparkling with deep appreciation as soon as he saw the princess. He approached her and blatantly took her hand, planting a courteous kiss on top of it.

"The rumor about you being gorgeous is true," He complimented her genuinely and gracefully. "I think you may even be the prettiest lady I have ever seen in my whole life."

Miku felt extremely uncomfortable. That silly situation could easily be compared to those cheesy fairy tales for children. However, instead of the princess thinking that the prince was handsome and charming, she was thinking of him as highly ludicrous. Although, she knew that she had no right to complain. If her father chose him, he was probably the one who was most suitable to be her King, and she would have to learn to accept that she would have to share her bedroom with that man one day. That thought didn't exactly please her, but she was ready to sacrifice everything to have a durable Kingdom with healthy inhabitants.

"It's great to finally be meeting you," The tealette forced a smile, her lips trembling gently.

"I can say the same, Princess. I have been waiting eagerly for this day."

Miku could notice that Rin was in complete awe. Was she _seriously_ fascinated by him? The princess thought he was trying too hard to be the ideal man. It was almost embarrassing to see him trying to seduce her with such tasteless lines. At the very least, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe a little bit clumsy, but definitely not bad. Maybe she would actually learn to like that trait with time. She hoped so, at least.

"Anyway, since I'm thinking you would prefer some privacy, let's continue our conversation in the garden." The princess suggested serenely and turned to one of the old maids. "Could you tell our cook to prepare some tea and bring it to us when it will be done?"

"Yes, Princess."

The maid bowed courteously in front of her and left to go in the main kitchen. Miku then mentioned Kaito to follow her. He did so without a second thought, his persistent smile not leaving his face once. She couldn't shake off the tragic feeling that she wouldn't be able to fall for him. Even the Queen of demons succeeded to seduce her better than _that_ when she told her that her King was planning to kidnap her, which was ironic and absurd. She couldn't get her out of her mind. At the same time, who would be able to? Even though she was a demon, she was alluring, extremely attractive and very sensual. Miku let out a shaky breath. It was bad. It was _truly_ bad. She was starting to feel hot again just thinking about what happened, her heart fluttering in her chest. She was feeling that way because that damn demon used her power on her _once_. It was frustrating, and she categorically refused to let her guard down a second time.

Once they arrived in the garden, the tealette took herself a seat at the glass table. She enjoyed the atmosphere; it was smelling nice because of all the flowers and it was calm; it was always unoccupied. It was no wonder why she always liked to spend several hours reading novels or signing important papers here.

The nobleman swiftly sat in front of her, his grin widening, revealing perfect white teeth. An uncomfortable silence then ensued, neither of them knowing what to say, which only emphasized the fact that he was a clumsy man. If he had been eagerly waiting for this day, then he should have prepared himself better. Eventually, he coughed to get her attention and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Since we are going to get married next year, let's try to learn about each other as much as possible."

Miku was uneasy that he already brought the wedding topic. However, she gave an uncertain nod and waited for him to continue.

"I'm Kaito, son of the renowned Shion family."

Then, he continued to speak about himself. The princess hummed in acknowledgment from time to time. He was older than her by a few years. He was passionate about politics and even mentioned that he hated the demons and that he was against the King's decision about making peace with them, which greatly reassured and pleased Miku. At least, when he would take the throne, she wouldn't have to worry about him wanting to be friendly with those wicked creatures. She had thought her father would have chosen a man who desired to make peace with the demons, so it was a bit surprising. However, she certainly was not going to complain about it.

The maid then arrived with the tea and served them plates with biscuits and cakes, making Miku frown disapprovingly. She hadn't asked for dessert. She knew that the maids thought it would make her happy. They liked to spoil her more than was necessary, but the tealette wished that they wouldn't. Each time she ate such expensive sweets, she felt insanely guilty. A lot of the inhabitants had difficulty getting proper food, and her parents refused to share their fortune with them. It was something the princess would take care of when she would become Queen. She hoped that Kaito would agree with her on that matter.

She took a long sip of her hot drink, relishing the comforting taste. She enjoyed the cook's tea more than anything else. She would drink it every day if she could. After feeling like her body completely relaxed, she cleared her throat and started to introduce herself;

"As you most probably know already, I'm Hatsune Miku, future Queen of Dregalla Kingdom. First of all, I must say that I hate the demons with a burning passion. Once I become Queen… I… I will… I… _ah_ …" The tealette shuttered, her mind instantly becoming blank. Her head started pounding hard and a sudden dizziness and strong confusion were bizarrely taking over her as well.

What was going on?

She stared up at Kaito. He was looking at her with deep concern in his eyes. His lips were moving as if he was speaking to her, but her ears were buzzing; she couldn't hear a single word he was saying.

Her head felt heavier by the second and her vision gradually started to get dark. She got poisoned. She wasn't stupid. Someone poisoned the damn tea.

"H-Help… G-Go search for help…" She managed to utter faintly, doing her best to stay awake despite how extremely heavy her eyelids felt. She knew it would be fatal if she were to slumber now.

The nobleman nodded determinately and rushed inside the castle.

Then, she saw _him_. An ugly demon with horns on his head and large wings on his back, hidden deep in the garden, a malicious smirk parting his lips.

How could she have let her guard down so easily?

Before she even realized it herself, everything became pure black.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

With a strangled wheeze, Miku quickly opened her eyes. She was soon met with a dark red ceiling that she didn't recognize in the slightest. Her temples were beating hard, a symptom of a strong headache she presently had and her vision was slightly blurred. She had difficulty remembering the recent events. She had been with Kaito, he had introduced himself to her, then she had drunk tea, and before she had realized it, everything went completely dark. And finally, she remembered having seen that hideous-looking demon hidden in the garden. Realizing the terrifying situation that she was currently in, she was about to sit up but soon understood that she was stuck. Her hands were firmly tied behind her back and her legs were attached together as well, making it hard to move. She was laid down on a comfortable bed that she wasn't familiar at all. Awfully soft pillows were also behind her head. Her kidnapper had the eccentricity to make her comfy.

Her heart started to beat in anxiety at the full realization that she wasn't in the castle anymore. In fact, she was most likely in demons' territory. How could she have let it happen? She took several deep breaths to try to calm down. Panicking wouldn't do her any good. As frightening as it was, she had to keep a cool head. The terrified characters were often the ones who died first in horror and suspense novels.

Then, she heard a very peculiar masculine laugh. It sounded both seductive and wicked. She didn't even need to turn her head to know who it was. She did so anyway, meeting with inviting purple eyes. The male demon was sat on a comfortable sofa beside the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt as if he was deliberately showing off his perfect muscles that resulted from rigorous training. Miku's lips immediately curled into a snarl, glaring fiercely at him. As she had initially thought, the King of demons succeeded to kidnap her.

"My, a cute human such as yourself shouldn't make a face like that, it ruins your beautiful features," Gakupo said amusedly. He grabbed her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Do you like to be tied up on my bed, you adorable thing?"

The tealette growled and managed to bit his hand as hard as she could, wanting him to let go of her. He immediately pulled it away from her, his scornful expression immediately hardening. He certainly didn't seem delighted to get attacked by the sort by a mere human.

"Heh, Luka was right," He murmured through clenched teeth, noticeably angry. "You're invulnerable to my power. It still doesn't give you the right to attack me. If you do so again, I'll cut your tongue without a second thought."

The princess tried to remain unimpressed when she was, in fact, astonished to learn that she was invincible to his power. At the same time, it made sense. While she did find him to be attractive, she wasn't fascinated by him —at least, it was different from the Queen since she was easily able to make her feel weak and defenseless, which was obviously not his case. She wondered why. Being the King of demons, she had thought that he would be able to seduce anyone he wanted. That thought helped her to relax a little bit. He couldn't do anything to her. Anyway, she knew that he needed her safe and sane, so he would most likely try not to hurt her.

"Since I'm a kind and considerate King, let me tell you about how my brilliant plan of kidnapping you worked," He suggested, his derisive face back to normal. "Before the meeting with your idiotic and naïve parents, I had already planned on keeping you captive. However, my Queen and I didn't expect you to be present during the banquet, so my strategy didn't exactly go as planned. And since you seem to be such a clever human, you must have noticed that we were using our powers on your parents, hmm? We just had to stare into their eyes for a few seconds and then, that's it, they were believing everything that I was saying. Ah you humans, so helpless and weak…"

Miku felt anger boiling up inside her. She had known it. Her father would have normally noticed that he had been tricking them, but he had been listening to his every word very carefully. She restrained herself not to snap at him. Her fright from earlier was replaced by uncontrollable irritation. However, before she could say anything, the King of demons continued his speech:

"I had planned to kidnap you that day, but it was risky since all of the guards were around us. During dinner, after you were gone, my lovely Queen manipulated your parents into thinking that she needed to use the bathroom. Your father was so under her charms that he didn't even ask for anyone to escort her. She was free to go wherever pleased her. Naturally, she went into the kitchen and effortlessly seduced your cook to poison your next meal with a special and rare ingredient that we have gathered specially for you."

The tealette frowned. If the Queen of demons personally warned her that her King planned to kidnap her, then why did she even follow with his plan? And how had she been supposed to know that her meal was going to be poisoned? If the succubus had _truly_ wanted to help her back then, she would have told her to avoid eating anything that her cook would prepare for her. It didn't make sense. The Queen was also obviously hiding something. Furthermore, Gakupo seemed to be completely clueless about the fact that his beloved one had betrayed him.

"I sent one of my subordinates to keep a close eye on you. Since he's an imp, he can change shape, so he pretended to be a defenseless little spider, and then, when you lost consciousness, he brought you here."

"How? With all the guards who were around, I doubt he's been able to discreetly bring me here."

"He has wings, sweetie, and he was strong enough to fly with you out of the castle." Gakupo rolled his eyes as if he had found her statement foolish.

Miku pursed her lips and remained silent. There was still something that was bugging her. Since she wanted to get as much information as possible, she decided to ask him what she had in mind:

"What would my kidnap bring to you? If you're as strong as you said you were, you wouldn't need to do that."

The incubus certainly didn't expect this question to be asked, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. Eventually, he shrugged, a mysterious and aggrieved smile parting his lips.

"Who knows?"

The princess' face scrunched up. It seemed like she wouldn't know the answer to that question soon. Nevertheless, it only accentuated the fact that the demons were hiding something. Moreover, she hoped that her parents already didn't plan to start a war. They should know that they didn't stand a chance against them and that they would only give them what they desired. She would have to find a way to get out of here by herself. She certainly wasn't going to wait for brave warriors to save her. If the rumor about adventurers who couldn't make it out alive was true, then she knew that she couldn't count on them.

The door to the bedroom then suddenly opened. The hideous-looking imp from earlier was here with a female one of his kind. His nostrils were raising up and down in excitement at the sight of the King of demons.

"So? Can I have my reward now?" He asked with uncontained exhilaration. "I invited her to join us if you do not mind."

"Of course, the more, the merrier. After all, you deserve it so well," Gakupo whispered and approached him, smiling seductively at the imps.

Miku grimaced in disgust. She knew perfectly well what was going on here. At least, she _dearly_ hoped that they wouldn't do _it_ here. Fortunately for her, they left somewhere else without any hesitation.

The princess then took that moment to try to escape. There had to be something that she could do. Firstly, even after knowing that it would be useless, she tried to get her hands out from the rope. However, as she had thought, the knot was too tight; it was only scraping her skin more than anything else. She quickly concluded that escaping that way was unachievable.

She heaved a defeated sigh and looked around. She immediately spotted a knife on the nearer desk. If she could get there, then maybe she could try to cut the ropes. She didn't know how she was going to do it yet, but it was still worth trying it. After taking a deep breath, she succeeded to reach the cold floor with her tied feet. She then tried to keep her balance but failed miserably and fell on her stomach with a loud thud. She restrained a gasp of pain from escaping her mouth. That hurt a little bit.

How was she going to reach the desk now? She pursed her lips strongly. She wasn't even able to stand up or move. In the end, she supposed that it would have been clever to stay where she had been. She doubted that the King of demons would be happy to learn that she had tried to escape.

She then heard the door getting open. She raised her head to stare at the newcomer and her breath immediately got caught in her throat. It was _her_! The damned succubus that she couldn't get out of her mind ever since she seduced her. She was wearing sheer clothing; a black, transparent, short black dress; it was showing that she was braless, her nipples straightforwardly perceptible. The tealette's heart skipped several beats, a deep blush forming on her cheeks as she quickly looked away. Those sex demons really had no shame. She was also well aware that the Queen was watching her intensively; Miku could feel her burning gaze on her, and it was effortlessly giving her chills. She absolutely hated the way she was making her feel.

"I thought you were a smart human; you should have known that trying to escape would be futile," Luka commented, her voice both sounding enticing and contemptuous. "It would be better for you to be obedient, especially if you do not want to attract unnecessary troubles."

The princess clenched her teeth. She knew that the Queen was right, but she refused to believe anything those demons were saying. She never knew what the truth was; they were good liars and manipulators, after all.

"I'll still find a way to escape!" Miku groaned furiously, avoiding to meet with her gaze since she understood that it would be enough to lose her determination. She also didn't know what pushed her to say that, but she knew that she wanted to provoke her. "Your King is completely powerless against me, I bet he won't be able to do anything if I—"

Suddenly, the room became insanely hot, and the tealette found herself unable to say a word, her throat tight. It only took her a few seconds to realize that the succubus was currently using her power. She gulped and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart was pounding, and it wouldn't stop. Her heartbeats were even increasing in speed as she heard the thuds of high heels on the hard floor slowly approaching her. She wanted to yell at her to stay back, but she couldn't do anything. Once again, she felt defenseless. She didn't want that; it frightened her how much that demon had power over her.

"He may be powerless against you, but shall I make you understand how submissive and obedient _I_ can make you?" The succubus asked, her seductive voice making Miku uncontrollably shudder. "You should know your place, human."

When she finally met with the hypnotizing crystal blue eyes, the princess felt her whole body melt. All her obstinacy left her at once as a strong and electrifying burning sensation completely enveloped her. Ironically enough, she _now_ deeply wanted her to show her how submissive and obedient she could make her.

"Show me… _please_ …" The teal-haired human whispered almost desperately, every word coming out from her mouth sounding unbelievably shaky.

Miku did not know what exactly she was asking for, but whatever it was, she was urgently craving for it. The succubus' perfect-looking lips immediately parted into a seductive smirk; it had some sort of fascinating magnetic pull to it, making her even more alluring than she already was.

The Queen elegantly bent down and pulled her up from the floor before she threw her back on the bed. The tealette then felt the mattress crack under her as the demon slowly went on top of her, staring right into her eyes. She immediately lost herself into them, her heart playing loud drums in her chest. Despite being clueless to what was going to happen, she felt oddly impatient. She wanted it so badly, she wanted _her_.

A short gasp escaped Miku as soon as she felt soft lips against her neck, caressing her burning hot skin carefully. She couldn't stop herself from fidgeting and moaning even it was only mere touching. It wasn't helping that fingers were teasingly going up and down her thighs, making her shiver intensively. As her mind was slowly drifting away from all the sensual and tempting caresses, she started to realize that something was wrong.

She didn't truly want _that_. That situation was… wrong. Deep in her mind, Miku knew that she was getting controlled, but she couldn't do anything. She was defenseless. Or was she truly? She could do it. She had to focus. She opened her mouth, but immediately closed it, finding herself unable to speak. Then, she tried again;

"S-St…op…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop it…"

The princess then felt as if someone threw cold water on her as she came back to her senses. The succubus _finally_ stopped using her power on her. More importantly, her mouth was slightly agape as if she was genuinely shocked that she told her to stop. Judging from that expression, Miku could easily guess that she wasn't used to rejection. She smiled proudly.

"Not so strong, are you?"

Luka's eyebrows furrowed and she held her gaze for a few seconds.

"You ought to learn not to speak so fast."

The princess' eyes then widened in shock as their surroundings started to feel boiling hot again. It was even worse than before; Miku found herself unable to breathe properly anymore; in fact, she was almost panting, her mind drifting away rapidly. If her hands wouldn't have been tied up, she would have held into the demon's dress tightly since she desperately felt the need to clutch something. The Queen wasn't even touching her, and yet, thrilling shudders were traveling down her spine, and immense pleasure was taking over her body. It was as if her burning gaze was enough to make her feel that way.

Then, the door opened brusquely, interrupting whatever was going on. Luka immediately pulled away and stared at the new arrival with a reproaching frown. It was a good-looking blonde-haired demon. Judging from her almost nakedness, she was also a succubus.

"What is it, Lily?"

"Ugh…? With the human, _seriously_?" The demon asked with noticeable disgust. "Are you _that_ desperate? You know, I'm _always_ available when you have urges."

The Queen didn't say anything. She stared silently at the female demon, waiting for her to explain the real purpose of her visit.

"Ah… well, a stupid blue-haired human tried to cross our lands and we—"

"Not here, Lily. Let's talk about it somewhere else."

The blonde nodded and scratched the back of her neck, realizing that she had been about to sputter out crucial information in front of the visibly aroused human princess. The two of them then left the room without throwing a single glance at the tealette.

As soon as the door was closed, Miku let out a groan. What the heck was that? Now she definitely had a taste of Luka's full power; and there was nothing she could do against it. Her body was still insanely hot, and she felt strangely frustrated and unsatisfied. She a _bsolutely_ hated feeling that way. She would have to remind herself not to provoke that demon anymore.

Then, the realization of what was going on immediately hit her with full force; a blue-haired human. It was definitely Kaito. How imprudent and idiotic was he to cross the demons' realm? He probably went alone too. She dearly hoped that he was alright. He was a nobleman, not a warrior or an adventurer. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to do anything.

What was she going to do? She couldn't let people sacrifice themselves for her sake. She wished that she could tell everyone not to worry about her, that she wasn't hurt _yet_ , and that she would find a way to get out of here by herself. She didn't know how, but she was convinced that she would be able to do it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did I say I like reviews yet? They encourage me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Winter break means faster updates!

Once again, thanks for the reviews, you guys! You're all making my days with them.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku heaved a sigh. How long had it been since she was laying on the bed, all tied up? She was nearly certain that it had been almost two days. Even though she was not able to keep up with the hours, it seemed like an eternity since she was staring at that red ceiling. She had spent most of her time spotting the flaws it had —all the cracks and paint imperfections. She had barely gotten any sleep either. Her eyes felt heavy, but she obstinately wanted to stay awake. How could she allow herself to slumber when she was genuinely concerned about what would happen to her and the Kingdom? She had not seen any demons ever since the last time that the Queen had seduced her. She had no idea what was going on out of that chamber that she was in. Did her parents start a war yet? Were they searching for her? More importantly, was Kaito still alive? She still could not believe that he had been foolish enough to come to her rescue without having prepared himself properly beforehand. They barely knew each other yet and he was willing to sacrifice himself for her already. He should have known better. Didn't he hear the rumors about the experienced adventurers never coming back after crossing the demons' lands? It was truly idiotic, and she failed to think of it as being a heroic act.

The tealette could barely feel her wrists anymore; the rope around them was burning her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was odd; she was worried, but not scared. She knew that the demons were not going to hurt her. They somehow needed her alive. But for what reason? She could not tell. They probably planned to use her at some point, and when that time would come, it would be her best chance to escape.

Additionally, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with the Queen of Demons. It was _always_ in her head. And each time she let her mind wander about what would have happened if the other succubus named Lily wouldn't have interrupted them, she would start to feel all hot and bothered. If the Queen could leave such an everlasting impression on her, then she seriously was stronger than she thought she had initially been. At least, Miku now knew that focusing on her thoughts when the succubus was seducing her was helping her to come back to her senses. It was a difficult thing to do since her mind was often completely blurred, but it was not impossible. Although, she doubted that she would be able to do it if she used her full power on her. Miku could barely remember what happened when she did, but she knew that her body had been overtaken by strong spasms of pleasure even though Luka hadn't been touching her. It was as if her ardent gaze on hers had been enough to make her feel this way. It was truly insane.

The princess exhaled shakily. She had never felt that way before. It was all new to her. Even though the power of incubi and succubi was frightening, she could not help herself but find it exhilarating too. Instead of hurting their preys to control them, they were giving them mind-blowing pleasure. Of course, she absolutely hated not being able to do anything, especially if it was a demon controlling her mind, but it was not hurting her. Though, she still hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

Miku then heard the door open. She immediately stared at the newcomer and her eyes widened in shock; the girl in front of her had the same exact appearance of a human. She didn't have horns or a tail or pointy ears or wings. There was absolutely nothing that could tell that she was a demon. She had short messy green hair and jade eyes. Her face and clothes were dirty; it was as if she didn't take a shower in weeks. She was not as good-looking as the succubi were, but she was certainly prettier than the hideous imps.

"Um… I… I came to give you food since _they_ asked me to," The girl murmured, her voice sounding shaky; she looked insanely nervous.

The princess soon noticed that she was holding a bottle of water with a hard-looking bread. It was true that she was starving; she hadn't drunk and eaten anything since she was here. She even thought at some point that they would make her starve to death. Her stomach growled and she unconsciously licked her dry lips. As much as it was tempting despite how nasty the bread was looking, she refused to eat the demons' food. Maybe they would try to poison her again?

As the human-looking demon approached her, Miku growled at her, untrusting.

"I don't want some! There is no way I would eat food that _they_ own especially since it nearly cost my life the last time."

The stranger instantly stopped in her tracks and her frail body noticeably started shaking. She looked both scared and anxious now.

" _P-Please_ , you have to eat!" She exclaimed desperately, her lips trembling. "I-If I come back with the food, _t-they_ will think I failed my duty and _they_ will hurt me… I... I can promise you that they didn't poison anything."

The princess was shocked at the unexpected reaction. She could not help herself but feel compassion for her. She didn't seem like a bad demon —well, if she actually was one of those evil creatures. That girl was only doing what _they_ were asking her to do; she was probably some sort of servant or domestic to _them_.

"Fine…" Miku whispered through clenched teeth. A brilliant idea immediately came to her mind; "Though, if you want me to eat, you _must_ untie me. I won't be able to do so if I can't even use my hands."

"E-Eh? I-It's okay! I can help you to eat; t-there is no need to untie you…" The stranger spoke, distressed, obviously not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Then, never mind; I won't eat. If you prefer them to hurt you; it's your choice."

The princess genuinely felt bad for manipulating her, especially since she did nothing wrong to deserve it, but it might be her only chance to get rid of those ropes. The human-looking demon bit her lip in thought. Eventually, she nodded indecisively and approached her. With shaky hands, she untied her with difficulty; it was probably because the knots were too tight; anyone would have a hard time untying her.

Miku almost sighed with relief when her wrists were _finally_ free. They were all red and sore. Those demons certainly lacked delicateness. There was no need to tie her that robustly. However, she couldn't exactly complain about it anymore since it was her chance to escape this damned place. She knew that it was foolish to do so, but she aware that she was going to die either way. When the demons would be done using her, they would most likely kill her. It was why she preferred to die while trying than die while doing nothing.

"H-Here…" The green-haired female murmured nervously, handing her the water and food. She was obviously not pleased about the fact that she had to use that solution, but it seemed better than getting hurt.

The princess quietly thanked her and decided to play the game for a while to make her believe that she didn't have any ulterior motives. She gulped down the water and it was then that she realized how thirsty she had been. It fact, it only took her less than a minute to finish the bottle. Afterward, she started eating the bread and tried not to cringe at how hard it was; though, she supposed that, at this point, she didn't have much of a choice.

Miku then heard a stomach growl, and it wasn't hers. She raised an eyebrow and noticed that the servant was staring at the bread with careful attention. Did she want some? Seeing as how frail her body was, it didn't seem like she was getting enough to eat. The princess bit her lip. It was making her feel guilty to eat that bread in front of an obviously starving girl.

"Let's make a deal," The teal-haired human suddenly suggested and separated the bread in half without a second thought. "I'll let you eat half of my food if you give me information about your kind."

The girl's eyes widened at the unanticipated offer. After a minute of complete silence, she eventually gave a nod. The princess smiled conceitedly at her own idea that worked; it was finally her chance to know more about them. She gave her the food as promised, and the greenhead ate it savagely, only accentuating the fact that the King and the Queen weren't feeding her properly. It was sad to watch.

"What are you?" Miku decided to ask first; it was making her too curious. "You don't look like the other demons I saw so far…"

The servant stared down at her feet and pursed her lips. She seemed to want to betray her and not give her the information, but she eventually sighed, deciding against it.

"It's because I'm not e _xactly_ like them. I'm half-human and half-demon… A-Although I suppose I'm more of a human than a demon… T-That's why _they_ hate me…"

The tealette was honestly shocked. She hadn't thought of it as being possible. The only way such a thing could happen was if a human and a demon had unprotected sexual intercourse and gave birth. Considering how much the two kinds hated each other, it was a surprise that it even came to that. It was very unusual. Her throat burning with curiosity, she decided to ask more about it:

"Are you saying that one of your parents is a demon and the other one is a human?"

"Y-Yes… My dad was a demon and my mom was a human. B-Believe it or not, t-they loved each other; it's why they were killed by the demons. No one couldn't accept it. Then, the King kept me to humiliate me and hurt me however it pleases him… H-He thinks I should have never existed, t-that I'm only a mistake and that I should suffer for the rest of my existence. He said that killing me would only bring me freedom…"

Miku clenched her jaw in anger. More she heard about the King of demons, more she hated him. Everything that happened to that girl was terrible. She felt deep sympathy for her, and she was starting to think that escaping would be a bad idea; she didn't want to put her into more trouble. They would probably torture her if they learned that she untied her.

She then smiled kindly at the half-human.

"What is your name?"

"H-Huh?" The girl blinked in surprise as if she hadn't expected that question; it was obvious that she wasn't used to friendly gestures. "I… I'm Gumi…"

"Gumi? It's a lovely name. You sort of remind me a bit of my best friend. She is just as shy as you are. I'm Miku, by the way," The princess said softly and took the rope, handing it to her. "Since I am done eating, you can tie my hands again."

The tealette's idea didn't go as planned, but she supposed that there would probably be another occasion for her to escape one day. Her situation was nothing compared to that girl's one, after all. What she was going through was truly tragic, and there was nothing that she could do to help her. Even so, if she were to escape with her, she knew that the humans wouldn't be open-minded about welcoming a half-human and half-demon as well, and she would most likely end up getting rejected by everyone as well. A part of her wanted to bring her in the castle and make her one of her maids, but she knew that it was impossible.

Gumi only stared at her with astonishment before she nodded and started to tie her again. Then, suddenly, the door opened abruptly, and the servant immediately pulled away, alarmed. She started trembling in fear as soon as she saw the new arrival, closing her eyes tightly as if she was afraid that the person would hurt her.

Miku's lips curled in a snarl when she noticed that it was none other than the succubus named Lily from last time. The one who interrupted the Queen when she had been using her power on her. Her blue eyes were holding abhorrence for the two of them and her eyebrows were furrowing in suspicion. She approached the half-demon without any hint of hesitation in her steps.

"What did you do, you useless brat? I can see you've done something wrong," Lily stated with noticeable disdain in her voice as she examined her carefully. Then, she growled when she noticed what was happening; "You have pieces of bread all over your clothes! Did you _dare_ eat the food that the Queen gave to the human?"

Gumi didn't say anything. She was shaking so much that it was pitiful to watch. Tears of fear even started running down her cheeks as she braced herself for the worst. Miku felt anger boiling up inside her. She couldn't just watch and do nothing about it when she was also responsible for it.

"I'm the one who gave some to her," The tealette defended her, glaring at the blonde-haired demon. She knew that she couldn't hurt her anyway.

" _Hah_ , taking the blame for her sake, are you?" The succubus asked through clenched teeth. "Do you even know _what_ she is? I don't understand why the King didn't kill her yet. She deserves it."

Lily approached the frail half-human and took her chin with disgust, forcing her to look up at her. Miku could tell at that moment that she was using her power on her; Gumi's stance abruptly became rigid and she stopped shaking, her face now a deep crimson red.

"Now, tell me, my dear. What did you do?"

"I… I ate some food because the human suggested half of it in exchange for information about demons…"

Lily's face instantly became red from anger. Without a second thought, she took the girl's wrist and twisted it violently. Gumi then gasped in pain and apologized several times while choking on her sobs.

"You damned brat! Just you wait when I tell the King!"

"P-Please, don't…! I… I'll do _anything_! J-Just please, don't tell him!"

"You gave that _thing_ information about us! And you ate food that didn't belong to you despite knowing how hard it is to gather some! Do you seriously think I'll let it slide this time?"

Miku was utterly upset. Her throat tightened, her stomach clenching from all the negative emotions she was currently feeling. They were treating the servant like she was a _monster_ who didn't deserve any compassion at all. She lowered her gaze and clenched her fists. There was nothing that she could do. Even if she took the blame, she knew that it wouldn't change anything. However, she promised herself that if she ever found a way to escape, she would bring that girl with her. It was part of her fault that she was put into that situation after all. She would take responsibility for it. Besides, she wouldn't be able to live in peace knowing that there was someone out there who was living such a terrible fate.

She only watched in sorrow as Gumi was dragged away while yelling endless apologies. She felt a throbbing pain in her chest knowing that she would probably be tortured. She seriously wished that she could do something. It just empathized the fact that she was completely helpless here.

However, Miku soon realized that the rope around her wrists wasn't tied correctly; it was loose, making it easy to get rid of it. She then did so, her heart beating from sudden anxiety. Did Gumi do it on purpose? Or was she just clumsy and didn't know how to tie her properly? Either way, she felt grateful. Now that her hands were free, she rapidly untied her legs. It took her a complete minute to realize that she could escape if she wanted to. Though, what was she going to do? She knew that it wouldn't be safe if she left the chamber. Besides, she remembered the Queen's words perfectly well; it would be better for her if she stayed obedient. But Miku also knew that no matter what she did, the demons couldn't hurt her because they somehow needed her. It was why she quickly concluded that it wouldn't hurt to try.

Standing on her tiptoes, she left the room. The floor was cracking with each step she was taking, making her cringe. She wanted to make as fewer noises as possible.

Much to her surprise, there was no one around. The halls were completely empty, and it was also oddly silent. It was as if the mansion was unoccupied despite the several doors filling it. The walls were painted in black while the ceiling was a dark red. It was enough to give Miku chills; the place was truly frightening. It was almost like those scary mansions in horror novels where several poltergeists inhabited it —which always inevitably led to almost every character's death.

Constantly gulping, she managed to find the stairs. She climbed down prudently, her heartbeats accelerating at the realization that maybe she should have stayed in the room. It was too late to return on her decision now. She would have to deal with the consequences.

She turned the corner and froze as soon as she spotted four distinctive figures; Gakupo, Luka, Lily and Gumi. They seemed to discuss serenely despite the blonde demon enthusiastically relating everything that just happened, a proud smirk parting her lips, while the poor greenhead beside her was trembling like a leaf, obviously dreading the consequences that awaited her.

The princess could clearly notice the King's flawless facial traits twisting in deep irritation while the Queen seemed to be indifferent to the news, her expression completely unreadable and devoid of any perceptible emotions.

"You _dared_ to give her information about us, you pathetic fool!?" Gakupo shouted, his voice still sounding highly seductive despite how angry he currently was.

"I… I'm sincerely sorry! S-She only asked why I was different from the rest of you and what was my name… I… I didn't give her any important information, I swear!"

There was then a long silence; it was as if every demon in the room was trying to process the information. Eventually, the King harshly pulled the frightened girl by the arm and brought her somewhere else, his eyebrows furrowed in deep anger. Miku bit her lip strongly. As she had initially thought, Gumi was going to have a hard time even though she seriously didn't give her any crucial information. It wasn't fair.

The tealette's breath got caught in her throat as soon as she met with chilling crystal blue eyes. _Crap_. The Queen just spotted her. She stared at her for some long seconds, her heart starting to pound loudly in her chest. Her alluring beauty was always enough to make her completely breathless, her legs starting to feel wobbly and an unfamiliar warmth invading her chest. Luka was wearing that same sexy velvet dress from that time she had visited the castle; it was highlighting every of her feminine and sensual curve. Looking at her was enough to make Miku totally flustered.

Eventually, Luka directed her attention on Lily, disregarding the teal-haired human —much to the princess' surprise since she had thought for sure that she would have forced her back into the chamber.

The blonde demon was currently leaned against the Queen, and she was tracing a heart against her torso.

"What do you want?" Luka asked almost coldly.

"You know perfectly well what I want, my dear Luka," Lily whispered seductively, "Since I discovered what that idiotic half-human did, can I have my reward?"

"A reward? Why would you deserve one? We did _not_ ask you to keep an eye on the half-human. If you want sex now, ask my King; he will be more than willing to give it to you."

"But it's not the same with him! You're better than he is! You understand how to pleasure females as it should be!" The succubus purred out in excitement, her cheeks flushed from arousal.

"I'm not in the mood. Go harass someone else before I get angry."

Lily's cheeks puffed out almost childishly.

"Not in the mood? Are you kidding me? The other day, you were almost ravaging that stupid human! I could have told your King to anger him, but I kept silent about it for your sake. The least you could do is give me a reward."

"How many times must I repeat myself? I did _not_ use my power on her for my own good. I did it to make her understand what she is dealing with since she is _not_ being obedient." Luka explained simply, discreetly glaring at Miku as if she was telling her to return to the room she was held captive before she would get into trouble. "Begone, Lily, and don't you dare show your face to me for a while. Your persistence about wanting sex with me is a real turn off."

The blonde growled and stormed off, completely humiliated. The tealette couldn't help herself but feel pleased about the turn of events since she sincerely thought that she deserved the embarrassment after what she did to Gumi.

Furthermore, the princess still planned to be stubborn; she certainly wasn't going to go back into her private prison when she finally managed to escape from it. She met with the Queen's eyes. She was wordlessly staring at her as if she was letting her one last chance to return to the room by herself. Miku only gave her a defiant grin as if she was asking her: _'what are you going to do about it?_ ' She knew that she was searching for trouble now, and as odd as it was, she found it extremely thrilling; she never knew how the succubus would react, and it was making her insanely curious. Would she try to use her power on her again to _make her obedient_ like she said it so well the last time?

Finally, the Queen graciously approached her, every step she was making almost feeling like she was dancing sensually. The tealette didn't have the time to blink that she was pushed into the wall behind her. Once again, Luka's gaze was fiery, making the human shudder irrepressibly. However, she wasn't using her power on her yet. Miku could tell that much; she still had half of her mind. Usually, she would be willing to do everything that she asked her for, and it wasn't the case now even if she was starting to feel entranced.

"You're making me feel all hot, you insolent human," The succubus unexpectedly breathed out in the princess' ear. "You're turning me on when you don't listen to me. That time when you managed to push me away excited me to no end. You're _really_ making me want to have you submissive and obedient on my bed."

Miku's face flushed, her heart racing in her chest. What was going on? Luka wasn't using her power on her right now, and yet, she felt like she was going to melt. The irregular breathing in her ear was giving her electrifying shivers down her spine. She did not know if what the succubus said was the truth or not or if it was only another way to seduce her, but either way, it succeeded on deeply affecting her.

"I… I bet you will _never_ be able to make me obedient…" The tealette murmured, her breath stuck in her throat. She cursed herself for saying that since she was aware that she was searching for _it_ now. The Queen of demons was the enemy. She couldn't allow herself to get charmed by her.

" _Oh_? You like to play with fire, don't you? Do you want me to show you how dangerous it is to play that little game with me, human? You had a taste of my power once. Knowing how overly sentimental humans can be, you _will care_ if I take your first time; if you do not want me to steal it from you, then go back in my King's room _now_."

Miku started to feel irritated now. She took the demon's shoulders and managed to push her away, glaring daggers at her. She was starting to understand what she was doing now.

"You're only trying to seduce and scare me," The princess managed to speak through, anger apparent in her voice. "You _hate_ our kind. You wouldn't even dare to go that far with one; I'm not stupid, you're trying to manipulate me into going back into that prison of yours just so you can satisfy yourself by knowing that you can control me without using your power since you failed the last time. You like to show how superior you are, don't you?"

There were then a few seconds of silence. The princess couldn't read the succubus' face, but she swore for a moment that she was shocked.

"How audacious…" Luka smirked, obviously enjoying herself. "If you're smart enough to understand that, then you _must_ know how dangerous it is to leave the mansion. I am only trying to avoid an unnecessary death. You are safer here, so be a dear and return into the room."

The princess frowned. She knew that she was right. She had no idea what awaited her outside. Knowing how wicked and evil the demons could be, she probably wouldn't make it out of the realm alive. With a defeated sigh, she started heading back, the succubus following close behind her. She could feel her fervent gaze on her back, examining her like she was the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes on. Miku pursed her lips in a thin line. She hated how hot it was making her feel. If she was staring at her with such obvious lust, then she really came to wonder if she spoke the truth about getting aroused because of her stubbornness earlier. But then again, she was a sex demon; she was feeding herself with sexual desire.

"…What are you going to do with Gumi?" The teal-haired female dared to ask even though she doubted that she would get an honest answer.

"Gumi?" Luka asked obliviously as if she had no idea who it was. "Ah? You mean the half-human? I do not care about what happens to her. My King can do whatever he wants with her. She was not supposed to live in the first place."

"It's not her fault if she was born like that! It was her parents', not hers! You are mistreating her when she did a _bsolutely_ nothing wrong!"

"Oh my, you do not know her and it gets you _this_ angry? Humans are too emotional, and it's one of your several weaknesses." The pink-haired demon mocked her. "You do not understand the gravity of the situation. A demon and a human should have _never_ fallen in love with each other. If more half-demons and half-humans were to exist, it would be problematic. Demons can hardly fall in love in the first place. We only _occasionally_ feel attachment. The fact that it even happened is crazy enough as it is."

Miku was shocked to learn that. She had never known. She had thought for sure that demons could feel love; she even thought that the King and Queen were in love with each other. It seemed like all demons could feel was negative emotions.

"You're only judging her because she's different!" Miku snapped, her jaw clenched in anger.

"How hypocritical! I heard stories about humans killing and shaming those who are sexually attracted to the same gender, and you dare to get angry about how judgemental we are?" Luka frowned and approached the tealette's ear again, seductively breathing in it. "There is no shame in enjoying the female body, do you not agree?"

The princess tensed up. Flustered, she pushed her away and shook her head violently.

"I have no interest in girls. You are the one using your power on me to manipulate my thoughts."

"I wonder why my King cannot use his power on you. How mysterious that is!" The Queen of demons exclaimed sarcastically. "It amused me when I entered the castle for the first time. Every female human was staring at my King as if he was the most good-looking being that they had ever seen, and _you_ , my dear, were the only female lusting for me."

Miku frowned. She couldn't bring herself to believe her words. She was most likely only messing with her. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was right; there couldn't be another reason why she was invulnerable to the King's power. She growled. It was also probably why she couldn't think of Kaito as being very attractive either.

"Whatever I am attracted to does not matter. The only thing I am hoping for is for your kind to leave my Kingdom alone and stop attacking us," She grumbled under her breath as they finally entered the room. "By the way, may I know what happened to the blue-haired human who crossed your lands?"

Only the silence answered her. The Queen kept her uninterested face, and the tealette then understood that she was not planning on telling her. There were so many things those demons were hiding from them. The most frightening part was that they knew too much about humans while they barely knew anything about them. The rumor about demons secretly living with them might not be that farfetched after all.

Realizing that there was absolutely nothing that she could do, she sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Can you not tie me up? If what you said about leaving this place being dangerous is true, then I have no reasons to try escaping."

"Why shall I believe you? You look absurdly strong-willed for a delicate-looking human such as yourself, so we cannot allow you to leave this room freely."

Miku should have expected that much. Luka was right not to trust her anyway; she would have probably escaped the room discreetly several times to explore the mansion as it pleased her even though it sounded risky. She just hated not being able to do anything. Additionally, the fact that she was willingly going to let her tie her up was infuriating her to no end. It was making her feel even more vulnerable about the whole kidnapping situation.

After a long minute of silence, the princess frowned and dared to stare at the succubus despite knowing how dangerous it was for her to meet her gaze. She realized at that moment that it would have been better for her to not look at her. The flawless demon was currently making that _famous_ seductive smirk. Miku's pulse immediately quickened, her face heating up considerably. She was near certain that she could steal anyone's heart with that smile of hers; it was filled with such breathtaking sensuality.

Before the teal-haired human realized it herself, the Queen was now leaned over her on the bed, her eyes glistening with certain hunger and deprivation. She then suddenly pressed her body against hers, exaggeratedly pushing her well-developed breasts against Miku's torso, her exploring hands slowly going down her back until she reached one of her buttocks and shamelessly grasped it through her dress.

Miku gasped in shock. Despite how shameful and embarrassing the situation currently was, she slowly felt her mind drift away, her heart beating in sudden excitation and the starting-to-be-familiar shudders going down her spine continuously.

"You know what, human? I think I won't tie you up. It will be more… _exciting_ this way."

The words had been whispered so sexily in her ear that Miku felt an odd and unexpected spasm of pleasure take over her entire body. It almost made her moan, but she had succeeded to restrain it —albeit with grand difficulty. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the inviting hand that was inappropriately feeling her rear. In the back of her mind, she knew how wrong it was to let herself get aroused over it. She had to fight it. She had to push her away.

"L-Let go of me, you filthy demon…" She managed to murmur with obvious distress, her lips trembling uncontrollably.

Luka blinked, a disapproving frown twisting her seductive face. Eventually, she pulled away, amusement filling her eyes. Without saying anything, she graciously left the room and silently closed the door behind her, leaving the human untied.

The tealette groaned. It seemed like the succubus _also_ liked to play with fire.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just realized that I'm posting this on the last day of 2016; Happy New Year everyone! And feel free to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** People have been asking me if Len and Meiko will appear in the story... Who knows?

I'm really enjoying reading you guys' reviews.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku sighed in pure delight the moment she felt the hot water pour down her delicate body. She didn't know how many days it had been since she had last taken a shower, but she had been tired of feeling dirty. Since she knew that she was going to be here for a while, she thought that it was better to _"make herself at home"_ instead of waiting for events to happen especially after the Queen of demons seemingly granted her the permission to explore the mansion as she wanted to. She had then decided to get out of her personal prison to find a proper bathroom. The one next to the King's room didn't have a shower —as a result, she had been satisfied to have found this luxurious bathroom that didn't lack shampoos and floral-scented soaps. There was everything to please a woman's hair and skin.

As she was scrubbing the dirt off her body, the princess wondered how Rin was doing. Was she aware of the demons having taken her captive? Was she worried about her? The poor maid only had her left after all. She sincerely hoped that she was coping well with her sudden disappearance and that her parents were treating her well. She had no idea what was going on in the castle at all; the demons obviously refused to give her any information about it. Did her father already send men to her rescue? If so, were they even going to find this place? From several rumors that she had heard, the demons' realm was rather large. It was why she couldn't really count on the brave warriors and adventurers to save her. Alas, all she could do now was wait for things to happen. She came to understand that it would be very unclever of her to leave the mansion when she absolutely had no idea of the dangers that she would encounter outside. She would also most likely get lost. Still, this feeling of weakness she constantly had was excruciating. She wished that she could do something...

As soon as the princess made a step outside the glazed shower, her eyes widened; there were unfamiliar clothes standing beside her dirty dress. She was certain that it hadn't been here earlier. With a frown, she took a closer look at them; a red plaid skirt with a fashionable blouse. There was even sexy-looking underwear folded on top of them. She quickly assumed that one of the demons knew she was here and left those for her. If it was the case, she thought this seemingly friendly gesture was highly foolish. There had to be a wicked reason behind it. Nevertheless, she couldn't bring herself to wear her dress covered in dirt and mud when she just cleaned herself.

With a resigned sigh, she took the clothes and quickly dressed up. However, as soon as she put them on, she felt uncomfortable. The skirt was mid-thigh length; it was too short. Since she was a princess, she always had to wear modest and suitable dresses. Clothes that showed too much skin had always been inconceivable to her. What did she expect anyway? For those sex demons to own decent clothing? It seemed too implausible.

Miku silently left the bathroom and instantly froze in place at the sight in front of her; the Queen of demons was laying on the bed in a very suggestive manner, her well-developed breasts pressed against the numerous pillows. That pose was only highlighting her enticing cleavage… The princess was aware that Luka was taking that rather erotic posture to lure her into her irrefutable charisma, and it was dejectedly working; Miku found herself stare at every ounce of skin that she could find with an unfamiliar and seemingly imperishable thirst, her heart thumping hard in her chest and her throat becoming dry. She was left completely breathless. In the back of her mind, she wished that filthy demon wasn't so attractive. It was so easy to lose her virtuous self when she was around.

"You have quite the nerve to come in my room without my permission, princess." Luka purred out seductively, her bare legs crossed sensually with each other. "How very bold of you to use my shower like it belongs to you…"

 _Aren't you the one who left me untied in the first place?_

It was exactly what the teal-haired human wanted to answer, but the words were irrefutably stuck in her throat. To start with, she had no idea that it had been the Queen's room. Although, she should have guessed with the feminine aspect of her personal bathroom and the several sex items piling up everywhere. It wasn't her fault if it had literally been the only appropriate shower she had found in the mansion.

When Miku managed to look away from that tempting view in front of her, she hugged herself almost protectively and let out a quivering breath. Once again, Luka was looking at her like a predator that just spotted the perfect prey, examining her delicate body in a famished manner. It was making the princess feel highly uneasy.

"Do you not have anything else to do other than trying to seduce a _mere_ human for your own entertainment? I bet it amuses you to have given me those… inappropriate clothes." Miku mumbled through clenched teeth, angrily pulling on the skirt to try making it look less short.

"Inappropriate?" The Queen repeated uncomprehendingly as if she failed to understand why the clothes were qualified that way. Then, her lips curved into an amused smirk, revealing perfect white teeth. "Do you know what is more _inappropriate_ than those clothes? You—"

"I do _not_ want to know! If you are going to say filthy words, keep them to yourself, demon." The princess cut her off before she would say something wicked, arms crossed over her chest, huffing.

"You pretend you are pure, but you have quite the libido," Luka resumed without any doubt in her voice; it was as if she was one hundred percent certain of it. "If it were not for how strong-willed you are, you would have given in to your lust already. I know that you got a bit turned on from having stared at me earlier. Us, sex demons, can tell whenever you start feeling hot due to sexual arousal. In fact, every being has a sexual aura surrounding them and we can sense them. It grows stronger when the individual is aroused. Although, it always differs with everyone; ones can have a strong aura and ones can have a weak one; it all depends on your sexual drive. Are you interested in knowing where your aura stands, human?"

Miku had difficulty taking in all the unwanted information. She shook her head violently, staring irritably at the wall next to her. She didn't want to know. All those conversations about sex were unsolicited. Moreover, she had no idea why the Queen was being insistent about having _"friendly"_ talks with her. She wasn't treating her badly; in fact, she was being too tolerant with her. Miku was a human; more precisely, she was the princess of a Kingdom of humans! She was considered an enemy by the demons. At some point, she even came to wonder if the Queen's motives really were different from her King's ones.

Luka hoped out of bed and approached her, her steps as elegant and as sensual as it always was. The teal-haired human made a step back, glaring at her to silently warn her that she didn't want her to get closer to her. However, unsurprisingly enough, the demon shrugged that defiant behavior off. When they were close enough to feel the other's breathing on their face, the Queen used the tip of her index to travel down Miku's neck. She slowly reached her almost inexistent cleavage and traced a teasing circle there, lightly scratching her skin with her nail to give her stirring shudders.

"Your sexual aura is _quite_ strong. In fact, I am certain that if I make you orgasm once, you will beg for more. You never had sex, you never once reached an orgasm; you are still unaware about how _exhilarating_ it truly feels like. I can bet my life that the moment you will try it, you will become addicted to sex… Someone just has to unchaste you."

The princess tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart, her throat becoming tighter by the seconds. She was completely frozen in place. Those enticing blue eyes were staring at her charismatically and the seductive words coming out from those soft-looking lips were completely bewitching her. Once again, she found her legs start to give up on her. She then quickly held into the demon's dress and looked up at her amorously. For the first time, she was unaware that the Queen was currently using her power on her, her mind too confused to focus on how odd the situation was getting.

Miku now wanted her to teach her how stimulating an orgasm felt like. Her body was starting to melt into the demon's seemingly securing arms. She was very conscious of the fact that her breasts were pressed against hers in an overdone manner. She desired so much more; she wanted to get rid of all the clothes that prevented any proper skin contact between them.

"Good girl. I knew you could be obedient when you want to be." Luka whispered charmingly, pressing her lips against the tip of her victim's ear, eliciting a gentle moan from her. "My, your body is getting really hot. Tell me what you want right now…"

"I… I want you to show me how an orgasm feels like…" The teal-haired girl blurted out almost too straightforwardly, shuddering in anticipation at the thought.

"Is that so? Then, kneel before me, my dear, and I will _gladly_ grant you your wish."

Unaware of what was truly going on, Miku kneeled on the floor without a second thought, staring up at the Queen in both a suppliant and urgent way. It was starting to get hard to breathe; her lungs having forgotten how to function correctly. Her heart was also beating faster than ever, her whole body aching to feel the other female's hands and mouth _everywhere_ on her bare skin. And she would do _anything_ for it to happen.

"How delightful it is to see you kneeled before me!" Luka suddenly exclaimed, a malicious smile on her lips, critically entertained by the situation. "I'm very sorry, sweetie, but I don't have sex with foolish humans and _never_ will I."

Miku felt the spell broke at that moment. She was slowly starting to come back to her senses. However, her body still craving for touches, slightly confused as to why she currently had that posture. Then, when she fully realized the gravity of the situation and how mortifying and humiliating it was, she stood up abruptly, glaring fiercely at the highly-amused demon; she had that aura of superiority surrounding her. It was obvious that she was pleased with herself for having been able to control her like it was nothing.

"You filthy demon!" She snapped, her fists clenched. She felt both frustrated and angry. Frustrated because her body was still painfully aching for touches and angry because she let herself get controlled that easily. "I-If you dare to use that revolting power on me _again_ , I will definitely make you regret it!"

"How adorable! I wonder what a frail and delicate human such as yourself can do to _make me regret it_." The pink-haired female was obviously making fun of her now, her voice sounding sneering and arrogant. "Shall I remind you that you were willing to have sex with me a moment ago? What are you angry for, human? Is it _truly_ because I used my power on you or is it because you didn't get what you wanted? I can tell that you are still turned on. You poor thing must be feeling very frustrated right now."

Miku's face became a deep shade of red. It was truly embarrassing. She absolutely hated to be made fun of, especially when the situation was unfair; she hadn't wished for any of this in the first place. She had shamefully gotten manipulated, and there had been absolutely nothing she could have done. More she was getting to know the Queen, more she was abhorring her. Sometimes, she showed signs of compassion, but then, subsequently, she would show her the mischievous sides that she loathed.

They silently stared at each other, both having contempt showing in their eyes. That moment was proof that demons and humans would never get along. They were too different; humans were too emotional while demons had a serious lack of sympathy. They were never meant to live together in peace; that much was obvious.

Suddenly, Luka frowned and stared at the door as if she was waiting for it to open at any given moment.

"Hide _now_ if you do not want to get into needless trouble."

Miku hesitated. She hated to listen to her after what happened. However, she soon realized how serious the situation was the moment the demon got rid of her entertained expression to replace it with a grave one. With a reluctant nod, the teal-haired girl quickly found the nearest closet and hid in it. It felt very cramped, but she supposed that she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't risk herself to get out of the closet now. She soon noticed that there was a small hole on the door; just large enough for her to peek at what was going on.

After a few seconds of complete silence, the door finally opened. It was the King. Unsurprisingly enough, he was shirtless. It seemed like he really enjoyed to show off his perfect muscles. He was also undeniably exhausted; he had dark circles under his eyes. It didn't take a long time before he crashed down on the bed, the mattress inevitably cracking under his weight.

"The other human is just as stubborn as the princess is. My power does not work on him." He spoke with exasperation, obviously hating the fact that he was powerless against them both. "He said that he is the princess' fiancé, so if we follow the humans' silly traditions, it makes him the future King."

Kaito was alive. Miku felt greatly relieved by the news. She had thought for sure that he was dead especially considering the fact that he had dared to cross the demons' realm without having prepared himself properly beforehand. Though, she wondered why they were also keeping him captive. They probably didn't have any business with him. Since she was apparently free to explore the mansion, she would have to try finding him.

"Did you just have sex, Luka?" The King suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow, looking around suspiciously. "I can sense a strong aura in your room; one that is not yours."

The princess bit her lip strongly. He was talking about her aura; there was no doubt about it. She was a bit scared about what he would do to her if he were to discover that she was hidden in his Queen's closet. Knowing how cruel and cold he could be because of what happened with the half-human, it would be no surprise if he were to hurt her.

"I gave in to Lily's insolence earlier and she left a moment ago. I think you can still sense her aura because of how much of a great time we had," The pink-haired demon lied almost too smoothly. "Besides, you know her; once she starts having sex, she won't stop asking for more until she is completely exhausted."

Gakupo gave an uncertain nod. He didn't seem to be completely believing her, staring at his Queen's face to search for any indications that she was being dishonest. Miku frowned. It almost seemed like it was not the first time that he was wondering whether his female counterpart was being honest with him or not. She concluded that maybe Luka was betraying him regularly and he was well aware of it.

"What a shame! You could have asked me to join. I will never refuse to have sex with such two gorgeous females." He grinned wickedly, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Are you up for another round, my Queen? I am pretty sure that it will invigorate me."

The teal-haired girl tensed up considerably. Were they _seriously_ going to do it when she was in here? That simple thought was giving her chills of disgust.

"As tempting as the offer is, I have no other choice but to refuse. Lily tired me out. She always wants me to use my full power on her for it to be a more thrilling experience for her. Besides, I think what you need right now is a good rest. You have not slept for almost two days."

"I suppose you are right," Gakupo sighed exaggeratedly to show his displeasure. "Mind if I use your bed, then? Mine is already occupied by that disgusting human."

"Of course not, my King. Make yourself comfortable."

The princess had tried not to flinch when the incubus called her _disgusting_. She wondered why they hated them so much. As far as she was aware, demons always had been the ones to start wars and provoke them. Humans had never done anything wrong to them. Were they loathing them simply because they were considered weak and different from them? She highly doubted that it was the only reason. It made her wonder if humans had done something to them in the past; something that she wasn't aware of, something that would be enough to trigger such strong hate and cruelty from them. It would maybe explain why they had so much fun ravaging their homes and killing families. Even so, if it was a way to get revenge, they were going too far; killing innocents was way too brutal.

Miku quickly came back to what the Queen once said; demons only _occasionally_ felt affection towards others and hardly fell in love. If it was true, it would be no surprise if they were feeling hate and apathy stronger than humans were. Or perhaps they just had a severe lack of emotions in general. She even wondered if it was possible for them to feel pure happiness. A realm where love and friendships barely existed sounded… miserable.

Soft snores immediately interrupted the princess' thoughts. She peeked in the hole and was satisfied to see that the King seemed to be sleeping deeply. She then silently exited the closet and walked out of the room, restraining her breathing —she feared that even the simple sound of her breathing would be enough to disturb his slumber. As soon as she was out, she heaved a long sigh of relief. She couldn't begin to imagine all the trouble it would have caused her if he would have known about her being in there. Nevertheless, she pondered why Luka lied about it. Was it to protect her? If she would have wanted her to get into trouble, then surely, she would have told him about it.

Miku jumped in surprise when she felt a breathing in her ear. It was quickly followed by a sensual and feminine voice;

"Still wondering how an orgasm feels like?"

The princess' face immediately became a deep shade of red. She turned around abruptly, glaring fiercely at the amused Queen.

"Are you done harassing me, demon? I had enough of your absurdity for today."

Luka gave her an indifferent shrug. After a few seconds of silence, she changed the topic of conversation, taking a more serious and grave tone;

"After what you have heard and starting to understand how foolishly brave you are, I bet you are planning to go search for your human companion. I cannot allow you to do that." The pink-haired demon spoke with an unfamiliar harshness. "Be obedient for once and return in my King's room. I will come back with some food in a few minutes. If I see you are not there when I come back, I will make you regret not having listened to me."

The teal-haired girl frowned. Judging by the severity of her voice, she knew that Luka was being _very_ serious about it. Needless to mention, Miku was genuinely worried about what she would do to her. The succubus could bend her to will when she used her power on her after all; she could do anything that she wanted to her, and the most fearful thing about it was that she would _gladly_ obey her every command. For once, she decided that it was better if she complied with it even though she would have preferred to go search for Kaito now. However, it didn't mean that she wouldn't do it another time. It would just have to wait. Even though she barely knew him and still thought of him as being a fool for having crossed the demons' realm all by himself, she was nevertheless concerned about his wellbeing.

With a sigh, the princess reluctantly started to go back to her personal prison. Though, the moment she grabbed the doorknob, she heard two distinctive voices. She immediately recognized the half-human's one; the girl was shuttering constantly. Without giving it a second thought, she carefully followed the sounds and stopped in her tracks as soon as she spotted two figures. As she had initially thought, Gumi was here. Her back was leaned against the wall, a panicked expression plastered on her dusty face as the blonde-haired succubus was approaching her, every step she was making seemingly menacing. Miku soon noticed that she was completely naked; nothing was covering her at all.

"I… I was not peeking on you, I swear!" The half-human exclaimed weakly, her frail body shaking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes tightly. "T-The King asked me to clean your room… I… I had no idea that you were... _um_ …"

"The fact that you know what I was doing means that you have been peeking. Say it, weakling. Tell me what I was doing," Lily sneered, obviously having fun picking on her. "Or perhaps you would prefer if I tell the King that you are not doing your job properly?"

As tears of shame appeared in her eyes, Gumi covered her face in her hands, her stance visibly rigid. Seeing as how unfair the situation was, the teal-haired girl almost went to defend her, but she soon understood that it would be unclever; she was almost certain that Lily would tell the King that she was walking freely in the mansion. It would only bring her needless trouble.

"Y-You were…" Gumi gulped, the tip of her ears visibly red. "…e-enjoying yourself…"

"Enjoying myself? Say the right word, coward."

The poor girl was now trembling like a leaf. She was even crying. It was more than obvious that she didn't want to say it.

"M-Mastur-"

"Stop it!" Miku exclaimed, anger boiling up inside her. She couldn't just stand here and watch an innocent girl get bullied, after all. The two females seemed to be both shocked to see her. There was a long moment of silence, neither of them having fully processed the fact that the human had dared to interrupt them. The princess then took this instant to glare at the succubus; "What? You must satisfy yourself that way because the Queen keeps rejecting you? I bet no one wants you, so you let your frustration out on that girl."

Lily's eyes widened for a few seconds before her expression showed pure anger and hatred. With a growl, she approached the human and violently grabbed her by the collar, easily lifting her to her level, her jaw clenched.

"Why are you here, human?"

Miku stared into the icy eyes, unaffected. She didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. Even though she was a succubus, she didn't have the same effect on her as the Queen had. If it would have been Luka, she would have probably already forgotten how to breathe and her heart would have started beating fiercely. There was probably a huge difference of power between them.

"Enough!" The Queen suddenly appeared, glaring at them all. "Let go of her, Lily."

With a groan, the blonde reluctantly did as her leader said, indelicately dropping the princess on the floor. Miku then tried not to wince in pain as she landed on her butt with a loud thud.

With her free hand —the other one holding food, Luka forced the human to stand up, her expression as cold as ice, noticeably infuriated by the turn of events.

"In the end, it would be better if you stay tied, you insolent human." The succubus snarled at Miku, keeping a firm grip on her. "I left your side only for a few minutes and you already got yourself into trouble. How imprudent are you?"

"Why are you letting her free anyway? Your King would highly disapprove of it." Lily frowned contemptuously at her Queen, arms crossed over her bare chest. "You know, I am starting to understand why he thinks you can be a bad leader at times. You are clearly using the undying affection he has for you to manipulate him as it pleases you."

Luka completely ignored the other succubus, giving her an apathetic look. Then, she turned to the half-human and threw her some food in a disdainful manner. Gumi caught it without any problems and silently thanked her. Understanding that it would be better for her to leave now, she started walking away, clutching the bread and water close to her chest like they were the most precious things she had in years. She then gave the human a timid smile along the way —as if she wanted to let her known that she was grateful for having defended her.

However, Miku was too lost in her thoughts to give it any attention. She had been right; the Queen wasn't faithful to her King. It seriously made her wonder what she did to lose his trust. More she learned about the succubus, more she was an enigma to her. What were her real motives? They were clearly different from Gakupo's ones. She even concluded that she was planning to betray him at some point.

Suddenly, Lily laughed; a mischievous laugh that would successfully give anyone chills.

"Perhaps I should tell your King that you are planning something."

"I am planning absolutely nothing. You are only being nosy _and_ delusional," The Queen remarked austerely. "If I give you what you desire later, will you finally shut your mouth?"

The blonde-haired demon seemed to be reflecting on it, tapping on her chin with her index. Eventually, she smirked, her eyes glistening with newfound lust.

"Well, if you promise to be rough on me, my dear Queen, then it's a deal."

Luka only threw her a dreadful glance before finally disregarding her. She then pulled on the human's arm to drag her back to her King's room. As soon as they entered inside, she closed the door behind them and mentioned to the princess to sit down on the bed, glaring daggers at no one. As much as Miku hated to listen to her when she was not controlling her, she knew that, for once, it would be best if she did. She then silently obeyed, frowning constantly at the other female who was obviously infuriated by the situation. Why was she that mad in the first place? Was it because she hadn't listened to her and got herself in trouble or was it because of what happened with the other succubus? She didn't look pleased about the shady deal she had made with her. It was odd since sex demons would probably do anything for some _lovemaking_ and wouldn't most likely complain about the partners they had. At least, the King hadn't protested about getting intimate with the two hideous imps even though any individuals would have felt repulsed at the thought of even sharing the same bed with them…

Without saying a word, the Queen gave her the bread and water before sitting on the luxurious sofa beside the large bed, her long and bare legs crossed in a sensual and ladylike manner. Miku unconsciously found herself staring at them. She had never once thought that this part of the body could look this alluring… More importantly, the dress she was wearing was so short that she could almost take a look at her—

"Your sexual aura is growing, human," Luka commented, interrupting her inappropriate thoughts. She then parted her legs to let her peek at her most intimate area, her seductive and impish smirk back. "Do you like what you are seeing?"

The teal-haired human huffed and angrily stared away. She then began to eat the hard bread with a grumpy expression plastered on her face, trying to occupy herself with something else. She was dejectedly starting to get used to the succubus' overly flirty behavior. Her kidnapping was changing her for the worst. She was learning sides of herself that she had never known because of her very restricted and strict environment. She had never bothered thinking about the possibility of being romantically and sexually attracted to girls —it had never even once crossed her mind. Her parents had created a rule stating that anyone having homosexual behaviors would be severely punished. Luka had made her realize how immorally wrong it was and how much it was not making them any better than the demons were. Moreover, all those sexual and feverish feelings that she was discovering were unfamiliar, and it made her feel insanely guilty to let herself get preoccupied with them, especially since it was the Queen of demons who was so easily provoking them. It wasn't fair that _everything_ about her looked tremendously appealing…

"You are… different from the other humans I encountered." The pink-haired female admitted almost unwillingly. "Normally, they are not that resistant to my charms. Either you are one hell of a stubborn human and you obstinately refuse to indulge yourself into your lust despite how easily aroused you can get _or_ you have a strong mind. I do not mean to brag, but as of now, I am the most powerful demon alive. I can bend anyone to my will simply by staring into their eyes. Male humans are particularly weak to my power."

Miku frowned. In her opinion, she wasn't _that_ resistant to her power. Luka could also easily bend her to her will. It was not for nothing that it shamefully happened earlier. Although she realized that she had better chances to avoid those situations if she wasn't staring at her. She clearly remembered that time where she successfully evaded her power. She wondered if she was specifically talking about that.

"I hate demons with a burning passion and I categorically refuse to let myself get controlled by them," Miku said simply. "They think everything belongs to them because they are _apparently_ superiors to us, they won't hesitate to kill humans for their own amusement and they-"

The Queen growled. The growl had sounded almost inhuman. It had been enough to make Miku freeze in fear. She hesitantly turned her head to look at her and she regretted it immediately; Luka was wearing the scariest expression she had ever seen on anyone's face. Her eyes showed pure hatred and anger and her lips were tightly pursed. It had nothing to do with the seductive and arrogant expression she was used to seeing.

"If you do not know what you are talking about, then you should not say a word." The succubus snapped. "You do not know anything about us. Do you sincerely think humans are any better? They are just as wicked as we are! What is more pathetic about your kind is that they _refuse_ to acknowledge all the atrocities they have inflicted. Perhaps demons feel hate and vengeance stronger than humans do, but we hate for reasons. Humans have searched for that hate, and we do not intend on making peace. You shall _all_ suffer until the end of time."

Miku bit her lip. Those spiteful words almost had the same effect as a hit on the face. It made her forget how to breathe for a few seconds, her throat becoming dry and her stomach churning with unwanted negative emotions. She had honestly no idea what humans did to attract such strong hate from them, but she was starting to think that they decided to erase that dark part of history for the future generations to think that the demons were the ones to blame. However, even though they might have done atrocious things to them, it didn't mean that the demons could make them suffer everlastingly.

"I do not know if you are speaking the truth since I am honestly unaware of what humans did to your kind, but…" The princess took a trembling breath, hesitating before continuing; "I do not think killing innocents and _especially_ children will solve anything to your-"

The teal-haired human abruptly gasped as a choking warmth invaded the room. She then met with Luka's seductive blue eyes and her heart instantly and inevitably started beating wildly in her chest, her body shuddering hysterically and beads of sweat rolling down her sudden hot skin. She knew what was going on; she was currently feeling strong sexual arousal. The Queen was using her full power on her _again_. It was insane; how could she make her feel like this in only a few seconds? In the back of her mind, she knew that it was a way to shut her up and it was definitely working. Her whole body was gradually aching for ardent touches and fervent kisses.

Luka was only staring at her from afar, her expression more mischievous than ever.

" _P-Please_ …" Miku pleaded faintly, finding it hard to breathe. She needed to feel Luka's hands e _verywhere_ on her body and she wanted her to taste every ounce of her skin.

The demon then approached her. She took her by the shoulders and pushed her down the mattress, her eyes flickering with newfound famine. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the Queen's smirk growing wider. Eventually, she reached her neck and gave it a gentle and teasing bite.

Miku moaned immediately, her back arcing, electrifying shudders going down her spine. It had only been a chaste touch and yet it had been enough to give her overwhelming pleasure. Her heart had never beat that fast before. She wanted so much more, she _needed_ her.

Then, suddenly, she felt her hands getting sized, and before she realized it, she was tied again, the rope firmly gripping her wrists. The princess was immediately pulled out from her trance. However, it took her a minute to recover, her breathing still erratic and her pulse refusing to calm down.

"You should have remained tied, after all," Luka whispered and pulled away, giving her an apathetic look.

"Y-You… filthy demon…" The princess murmured with difficulty, her jaw clenched.

The succubus disregarded the insult and swiftly started to leave. However, before she did so, she turned to her one last time and whispered the following words;

"You are a frustrating one."

As soon as Miku was left alone, she exhaled deeply. She felt a stabbing and heavy pain in her chest. It hurt. She didn't know why, but it hurt. That demon was giving her unwanted emotions and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. Tears pricked her eyes. She wanted to get out of here more than ever before...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** It's funny and interesting how many questions you guys have. Be patient, you'll know everything eventually.

I received such nice reviews last chapter, thanks a lot! I wasn't entirely confident about this fic at first, but you guys' support has been amazing so far.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku woke up with a strangled gasp, her heart pounding loudly in her chest and multiple beads of sweat running down her burning skin. It happened _again_. Every time she was falling asleep, she was having those vivid and realistic sinful dreams -or should she call them nightmares? The weirdest thing about them all was that she was always in the same room, in the same bed, with the same… individual. She could perfectly remember every little detail; the chamber was dark; the walls were painted in a dark red, there weren't any furniture around; only a large bed with satin sheets and several pillows. She was often tied up, making it impossible to struggle and pull away from her mischievous predator… The Queen of demons. In those dreams, she was often on top of her, trapping her under her enticing body, her voluminous breasts pressing against her back. She was wearing that smug and seductive smirk all the time —as if it was sculpted on her face.

Even though the princess always _thankfully_ woke up before things would go too far, every touch and lips caress that the demon had been giving her felt too vivid for it to be a mere… _nightmare_. It made her wonder if succubi and incubi had the power to mess with someone's dreams. It would explain why she was constantly in the same room and why every touch was driving her insane as if they were real. If it was the case, she pondered why the Queen was manipulating her that way. Was it to destabilize her even further? She soon concluded that she was doing it probably for her own entertainment and satisfaction since Miku was _almost_ sure that Luka was already aware that her teasing was making her feel exceedingly frustrated.

 _Sexual frustration…_

The teal-haired girl was not stupid. She was still unfamiliar with those ardent and inextinguishable feelings, but she understood very well that what she felt was frustration; for the simple reason that she _desired_ a lot more than those teasing caresses and seductive words. And she found it frightening. Sometimes, she wondered if sex was _truly_ what she wanted or if that filthy demon was only messing with her mind. As scary as it was, she still hoped that it was the second option. A part of herself refused to give in to her. Nevertheless, her body couldn't lie… The way her pulse accelerated, the way her breathing became fast and erratic, the way her skin felt hot and the way her most intimate part embarrassingly got wet…

Miku inhaled and exhaled a few times. The Queen was a succubus so of course that she was the reason for all those strange sexual feelings. After all, before her kidnapping, she had never been interested in sex in general -or love for that matter. She was positively the one who was provoking those unwelcomed emotions.

The princess pursed her lips at her own thoughts. What did romance have anything to do with her current situation? Only lust and arousal were involved in the controlled and manipulated attraction she felt towards Luka.

A timid clear of the throat immediately pulled the kidnapped princess out of her reverie. She blinked in surprise and met with uncertain green eyes. It was that girl; the half-demon! As usual, she seemed nervous, her stance showing awkwardness and uneasiness. What was she doing here? Miku thought that they would have forbidden her to come in her _prison_ especially considering the latest events.

There was a short moment of silence as the princess waited for the other girl to speak first.

"Um… I… I wanted to thank you for having interfered the other day. Without you, Lily would have continued bullying me for hours. S-She is truly frightening; she never leaves me alone... T-Though, maybe I deserved it this time since I was really—" Gumi stopped mid-sentence, her cheeks darkening considerably.

The teal-haired girl thought the blonde succubus was the less scary and intimidating one between all of them, but she supposed that she understood the half-human's fears since that demon seemed to be treating her like a mere toy. More exactly, _no one_ in the mansion was treating her fairly. Nevertheless, she supposed that it had been nice of Luka to have given her food the last time. Despite her mischievous and cold demeanor, she believed that the Queen could be a little bit considerate of others' feelings at times.

Miku guessed that the greenhead had truly been peeping on Lily. It was a little bit shocking that she would spy on her like that when she was obviously often the victim of her wickedness. Although she knew that she shouldn't be; despite Gumi's behavior that was like one of a shy human, she was still half-demon. She certainly couldn't be one-hundred percent pure and gentle —no one was in the first place.

"I appreciate that you took the risk to come here to thank me, but you should leave," The princess whispered softly and sat up on the bed with difficulty. "I do not want you to get rebuked because of me again."

The half-demon stared at her with confusion apparent in her eyes, her head leaning on the side ever so slightly. She didn't seem to understand why the prisoned girl would be upset at the fact that would most likely get rebuked if anyone found out that she was here. She then lowered her gaze, a small and timorous smile appearing on her lips.

"I-It's okay, you should worry about yourself more…" She murmured shyly and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She seemed to hesitate before speaking again, her voice cracking; "I… I mean, I cannot tell you everything, and you are probably already aware of it, b-but the King is planning to kill you at some point…"

The princess wasn't too shocked to learn it. She had expected it. He was probably waiting for a crucial moment to do it. It still didn't mean that she was going to let him do whatever he wanted. He was powerless against her after all; he could only use brutal force. Although, judging from all those muscles he had, he was doubtlessly stronger than she was; she would have to find a way to escape the situation without fighting.

Even though she was currently keeping her calm, she was still afraid of death. She had no idea what to expect at all. Moreover, she didn't know if it was because the Queen unmistakably had the intention of betraying Gakupo, but she had the strong presentiment that his strategy wasn't going to work as planned. It was why that she still had hope that she could get out of this horrid place alive.

Nonetheless, now was Miku's chance to learn more about Luka. She hoped that the other girl wouldn't mind answering her questions;

"Do you think the Queen's plan is different from her King's one?"

Gumi's head shot up from surprise. She obviously didn't expect that question. She then looked around nervously as if she was making sure that it was safe to talk about it now. Eventually, she nodded indecisively, refusing to meet with the inquisitive teal eyes.

"I… I eavesdropped a conversation that the King had with Lily yesterday. H-He told her that his Queen was acting strangely around him. He knows that she is hiding something from him, but he cannot figure out what it is." She explained edgily, running her fingers through her dirty green hair. "I-It's obvious that she never wanted to be our Queen. She had been chosen by our people because she is currently the most powerful demon alive. She always seems indifferent and uninterested when it comes to making rules, so she lets the King makes most of the decisions. I-In my opinion, she is planning to free you and bring you back to your home. It is not the first time that she betrays him and it would be no surprise if she goes that far."

The princess took a minute of silence to reflect on it. She highly doubted that Luka was planning to free her. If she had wanted to avoid her capture, she wouldn't have helped the King to poison the cook's food and she would have most likely warned her about his plans beforehand. However, she did notice the Queen's indifference and ennui when she was talking with either Gakupo or Lily —it was as if she didn't want to be with any of them at times.

"What makes you say that she will free me? She told me that she hated humans and that she was seeking for vengeance."

"A-Ah, really? I… I still do not think that she has any bad intentions... S-Sometimes, the King doesn't feed me for days and she is often the one who brings me food. I… I suppose that she saved my life a few times because of it."

More Miku learned about Luka, more she puzzled her. Wasn't she the one who told her that demons lacked sympathy? If it was truly the case, then why would she be compassionate towards a half-human? She even told her that she was indifferent about what happened to Gumi once. Everything didn't make sense anymore. One of them was clearly lying to her. That multifaceted situation she was currently facing was giving her a headache. She absolutely hated to not understand what was going on.

The greenhead hesitantly approached the other girl and grabbed her hands, her clumsy fingers reaching for the rope that was holding her prisoner. She then tried her best to untie the solid knots. Once she did, she pulled away, her hands shaking hysterically. The teal-haired female's eyes widened. Why did Gumi free her especially when she seemed to fear the consequences that it would bring her?

"S-Since you helped me once, it's my turn to do it." Gumi declared with unsuccessful determination. "T-The other human is held captive in the room next to this one. I… I was thinking that maybe you wanted to have a talk with him… T-Though, I'm begging you, return here after you are done. Otherwise, they will know that I am the one who freed you."

Miku vacillated. As much as she wanted to speak with Kaito, she wondered if it was worth the risk. After all, she didn't want Gumi to get in trouble because of her again. However, before she had the time to tell her to tie her again, the half-demon hastily left as if she was scared to suddenly change and regret her decision. The princess sighed. She supposed that it meant she would have to be careful to not get caught.

Without a second thought, she silently went out of the room, walking on the tip of her feet. Even though she was trying her best to not make any sounds, the old wooden floor was cracking loudly each time she was making a step. She couldn't help but wince. She usually didn't care much about getting caught since she knew that they were not going to kill her _yet_ , but she was doing it for Gumi's sake.

When she reached the door, she opened it and peeped inside. She immediately spotted Kaito; he was sat down on the bed, both his arms and feet tied together. It seemed like he received the same distressing treatment as her. She entered the room to let her presence known, closing the door behind her as noiselessly as she could. Once she did, she turned to the blue-haired noble; he looked very shocked to see her, his eyes like saucers.

"Y-Your Highness, you are alive!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, staring at her with pure bafflement. "I thought that you were dead! _He_ told me that you were!"

Miku quickly gestured him to lower his tone. Did the King tell him that they killed her? It wouldn't be surprising if they did; they had probably wanted him to feel hopeless about the situation. She took a breath and stepped closer to him, examining him closely to see if he had any injuries. She was relieved to see that he looked perfectly fine. However, she noticed that he was very pale and dark circles were under his eyes. He looked sick. She came to wonder if she also looked that way especially with her lack of sleep.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did they try to—"

"I am fine," The princess cut him off abruptly. "What about you? It was not very wise to play the hero and try to rescue me all by yourself."

"A-Ah well," Kaito cleared his throat and let out a nervous chuckle. "I wouldn't have normally done that, but there is an explanation to it."

Miku crossed her arms over her chest and impatiently waited for him to explain himself. He then avoided her gaze and bit down on his lip. Judging from his aggrieved expression, she instantly knew that what he was going to tell her was anything but good news.

"When I explained the situation to your parents, they immediately gave up on you. They thought that it was useless to cross the demons' territory since they concluded that you were already dead… I just could not stand still."

Those mere words felt like a stab in the heart. The princess couldn't believe it. Her parents didn't even try to send men? Did they seriously give up on her without a second thought? She knew that they had often been uncaring about her wellness, only concerned about their duties as King and Queen, but were they _seriously_ that indifferent about her? Not only did it hurt, but it also shattered almost all her hope. Now understanding that she was all by herself, would she even be able to make it out of here alive? She didn't know anymore.

Miku brought a trembling hand to her forehead and exhaled deeply to try to calm down. For the first time since she was here, she felt like breaking down. Her stomach churned as several undesirable emotions slowly drowned her. She then clenched the hem of her shirt, hardly restraining the tears that were threatening to fall.

"A-Are you an idiot!?" The teal-haired female unexpectedly snapped, trying to replace her grief with anger. "Even so, playing the hero was not the most brilliant idea! You should have known that going in demons' territory alone was a foolish move, one that will lead to your death! We barely met; you had absolutely no reasons to do this for my sake! Unless you are doing it because you care about your King title to the point of jumping into the lions' den!"

Kaito gave her a sheepish, apologetic look, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It has nothing to do with our arranged wedding. I… I fell in love with you at first sight and I—"

"Ah yes! This is totally the time and place to declare your love for me! Go ahead, tell me more about those feeling of yours, oh Prince Charming," The princess spoke sarcastically, easily detecting his lies; he was obviously only caring about his King title. "Try to find a way to get us out of here instead of speaking nonsense. Do you even realize that we are going to die if we wait for things to happen?"

The nobleman stared down, conspicuously perplexed by all the venom words coming out from the petite female's mouth. She then bit her tongue and immediately realized that anger got the better of her. She was not mad at him; she was mad at her parents. Eventually, she sighed and glared at the wall in front of her. Even though she could not count on her father's men anymore, at least, she could reassure herself by thinking that she was not completely alone in all that mess. She supposed that two persons' minds were always better than one.

"I cannot stay here for long. It would get both of us in trouble otherwise," Miku stated as she finally calmed down. "Before I return to my prison, I would like to ask you if whether you have any ideas about what is going on or not? The only thing I learned is that the King is planning to kill me, but I do not know why, how and when it is going to happen."

Kaito's lips curled into a snarl at the bad news, his body tensing up considerably. Judging from his sudden joyless expression, he wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"You are talking about the purple-haired demon, right? I knew that bastard was planning something! He was trying to get information from me the other day, but then, he ended up complaining about his power not working on me."

The teal-haired female gave a pensive nod. It seemed like Gakupo _really_ was powerless against him too. It was only emphasizing the idea that someone's sexuality had something to do with how effective incubi and succubi's power could be. Either Kaito was not attracted to men in the slightest or his sexual drive, in general, was enormously weak. It was only making her feel even more remorseful about the fact that she was _extremely_ vulnerable against the Queen. It was why she decided to keep that piece of information to herself.

"Did you meet the Queen? She has long pink hair and is often seen wearing skimpy dresses," Miku described, wondering if Luka had the same penetrating impact on him.

The blue-haired man immediately shook his head.

"I believe the King is the only demon I have seen so far," He said candidly, his gaze suddenly imploring. "Can you untie me? Maybe we could try to get out of this place together."

As tempting as it sounded, the princess knew that it was a bad idea. She was near certain that they would get killed the moment that they would make a step outside. The only way to get out of this fearful situation was by waiting for an apropos and critical moment. Furthermore, she didn't want to put Gumi in trouble by taking that imprudent risk.

"It would be unwise to try escaping when we are unaware of the dangers that we may encounter outside," Miku explained simply and gave him a sympathetic look. "I am sorry, but I have to leave now. I will try to come back another time to check on you. I am only here because someone helped me. I must return in my prison now or else I will put that person in unfair trouble."

Knowing that Kaito was about to protest, she quickly left and closed the door behind her, leaning her back against the wall to ponder on the recent events. The excruciating pain in her chest refused to leave her. It would have been better if she hadn't learned about her parents having _decided_ that she was dead. It was crushing all the determination she once had. At the same time, it made her want to return home and prove to them that she was still alive and well.

After taking a quivering breath, she headed back to the King's chamber, but stopped in her tracks the moment she spotted the Queen's room; the door was wide open and a dim light, coming out from it, was illuminating the dark corridor ever so slightly, signalizing that an individual was in there. Her throat burning from newfound curiosity, Miku silently approached the room, being extra careful not to make noises that would raise suspicions about her walking freely in the mansion.

She discreetly peeked inside the room and her breath promptly got caught in her throat, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her; Luka was completely naked. Her smooth-looking hair was cascading over her shoulders, framing her perky breasts. Her toned stomach was giving way to hips that had a sensual feminine curve. She was devoid of any perceptible flaws. Her outstanding perfection would be enough to make almost every female feel envious and self-conscious about their physical appearance. In other words, her body frame could effortlessly be described as sexy, elegant and womanly.

The kidnapped princess found herself stare at every inch of skin that she could find, her heartbeats accelerating in excitement, a tingly sensation spreading all over her body like a blazing fire. She couldn't pry her eyes away; she was completely entranced by the beauty in front of her. It was as if time stopped for her sake; for her to enjoy this moment shamelessly.

Soon enough, she noticed that the Queen's skin was getting flushed and that her breathing was becoming louder and faster by the seconds. It took Miku a few seconds to fully realize the situation that she was currently facing; Luka's hand was between her own spread legs as she was fiercely caressing her most intimate part, her eyes glistening with seemingly imperishable lust. The moans and gasps that were escaping her soft-looking lips sounded mature and very erotic. Needless to mention, she seemed to be enjoying herself; the intense pleasure, that was obviously washing over her, was making her rather well-built body look weak as it was shuddering constantly.

The teal-haired female felt her face heat up, her heart beating wilder in her chest. If she would have known beforehand that _this_ was happening, she would have directly returned into the King's chamber. As much as she wanted to leave right now, she couldn't; her body was completely frozen in place as her curious eyes were shamefully roaming over the fevered demon's figure. She didn't know what to think of what was happening, but it was stirring burning and fervent emotions within her; her mind was slipping further into a haze of excitement and an abrupt and inextinguishable hotness was growing between her own thighs.

She was starting to grab ahold of the situation; she was currently experiencing _what_ she was feeling when Luka was using her power on her. Arousal. _Sexual arousal_. However, contrary to the other times, it was not controlled; it was her own body reacting this strongly. She didn't know what was provoking such strong feelings; was it because she thought the Queen looked incredibly sexy in that fevered and submissive state or was it because it was making her even more curious about whether sex truly felt that good or not? She had never tried to give herself pleasure before; it never once crossed her mind.

Finally, Luka's body visibly tensed up as she seemed to have reached a climax, spasms of pleasure taking over her as she let out one last moan —one that successfully made Miku shudder because of how pleasantly erotic it had sounded. There was a moment of silence as the succubus was trying to regain her breathing, her face showing a little bit of exhaustion. As soon as she entirely calmed down, she heaved a long sigh, frowning at no one. She looked dissatisfied despite how much pleasure she had seemed to have given herself; it was as if what she had just experienced wasn't enough to fulfill her needs. It was almost right to say that she looked… _bored_ and frustrated. And… _lonely_? The princess could swear that she had seen a sad expression on her face for very few seconds.

Eventually, a gentle growl escaped the Queen's mouth, her jaw clenched in sudden annoyance.

"Are you going to show yourself, insolent human? I can sense your aura."

Miku froze. She thought that she would have stayed unnoticed since she was nearly certain that, from the angle she was in, she couldn't be seen by her. Although, she had admittedly completely forgotten about demons being able to sense her aura; it was how Gakupo had almost found out that she had been hiding in the closet the last time, after all. How could she have let that detail slip?

Before she could even try to escape, she felt a hand grab her arm firmly. She was then pulled inside the room, the door closing behind her with a loud thud. A gasp escaped her mouth as the Queen aggressively pushed her against the wall, her nails digging into her shoulders.

"I cannot believe the half-human had the boldness of untying you. I must make sure that she will get severely punished," She spoke through clenched teeth, grabbing Miku's chin to force her to look up at her. "She freed you, did she not?"

The princess closed her eyes, refusing to meet her gaze. There was no way that she was going to tell her. She already felt guilty by the fact that she betrayed Gumi; she had looked so scared about getting caught… And she was most likely going to get hurt by her fault again. She wanted to tell Luka that she was not the one who untied her, that she had done it on her own, but she knew well enough that she was not going to believe her. She painfully stayed silent and let out a huff.

"How about you punish me instead? I am the one who forced her to untie me, so it is mostly my fault, not hers."

There was a long moment of silence in which Miku dreaded for the worse. She then opened her eyes only to see that the Queen was entertained by the situation, a smirk playing on the corner of her lips; it was obvious that she was not believing a single word that she was saying.

"Taking the blame for her sake again, I see…" She scoffed, pulling away and crossing her arms over her bare chest. "You humans are such idiotic beings. You have no bond with that half-human whatsoever; asking to be punished at her place is completely irrational. I fail to understand your train of thoughts."

The princess made the mistake of letting her eyes travel down the succubus' body. She had totally forgotten that she was naked! What happened earlier came back to her mind as fast as it left her. Even though she had been able to memorize almost every detail on Luka's perfect figure, she found herself stare with the same passion, curiosity and desire glittering in her eyes.

The Queen seemed to have noticed her bewilderment and temptation apropos her body since her smirk grew wider and smugger.

"You dared to repeat several times I am filthy when you have been _enjoying_ to watch me take care of myself; how very hypocritical of you," The pink-haired demon swiftly returned to her seductive self. She approached her ear and breathed excessively in it, immediately making Miku tense up. "You have been watching me with such strong curiosity and interest; it was very thrilling to sense your sexual aura grow stronger by the seconds. Knowing how aroused it was making you, it was helping me reach my orgasm."

The teal-haired human's throat tightened, her pulse quickening. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Luka had known since the very beginning that she had been watching her! More importantly, she helped her to reach her… orgasm? Flustered, she looked away and hugged herself in a protective manner, biting down on her lip strongly. The spiteful words she wanted to speak were stuck in her throat; she was unable to say anything.

"It is only fair that you let me see you take care of yourself, now." The Queen continued, her voice sounding deeper and more erotic.

Miku's eyes widened in shock. There was no way that she would do that. That demon was obviously trying to get reactions from her. She was about to get angry at her, but she soon froze as the room suddenly got hotter, piercing blue eyes staring right into hers. Her legs instantly became wobbly, her mind gradually drifting away while a welcoming and electrifying warmth enveloped her body. The princess knew what was happening; the Queen was using her power on her _again_! She pursed her lips and tried to focus on the situation as much as possible, refusing to let herself get manipulated now more than ever.

"Strip down."

The teal-haired female then complied without hesitation, her fingers hastily reaching the hem of her blouse. She was about to unbutton it, but stopped herself at the third button, slowly realizing the situation wasn't normal; she didn't want that. She was getting pushed to do it. She knew it, so why was she so willing to undress for that filthy demon? She had to… focus. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. The oppression she was feeling was slowly starting to disappear. Luka was trying to humiliate her!

"I-In your dreams, demon…" Miku managed to utter with great difficult. Her mind was still slightly hazy —as if someone was trying to take possession of her thoughts.

The princess then felt everything return to normal, the tingly sensation in her body and the coercion she had been feeling completely gone. It took her a few seconds to realize that the Queen had unpredictably stopped using her power on her. However, she stopped breathing the moment she met her eyes again; they were filled with hunger and privation. Miku had a bad presentiment about what she was planning to do next. She was about to try pulling away from her, but the succubus suddenly grabbed her wrists and turned her around with unbelievable ease. The next thing the princess knew was that she was completely trapped between the wall and Luka's generous body; her bare breasts pressing against her back. It was as if she could feel the incredible softness of her skin even through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Why must you be stubborn, human? My power has so much impact on you and you _still_ refuse to be wrapped around my finger." The Queen whispered with irritation.

Miku honestly thought that she was angry at first, but she soon realized that it wasn't the case. She could feel the other female's erratic and warm breathing on her neck. It was making her shudder and it was sending her jolts of anticipation. Luka was starving for sex; she could tell from how hot her skin was getting. She also swore that she had heard a low moan at some point. She didn't know if it was because the Queen still felt unsatisfied from her earlier _playing_ or if _something_ provoked that hunger.

The princess tried to remain calm. Struggling would end up being useless; the succubus was using her entire body weight to keep her in place. Moreover, she couldn't bring herself to push her away. Her own skin was starting to burn from excitement, her heartbeats going wild in her chest as she understood that there was a high chance for things to go out of control. Miku clenched her eyes shut when soft lips finally reached her neck. Luka was gently nibbling on it, easily eliciting a gasp from her. Why did her skin feel so sensitive there? Each time Luka was grazing her teeth on a certain spot, fierce shivers were automatically going down her spine. It was unbelievably pleasurable. She unconsciously found herself wanting more and she was aware that it was not because the succubus was using her power on her this time since she was sure that she wasn't.

As if she guessed what she desired, Luka pressed her body further against her petite frame, one of her thighs slipping between hers. Right at that moment, Miku was starting to realize that she was on dangerous ground; things were going too far. She couldn't say that all those mind-blowing sensations weren't pleasing, but she also _refused_ to give herself to a demon that only wanted to show her superiority to her.

"Stop…" The teal-haired female managed to utter. Although it had sounded far from convincing; her voice was both weak and suppliant.

"Really? Do you want me to believe that you desire to stop when you are clearly enjoying what is happening?" Luka's seductive words were making her tremble almost in pleasure. "Your body reacts so much to every of my touch, your sexual aura is at its peak… I do not even need to use my power on you to arouse you to this extent. Besides…"

Miku gasped in shock as the succubus started to rub her crotch with her thigh, the new astonishing sensation instantly making her weak in the knees, sending her intense jolts of pleasure throughout her whole body.

"You are already _this_ wet, little maiden…"

At this point, the princess couldn't think properly anymore; her mind was blank, and each quivering breath that was coming out from her mouth was being transformed by either a gasp or a moan. Luka's hand then slipped under her blouse, her fingers traveling up her stomach at an agonizingly slow pace, reaching for her bust…

Right at this instant, the door sharply opened, interrupting their risky time. Even without looking, Miku knew the intruder was mad the moment she heard an inhuman growl. She turned around dreadfully and her worst fear about who it could be was revealed to be true; the King. His lips were curled into a snarl, his eyes glaring daggers at the scene in front of him.

"When I heard all this ruckus, I thought that you were with Lily, but this is certainly the last thing I expected to see. Care to explain what you are doing with the human, my Queen?" Gakupo asked with deep suspicion, staring at his Queen defiantly —as if she was the enemy.

"She escaped from your chamber. I was only _punishing_ her for her misbehavior." Luka spoke with a surprising calm, putting on her typical indifferent and expressionless face.

At the news of the human having tried to escape, the King frowned in anger. He then approached Miku and grabbed her wrist, harshly pulling her towards him. If her heart had been beating fast from excitement earlier, now it was doing it out of distress. This whole situation screamed danger. She wasn't certain of her safety anymore.

"And you call what you have been doing _punishment_? I can show her what that word _truly_ means."

However, before Gakupo could do anything drastic, Luka stepped in front of him, annoyance spread all over her flawless features.

"Did you not say that we need her unharmed for now? Stick to your plan."

There was then a long moment of silence as if the King refused to believe that his cherished one was standing against him. As reassuring as it was, Miku still had the feeling that the Queen was doing it for her own sake, not hers. She also knew that it was better for her to stay silent or she knew that it would possibly make the situation worse.

"How about _you_ stick to _my_ plan, my dear?" Gakupo retorted. "You have been acting suspiciously for a while; I know that you are planning something behind my back."

Before the succubus could place another word, he pulled the human out of the room. Then, without saying anything, he returned to his chamber, his eyes fierce and unforgiving. Once they were inside, he grabbed the ropes on the bed and started to tie Miku with indelicateness. She tried not to wince at how tight it felt around her wrists. She was then pushed on the bed before her ankles received the same harsh treatment.

"If I learn that you tried to escape again, I will _not_ hesitate to change my plans and make you suffer until you will beg for me to kill you to obtain liberation."

The princess' throat tightened at how genuine his words seemed to be; it was obvious that he would do it. Seeing that he was waiting for her to say something, she only nodded shakily and looked away, pursing her lips in a thin line. He then left, throwing at her one last warning glance.

Miku had honestly never felt this scared in her whole life. She couldn't have even found the courage to be her usual brave self. Demons were all heartless monsters who were incapable of feeling compassion. In fact, they _enjoyed_ making others suffer. It was starting to make her realize how _different_ Luka was from them. Even though Miku had tried to defy her many times, even though she had escaped more times that she should have… The Queen never had tried to hurt her while the King and Lily wouldn't have hesitated to do so even if it went against their plan. The only _unpleasant_ things Luka did were seducing her, teasing her, humiliating her and controlling her —which all sounded better than getting physically hurt.

What was she going to do now? She could only hope that the Queen's upcoming betrayal was going to save her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Holy hell, thanks for the reviews you guys!

This chapter is quite crucial information-wise. You will understand why some things happened and such. Also, you will probably notice some improvements between Miku and Luka. Not going to say more. Just read to know what I mean.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku licked her dehydrated lips, an irritated groan escaping her as she realized how chapped they felt. She was thirsty. She was nearly sure that she hadn't drunk anything in the past twenty-four hours. Ever since the King had caught her in an intimate moment with his Queen, things had been dreadfully silent in the mansion. No one came to see her; it was as if they all forgot that she existed. In the back of her mind, she knew the sudden and strange quietness meant danger; those filthy demons were probably debating over whether they should continue with their seemingly evil plan or if they should forget about it and kill her immediately. It was obvious by now that Gakupo understood that she was a troublesome one and that she was _probably_ the core of Luka's upcoming betrayal. If he got rid of her now, the chances were that her plan was going to fail as well. It would be logical to kill her before things would go out of hands. And no matter how many times she thought about it, she couldn't guess why he needed her unharmed.

More importantly, how could she have let such indecent _things_ happen yesterday? She had completely lost control; she had been ready to give herself to that succubus, and Miku knew that it was not because Luka used her power on her since she was one hundred percent certain that she hadn't been. She remembered not having minded the idea of her soft and delicate hands explore her most intimate parts. In fact, she had _wanted_ her to show her more about that unfamiliar pleasure. When that foul demon had rubbed her thigh against her hot core, her head had immediately become blank, and electrifying jolts of pleasure had been traveling down her spine ceaselessly. Her heart had been beating so wildly in her chest that she had almost been afraid that it would stop working. The most insane thing about it all was that she probably only had a _small_ taste of that overwhelming sensation, and it was why it was making her even more curious about it than she had been before. How much _better_ than _that_ could it feel? If they hadn't gotten interrupted, they would have done it. Still, as inappropriate as it was —and because her parents kept repeating to her to not have sex until she was married—, she couldn't help but think that the Queen was her only _importunity_ ; Miku might not know that mind-blowing feeling anymore if she were to ever return home. Instead, she would be damned to spend the rest of her life with a man whom wouldn't be able to make her feel this much excitement. However, she was aware that having sex with demons could only mean making a deal with the devil. It wasn't worth the risk… she supposed.

Her mind slowly drifted to that time she saw Luka pleasure herself. Judging from the way her body had been shuddering with each new movement of her fingers, it had been easy to conclude that she had been enjoying herself immensely. Quivering-sounding moans had been filling the room and each hitched breath coming out from her perfect lips had been almost too delightful to hear. Miku had a hard time believing that the Queen had to use that resort to get satisfaction; after all, a demon like her could _certainly_ get every of her kind at her feet for sure.

The teal-haired human pursed her lips in a thin line as she realized that Luka was too much in her thoughts. She was a _lways_ there. It was foolish since she knew that it was what that damned succubus wanted; for her to ultimately succumb to her. And it was shamefully working…

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She supposed that sleeping and trying to recover from all the recent emotional trauma she had confronted recently were the only things that she could do for now. When she was about to _finally_ submit herself to sleep, the door opened with a loud crack, making her jump in surprise. She raised her head to look at the new arrival; it was none other than the Queen. She was still wearing a skimpy dress that enlightened every of her appealing feminine curve, showing off her long, perfect legs. Miku couldn't correctly read her expression, but she doubtlessly looked a bit irritated since her eyebrows were furrowing ever so slightly.

The human stayed silent as the other female approached her, her steps as sensual as they usually were; in fact, her beautiful walk would successfully make any models envious.

Miku's shoulders were suddenly grasped by soft hands as she was forced to sit up. It took her a moment to realize that the Queen was currently trying to untie her, the bottle of water —that she hadn't noticed that she had been holding earlier— now standing on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" The teal-haired girl asked with wariness. Despite the strange compassionate gestures, she couldn't bring herself to trust her at all.

"Drink," Luka ordered sharply as she shoved the bottle in her now free hands.

The princess looked down at the object in her hand and bit her lip. She immediately noticed that her wrists were red and swelled; the ropes had literally been burning her sensitive skin. Nevertheless, she felt like the succubus was hiding something; she was impatiently waiting for her to drink the water, examining every of her gesture carefully.

Miku then looked up at the demon, frowning at her suspiciously;

"Why are you so eager about making me drink this water?"

"Now is not the time to be annoying. If an individual gives you water to avoid you dying from dehydration, then I would suggest you shut your stubborn mouth and drink. Do not make me regret this decision; I will not hesitate to take that bottle back from you if you dare to be petty."

The small human restrained a huff at the unexpected cold behavior. Sometimes, she wondered if she preferred the seductive and sexy succubus over the one who was indifferent and rude. It looked like she had two different personalities at times.

Miku took a breath and brought the bottle to her lips. She then realized how thirsty she truly was as soon as felt the cold liquid run down her dry throat. She almost let out a moan of delight at some point. She was drinking it so swiftly that it was no surprise that some of it were falling down her chin, running freely on her barely covered chest.

At this moment, Miku noticed that the Queen was imprudently looking at the drops of water on the top of her bust. As usual, her eyes were showing sight of an unfulfilled hunger, lust sparkling into them. To react this strongly to such a simple thing… Were sex demons always getting this _easily_ aroused or was Luka just being desperate because of an evident dissatisfaction towards the sex she was receiving from the others? At least, from what the princess had noticed, it seemed like neither Lily and Gakupo were able to entirely please her, especially considering her reluctance about doing something intimate with them.

Feeling herself shudder, Miku tried to protect her body from that licentious staring, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring fiercely at the succubus. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hide her sudden embarrassment even though she was trying her best to appear angry; her face was probably flushed right now.

"For a demon who apparently hates our kind, you certainly do not show reluctance regarding this… _matter_ ," The human mumbled under her breath. "Shall I remind you what you once told me? _I do not have sex with humans…_? It seems very unlikely when you… _um_ …"

The Queen then regained her composure as she met with angry teal eyes. Her usual smirk came back in full force, her features showing great amusement towards the situation. Miku couldn't help but feel mocked under that sneering gaze of hers.

"For a human who apparently hates our kind, you certainly do not show reluctance regarding the idea of having sex with a succubus," Luka retorted scornfully. "Shall I remind you how submissive you were to me yesterday? Shivering at every of my touch and moaning ceaselessly even though I was barely caressing you… The main reason why my King interrupted us was that you were too loud."

The princess' eyes widened at the unexpected comeback. She then lowered her gaze, her jaw clenching. She started feeling ashamed of herself as she realized how exact her words were. Why was she feeling so shocked about it? Only the truth had been spoken —and perhaps, it was exactly the reason why it was upsetting her to this extent. In the end, she really couldn't ignore this overwhelming feeling anymore; clearly, there was a zealous sexual tension between them. It was maddening; Miku sincerely wished that she didn't feel this way especially since she knew that this attraction was partially controlled on her end. Moreover, having such lustful feelings towards a demon was both morally wrong and frightening. At least, she could reassure herself by thinking that it was _only_ sexual; she was convinced that no romantic feelings were involved whatsoever.

Moreover, the stubborn princess couldn't let that succubus have the last word. She threw her a resentful glance, before opening her mouth to speak again;

"What about _you_? You are apparently the _most powerful demon alive_ , and yet, you had to get… sexual gratification through self-stimulation…" Miku slurred the last part; obviously, sex was not a topic she was often talking about. "A-Anyway, either you are not as powerful as you appear to be or—"

"…Others do not satisfy me enough," Luka finished her sentence, a bored expression plastered on her face. "A maiden who never had sex and apparently never masturbated should know better than to get into this topic. If you sincerely think I cannot get whoever I want in my bed especially after having had a taste of my power, then you might not be _that_ smart. In fact, a _mere_ human like yourself would be shocked to know how many male and female sexual partners I had in my lifetime."

The teal-haired girl gave a growl. That foul demon always had the trick of making her feel inferior. Besides, humans who had that many partners were often disrespected and looked down, but she supposed that it was the contrast for demons; it was probably a way of showing their superiority and dominance. Moreover, Miku didn't know why she was trying so hard to provoke her.

"…Sex has a different meaning for humans. Some of us do not take it only as a way of getting entertainment."

The pink-haired demon raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I forgot how foolishly sentimental humans were. It is mainly an act between what you call _lovers,_ is it not?"

"Basically, yes, but it is not always the case," The princess explained and stared away. "Having many partners, particularly at the same time, is looked down. As someone who never took considerable importance in romance and such, I used to see sex only as a way for reproductivity. Since I have royal blood, it is one of my duties to give birth to an healthy child and raise them to become the next heir."

Miku didn't know why she was trying to have a _civil_ conversation with Luka. She supposed that she didn't really care anymore; there were high chances that she was going to die anyway. She didn't entirely give up yet, but she was rational; her parents apparently abandoned her, and the only human who was with her was Kaito, and she didn't have that much faith in him saving them.

"Boring," The succubus commented and sat down on the sofa, legs crossed sexily with each other. "Thus, humans and demons cannot get along; the differences between us are too tremendous. Centuries ago, when we _genuinely_ tried to have peace with your kind because of economic needs, it did not work. Why? Because humans despised us for our differences and eventually ended up betraying us. They pretended to be kind to us, then tortured some of us, did scientific experiments, and to make it all worse, your ancestors took some of our lands. This is the reason why your Kingdom is so close to our territory, but I am not surprised that you were never told those things because humans are _so_ gentle and they never tried to hurt anyone."

The last part was spoken with sarcasm and hatred. The princess was so shocked that her lungs forgot to give her breath for a moment. Her head started pounding. Usually, she would have never believed such words, but it was sadly making sense. Could it truly have been their fault the whole time? However, she knew that demons were also to be blamed; they probably had done similar things to humans during that period as well. Luka was obviously omitting some parts.

"…How many years has it been since _that_ war?" Miku needed to know.

"About three hundred years ago."

"And you continue to take vengeance on us? You continue to mercilessly kill humans and children? As horrible as what you said is, undoubtedly, humans are not the only ones at fault. I am certain that you were not kind to us as well especially considering your lack of compassion and affection towards others."

"I will not deny that, but humans have done more harm than we have." The succubus stated, meeting with the other female's eyes. "I personally have nothing against your kind. Though, I am still resentful about what happened in the past. Therefore, if possible, I want absolutely nothing to do with humans. I want them to leave us alone, and I want us to leave them alone. Are you starting to understand why I am planning to betray my King?"

Miku tried to place the pieces together. The King probably wanted to start a war by using her —though, she still couldn't understand why and how—, and Luka wanted peace without having had to form an alliance between them.

"If you want peace, then why did you poison my cook's food? Why did you not try to warn me about it instead of only telling me that he was planning to kidnap me? And why does he need me unharmed? I am very confused, and I fail to understand what is going on…"

"My King has promised me something that I wanted if I followed his plans since he probably knew that I was trying to betray him beforehand. Although, in the end, he is the one who betrayed me. It had been foolish of me to believe him." Luka gritted her teeth in anger, her fist clenched. She then got up, an unexpected wicked smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "Why did he need you unharmed? He wanted your parents to send men to menace them to bring your father here. And if they would have followed his order and brought him, he would have controlled him to make him kill you. If his sexuality would have not allowed my King to control him, then he would have told Lily to do it. Now, why would he do that? For your father to start a bloody war. Getting controlled and killing his precious child would bring anger, an anger that would be enough to carry a satisfactory war. My King wants entertainment even if there is a risk that we will lose. Besides, he desires your family to suffer because your ancestors stole some of our lands."

The princess was speechless. Her eyes were wide in terror, and her hands were starting to tremble. All that information was too much to take in all at once. Though, why would they go as far as risking a war that they could possibly lose? Only because they wanted amusement? It was crazy. She lowered her head and took a shuddering breath. In this case, she was sort of grateful that her parents gave up on her; it would possibly avoid that war they wanted. However, those demons didn't need to know that piece of information even if they were probably starting to have doubts since she had been here for so long, and Kaito was the only human who came to her rescue so far. Then, why not having sent him to seek her father? There were still a few things that she failed to understand, but she supposed that it was better of her to not ask. Luka already told her enough even if she shouldn't have.

Miku remained silent; grief was the only emotion that she was feeling right now. She had known that the King had planned something terrible, but to make her father kill her was beyond what she had imagined. It would take days for her to get over that disturbing information.

"Basically, I am going to die…" The teal-haired human concluded, closing her eyes. She felt defenseless.

"Hmm, you _were_ going to die." Luka corrected her, her smirk widening. "I am going to bring you back home _now_ to avoid this senseless war. My King should have not messed with me. Though, do not get me wrong, I am _not_ doing it for your sake, I am doing it for mine."

Miku's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. Because of the sudden rush of adrenaline, she completely forgot that her legs were still tied together, hopping out of bed and immediately losing her balance. Though, before she would hurt herself, the succubus caught her in an inhuman speed, her arms swiftly encircling her bony waist to keep her still.

"Now, now, little maiden, do not be reckless. Walking through our lands injured would be dangerous. Even if I am going to accompany you, it does not mean that demons will be nice to you. Besides, it will take several hours to reach your Kingdom, and thus, to walk on a wounded leg would be disagreeable, would it not?"

The petite girl gave a nervous nod. It took her a moment to realize their proximity. She could feel the succubus' warm breathing against her cheek. Her voluptuous breasts were also firmly pressed against her small frame —and Miku knew that it was done on purpose. Her face instantly heated up. As much as she wanted to pull away, she couldn't do so since she was going to fall otherwise. She managed to glare and frown at the demon to show her disapproval about the turn of event.

Luka then pulled away, her eyes flickering in amusement before she pushed the other female on the bed to get rid of the ropes tying her legs together.

"I could have brought you home sooner, but you were a fun toy to play with. I _finally_ had some entertainment. Gakupo and Lily are boring me to no end." The Queen admitted aloofly.

"Toy?" Miku repeated resentfully, somewhat irritated by the fact that she continued to let her suffer for the sake of amusement.

"Hmm, yes," Luka nodded as if she failed to understand why the human was upset over it. "Humans react differently. Generally, when I sexually tease demons or when I have sex with them, they do not respond as intensely as you do."

The human frowned, wondering what she meant by that. However, she was not going to ask since she got the feeling that it would both annoy and embarrass her. She huffed and stood up abruptly once her feet were finally free. There was a short moment of silence in which Miku was reflecting on something important. Then, when her mind was settled, she turned to Luka determinately.

"Can the other human come with us? I doubt that he will be useful to you. And maybe the half-demon too?"

"No, she stays here." The pink-haired succubus spoke harshly, before heaving a sigh; it was as if she anticipated this to happen. "Though, if you want your human companion to accompany us, you must make a deal with me."

It was sincerely what the princess feared. Deals with demons could only mean trouble. However, depending on what it was, she might do it; after all, she refused to leave the mansion knowing that Kaito was most likely going to die because she didn't accept a deal. Otherwise, her conscience wouldn't be able to rest. It was already unfortunate that she couldn't bring Gumi with her. That girl deserved a better environment, and she would have been able to easily hide the fact that she was half-demon; in appearance, she completely looked like a human.

"What is this deal that you are talking about?" Miku asked cautiously.

"As you probably already know, we feed on sexual energy. Well, not exactly, since just as humans do, we _also_ eat food, but when succubi and incubi do not have sex, they become more vulnerable. To put it simply, it is vital for us to perform regular sexual activities." Luka explained as if it didn't bother her to tell her about her weakness. "If I start starving during our walk, I will use you."

The teal-haired human tried to not flinch; although her grimace probably showed her displeasure about the deal. She had anticipated something of that sort. Moreover, saying that she would use her sounded wrong —and it just made her feel even more like a mere toy.

"What exactly do you mean by using me?"

"I will not touch you, but you will be put in a sexual situation."

"How is this even making sense?" Miku frowned contemptuously. "Can you explicitly tell me what you are going to do? I cannot accept a deal if I do not understand what it is."

"If I tell you, it is going to ruin the excitement! Either you accept now, and your companion comes with us, or you refuse, and he will most likely die. It is all up to you, human."

The princess' lips curled into a snarl. She didn't trust her intentions in the slightest. Besides, she knew what she was doing; Luka was guilt-tripping her by telling her that Kaito was going to die if she didn't accept. She supposed that she didn't have a choice at this point; she would have to agree with this damned deal. At least, she could reassure herself by thinking that Luka wasn't going to touch her.

"Very well," Miku muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. "However, I want you to know that I am not pleased with that deal of yours. I am only accepting because I cannot allow this man to die by my fault."

"My, it is so easy to manipulate humans by their feelings," The Queen chuckled almost sinisterly. "It is one of the reasons why you are such a weak and passive kind."

The small female glared daggers at her. She still thought that being overly-sentimental was better than being an individual who barely knew what complete happiness was. A place where friendship and love barely existed sounded miserable. However, she wasn't going to speak her mind for once. She silently followed the succubus as she left the room. Miku couldn't shake off the horrifying feeling that something was wrong about the situation; surely, escaping from this crazy place couldn't be _this_ simple. She was expecting the King or Lily to put themselves in their way at some point.

"Is your King not here? What if he sees us?"

"Do you sincerely think that I would help you escape when he is around? Certainly not," Luka murmured. "He is gone for business with Lily."

That fact helped to make Miku relax. She couldn't even begin to imagine how angry it would make him if he were to learn that his Queen was helping her to escape. It had already been frightening enough when he interrupted them in an intimate moment. He would surely kill her on the spot. Just thinking about it was giving her unpleasant chills.

As soon as they opened the door to Kaito's room, he immediately sat up to stare at them. A grateful smile appeared on his lips when he spotted his fiancée and noticed that she was well and good. Then, his eyes went on the demon beside her, and a blush instantly covered his face. He stared at her from head to foot, examining her body thoroughly. His mouth was almost open from pure amazement —and needless to mention that he was already under the succubus' spell. Luka also seemed to be mildly amused by the reaction, a smirk playing on the corner of her mouth.

Miku rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. She had expected that response from him; after all, she was certain that she also responded that way the very first time she saw her. She couldn't blame him. Gratefully, she was getting used to her mind-blowing beauty by now. Nevertheless, what annoyed her the most about the situation was Luka's amusement. It seemed like she enjoyed to receive such fervent reactions from humans in general —whoever they were. That treatment wasn't only reserved for her.

The princess then approached Kaito and swiftly untied him. The unexpected gesture had been enough to pull him out from his reverie, looking up at his fiancée with bewilderment in his eyes. She quickly explained the situation to him, omitting the deal part. Finally understanding that they were going to escape, he stood up with a newfound determination.

"T-This is great, I… I really thought that we were going to die here…" He murmured, turning to the succubus. However, he quickly found himself unable to meet her seductive gaze, scratching the back of his head almost in a timid manner. "T-Thank you for helping us…"

"Do not thank her," Miku gritted her teeth, stubbornly refusing to give her any gratitude. "She is not doing it for our sake; she is doing it for hers. Besides, it would not have bothered her to let you die. I had to convince her to bring you with us. She is not any better than that other demon you saw."

Luka chuckled, her amusement only growing.

" _Ah_ , your assertiveness is such a turn on, little maiden."

The teal-haired girl's face flushed at the unanticipated flirting. God, that demon was impossible to deal with. It was actually exhausting to have her around. She could already guess that walk was going to be a pain to go through. It also seemed like _little maiden_ was her new surname. She sighed and decided that it would be best to ignore her inappropriate behavior for now.

Eventually, the Queen mentioned to them to follow her, which they both silently did. Miku wasn't surprised that Kaito wasn't done with his staring; he was examining her like she was a delicious piece of meat. Influenced, she also ended up _inspecting_ her, her eyes slowly traveling down her back, reaching her buttocks. Normally, it wasn't a part of the body that would interest her, but they looked firm and perfectly round. Her heart started to race in her chest, her throat burning from new excitement. She stared away quickly, biting down on her lip. It looked like she was still _very_ affected by the succubus' charms after all.

As soon as they made a step outside, Miku looked around curiously. At first, she thought that the scenery was like her home's one, but she quickly noticed that it wasn't; everything looked painfully empty. The streets weren't filled with individuals, quite a few of the houses were ravaged, all the merchants around didn't have much to sell, and the rare hideous-looking demons that they saw were staring at them with deep contempt and hatred. They literally looked like they wanted to kill them. The Queen often had to glare at them to stop them from approaching them. Both humans concluded that it was better to stick very close to her.

Demons were poorer than her people were. That much was evident now. The princess had honestly expected it. She remembered Lily having been angry at Gumi because she dared to eat food that didn't belong to her _despite how hard it was to get some_. Assuredly, demons were more vulnerable than they initially thought. Then, if it was the case, they could probably win the war, so why was Gakupo seeking for it? It was insane. She was starting to realize why Luka was trying to avoid it from happening.

"Miku."

The princess looked up at the pink-haired beauty with shock. It was the first time that she called her by her name —moreover, the only time it had been uttered was when her father introduced her against her will.

"When you will be home, could you tell your parents that the Queen of demons saved your life? If they learn that we have been mistreating you, they might still start that war. Do you understand how irrational my King is? He wants to start this bloody conflict even though we are at a significant disadvantage."

Miku stared down. What kind of King did they choose to have? Even though it would be their chance to get rid of demons for good, she couldn't start this war. Furthermore, it was the first time she heard Luka's voice sound _this_ serious and grave.

"Yes… I will tell my parents, but you must make sure that your King will stop this nonsense."

The succubus only nodded and remained silent. The situation was starting to change Miku's opinion on demons in general; undeniably, they were still a heartless kind that didn't deserve pity, but the least that they could do was to leave them alone, but would that be possible if they were often ravaging humans? She didn't know what to do. It was indeed conflicting. She would have to settle this dispute once she would become Queen. She couldn't trust her parents to do it.

Kaito then went beside her and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Are you alright, Princess? You seem troubled."

"After everything that happened, why would I not be?" Miku asked a bit coldly. "Keep in mind that even though you are trying to be a gentleman, I still do not trust you. I am aware that you lied to me the other day."

"I guess I am not a good liar, am I?" He grimaced and ruffled his hair out of exasperation. "Though, I did tell you the truth about your parents. They gave up on you without a second thought. The only thing I lied to you about is the reason why I decided to come to your rescue. I… you were right, I do care about the King title to the point of risking my life. Without our arranged wedding, I will continue to be this man with almost no influences, a man who cannot do anything to change the world we live in… I do not want to be _this_ helpless anymore."

The princess raised an eyebrow. She got the feeling that he had a dark past that he didn't want to share with her. She still thought that he shouldn't have lied to her. Even though she could tell that he didn't have any bad intentions, she would nevertheless have to spend her life with a man that she couldn't trust. A King often had more influences than a Queen, after all; no matter the pronouncements she would make, her people would listen to him more than her.

"Please, give me another chance," Kaito begged her, his eyes suppliant. "We are going to spend the rest of our lives together, so we _need_ to trust each other."

Miku was about to reply to him but closed her mouth as soon as she noticed Luka's unsubtle amused smile. She growled at her.

"What do you think is funny, demon?"

"Hmm? I was just thinking about how _interesting_ it will be for you when you will have sex with him."

The petite girl could sense the sarcasm. Sex _really_ was the only thing that succubus was thinking about. Kaito's face was even flushed at the unfitting suggestion. Thankfully, he didn't notice the playful tone that she used. Miku approached her and threw her a warning glance before whispering to her to make sure that the nobleman wouldn't hear them;

"Don't you dare bring this topic now. I do not care about my… sexual preference whatsoever, and he does not need to know about it."

"Really now? This seems unbelievable coming from someone who sounds _very_ curious about how sex feels like. You will never know how _thrilling_ it can be if you are stuck with him."

The princess pursed her lips resolutely. After everything that happened between them, she couldn't deny that she was curious, but she knew that it was better for her to cast those passionate feelings aside. As overwhelming as they were, she shouldn't let them consume her. Her duties as the future Queen were far more important than _that_. For now, she decided to keep her distance from Luka. It was too dangerous having conversations with her since it often involved sex.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku didn't know how many hours it had been since they started walking, but her weak legs were starting to give up on her. She really needed a break. She could notice that it was also Kaito's case; his face showed pure exhaustion, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He was also considerably slowing down the pace. As remarkable as Luka's stamina was, she had to take into consideration that they were only _mere_ humans; they didn't have the same strength as her.

In addition to their fatigue, the sun was starting to settle. Miku doubted that it would be safe to continue their expedition during night. In fact, they almost got attacked twice, but a glare from the Queen had always been enough to make them back away. _They should know better than to mess with their ruler_ , the human thought. Although, it made her wonder if Luka was stronger than she thought she was; she could make her people surrender to her without a spoken word. In the end, it was no surprise that they ended up choosing her as their leader.

"Alright," Luka turned to them with a disdain frown. "We will make a little detour and rest somewhere that should be safe for the both of you."

Both Miku and Kaito nodded to show their approval and followed closely behind her. They all remained silent for two reasons; the first one being that the nobleman could see the princess' reluctance about talking to him and the second one being that the succubus was showing no interests in having conversations with them; she was keeping either an aloof or focused stance all the time.

As they followed a path in a deserted and creepy-looking forest, the teal-haired girl felt chills appear on her skin. Most of the trees were devoid of their leaf, and the sharp cracking sounds that resonated everywhere in this wooded area were anything but reassuring. The scenery was exactly like one of a horror novel. Miku wouldn't even be shocked if a monster was to eventually emerge from the bush. She unconsciously went closer to Luka —to the point where their shoulders were brushing. It was strange that the Queen was giving off a protective vibe when she was a _demon_ who obviously had a lot of fun tormenting her. Moreover, she could have stuck nearer to Kaito, but he seemed just as frightened as she was; he was looking around repeatedly with an alarmed expression plastered on his face.

"Afraid of the dark, little maiden?" The pink-haired succubus sneered down at her.

"Tsk, demons have been trying to kill us ever since we started walking! I think this is normal behavior at this point." Miku huffed, avoiding staring at her.

"Hmm, have you forgotten that I am one of them? What if I am trying to lure you somewhere to do nasty things to you?"

The teal-haired human could notice the playfulness in her voice; apparently, she was only trying to scare her.

"Your sense of humor is downright wicked, demon," She grumbled. "Besides, you are somehow… different from the ones I have seen so far."

Luka didn't blink an eye at that. She eventually gave an indifferent shrug and stared ahead of her. Miku thought she heard her mutter something under her breath, but she concluded that it was only her imagination. Asides from when the sex topic was discussed, she wasn't much of a talker. Also, it felt like she didn't know everything about her motives yet. Surely, peace wasn't the only thing that she wanted. Maybe it was best to not know —after all, once she would be home, she wouldn't see her anymore, and it was better this way.

When they reached a wooden cottage, the Queen knocked on the door a few times before a succubus answered her. She had short brown hair, dark eyes and very risqué clothes that enlightened every of her generous curve. Miku presumed that she was even more curvaceous than Luka was. It was no wonder why Kaito was currently staring at this _woman_ with unchaste admiration.

"My, Luka, you have not come visiting me ever since you became the Queen. What is the honor of such a visit?" She asked with a natural flirtish voice. Then, her eyes went on the humans, finally noticing them. Disbelief was the first emotion to appear on her perfect face. "What is the meaning of-"

"We need a place to rest for the night."

"Do you seriously expect _me_ to lodge _humans_ at _my_ house?"

Miku tried to not wince at the disdain in her voice. Obviously, demons abhorred them as much as they did.

"Meiko," The pink-haired demon suddenly purred out in her sexiest voice and approached her to whisper something in her ear while seductively traveling a finger down her cleavage.

Both humans could notice the brunette's sudden agitation, her face becoming a soft red. The princess frowned disapprovingly at the scene in front of her; Luka was obviously using her power on her. It was surprising that it was working this much even though the two of them were sex demons. She had thought that it wouldn't be as effective considering that they had the same ability.

Finally, Meiko gave a shaky nod, still noticeably troubled by what the Queen had told her.

"Fine, but I only have two rooms, so I suggest that those… humans share one of them while we—"

"As inviting as the offer is, I must share a room with the female human," Luka interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "She is a troublesome one, and thus, I need to keep an eye on her."

The teal-haired human immediately supposed that she couldn't have her opinion about this troubling decision. Moreover, she was aware that her being troublesome was only an excuse; that succubus had something else in mind. She hoped that it hadn't anything to do with that deal they have made earlier. Though, she had a sad presentiment that it was. If Luka was hungry now, couldn't she just _use_ that Meiko instead? Obviously, she was more than willing to have sex with her.

"Um… I… I can sleep on the couch if you have one, I do not mind!" Kaito finally spoke, his voice trembling and his face a crimson red.

"Then, you will." The brown-haired demon said contemptuously.

Now that everything was settled, they entered inside, and they both immediately noticed the lack of furniture. At least, thankfully for Kaito, there was an enormous comforting-looking couch in the middle of the first room that they entered. Without a word, he instantly went to lay down on it and gave Miku a nervous smile as if telling her "good night" which she responded with a courteous nod.

Meiko then showed them their room. Without further ado, the princess immediately slumped down on the bed. The mattress wasn't as comfortable as she thought it was, but she didn't care about comfort at this point. Even with the enthusiasm and relief that she was feeling about the fact that she would return home, she was still tired out. She could fall asleep at any moment. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them the moment she heard someone enter the room. The Queen of Demons. Miku restrained a groan from escaping her mouth as she realized that her rest would have to wait.

She sat up on the bed with difficulty as she met with the other female's alluring blue eyes. Her breath instantly got caught in her throat. There was not a single hint of tiredness on the demon's face; only starvation was prevailing as she was biting on her lower lip in a seductive way. Luka pulled on the straps of her own dress as it easily fell along her body, slipping down on the floor. Once she was completely naked, she climbed on the bed, the mattress inevitably cracking under her weight.

The teal-haired girl's heart started racing in her chest as she dangerously let her eyes roam her body. She had already seen it and yet curiosity was getting the better of her once again. Her throat burning and face flushing from sudden exhilaration, she examined every inch of skin that she could find, still completely flabbergasted by the demon's fascinating magnificence. Her perky breasts and pale pink nipples were right under her nose. She was so beautiful; at this point, Miku thought that there should be a law forbidding someone to be this gorgeous since she was convinced that it was pulling her under some sort of spell.

When she managed to stare away, she gulped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"W-What do you think you are doing?" She had wanted to sound stern, but the trembling in her voice couldn't lie; she was both embarrassed and thrilled.

"We have made a deal, and you have to fulfill it," Luka spoke and approached her ear, breathing in it, successfully giving the human some chills.

"I-If you are… _hungry_ , can't you ask that other succubus instead? She seems more than willing to… appease your hunger."

"She won't be able to satisfy me. Besides, a deal is a deal. Since you wanted your human companion to accompany us, you must comply, or I might use my power on you, and believe me, it is best if you listen to me."

The princess already knew that; she was aware that she didn't have a choice. She gave a hesitant nod. Luka did say that she wouldn't touch her; that fact was already soothing her a tad. Though, she really wondered what she wanted her to do, and she hated how ecstatic and curious the situation was making her feel. She couldn't deny that those two strong emotions were presently churning in her.

"All I want you to do is to watch me."

Miku blinked out of confusion, uncertain to understand what she meant by that. Though, she soon did; Luka suddenly straddled her hips as her right hand slowly and sensually caressed along her own body, going further down until she reached her inner thighs. The petite girl's cheeks became a dark shade of red as she let her eyes shamefully follow every of her gesture, her pulse quickening. She couldn't honestly believe it. That succubus was going to stimulate herself while she was straddling her. Then, what happened yesterday came back in Miku's mind at full force; did Luka enjoy her watching her pleasure herself to the point of wanting it to happen again? Had it been _seriously_ enough to satisfy her? She didn't get it.

Right now, the only thing that she knew was that her heart never beat that enthusiastically before; she was even scared that it was going to burst out of her chest. She also wanted to cover her face because of her great embarrassment towards this farfetched situation; it was slowly consuming her.

Finally, the Queen started to pleasure herself, her index now caressing her most intimate part while she was intensively looking down at the human as if she was waiting for her to react. And that, she did; Miku's mind was slipping further into a haze of excitement and the starting-to-be-familiar hotness was growing between her own thighs rapidly. She was already feeling severely aroused. And she understood that she wasn't the only one in this agitated state; because of the position that they were in, Miku could feel, on her hips, a growing wetness forming from between Luka's legs.

A strange mix of thrill and humiliation creeping in, the teal-haired human continued to watch her with lustful interest sparkling in her eyes, finding herself unable to do anything anymore.

Eventually, the succubus entered two digits inside herself, going in and out repeatedly as her hips were desperately moving with them in rhythm. Her skin was starting to flush, beads of sweat gradually multiplying. Her body was also constantly shuddering under the pleasure that she was giving to herself, her stare still focusing on Miku's nervous face. Then, she suddenly started to moan and gasp ceaselessly, seemingly indifferent about how loud she was currently being, her thighs clenching and trembling.

" _Ahh…_ t-this look on your face is… driving me…" Luka gasped in the middle of her sentence, her fingers urgently thrusting in and out. "…completely insane… Y-You are so damn curious about what is going on, and yet you obstinately refuse to… i-indulge in your lust…"

If someone could die from embarrassment, the princess would be dead right now. Moreover, that self-stimulation was enough to make the flirty and aloof Queen look so desperate and weak, and Miku couldn't help but find it even more exhilarating because of it. Was it seriously feeling _this_ good? To the point of losing her right mind? It certainly was not appeasing her curiosity about sex in general, and yet, Luka was correct; she categorically refused to indulge in her lust even though everything was making her feel insanely hot.

Finally, Luka's body tensed up as she seemed to reach her climax, her fingers moving quicker and deeper inside herself. Then, as if her legs couldn't support her anymore, she collapsed on top of the human, letting out one last whimper. Miku could feel her body spasm gently against hers as the demon was trying to recover from the ardent pleasure that she had just given to herself.

After a minute of silence, Luka slightly pulled away to stare into the confused teal eyes. They stayed in that position for a while, the petite girl feeling like her lungs forgot to give her appropriate breath, her throat tightening and her heart playing drums once again. This simple moment was enough to make her unable to remember about how truly embarrassing and wrong the situation was.

Then, the Queen hopped out of bed and swiftly put on her dress, staring silently at the wall in front of her before letting out a fulfilled sigh, stretching her arms.

"I would suggest you get some rest. We will leave in a few hours. We cannot stay at the same place for too long." She stated, acting like nothing happened. After that, she exited the room, leaving the human all by herself.

Miku then covered her heated face in her hands, feeling completely frustrated and ashamed of herself. How was she even supposed to sleep after what just happened?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, this is definitely the most erotic fic I have ever written.

As usual, reviews encourage me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I apologize for the slow update. A lot has been going on, but I should have a little bit more of free time now.

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I didn't expect to receive this many. It was truly heartwarming to read you guys.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

As she had initially thought, Miku couldn't sleep. Even though she was exhausted from their long stroll, she had a hard time clearing her head from pointless thoughts —ones she wished that she didn't have. How could she possibly have a peaceful rest after what happened a few hours ago? Everything still felt vivid in her mind; the way Luka, naked, straddled her, her delicate fingers pleasuring herself, her hips moving in rhythm with them and the hotness of her most intimate part against her skin… The teal-haired human's cheeks became red at her troubling thoughts. She buried her face into the pillow and exhaled shakily. The one thing that she absolutely couldn't get out of her mind was the succubus' expression. Her eyes, which had been directed at her the whole time, had been glistening with seemingly insatiable lust and interest. But, mostly, it was the first time she saw the Queen in such a vulnerable and defenseless posture. It had nothing to do with the seductive or aloof expression that Miku was used to seeing. Luka's face had been slightly flushed, her lips parted as whimpers and moans had been escaping her throat constantly, her body shuddering each time her fingers had seemed to have reached an overly sensitive spot.

It was obvious by now that the Queen of Demons was not the type to show her vulnerabilities and weaknesses in front of others. In fact, she seemed to like to have control over everyone and everything, not letting anyone direct her, preferably doing things in her way —bringing the human back home instead of listening to her King was the proof of it. Thus, Miku couldn't help but think that seeing her being so weak and exposed was incredibly enticing. Perhaps, it was the main reason of her inextinguishable arousal right now —it was also probably because of that damned curiosity that she felt.

Was sex _seriously_ feeling _this_ good?

The human sighed. That question had been in her mind countless of times ever since she met Luka. She honestly had never thought much of it before. The idea of having sex only to gain pleasure from it didn't cross her mind. Although, it wasn't surprising since, as soon as she was twelve, her parents kept repeating to her that she should _only_ get intimate with the man she would marry to avoid an inappropriate and problematic pregnancy.

Everything was just making Miku realize how caged she truly was. Her life was partially controlled; she had to fill her parents' high expectations as the future Queen. And it was tiresome. She had never asked for any of this. Honestly, even though her current situation was far from being ideal, it was the first time in her life that she had this much freedom. Her family wasn't here to pester her; they weren't here to tell her to act less childish and be more ladylike. And, especially, she hated when her mother told her to not be too friendly with the maids, to consider them like they weren't even humans, often threatening to get rid of Rin because she was apparently a bad influence on her.

Miku pursed her lips tightly. Of course, she was still looking forward to returning home, but she was aware that a part of herself didn't want to.

With a sigh, she turned around on the bed to face Luka's back. It was evident that she was deep asleep; her breathing was slow and peaceful. Unconsciously, the human reached for her silky pink hair, her fingers combing through it. It was incredibly soft and luxurious. Even though she was often getting complimented by others because of her long teal hair, Miku still felt slightly envious. Without thinking, she brought the locks to her face, inhaling the tempting scent. It was a mixture of a spicy and sweet fragrance; it somehow had a mature tone to it.

Miku's lips trembled as she realized what she had been doing. She finally let go of the other female's hair, her heart throbbing in her chest and her mind slowly slipping into a haze. She wasn't in her normal state right now; she knew that much. Her body was feverish, her skin was burning, and an uncomfortable feeling was churning in her stomach. If she had to put those emotions into words, she knew what they would be;

 _Lust. Arousal. Sexual attraction._

Her pulse quickening and feeling slightly daring, the petite girl let her hands slowly roam down her body, surprised at the shivers she was giving herself from such soft and innocent caresses. She really couldn't take it anymore; this everlasting curiosity was unbearable. She _needed_ to know how it felt like. Her parents forbid her to have sex, but they didn't say anything about masturbation or getting intimate with another woman; it had always been about men and unsolicited pregnancy.

She was nervous. She didn't know what to expect at all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before her hand entered her underwear. At first, she was stunned at the warmness she felt. Although, she supposed that it was normal for her most intimate part to be this hot since she was in such a high arousal state; she was soaking wet. Trembling from nervousness and newfound anticipation, Miku began to feel herself, touching every part that she could find. At first, she didn't understand how she could get pleasure from it, but, as soon as her shy and exploring fingers caressed her small bud, she let out a gasp, an unexpected shiver running down her spine. It seemed like she had just found a sensitive spot. She timidly stroked it, unsure of herself, as her face flushed from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was doing it. She also couldn't believe all the immediate new thrilling sensations that were invading her whole body. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, her breathing becoming harsher and heavier by the seconds, her mind going blank…

Suddenly, Luka turned around on the bed to face her, scrutinizing the human with an enigmatic expression plastered on her face. Miku immediately froze in place and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she could pretend she was asleep. Her hand was still in her underwear; thankfully, the bed sheet was covering it. It was the last thing she had wanted to happen! She had thought that it would have been fine since the demon had seemed to be sleeping so profoundly.

A heavy silence filled the room. Though, the teal-haired girl swore that she could hear her own heartbeats. She felt so ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have done it when that foul demon had been right beside her.

"Just now, what were you doing?" The succubus asked, knowing perfectly well that the human was only pretending to sleep.

Miku turned around swiftly, refusing to face her. She was sure that the Queen was currently wearing that sneering expression, and she _absolutely_ didn't want to see it.

"Nothing," She mumbled, one of her fists clenching under the covers. Luka was a sex demon; there was no way that she didn't know what she had been doing. "Do not say a word, disgusting succubus; I am trying to get some sleep, and I do not want you bothering me now."

"Trying to get some sleep, hmm?" The Queen was highly amused. However, despite her mocked tone, there was a seductive hint to her voice; one that was enough to make the princess shiver. "Is this how humans call _masturbation_ nowadays?"

Miku's eyes widened in shock, almost choking on her breathing. She had expected Luka to call her out at some point, but to say it so directly, without any traces of shame… It was enough to make her face go crimson. Despite her big embarrassment, she frowned angrily, glaring at the wall in front of her. That demon knew how to humiliate her. She decided to remain quiet, hoping that it would be enough to make her stop teasing her. She knew that denying it would only amuse her and aggravate the situation, so she thought that it was the best option.

Expectedly, Luka continued to speak;

"How surprisingly daring of you," She approached her ear, her voice sounding extremely flirty and sexy. "You should have known that getting sexual on yourself when I'm right next to you was dangerous. I could sense your aura growing, and I could hear your gasps, it was not subtle in the slightest."

The teal-haired human felt like her shame was going to kill her. Her throat was tight, and her hands were moist. She couldn't speak, so she unwillingly let the other female talk yet again;

"It seems like you finally gave in to your ridiculous curiosity," the Queen continued and traveled a finger down Miku's back, successfully making her tense up and giving her chills. "Go ahead, continue to enjoy yourself. Do not mind me."

"N-No way," The human managed to utter, her heart pounding. There was no way that she would continue. The situation destroyed her mood anyway. She sat up on the bed, covering her frail body with the covers. She wasn't naked, but it almost felt like she was with the lustful gaze Luka was throwing at her.

" _Oh?_ Would you prefer if I am the one touching you? I can make you feel _a lot_ better than your inexperienced, little fingers ever could. I know _all_ about the sensitive spots, the ones that will make your mind go completely blank…" The succubus purred out and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around the other female's waist, her lips teasingly grazing her neck. "…The ones that will overwhelm you with mind-blowing pleasure, the ones that will make you experience a stronger orgasm than you could ever imagine of having…"

Miku shuddered and closed her eyes. _God._ Luka was definitely trying to make her succumb to her. The hot breathing on her skin, her voluptuous bust pressing against her back… Everything was almost enough to make her give in. However, she knew that she shouldn't. Perhaps accepting her offer would bring her an amazing experience, one that she probably would never have again, but having such a risky commitment with a demon was incredibly wrong. It couldn't only bring good things. Besides, she was scared to get addicted to it. She knew that there was a possibility that it might make her infatuated with her.

"B-Back off," The Princess scoffed and pulled away from her soft embrace. She hopped out of bed to put some distance between them, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will _never_ have sex with a demon and _specifically_ if it is with you."

"Too bad for you, human. You are throwing away your _only_ chance of having good sex."

"Tsk, you are making it sound like you _actually_ want to get intimate with me. Did you forget that I am a _mere_ human? Did you forget that I am a descendant of the people who stole some of your lands? Stop messing around already. I am not interested in your filthy behavior."

There was then a fleeting moment of silence. Miku thought that she _finally_ won.

"The obstinate preys are the most intriguing ones... I have not been this entertained in such a long time," Luka murmured to herself, a little smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "Well, do as you please. Truthfully, I do not have unconsented sex with individuals, so I am not going to force you into it even if I easily could. Consider yourself lucky, because, believe it or not, it is not every succubus who would have let you go like this —if they would have not killed you, that is."

The teal-haired girl was genuinely shocked to hear that. It was surprisingly humble and considerate of her. However, she hated herself for the fact that a heavy feeling of regret was slowly creeping into her. She looked down at the floor. What if she would have accepted her offer? Would they truly have done it? Or would Luka have mocked her? After all, she was certain that all she wanted was to make her submit to her, to make her obey every of her foul command...

However, she could say for sure that the Queen was different from the other demons. She was malicious, yes, but not as much as the other ones she had encountered so far. She was enigmatic, and perhaps it was one of the many reasons why Miku was so curious about her. There were many things that she didn't know about her. She knew that she wanted peace with the humans without having had to form an alliance between them, but she felt like there was more to it than that.

"We should leave soon," Luka spoke dully, back to her aloofness. "My King probably already knows of your disappearance, and he suspects me. If he finds us, it will be troublesome for you."

"Will it not put you in trouble too?"

"He is no match for me. Besides, he cannot remove my Queen title. I am acknowledged by too many."

Miku gave a thoughtful nod. It was true that they shouldn't risk it; staying at the same place for too long would be dangerous. Moreover, she knew that Gakupo would kill her if he found them, and she doubted that Luka would be able to protect her since he certainly wouldn't be alone.

Although, she was profoundly exhausted. She hadn't gotten any sleep, and she was starving. She hoped that she would be able to make it back to her Kingdom without passing out.

"But first, shall we take a bath? I do not know about you, human, but I sweated a lot yesterday." The pink-haired temptress stood up and stretched her arms sexily. "Meiko will probably not mind if we borrow her huge bath."

The teal-haired human thought about it for a few seconds. She desperately needed to clean herself. Not only had she sweated a lot, but she also felt dirty because of what she did earlier. However, she was aware that it meant she would have to share the bath with that perverted succubus, and that thought wasn't pleasing in the slightest. Before she could even protest, Luka already started to exit the room. Miku then reluctantly followed behind her.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they noticed that Kaito was already up. He was sat down on the couch, apparently trying his best to not look at the half-naked Meiko who was leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She then disdainfully met with Miku's teal eyes. Judging from her harsh and disgusted expression, the princess concluded that she _might_ be aware of what happened between her and Luka last night. After all, she was nearly certain that she could have sensed their sexual auras.

Finally, Kaito grinned as he saw the princess.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" Miku lied, not wanting to make conversations with him. "Luka said that we would leave soon, so you should start to prepare yourself."

"Luka?" Kaito repeated confusedly, scratching his chin in thought. "You call her by her name?"

Realizing that she just did, the teal-haired human immediately became flustered. She hadn't meant to; she had wanted to call her _demon_! She could feel Meiko's intense glare on her. The situation certainly didn't help to appease her obvious hatred towards her.

Eventually, the Queen went beside them and smiled mockingly.

" _Miku_ and I are going to share a bath. Do you want to come with us, male human?"

Miku wasn't shocked about the fact that Luka teasingly used her name, but mostly about the fact that she just suggested to Kaito to take a bath with them. His face immediately became a bright red.

"U-Um, no, I will pass." He shook his head vigorously.

The teal-haired human turned to the succubus with a disapproving frown.

"You cannot ask a man to share a bath with us like that!"

The Queen blinked, failing to understand why it would be problematic.

"How is this different from us getting in the bath together?"

Miku couldn't believe it. It seemed like demons didn't care about showing their naked body to anyone, regardless of their genders. They had no shame at all. Eventually, Luka seemed to grasp the situation, a playful smile parting her lips yet again.

"Ah yes, humans mostly have sexual feelings towards the opposite sex, correct? And knowing your tendency to get ashamed easily, I suppose I can guess why it would be considered _inappropriate_ by your kind. Although, I fail to understand why it would bother you, Miku, since you have sexual feelings towards fem-"

"Good grief!" The princess exclaimed to interrupt her. She didn't want the now-confused-Kaito to know about her sexual preference since it might ruin their future together; she didn't know if she would be able to find a fiancé as kind as him again. "We should take this bath already and leave as soon as possible."

The Queen of Demons was impossible to deal with, the small girl concluded, as she puffed out her cheeks almost childishly. She had no idea if she was doing it on purpose or not, but Miku wished that she would stop with that silly behavior. The conversations were too often directed towards sex, and it was starting to exasperate her. Although, she had that strange feeling that she was getting more and more familiar with Luka as time passed. She was slowly and reluctantly getting used to her indecent tendencies.

Soon enough, Meiko sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"So? Are you planning to use my bath without my permission first? I refuse to let a human in there."

Despite the evident unfriendliness in her voice, Miku was still astonished to hear how naturally flirty she sounded. She wouldn't expect less from a succubus, but she felt like she was quite powerful; probably not as much as the Queen was, but more than Lily for sure. Miku would most likely be vulnerable to her if she were to ever use her power on her, which was why she decided to be on her guard around her. Because Meiko seemed to bear an intense hatred towards her, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she were to try stabilizing her at some point.

"Meiko," Luka then spoke austerely, meeting with her dark eyes. "Remember the night I promised to give you? Behave well if you want it to happen."

For a few seconds, the brunette seemed to be hesitating, but soon enough, she gave a shrug as if giving up.

"Fine, do as you please."

The princess blinked. How worth it a night with the pink-haired beauty was? It was enough to make the imposing Meiko acquiesce to her. It could only mean that Luka had been speaking the truth when she told her that she might never experience sex this good if she refused her offer. Getting intimate with her seemed to be a special reward to most demons she had seen so far. She remembered Lily often pestering the Queen to have sex with her. Miku remained still for a moment, slightly dumbfounded. Luka probably used her full power on them to make them experience even more mind-blowing orgasms. It was the only reason that she could find.

The human lowered her head and bit down on her lip in thought. Why was she feeling so upset? There was a pang in her chest, and her throat felt tight. It was like a weight was on her shoulders, making it slightly harder for her to breathe. She was unable to settle the turmoil of her emotions, and she didn't understand why. Or at least, she didn't want to know.

"Miku? Are you coming or not?" The succubus asked, staring down at the human with a scowl.

Miku tried not to flinch as her name had been spoken yet again. She sighed and followed behind her, throwing a remorseful smile at Kaito. At least, she hoped that Meiko wouldn't do anything to him, but she supposed that, after Luka's tempting words to her, she wouldn't dare to hurt him.

"Will you stop calling me by my name, demon?" The princess then growled.

"You are the one who started using my name."

"It was an accident."

Their small argument had been enough to draw an enigmatic chuckle from the Queen. Miku had the feeling that she was making fun of her _again_ , and it was infuriating. It felt like that woman had complete control over her at times even if she could push her away. However, being around her wasn't as worrisome and as fearsome as it should have been. She often had to remind herself that Luka was a _demon_ , the most powerful succubus at that; she could make anyone bend to her wills. She was supposed to be dangerous, and yet, why did Miku feel like she was enjoying her company more than she should have been?

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as they reached the bath. It was so huge that it could almost be considered an interior pool. There was already water filling it, and judging from the steam coming out from it, it was most likely hot. It was hard to believe that a small wooden cottage with a severe lack of furniture had such a treasure inside. Miku was probably staring at it with amazement and awe in her eyes. She was starting to understand why Luka had seemed to be a bit too enthusiastic about bathing.

The teal-haired princess didn't even have the time to blink an eye that the other female was already in the bath, letting out a moan of satisfaction as soon as her complete body was in the water. It had sounded oddly obscene, and Miku wondered if she did it on purpose to try thrilling her. She couldn't say that it didn't work; it was even silly that such a simple thing had been enough to give her chills.

Trying to disregard it, the human started to undress, contentedly getting rid of her dirty clothes. However, she realized the embarrassing situation she was in as soon as she stood completely naked. Luka was staring at her from head to foot, her predator eyes thoroughly examining every inch of her pale skin. While she had seen the succubus naked a few times, Miku forgot that it was the first time for her. She had never felt self-conscious or uncomfortable about undressing in front of her maids when she was taking a bath, but the situation was unquestionably different now. The woman in front of her was lustful, watching her with unrestrained hunger and interest.

She quickly entered the bath, hoping that the steam would be enough to hide everything. She decided to keep a fair distance between them. Even though Luka told her that she wasn't going to try having sex with her anymore, she preferred not to take the risk of getting too close to her. Her heart was already pounding hard enough as it was, and her cheeks felt hot.

There was a long moment of silence between them. The warm water was helping to relax Miku's sore muscles. If she could, she would fall asleep now. She simply closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. How much time had it been since she had last felt this stress-free? Ever since the whole kidnapping situation happened, everything had been weighing on her mind.

She felt grateful that Luka wasn't much of a talker —well, at least, when the conversation wasn't about sex. It was peaceful for once. The Queen seemed to be lost in her thoughts, staring at the water with a grave expression plastered on her face. Miku didn't know what appeared to be distracting her like that, but she preferred not to ask.

However, the teal-haired girl thought that it was the best moment to learn more about the demons. There were still so many things about them that she didn't know, and she supposed that it was best to have as much information as possible especially because she would lead a Kingdom soon.

"How comes there aren't that many demons alive? I thought that you would have been more numerous especially since you have a longer lifespan than humans." Miku remarked.

A dark smirk then parted Luka's lips.

"Are you certain that you want to know? It might shock a sensible human such as yourself."

Miku blinked. She wasn't sure anymore if asking that question had been a good idea now, but she nodded nevertheless; the curiosity was killing her.

"Very well, then, but you will not be allowed to say that I did not warn you," The Queen spoke and took a breath before explaining the situation, "Most of us do not want children. Since we are a kind that mostly passes our own desires after others', we all see it as a burden. When females get pregnant, be it an accident or not, they mercilessly kill their babies as soon as they are born. In all honesty, only those who feel enough affection towards another would want to build a family, but it is very uncommon."

The princess' eyes widened in shock, her breath caught in her throat. She had expected it to be horrible but to this extent? She looked down, her lips trembling. It only made her remember why she despised demons so much. It was making her sick.

"Gratefully, I have never gotten pregnant despite it being a common thing for succubi," Luka murmured and ran her fingers through her pink hair. "One could say that my parents were foolishly affectionate towards each other; hence the reason why they had decided to raise me. Despite us living for centuries, I am only twenty years old."

Miku nodded, unsure of what to say. She was still trying to take in all the troubling information. Nevertheless, she wasn't that much surprised about the succubus' age. For her kind, she was probably considered to be very young. She was aware that demons lived for around three hundred years. Humans' lifespan was most likely regarded as being short compared to theirs.

"Anything else that you want to know?" Luka asked indifferently, meeting with the other female's teal eyes.

There were _many_ things that she wanted to know, but she highly doubted that she would have enough time to ask all the questions. She thought about it carefully, before speaking again, hesitation apparent in her voice:

"Have you ever… felt affection towards someone?"

Miku didn't know why, out of all the questions that she wanted to ask, it had to be this one. She couldn't hide the fact that she desired to know. After all, affection was apparently a rare emotion amongst demons, and she wondered if Luka could feel it.

"No," The succubus answered truthfully, keeping a stoic face. "I never want it to happen. Many say that it is a weakness, and I cannot argue with that. Besides, I cannot imagine myself putting someone else's needs after mine. Such behavior is profoundly idiotic; as a sex demon, feeling affection towards someone would be very problematic."

"How so?"

"I have heard stories about succubi and incubi getting affectionate with someone to the point of lusting only over that one individual, quickly making them weak and vulnerable. This is entirely unacceptable."

Utterly speechless, Miku stared at the Queen with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't understand why it was _that_ problematic, but it was demons that they were talking about; they only cared about themselves, and the more you were powerful, the more you were acknowledged. She supposed that it was making sense that Luka would find it intolerable especially since she was the Queen.

"Therefore, I will never understand humans' sensibility towards such pointless emotions. It makes them weaker than they already are."

"Perhaps you are right, but those emotions are what make us happy. In my opinion, it is far more important than power." The teal-haired princess decided to speak her mind for once.

She then started to get out of the bath and turned around to look at Luka; she seemed to be reflecting on something, her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Eventually, she also ended up getting out of the water. They both silently dressed up, neither of them wanting to continue this conversation. However, the silence between them was heavier than before; it was making Miku feel uneasy. It was why she decided to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Once she entered the living room, she wasn't that much surprised to notice that Kaito was staring at Meiko with love-struck eyes. That succubus was the same as Luka; she could enthrall people even without using her power. She heaved a sigh and approached him, giving him a small smile.

"Are you ready to go? I think it should only take a few hours before we reach my Kingdom."

Kaito nodded and stood up from the couch. He was extremely pale; he looked sick.

"Of course! Though, I am starving to death. Would it hurt them to give us some food?"

Miku could only agree. She was also hungry; however, she knew that food was hard to get for demons, so she thought that it was best not to push it.

"Once we will arrive at the castle, I will make sure that we have a feast, so for now, it would be best if we try to tolerate it even if walking with our current condition might be a little bit tricky."

She felt like Kaito was about to complain, but he finally acquiesced. She hoped that he would be able to make it since he seemed to be in a poorer condition than she was, which was not that shocking because Miku often got food and water from the Queen, and she believed that he didn't have the same treatment as her. Luka only had needed her to be alive for her betrayal towards her King to go as planned, after all.

The Queen then came back. She walked towards Meiko and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, it had been enough to make her tense up, her cheeks slightly flushed in excitement. Miku grimaced in disgust, knowing that it was best if she didn't know what they were telling each other; probably very lecherous things. Kaito was watching the scene before him with confusion.

"Well, I will be going now. I will come back once I am done traveling with the humans," Luka said aloud, pulling away from the other succubus, throwing at her one of her most seductive gazes.

"I will be looking forward to tonight, my Queen…"

The princess huffed, arms crossed over her bust. God, it was so maddening to see her seduce others like that…

Finally, Luka mentioned to the two humans to follow her, which they did without any complaints; after all, the sooner they would be home, the better it would be. It was still dark outside; however, Miku could easily guess that the sun would rise soon. It was probably very early in the morning.

She wished that she would have gotten proper sleep; she felt so exhausted that this constant sensation of dizziness was worrisome.

Her and Kaito both kept a certain distance away from the succubus. It seemed like she didn't want to be bothered; she had a superior and cold look on her face. Miku's fiancé then took this moment to speak with her about the situation:

"I have been thinking about it, and I believe that if we start a war with the demons, we will be able to win. It would be our best chance to get rid of them for good, to get rid of all the miseries that we are going through because of them." He spoke determinately. "To think that they were this miserable all this time…"

Miku tried to not wince at his words. She probably would have agreed with him before her kidnapping, but she wasn't sure if it was the best solution anymore. Making peace without having to form an alliance and without having had to start a war was what she wanted to do now. Besides, she had told Luka that she would try to convince her parents not to start a conflict with the demons.

"I think that we should try not to rush this decision. For now, it would be best if we tell my parents that the Queen of Demons saved our lives and that she desires peace. I cannot trust my parents to take care of this conflict, so we should wait until we take up the throne."

At first, she thought that Kaito was about to whine about her decision, but he unwillingly nodded. Miku was seriously starting to doubt him; she had a feeling that, once he would become King, he would start a bloody war with the demons. This situation was conflicting, and she had honestly no idea what was best anymore. It was true that they could get rid of them quickly considering their poor conditions and their small population, but she was sure that there were other demons like Luka out there; the ones that desired peace without having had to form an alliance between them.

Surprisingly enough, they didn't encounter many demons this time. It was probably because they were approaching the Kingdom; from where they were, they could start seeing the structures, especially the castle since it was very grand and overwhelming. Miku's heart was starting to beat in anticipation as she realized that she would _finally_ be home. She had thought that she wouldn't have been able to get out of demons' territory alive. She felt insanely grateful that the Queen decided to help them even if she wasn't doing it for their sake. She hated to think that without her, they would have died.

Suddenly, Luka stopped walking and turned around to look at both humans with a frown.

"I am afraid that I cannot approach your Kingdom further than this since it would be a bit dangerous for me. You should be fine walking on your own from here; as far as I am aware, demons hardly ever go near humans' territory, so I can guarantee you two that you will not get assaulted."

Kaito beamed at the news, a grin appearing on his face. He thanked her and already started to walk away, apparently very impatient to get home and eat all the food he wanted. Miku hesitantly met with the succubus' alluring blue eyes. She certainly wasn't going to thank her, but she still nodded courteously at her before following behind the nobleman.

"Miku, before you leave, may I have a talk with you? Possibly privately. It will not take much of your time."

The princess vacillated. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She looked at Kaito to see what he thought of it; he also seemed to be a bit suspicious. However, he gave her a shrug to show her that the decision was up to her. Eventually, she nodded, curiosity getting the better of her; she wondered what Luka wanted to talk to her about.

The Queen then took her wrist and went behind some vegetation to make sure that the blue-haired man wouldn't eavesdrop on them. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Luka brusquely pushed the other female against a tree, her eyes filled with starvation.

Miku gulped, her heart instantly skipping a beat. She had that same look in her eyes... the one she had last night when she pleasured herself in front of her.

"W-What are you doing?" The petite girl tried to play it cool despite how much the current situation was making her edgy; she had a feeling that she shouldn't have accepted to have that talk with her.

"I will ask one last time; do you want me to touch you?"

Luka's voice sounded both enticing and severe. Miku avoided her gaze, completely flustered. God, she couldn't believe that she was trying to have sex with her _again_. There was no doubt about it anymore; the Queen actually desired to get intimate with her. The princess didn't understand why. Perhaps it was because having sex with a human was wrong, and she was searching for new thrilling experiences despite how corrupted they were? Or was her goal to get everyone in her bed, even the most _obstinate_ preys? She didn't know.

"I… I told you that I did not want to. I will not go back on my decision, so let me go…" The human whispered with difficulty, a lump forming in her throat.

A frustrated growl escaped the succubus' lips before she finally pulled away, giving her an irritated look.

"Fine, it is your loss, human."

"Really now? Because I think this is more about your loss." Miku couldn't help but reply, forcing an arrogant smirk from parting her lips despite the immediate remorse filling her. "How about this? In the end, the _most powerful succubus_ was not even able to seduce a _mere_ human?"

Luka's eyes widened at the unexpected comeback. The small girl thought that she would get angry at her, but instead, she smiled amusedly. It was as if she was satisfied by the turn of events.

"Perhaps you are right…" The seductive Queen admitted unwillingly and pushed Miku towards her human companion to force her to leave. "Although, if you end up regretting your decision, it will be _your_ loss, not mine, _little maiden_."

The princess couldn't suppress a lighthearted chuckle from escaping her mouth. She then quickly rejoined Kaito, not even once throwing a look at the succubus' direction. She had honestly no idea if she would ever end up regretting it, but one thing was sure; she felt like she won for once.

Was it the last time she would see Luka? A sudden, compressing pain filled her chest at the thought, and Miku realized that it might not only be about regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I can't believe I managed to update this fast for once. It certainly won't happen often.

So, a few people are wondering if there will be other pairings, which I will answer with: not really. This story will _only_ be centered on Miku and Luka's relationship. While there will be small hints of other pairings in the future chapters, this fanfic will always remain on either Miku's or Luka's perspective (mainly Miku's), so I'm not going to explore the side pairings much. At least, not like I did with _Warming The Cold_.

Enough of this pointless blabbing. As usual, thanks a lot for the reviews! I'll say it again and again; you guys are amazing with your continuous support!

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku hugged her pillow close to her body, a wishful sigh escaping her lips. Ever since she returned to the castle a few weeks ago, she couldn't get much rest. A lot had been going on. First, her parents had _seriously_ thought that she had been dead, and so, they had been utterly shocked to see that it hadn't been the case. Even though they had been genuinely concerned about her well-being at first —considering the poor condition in which she had been—, it didn't take long before they started pestering her about her role as the future ruler of the Kingdom. Strangely enough, they ended up believing her farfetched story; she told them that an imp kidnapped her, carried her to demons' territory, but then the Queen of Demons went to her rescue and brought both her and Kaito back home as a sign of peace between humans and demons. Her parents hadn't wanted to accept it as true at first, but Miku had been able to convince them through a lot of persuasive lies. She dejectedly had to omit the part that the King of Demons wanted to start a war by using her since she knew that her parents would most likely start a war, and she desired to avoid that situation at all costs.

As for Kaito, he hadn't objected when the princess had lied about the events, but it had been still obvious that he disapproved of it. Miku had even thought at some point that he would have told them the truth, but he had thankfully remained quiet. Her parents also had thanked him for having _taken care of her_ and for having gone to look for her. However, they had still lectured him, telling him that a King shouldn't act this thoughtlessly and recklessly, but they nevertheless gave him a second chance. He then had stayed in the castle a few days to recover from the events before he went back home.

He and Miku saw each other frequently to try deepening their relationship before their marriage. Their meetings were usually short and they mostly only consisted of them talking about what they would do once they would take up the throne. Never once did Kaito try to rush things between them, and the princess was immensely thankful for that; after all, she was somewhat forced to marry him despite the fact that she would never feel anything beyond friendship for him.

However, Miku was concerned about the future. The nobleman obviously planned to start a war with the demons to try getting rid of them for good. She would have agreed with him before, but she had begun to see things from a different angle. Demons were still _individuals_ ; they were different from them in many ways, indeed, but she believed that they weren't all malevolent. Gumi and Luka were the proof of it. She was certain that there were others who also didn't wish for war. If they started one, they would somewhat kill _innocents_. Though, she was still aware that if they didn't get rid of them, there would still be some conflicts between them. Especially those demons who were entering the Kingdom to ravage their people and steal from them; they certainly wouldn't stop. No matter what, there would always be deep hatred between demons and humans, and there was nothing that they could do about it —if only to start a war to stop the discord.

"This is a real mess…" Miku spoke to herself, pursing her lips in thought. She wished that she didn't have to deal with it. Everything was giving her anxiety and uncertainties.

After stretching her limbs, she hoped out of bed and looked through her balcony. The sun was starting to settle down. It wasn't hard to tell that there would be a full moon tonight. The sky was clear from any clouds; it would be the perfect weather to have tea in the garden and watch the stars. She nodded to herself and decided to do just that. She would also invite Rin to join her.

Miku swiftly went out of her chamber and tried to look for her friend. She searched the main hall and the kitchen; most of the maids were usually hanging around here. She wasn't surprised to see that almost every of them was chatting about pointless things, but Rin wasn't with them. Although, she soon concluded that she was probably spending her time in the library. Even if it were forbidden for servants to read the books they owned, the small blonde would do it nevertheless. The Princess didn't mind. She thought that it was all right as long as she didn't get caught by her parents.

The teal-haired girl entered the library, and she wasn't shocked to see that her friend was intensively reading a book, seemingly lost in her own world. It was probably why Rin jumped in surprise when Miku put a hand on her shoulder. Her face immediately became a bright red, and she looked down, as if ashamed of herself.

"I… I am sorry, Princess! I… I know I should not be here, but I have wanted to read this book for so long…"

Miku offered her a smile to show her that she didn't mind. It was already rare that mere peasants were educated enough to be able to read, and yet, Rin learned it all by herself, which she thought was truly admirable. The princess took the book and read the title. Judging by the cover, it was probably one of those silly dramatic romance novels. In contrast to her, her friend seemed to be a huge fan of those.

"You are still reading those silly novels?" Miku asked teasingly, which succeeded to embarrass the maid even further. Oh, how she had missed teasing her.

"T-This one is interesting, though! It is about a prince who saved a poor farmer from brute men who wanted to steal her harvests, and for some reasons, they end up falling for each other despite their relationship being forbidden. The prince is expected to marry a princess from another Kingdom, after all, so everyone disagrees with their love, and they try to separate them. I highly recommend it to you! The writing is splendid and—"

"I am not interested in those…" The teal-haired girl interrupted her, one of her fists clenching. It reminded her a bit of her situation. She was stuck marrying Kaito despite having sexual feelings towards a demon. If people were to know about it, she would be damned. Noticing the concern on Rin's face, she smiled reassuringly at her and gave her a pat on the head. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you would like to drink tea with me in the garden. The weather is perfect for that, and we did not have much time to catch up after I came back. My parents kept me busy."

"A-Ah, I would be honored to!" Rin exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically and stood up. "Would it be alright, though? Each time we hang out together, the Queen glares at me…"

"Do not mind her. She hates it when I am sociable with the maids, but you are my best friend, and there is no way I would let her do any harm to you." Miku tried reassuring her and mentioned to follow her as they exited the library. "Mother treats the maids like they are vulgar toys, it disgusts me."

The blonde didn't say anything as if she was scared to speak her mind. The princess sighed. Sometimes, she wished that Rin acted _friendlier_ with her; she knew that the blonde often forced a personality because she thought that she wasn't suitable enough to be her best friend. The truth was her company was far more pleasant than those dislikeable noblewomen who was always gossiping and spreading false rumors.

Miku then ordered one of the eldest maids to prepare tea and snacks for them. As soon as they were settled down, Rin started eyeing the cakes and biscuits with awe. The teal-haired girl always thought it was amusing how much of a sweet tooth she had. Seeing her hesitation, the princess told her that she could eat unrestrainedly.

They both stayed silent for a while, enjoying the tea and snacks. Eventually, Miku decided to break the quietness between them;

"How have you been while I was gone?"

The blonde bit down on her lip.

"I was scared. I thought that you were dead." She murmured truthfully and stared at their feet. "I know that the King and Queen planned to get rid of me since they believed I was not of any use anymore, so, it was such a relief to see that you were well, Princess. It was a real nightmare, and I thought I would never wake up from it."

Miku frowned. Something was telling her that her parents hadn't been treating Rin well while she had been gone. She hoped that they didn't hurt her, but she knew that even if she asked, the blonde wouldn't tell her the truth. Knowing how much of a sensible topic it seemed to be, the princess decided to talk about something else;

"How many times must I tell you, Rin? My name is Miku. You have no reasons to call me princess when it is just the two of us."

"S-Sorry, it is a habit… I always think it is rude of me to call you by your first name."

The princess thought the situation was exasperating; she hadn't meant to make Rin feel bad about it. No matter how many times she tried for things to be more _natural_ between them, the blonde would always throw her royalty in her face. It was why she thought that it was impossible for her to have normal and genuine friendships. People would always think too highly of her because of her rank, and it was making her feel lonely. Despite how infuriating she thought it was, she tried not to show it, simply by smiling forcibly at her friend.

"E-Enough about me!" Rin suddenly exclaimed with a nervous laugh as she probably noticed the sudden heavy atmosphere. "You seem to be meeting with this nobleman often nowadays. The other maids keep talking about how much you two appear to be getting along. They are even calling you the perfect couple, and I must agree with them! You two look absolutely stunning together!"

Miku wasn't surprised that the maids were gossiping about it, nor was she surprised about the fact that her friend seemed to be interested in her love life. She liked to read those cheesy romance novels, after all. Honestly, the teal-haired girl didn't know if she should lie to her by telling her that things were going well between them or if she should tell her that she wasn't interested in him in the slightest. She _wanted_ to tell someone about all the troubling thoughts she had recently, about Luka and her sexual attraction towards her, about the regrets strangling her every night, but she knew that she had to keep everything to herself. Not only would it shock Rin, but it would most likely disgust her. Luka was a woman, but most of all, she was a demon; it was making things even more immorally wrong.

Seeing that the blonde was impatiently waiting for an answer, the princess heaved a sigh and decided to tell her the truth partially. She would feel terrible about lying to her best friend.

"I am not romantically interested in him," She admitted and took a long sip of her tea. "He is kind and well-mannered, but he is not my type."

Miku thought that it had been worth it to tell her the truth since Rin's reaction was hilarious; her mouth was wide open from shock. She was so dumbfounded that she even dropped her fork.

"W-What? But he is so handsome! For the love of God, what is your type?"

The teal-haired girl looked away and thought about it. What was her type? Immediately, she thought of Luka with her perfect face, her voluptuous breasts, her femininity and her smooth pale skin… Her face went a deep red as she shook her head vigorously to try getting rid of those disconcerting thoughts; they were way too recurrent. Especially at night.

Once again, Rin was waiting for her answer, watching every of her gesture carefully. Miku pursed her lips. Her heart beating hard from anxiety, she decided to tell her the truth. She could trust her. The maid was her best friend, and she knew that she didn't have any maliciousness in her. Surely, she would be surprised, but she wouldn't think bad of it.

"Women… I like… lovely women," Miku reluctantly declared. "B-But I am not interested in romance whatsoever, so, therefore, I am all right with marrying Kaito! The Kingdom goes first, so I try not to let my sinful desires get to me. Please, I am trusting you with this information; do not tell anyone."

As the princess thought, her best friend was shocked. Anyone would have been, so she wasn't blaming her. She waited for a reaction other than Rin looking at her with wide eyes. Eventually, she seemed to have processed the information, and she let out a nervous chuckle, looking away out of sudden awkwardness.

"O-Oh, it was the last thing I expected from you. I… I mean, no, I should have known since you were never interested in handsome men or princes in the first place," The younger girl murmured and cleared her throat. "A-And do not worry; your secret is safe with me, Miku. Even though I am surprised, I will try to support you as best as I can."

Miku let out a sigh of relief. She felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was aware that it wasn't everyone who would have accepted it so quickly since most of the homosexual peasants in the Kingdom were killed because of a law her parents established —which was something she planned to remove once she would become Queen. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that Rin wouldn't continue to support her if she were to know that she was lusting over a damned succubus. After all, the maid immensely abhorred demons because they mercilessly killed and tortured her family in front of her and kept her alive to make her suffer from this sad memory all her life. It was reminding her of what happened to Gumi; they killed her parents and kept her alive to agonize her. It seemed to be a recurrent and heartless torture demons used.

The teal-haired girl was about to say something, but she was immediately interrupted as one of the maids suddenly approaching them, bowing courteously in front of the princess;

"Your Highness, the King and the Queen are looking for you. They are waiting for you in the throne hall; they want you to be there immediately."

Miku frowned. It seemed serious; her parents rarely disturbed her at this hour. She then stood up and threw an apologetic smile at Rin, feeling guilty that she had to leave at such a moment. However, the blonde seemed to be all right with it as she gave her a shrug to show her acceptance towards the turn of events.

Soon enough, the princess quickly headed to the throne hall, lifting her long dress to avoid stepping on it. She couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen. As soon as she was there, she was immediately greeted by her parents' common grave expressions.

"How many times must I tell you, Daughter? Stop lifting your dress like that; this is very unladylike," Her mother scolded her coldly. "God, you are such a disgrace at times. You _never_ learn, do you?"

The teal-haired girl tried not to roll her eyes. It wasn't her fault if she was obliged to wear those long dresses; she couldn't move freely in them. It wasn't uncommon that she would trip because of them. She crossed her arms over her chest and impatiently waited for the real reason of why they had decided to call for her.

Miku looked at her father, knowing perfectly well that he was the one who was going to explain the situation to her. Eventually, he cleared his throat and met with her teal eyes;

"Once again, we have decided to invite the King and Queen of Demons to our castle, and we have just received words from them; they accepted our invitation."

Miku's eyes widened in shock at the news. She had expected everything, but _that_. This was bad. She couldn't speak. Her throat was tightening, and her heart was throbbing in her chest. If they accepted the invitation, it could only mean that Gakupo wasn't going to give up just yet. He was also probably mad because she escaped thanks to his Queen's betrayal. This meeting certainly couldn't go well.

"B-But why? You should know that inviting an incubus and a succubus is _very_ dangerous! They manipulate people's mind, and they bend _anyone_ to their wills! This decision is entirely reckless!"

"This is one of the reasons why you will be joining us, Daughter. Since those revolting demons can only control one individual's mind at a time, I want you to snap us out of it if it happens. Besides, several guards will also be there to stop them. You have nothing to fear," The King explained, furrowing his eyebrows. "Moreover, why would they try to do something harmful when you said that the Queen of Demons saved your life? We want to know more about their goals. We are still debating about whether we should make peace with them or if we should start a war. Your fiancé told me that there are not that many demons alive and that they seem to be in a weak position."

Miku growled, her teeth clenching in anger and frustration. She should have known that Kaito would have eventually spilled the beans. Though he seemed to have omitted the part that the King of Demons tormented them, and she supposed that it was the most important thing for now since her parents would have started a war without a second thought if he did. Besides, she remembered the first time they invited Luka and Gakupo; they controlled her parents' mind, and she hadn't been able to snap them out of it. The guards' attention also all had been on the Queen. Nonetheless, the princess hoped that she could count on the succubus' help this time. Miku doubted that she would follow her King's plan. He was most likely the one who accepted the invitation in the first place.

"While I completely disagree with your decision, just promise me to keep a close eye on the King; he is the most suspicious one. I would not be surprised if he were to try something," Miku affirmed and clenched her fists out of anger. She knew that no matter what she would say, she wouldn't be able to change their mind. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to get some sleep. It is quite late, after all."

She then stormed off the room, lifting her dress again just to infuriate her mother even further. She heard an exaggerated sigh, and Miku guessed that her small, rebellious plan was a success. She entered her chamber and got rid of her dress, furiously tossing it on the nearby desk. She then swiftly changed into an elegant nightgown before flopping down on her bed. She _had_ to become Queen as soon as possible. There was probably a way to hurry her wedding. But then again, she couldn't trust Kaito either. What was she supposed to do now? It was truly infuriating, and she felt like she couldn't do anything at all to resolve this troubling conflict.

She buried her face into her pillow and heaved a sigh. On a _brighter_ note, she would be able to see Luka again. They most likely wouldn't be able to speak privately, but strangely enough, just the thought of seeing her was sufficient to lift her spirits. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, and yet it felt like an eternity to Miku. Did it mean that she missed her? Was she _seriously_ getting attached to her? It was silly, but she was aware that her times with the pink-haired temptress had been strangely entertaining and thrilling.

 _I am such a complete mess…_ The princess closed her eyes tightly. She was repulsed at her thoughts. Ever since she came back home, that demon had constantly been in her mind. Every single day. She was sure that it was what Luka had wanted; to make her yearn and crave for her even if she wasn't here anymore. It was such torture, and she couldn't settle the turmoil of her emotions at all.

Furthermore, every night, her mind would slip into a sudden haze of excitement. Just thinking about what the Queen of Demons would have done to her if she had accepted her offer was always enough to provoke a burning and intense arousal within her. Miku's cheeks reddened as she, once again, decided to let her imagination run wild. She would often feel ashamed at her sexual thoughts at first, but she would soon forget about that shame —only to be reminded of it once she would be done taking care of herself.

The princess especially liked to imagine herself laying on her stomach while Luka completely trapped her under her curvy body. Since she already knew how it felt like to have her breasts pressed against her back, she would always try to recall how soft and squishy they were, and if she were focused enough on her imagination, she would sometimes be able to mix her fantasy with the reality.

She took a trembling breath before she let her hands roam down her body. Her skin was already burning hot, and she was shivering at the slightest touches, so she wasn't much surprised to notice that she was soaking wet. Once again, she tried to lose herself in her imagination as she finally started to masturbate yet again. It was Luka's experienced fingers that were stroking her so heatedly; it was her fingers that were thrusting inside her and reaching her most sensitive spots.

Miku couldn't suppress her moans and gasps, the pleasure completely washing over her. She kept on shuddering, her thighs twitching with each new thrust, her breathing starting to get incredibly heavy, beads of sweat running down her skin constantly… She was wholly lost in her fantasy. Luka was having sex with her; she was touching her, whispering the sexiest words in her ear and speaking her name sensually to thrill her…

The princess very quickly reached her climax. Her body tensed up as the overwhelming pleasure made her mind go completely blank. She let out a long whimper, gentle spasms taking over her. She then rolled on her back once this addicting feeling was over. She tried to catch her breath. She had done it _again_. She truly was a mess. She was doing it almost every night now. One could say that she became obsessed with this mind-blowing pleasure, and she always tried to find new thrilling ways to make herself feel even better. However, she was aware that how she was making herself feel was probably _nothing_ compared to how that succubus would be able to make her feel. She had thought that masturbating would remove her passionate curiosity about sex, but it had the contrast effect; she was even more interested in it than before. She shouldn't have started doing so. She clearly remembered Luka's words _"I bet that once you_ _try_ _having sex for the first time, you will get addicted to it."_ She had been right.

Suddenly, Miku heard gentle knocks on her balcony's glass doors. Stunned, her eyebrows furrowed as she turned her head to look at that direction. Her eyes instantly widened in shock, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; it was that damned succubus! As usual, Luka was only wearing sheer clothing; her breasts were almost uncovered; Miku could see the pink of her areola, and her dress was so short that she could almost peek at her most intimate area. That demon truly was shameless.

The teal-haired human remained where she was, too dazed to even move a finger. She thought for a second that maybe she was hallucinating; appearing suddenly when she had been thinking about her was completely insane. However, she soon concluded that she wasn't; especially after seeing how impatient Luka was getting because she wasn't opening the doors.

Miku then got up and reluctantly invited her inside. How did she even get on her balcony? Her chamber was on the third floor! There was no way that she could have climbed the wall. Soon enough, she noticed that an ugly imp with huge wings on his back was waiting outside for his Queen. He probably helped her to fly there; it was the only logical explanation that she could find.

Miku then turned around to look at Luka with a frown. She was about to yell at her for being so thoughtless; coming here when there were so many guards around wasn't the brightest idea, but her words soon got stuck in her throat as she stared at the demon in front of her with newfound awe. She had forgotten how stunningly gorgeous she was. Her silky-looking pink hair was highlighting her crystal blue eyes, her moisturized lips were forming a seductive smirk, and her skin looked as smooth and as perfect as ever...

"Your aura has changed," The succubus suddenly pointed out and approached her. Without warning, she took the human's hand and unexpectedly brought it to her lips. "My, my, what have you been doing before I got here?"

It took a moment before Miku realized what Luka was doing; she was sensually licking two of her fingers, and the teal-haired girl's face immediately became crimson, several shivers running down her spine; they were the ones she used to pleasure herself earlier! They were still sticky with her juice. She then quickly pulled her hand away and stared away, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe _this_ was happening. God, she was so embarrassed, and yet, her heart was pounding in exhilaration.

"N-Nothing," The Princess flatly denied her earlier self-satisfaction session even if she knew that Luka would be able to see through her lie. "A-Anyway, what are you doing here, disgusting demon? If a guard sees you, you will get in trouble for certain."

The Queen of Demons seemed to be hesitating about whether she should continue teasing her or if she should just get to business already. Eventually, her amused expression was replaced by her aloof one, probably meaning that she would go for the latter option. She leaned against the wall and gravely met with Miku's eyes.

"You are probably already aware of it, but your foolish and reckless parents invited us again. I was about to refuse their invitation, but my King accepted before I could even do anything. I am sure that you are smart enough to guess it by yourself, but he is scheming something again. However, as much as I try to get information about what it could be, he does not let me manipulate him easily. Lily does not know a damn thing either," Luka growled in frustration and ran a hand through her pink hair. "Therefore, I came here to warn you; you should remain vigilant at all time. Ever since I helped you escape, my King has been acting strangely, and I am nearly sure that he is planning to kill you. His pride is too high; he cannot accept the fact that a mere human had been able to escape from him even if it was with my help."

The petite girl nodded pensively, lost in her thought. She had guessed that much. But what could he possibly do? If he indeed planned something, would he be careless enough as to try hurting her even when there would be a lot of guards around? It didn't seem rational. She supposed that they would only know when that day would come, and knowing that, it was increasing her fear and insecurities about the situation; she had no idea what to expect at all.

"Rest reassured, human; I am not planning to take his side this time. At least, your father will not get manipulated by me. However, I cannot say the same for your mother since she is very vulnerable to my King's power. If he tries something, I will do everything in my ability to stop him. Until then, I will keep a close eye on him and try to figure out his plan beforehand."

Those simple words were enough to comfort Miku. It was reassuring to think that someone as powerful as Luka would be on her side. Surely, if they were to team up, the King wouldn't stand a chance against them. She hoped so at the very least. However, there was something that she needed to know; the curiosity was burning her throat.

"Why are you so eager about helping me, demon? I mean, you even took the risk of coming here to warn me despite how dangerous it is for you."

The succubus remained quiet for a moment as if she was seriously thinking about it. Then, she shrugged indifferently.

"Is it not obvious? I want to avoid this war."

The princess felt like she wasn't telling her the entire truth; there was more to it than that; she was convinced of it, but she could not put her finger on what it was. She did believe that the Queen wanted to avoid the war; however, demons were known to be very self-centered. Thus, would they seriously go as far as protecting a _human_ to get peace? She didn't know.

Abruptly, a sudden and thick warmness filled the room. Confused, Miku stared up at the succubus, and she realized her mistake as soon as she did; her piercing blue eyes were staring right into hers, and the princess _instantly_ felt enthralled by her. In the back of her mind, she was aware that Luka was currently using her power on her. However, she found herself unable to fight it even if she tried hard to focus on the situation as much as possible. It was why she couldn't resist the seductive demon when she pulled her close, one of her fingers pressing against her spine, eagerly stroking it.

The teal-haired girl gasped as electrifying shudders took over her whole body. Her legs immediately gave up on her; she had to hold tightly on the Queen's sheer dress. Feverish sensations were washing over her at the momen; they were making her mind go blank, and she quickly found herself wanting more. She even had to restrain herself from pleading her to give her _what she wanted_. Her heart was playing the drum in her chest, and it was almost hard to breathe.

"How about you be a good girl and tell me what you have been doing earlier?" Luka asked, breathing in her ear, successfully making the human moan a plea.

"I… I masturbated while thinking of you…" Miku admitted straightforwardly, clearly not having her right mind right now.

" _Oh_? Such a naughty little maiden you are," The succubus chuckled and pulled away, apparently very amused by the turn of events. She then broke the spell, plenty satisfied by the answer she got. "I was right; you ended up regretting it."

There were then a few seconds of silence as the teal-haired girl was trying to recover from the sudden manipulation. Then, when her brain fully processed the information, her face went red from both anger and embarrassment. That demon used her power on her only to make her admit the truth! She clenched her teeth, glaring daggers at her.

"How dare you! Y-You damned succubus…!" The human shouted, completely mortified. "You cannot use your power on me like that only to mess around with me! This is beyond—"

Miku's eyes widened in complete surprise as she suddenly felt something soft and moist press against her lips. It took her a moment to realize that Luka was currently kissing her; _that_ demon was kissing her! She remained still out of shock. She couldn't believe it. As seconds passed, she felt her legs become wobbly, her pulse quickening while a crushing, yet pleasant warmth was dominating her entire body.

Then, the Queen of Demons pulled away and smirked down at her. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it had been enough to take the human's breath away completely.

"This was the only effective way to make you shut your foolish mouth in an instant; shouting like that would have alerted your guards," Luka stated before stepping away from the other female. "I shall take my leave now; if I stay here any longer, my King will start to suspect me."

Without even throwing a glance at the human's direction, the demon quickly left with the seemingly impatient imp.

Feeling like she couldn't stand on her feet anymore because of the shock the situation brought upon her, Miku quickly sat down on her bed, her heart still racing in her chest. It was just a mere kiss, and yet, why was it upsetting her to this extent? Luka's lips had felt incredibly soft and enticing against hers. During this very fleeting moment, new exhilarating feelings had been taking over her; they were nothing like the ones she had when she was pleasuring herself. They were warmer, more pleasant and somehow _painful_ and _lonesome_ at the same time.

The princess buried her red face in her hands. She was an utter mess.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some people seriously think I hate Gakupo so let me just clarify something; he is my favorite male Vocaloid. I sincerely apologize to his fans for making him the villain of the story orz. He is the only suitable guy I could find for this role orz.

Anyway, reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Probably because of my lack of descriptions, some have been wondering about Luka's appearance, so let me just clarify that; she doesn't have wings (obviously), nor does she have a tail. All she has is horns and pointy ears (which I might have forgotten to mention, my bad). But for the curious ones, you will get to see how she looks like eventually since an artist is working on the cover picture, but I don't know when it will be done. (Same artist who drew Warming The Cold cover, no pressure for her by the way; I know she's busy. I'm already grateful enough that she suggested to draw it).

Oh, another quick update by the way! I guess you guys' awesome reviews are encouraging me haha. And it's also because I'm enjoying writing this story.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku was currently having a meeting with Kaito, and she couldn't even concentrate on having proper conversations. All she knew was that he was speaking about a way to increase the Kingdom's wealth; it was apparently very problematic that a lot of the peasants were poor while they were swimming in money. It was most likely because her parents' taxes were too high, and of course, it was already something that the princess had planned to reduce. It was why she thought that Kaito was only blabbering right now; he wasn't suggesting other convenient ways that could alleviate poverty. Their situation was still nothing compared to their enemies; the demons were a lot penniless than they were for certain. At least, the Kingdom didn't lack food; the two initial problems were the high taxes and the dearth of jobs. As years passed, more and more peasants were leaving. If it continued that way, Miku was concerned that it would put an end to the Kingdom —not that it was originally their territory to begin with. All those future unavoidable burdens made her wonder if her parents wanted her to marry and ascend the throne so soon because they didn't want to take care of those problems anymore. With all the money that they had, they could effortlessly move out somewhere else and live happily without being troubled by politics for the rest of their life.

With a sigh, Miku absently brought a hand to her mouth. A kiss. Her lips had been captured by a demon —and not only by some average demon; by the Queen herself. It had apparently only been an _effective_ way to shut her up, and anyone could say that it had successfully left her speechless. She hadn't been able to utter a single word even if she had wanted to get angry at her further. It was already infuriating enough that Luka used her powers to make her admit that she gave herself pleasure while thinking of her, and that damned succubus had to make things even worse by stealing an unexpected kiss. The princess knew that she shouldn't let it upset her to this extent, but she couldn't help it. Just remembering how soft her lips felt against hers, how they gently moved, barely putting any pressure into it; just enough to gently caress and brush her lips…

The kiss had been so gentle and chaste; it was almost unbelievable that it was a _sex demon_ who kissed her —anyone would have expected it to be fiercer and perhaps more sensual. It had only lasted a fleeting moment and yet it had been enough to leave Miku in such a troubled and confused state. At some point, it even made her question if what she felt towards Luka was truly purely sexual or if there was more to it than that… However, whatever it was, she couldn't let it grow into something more. If she were to develop a strong affection or even romantic feelings towards her, it would be disastrous.

Still, even though she was denying it, in the back of her mind, Miku understood that she was growing some unwanted affection towards the Queen of Demons. Perhaps it was because of that endless teasing or that inevitable entertainment she felt whenever Luka was around... She knew that attachment between a demon and a human was not impossible, but it was unheard of, very uncommon and strange… She couldn't still believe that Gumi existed; a girl who was given birth because of a strong love between a human and a demon; it was crazy.

"…And so, it would be best to get rid of those demons if we want to avoid those dilemmas." Kaito finally concluded his long speech; it was the only sentence that caught the princess' attention.

Miku crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. It seemed like they _really_ wouldn't get along regarding that matter. Feeling like she would snap at any moment, she took a deep breath to try calming down. She sipped her tea and waited a few seconds before speaking, recomposing herself;

"I am sure we can avoid this war. The Queen of Demons saved our lives because she wants peace, and you would dare to ruin this chance of _finally_ making peace with the demons without having to kill our men at war?"

"Have you not said that the only reason the Queen saved _my_ life was that you convinced her? She would not have cared to let me die! Those demons are completely heartless, and _nothing_ will change them! They will always continue to harm us!" Kaito's fist clenched in desperation. "The King was trying to kill you; _how_ are you _still_ wanting peace with them? I fail to understand your train of thoughts, your Highness! It would be a lot easier to get rid of them for good. I am sure that we could even count on other Kingdoms' help."

The teal-haired girl looked down and pursed her lips resolutely. Just thinking about the fact that they would sacrifice their men and kill innocents was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Gumi, Luka, and those other demons that didn't wish for war… They would die even though there was a possibility to settle this conflict in peace. She didn't know what to do anymore. This whole situation was giving her a constant ball of anxiety in her stomach.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between them. Kaito seemed to be hesitating before speaking again; it was as if he wanted to say something, but he was too stressed out to do so; he kept playing with his fingers, searching for the right words. Eventually, he nodded determinately to himself;

"Before I became your fiancé, I was promised to a princess in another Kingdom," He declared, his face showing sudden grief. "I was getting along well with her. She was gorgeous, she had the prettiest smile I have ever seen, and it was utterly adorable how she was getting enthusiastic about the smallest things… Me falling in love with her had been inevitable."

Miku raised an eyebrow. Her parents hadn't told her about that. Before she had the time to utter a word, Kaito resumed his story;

"We were having a festivity at the castle to celebrate our future union, but things got tragic fast. A female demon succeeded to infiltrate the castle and the princess got killed right before my own eyes. I saw that demon stab her several times, amusement in her eyes and a smirk on her face. S-She _enjoyed_ doing that to her; the very sight of blood even seemed to excite her further. The most pitiable thing about that story was that I had the chance to save the princess, the woman I loved so dearly, and yet I ran away. I ran away like a damn coward!" He slammed his fist on the table, his eyes watering. "Since then, I told myself that I would never run away again even if it gets me killed. I will never let fear stop me, and most of all, I want revenge for what happened to my beloved."

The princess was utterly speechless. It was far from the first time that she heard such tragic stories because of how ruthless demons could be, but it was genuinely horrible. It would explain why Kaito recklessly came to her rescue when she got kidnapped, and why he wanted war so much despite the option of making peace. Perhaps she did judge him too fast. She looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say and how to react.

"I… I am deeply sorry for your loss," She murmured sincerely. "However, if you want to become a capable King, it is important that you do not let those emotions blind your decisions. I… I know that your beloved's death must be grieving you badly; I can understand that much, but you also must understand that there is a possibility that we settle everything in peace and without having to let our men get killed during the war."

"Are you not letting your emotions make decisions too? If you want to avoid war _only_ because you do not want men, who are _willing_ to sacrifice themselves for the sake of peace, to die, then you are also letting your emotions speak. You can be a bit hypocritical at times, your Highness." The nobleman stated, his energy completely drained.

Miku's eyes widened at the unexpected insult. However, she wasn't that upset over it because she knew that he was speaking the truth —she wouldn't deny that she deserved it. And perhaps one of the reasons why she wanted to avoid the war was that they were going to kill the Queen of Demons, and she couldn't bear the thought. It was doubtlessly emotions that were driving her to those decisions. It had really been hypocritical of her; she ought to learn to choose her words more wisely.

Moreover, it seemed like this war was unavoidable now; she was nearly sure that Kaito would start it once he would become King and she wouldn't be able to stop him —that was if her parents didn't start it first since it was one of their options as well.

Eventually, Kaito stood up and bowed courteously in front of her before turning his back to her, ready to leave at any moments.

"If you excuse me, princess, I need some time alone now, so I will be returning home."

"Already? We are going to have an important meeting with the King and Queen of Demons shortly, and my parents would have liked you to be present."

The blue-haired man shook his head vigorously.

"Believe me, it would be best if I do not see them; I do not think I would be able to contain my anger towards the King of Demons otherwise, and I very much doubt your parents would appreciate it." He murmured and closed his eyes. He seemed to be hesitant about saying something. After a few seconds of a mental debate with himself, he finally gave up. "Before I leave, there is a matter that I need to clarify with you; even though we are going to get married, I do not think I will develop any romantic feelings, so it would be pleasant if our relationship stays purely platonic. I will not restrain you from seeing other men while we are married, so do not feel the need to remain faithful to me. I noticed that it was something that seemed to bother you as well; the very few times I tried to take your hand, you appeared to be a bit offended. If it can reassure you, I am not going to force things between us. Besides, no matter what, I cannot forget about _her_ …"

Miku was about to agree with his decision, but he was already walking away, his eyes focused on the floor and his fists clenched. She heaved a sigh of relief. At least, there was something that they had in common; they were marrying each other only because they had to. It was reassuring to think that things would only remain platonic between them. Still, even though they probably wouldn't share the same bed, they would have to have sex at some point since she at least _needed_ to give birth to a healthy child. She grimaced. She was young, thinking about having a baby was almost making her sick, but it could thankfully wait for a few more years.

She stretched her arms and looked at the clock. It was already past 7 PM; the King and the Queen of demons should be here in thirty minutes at most. It was stressing her out. She had no idea what to expect at all. She at least hoped that Luka had been able to figure out Gakupo's seemingly dreadful plan and that she would be able to stop him. Even though there would be many guards around, she didn't feel reassured in the slightest. She had no idea what the King was capable of; since he was one of the rulers of the demons' realm, it meant that he was very powerful. Nevertheless, it was still a bit comforting to think that the Queen would most likely protect her if anything too drastic were to happen.

She stood up and decided to retire to her chamber for now. However, she didn't even make a few steps that someone bumped into her. The person quickly apologized, seemingly nervous that he possibly hurt the princess.

Miku looked down at the young boy with a frown; she had never seen him before. He had blonde hair tied in a tiny ponytail and bright blue eyes. He was also wearing the guard armor; judging by his awkward stance, he was probably only an apprentice.

"Yes? Do you have any business with me?" The princess asked in her sweetest voice, trying not to scare him off since he seemed to be very nervous.

"T-The King sent me to fetch you since the guests have arrived. He insisted that I accompany you in case something was to happen," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck gracelessly. "O-Oh! My bad, I forgot to introduce myself! I… I am Len; I am one of the new guards that were selected by your parents."

Miku blinked. The King and the Queen of Demons arrived earlier than expected. Her heart beating from sudden anxiety, she nodded determinately. She would have to remain on guard and keep a close eye on Gakupo. She followed behind the apprentice guard. He didn't try to make conversation with her; in fact, he seemed just as tense as she was about the fact that demons were currently in the castle. That kind of behavior wasn't typical of a guard; they had to keep their calm, no matter what the situation was. However, she restrained herself from saying something about it; he was new, after all; he probably just needed more training.

All eyes were on them as soon as they entered the dining hall. Without looking at anyone, the princess took herself a seat, deciding to remain close to her parents. She could feel the King's death glare on her. It was worrying enough that her mother was currently staring at him with love-struck eyes; was he already using her powers on her or was he like the Queen who could charm people even without looking at them? Considering that the few present maids were also fawning over him, she guessed that it was the latter.

As typical of the King of Demons, he was currently shirtless, apparently showing off his perfect muscles. His tight leather pants were also enough to make the maids gossip with each other about how sexy it was; it almost looked like they forgot he was a demon. He also had a smug and seductive smile plastered on his face. However, despite the sensuality he was trying to show, Miku could quickly notice the hatred in his eyes each time she dared looking at him. He was definitely mad about what happened, and it was evident that he wanted to let her known about this abhorrence he held for her. The princess couldn't say that she wasn't intimidated by it, but she still tried to remain calm. Losing her nerve would be more dangerous than anything else.

Her eyes slowly went on the Queen beside him. For once, Luka was wearing _somewhat_ decent clothing; a black dress that arrived at her knees, perfectly embracing every of her womanly curve. She was still showing too much cleavage, and the expensive-looking necklace dangling between her breasts was enough to draw more than enough attention to this intimate area. She couldn't blame the men for staring since she was also doing it but she _did_ blame the succubus for showing so much skin when they both agreed that she shouldn't distract her father and the guards. Their gazes met for an instant, and Miku immediately forgot why she was angry. It was _so_ unfair that she was this stunning. Looking at her was making her heart flutter every time. God, it was even enough to make her fail to recall the treacherous situation she was in. The Queen was too mesmerizing; her striking beauty was making anyone lose their right minds.

The human King then coughed to attract everyone's attention. Judging by the blush on his face, he was probably aware of the _spell_ that he and his subordinates were currently under. He was obviously trying his very best not to let it distract him from his duties.

"First, we wanted to thank you for bringing my daughter back home. We are very grateful that you protected her when she got abducted by one of your kinds," He declared solemnly, forcing a smile from parting his chapped lips.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours, my dear humans," Gakupo spoke sensually as if he helped Miku to escape, an arrogant smirk on his face. "We are very sorry that something so terrible happened to your daughter."

The teal-haired girl clenched her jaw in anger. He had the guts to _apologize_ for what took place when he had been the primary cause of her kidnapping, but her parents thankfully didn't know about the whole story. He would already be dead otherwise. It was such a shame that she had to restrain herself from saying anything since it would doubtlessly start this bloody war, and she wanted to avoid it at all costs even if it meant protecting her worse enemy.

Luka was wearing her neutral expression, but it was evident that she wasn't pleased with the turn of events since her eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly. As usual, she didn't say a word, probably focusing her entire attention on the incubus' behavior. She didn't seem to know what he was planning either.

"However…" The human King gently raised his voice; it sounded graver. "Despite how grateful we are, we are not confident that we want to have a treaty with demons anymore. The fact that my daughter got kidnapped by one of your kinds only means that there is still bound to be conflicts between us. Even if we agree on peace, will other demons approve of it? Will there still be demons ravaging our Kingdom? Or perhaps will it even get worse? This is something that both my wife and I concluded; we cannot trust that peace between humans and demons will ever be possible."

Miku wasn't too shocked to hear his pronouncement; she had expected that much. Still, was it really necessary to invite the King and the Queen of Demons for that? Could he just have sent them a message to say that he didn't want to make a treaty with them anymore? She was a bit frightened for what was to come; it was evident that the fact she got captured by a demon enraged him to the point of wanting a war. Now that he knew demons were vulnerable, he probably desired to get rid of them for good. Things were starting to make sense now; her father most likely brought them to imprison them. What would be the best way to start a war, after all? By getting rid of the strongest demons first.

Luka was probably starting to understand since her expression darkened, her teeth clenching in anger. On the other hand, never did Gakupo's smirk left his face. In fact, he seemed even more entertained than before, his eyes having a faint spark of mischievousness in them.

"Are you suggesting a war, humans? Is this why you brought us here?" The seductive incubus asked with great amusement in his voice. "Well, I have other news for you…"

Before anyone could even react, one of the Kingdom's most loyal guards swiftly approached the princess and forcibly made her stand up. Miku was about to question him, greatly confused about what was going on, but her eyes widened in shock as soon as she felt something cold and sharp press against her neck. It was the guard's sword.

Everyone froze in place, immediately understanding that if one of them were to try defending her, the princess would get killed without a second thought. Moreover, the King and the Queen were both looking at the scene with shock in their eyes, their fists clenched. It was obvious that her father was trying his best not to jump to her rescue.

What was happening? Why was this loyal guard taking the demons' side? Despite the sudden fear and anxiety overwhelming her, Miku could notice that Gakupo was using his full powers on him. Was he able to control his mind even without saying anything? She knew that Luka often had to use words to order people around. Had she overestimated what he was capable of? After all, he wasn't King for nothing; it meant that he was one of the most powerful demons alive.

More importantly, she noticed that Luka was also trying to use her powers on the guard; probably to try getting him out of the incubus' charm, but it was in vain; he undoubtedly only desired men.

Could it be that it had been Gakupo's plan the whole time? Perhaps the first time he came to the castle, he noticed that one of the guards was fancying him over his Queen. It would be logical that he would use that tactic since Luka wouldn't be able to do anything against it either. Also understanding what was going on, the succubus growled and looked away from the scene, deep in her thought, as if trying to come up with a quick solution.

"Now, now, you are probably wondering what I want in exchange for your daughter's life, am I right?" Gakupo laughed sinisterly, his nostrils moving in exhilaration. He was enjoying this dreadful situation, appreciating the alarmed expression the princess had on her face. "My, it is a shame to see such a look of terror on a lovely lady, is it not?"

"Get on with it already, demon!" The human King shouted, his hands trembling from fear. "What is it that you want?"

"Actually, I want nothing more than your daughter's death. And since I am so kind and considerate, I leave you up to two choices; either this handsome guard over there gives her a long and painful death, _or_ you kill her yourself to give her a fast and peaceful death. It is all up to you, gentleman."

Miku should have expected that. No matter what choice her father would make, she was doomed. Nevertheless, there had to be a way to get out of this situation. Struggling would probably only lead her to her death. Besides, the guard holding her in place was too robust; there was no way she would be able to destabilize him. Furthermore, she couldn't count on anyone's help either; if any of them were to make a move, she would die.

Her only hope left was Luka; she met with her eyes almost beseechingly, wondering if she could come up with a way out. Though, she began to wonder if she really could count on her help. Even if the Queen were to save her life, it was evident that the war would still be unavoidable at this point, and the succubus _only_ desired peace in the first place. Basically, she would gain absolutely nothing from rescuing her.

Her father's face was showing strong grief. It was obvious that he refused to make any of those atrocious choices. There was no way that he would ever be able to kill his own daughter, but he didn't want to see her suffer either. The silence indicated that he was probably searching for a solution despite how disaster-prone the current situation was. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed to have given up already; she was staring down at her feet, eyes closed, waiting for the worse to happen.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise; one of glasses breaking into several pieces. Luka had just thrown her wineglass on the floor, inevitably catching everyone's attention, even the bewitched guard's one. Miku immediately took it as a cue to free herself. She then violently threw her head back, successfully hitting the robust man's nose to the point of making it bleed. She then took this importunity to quickly get away from him. As soon as she did, most of the guard encircled Gakupo while the others took care of their enthralled companion and the succubus Queen.

"Lock them in the dungeon immediately and make sure to put them in separate cells!" The King shouted, approaching his precious daughter and pulling her close as if protecting her in case someone else would dare to harm her again. He was glaring fiercely at the incubus; he appeared to be hopping mad that his strategy didn't go as planned. The fact that it was partially his Queen's fault was probably angering him even more.

Miku was still trying to recover from the shocking event, her frail body trembling in her father's shielding embrace. She seriously thought that she had been about to die! She doubted that she would have been able to make it out alive if it hadn't been or Luka's help. She then met with Gakupo's eyes; he was staring at her with great animosity and abhorrence as if telling her that the next time she would see him, she wouldn't be able to escape his wrath. This inhumanity radiating from him was enough to give her chills.

Soon enough, she looked at Luka; she was smirking enigmatically at her, seemingly pleased with how things turned out even though she was also going to get imprisoned. It then hit Miku; the succubus was going to undergo the same treatment as her King even though she helped her to escape by making a diversion.

"Father, could you let the Queen of Demons go? She saved my life by making this diversion! I do not think that she is a threat by any means." The princess defended her. "It is the least you could do to thank her."

Her father seemed to hesitate, pursing his lips in thought. Eventually, he sighed in defeat; he was vulnerable to his daughter's pleading face, after all.

"Guards, escort the Queen outside this instant!" He ordered, before staring at Luka with a scowl, seemingly unwilling to trust any demons anymore. "However, I am warning you, succubus; do not show your face here ever again or I might not be this compassionate."

The pink-haired temptress only nodded, reluctant about saying anything, while Gakupo snorted, throwing a disgusted look at her.

"Tsk, hungering over this damn human… You truly are a pathetic Queen, Luka." He grumbled as the guards started to lead him to the dungeon forcibly.

"Failing to make females orgasm and boring them out during sex… You truly are a pathetic King." Luka retorted scornfully, completely indifferent to his insult.

Miku decided that it was best if she ignored this little dispute between them. Despite living together, these two didn't seem to get along very well; it was probably because the succubus' ideals were different from her King's ones, so there was bound to be some discords between them in the first place. Even though demons chose them to rule their realm, they were both different from each other in so many ways. It only amplified the princess' thought about the fact that there were most likely half of the demons who wanted war and the other half desired peace. It was why she couldn't shake off this nagging feeling that, even though there were many evil demons, there were others that didn't want to harm humans.

The teal-haired girl threw one last glance at Luka. The latter only mouthed " _little maiden_ " at her before disappearing with the guards. Miku had the feeling that she wouldn't see her anymore, and she hated the sudden sharp pain engulfing her chest at the thought. Once again, it was making her question where her feelings stood. They couldn't be only sexual or else she certainly wouldn't feel this void each time Luka wasn't around. However, she genuinely hoped that she wasn't starting to develop romantic feelings for her. It would be very problematic. Luka was a _demon_ , a _sex_ demon on top of it; there was no way that she would ever feel favoritism towards her. Thinking about it was more excruciating than she would have liked it to be.

However, her depressing thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her father took a few steps away from her, his concerned expression quickly transforming into one of deep anger.

"If they want war, they will have it!" The King declared in his most stern voice. "What happened is the proof that demons are _never_ going to change; they only desire blood and violence! It is the time that we try to get rid of them for good!"

As much as Miku wanted to disapprove with his statement, she didn't have the energy to snap at him now. Besides, in contrast to her mother, he had seemed genuinely concerned about her well-being. The woman who gave her birth was only watching the scene from afar, a distant look on her face. Her daughter almost died, and yet she didn't seem to care all that much.

"If you are planning to start a war, then why did you let the Queen of Demons go? We could have gotten rid of her already! If she is part of demons' royalty, then it means that she is _very_ powerful! Letting her go was an idiotic move!" His wife snapped, completely dissatisfied with the turn of events.

"She saved our daughter, goodness! As Miku said, it was the least we could do. We will get rid of her when the time comes." He replied and affectionately ruffled the princess' hair. "For now, the most important thing is that our daughter is safe."

The Queen huffed to show her annoyance, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at her daughter with disdain in her eyes. Miku tried not to let her mother's behavior get to her. It had always been like that; rare were the moments she would shower her with affection. It was to think that this stuck-up woman only cared about herself. Even if her father was sometimes severe with her, he would still show her some fondness from time to time.

Not wanting to deal with that now —especially after the troubling events that just happened, the teal-haired girl excused herself and went to her chamber. It was already quite late, and she felt completely drained. For once, she decided to sleep in her underwear; it was too hot outside to even think about wearing one of her long nightgowns. Once she was done changing, she flopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh, burying her face in one of her satin pillows. She hadn't felt this exhausted in such a long time. It was probably from all the stress and fear she had just undergone. She had really thought that she would have died, after all. At least, she was relieved about the fact that Gakupo was currently jailed; death sentence probably awaited him.

Miku took a deep breath and turned around, staring blankly at the ceiling. In the end, there would be a war, and there was completely nothing she could do about it. And it hurt. It hurt to be this helpless. Even though she and Luka worked together to try preventing it, they hadn't been able to do anything. Gakupo's plan almost killed her, and it triggered her father's wrath; it triggered war.

Furthermore, would she ever see the succubus again? Would she die during the upcoming war?

The small human closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let those negative thoughts overcame her. She shouldn't be this upset over it. She really shouldn't be. This throbbing pain she was feeling only by thinking about Luka's complete disappearance from her life for was forbidden; it was aberrant. She really shouldn't be feeling this way at all. The worst part of it all was that those burning feelings mostly began because of that damned kiss. The succubus was in her mind more often than ever before, and thinking about her often brought her in a bittersweet state of mind; an unpleasant sensation clenched her stomach and yet a comforting warmth enveloped her chest. She didn't get it, and she categorically _refused_ to acknowledge the origin of those feelings.

Suddenly, Miku heard faint knocks on her balcony's doors. Her breath got caught in her throat as she met with _those_ enticing blue eyes —the same ones that were always enough to make her forget about everything for a moment, that made her heart burst and her mind hazy. She stared at the beautiful succubus with awe and newfound fondness in her eyes for a few seconds before standing up and opening the doors to let her inside.

"W-What are you doing, demon? You truly have some nerve to come here after what happened!" The princess exclaimed a bit furiously even though she was secretly thrilled to see her —especially after thinking she wouldn't be able to meet with her anymore. "If a guard sees you, you will get in trouble; you will probably have the same treatment as your abhorrent King! I do not think I would be able to convince Father to spare your life another time!"

Luka let the fuming small human grumble about what could happen to her if she were to stay, an amused smirk on her face. Disregarding her, she ordered the two hideous imps that had been accompanying her to leave.

"I need a place to stay for the night. I cannot return to demons' territory in my current condition." She stated and went to sit down on the teal-haired girl's bed without asking for her permission first, her legs crossed sexily with each other. "Do not worry, human; I know how to remain… _quiet_ , but I am not certain you will be able to."

Miku tried to ignore the obvious suggestive undertone her sentence had. Luka even used her most seductive voice to amplify her teasing.

"I suppose that, no matter what I say, you are planning to stay?" The princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, almost glaring at her.

"This is about right. You can be smart at times, dearest."

The princess restrained a sigh from escaping her lips. Truthfully, despite her exasperation with the Queen's audacity, she was ecstatic about having her around. She half-heartedly went to sit beside her, looking down at her feet. She could then feel Luka's smoldering stare on her; she didn't even need to take a glimpse at her to know that she was currently examining her with those lustful eyes. As usual, it was enough to give Miku some electrifying chills. That succubus _truly_ desired to have sex with her; that much was evident, but the princess still refused to give in despite how torturous her lonesome nights were. It reminded her of Gakupo's last words; " _hungering over this damn human… You truly are a pathetic Queen, Luka."_ It seemed like he was aware of his Queen's sexual desires towards her, and it just made her wonder _how much_ Luka wanted her virginity.

Nevertheless, the way the pink-haired beauty was currently watching her was making her feel uneasy. The situation was still igniting a small flame within Miku, and she knew that it was the start of an arousal. It wasn't her fault if thinking about how much Luka wanted her was a little bit... exciting. She had to find something to say to distract her mind from going too indecent. Her cheeks flushing from embarrassment, she laid down on the bed, refusing to face her.

"I… I guess we could not avoid this war, after all…" Miku murmured, destroying the fervent mood between them. "This is going to be a real disaster…"

The teal-haired human then heard an annoyed groan before the mattress cracked; possibly because Luka decided to join her. There was a brief moment of silence between them, and Miku wondered if it had truly been a good idea to bring this topic now.

Eventually, the succubus sighed; she probably had her uninterested expression plastered on her face.

"Do you truly desire to speak about the upcoming war with me? I am your enemy. If humans are willing to start this conflict despite the hints I gave to your parents about a possible peace, then so be it. I am still going to prepare for this fight, and I will be merciless if I must."

The princess bit down on her lip. It was the first time she heard Luka's voice sound so inhuman and cold, and yet, she didn't fear her. Somehow, she understood that, despite her harsh words, she wouldn't dare to harm her. She continued to believe that the succubus wasn't as heartless as the other demons she had seen. Maybe it was foolish of her to think so since she didn't know that much about Luka in the first place. However, the succubus had never used her powers on her to be malicious, and she wasn't forcing sex into her either despite how lustful she could be towards her.

Still, there was a question that was lingering in Miku's mind, and she had to know the answer;

"If you knew the war was unavoidable the moment your King endangered me, then why did you help me? If I am your enemy as you said it so well, it would have been better if you had let me die."

"Why I helped you, you ask?" Luka whispered darkly, and Miku swore she could hear her smirk in her voice. "This is only because I am craving for your virginity, your purity, your innocence… this is as simple as that."

The human's eyes widened in shock, almost choking on her breathing. She was getting used to the Queen's straightforwardness when it came to sex, but she certainly _wasn't_ getting used to the extreme embarrassment that came with it. Besides, it wasn't like she was completely innocent anymore; she wasn't even able to count how many sleepless nights she had, letting her sinful desires overcome her.

"Then, you saved my life for absolutely nothing since I am not planning to give you what you want. Is this the _real_ reason why you came here? How many times must I repeat myself for you to understand that I do _not_ desire to get intimate with you?" Miku huffed, her heart still pounding hard in her chest. She reluctantly turned around to face the demon, to glare at her, but her throat tightened as soon as she saw the seductive gaze she was throwing at her.

"Ah yes, therefore, you masturbate while thinking of me; it makes sense," Luka mocked her. "I can easily see through your lies, human. Unless you want me to force you to admit all of your sexual thoughts towards me, you better be honest with me."

The princess' face became crimson at the thought of admitting all of her indecent fantasies regarding the succubus.

"What will you lose from accepting one night with me, Miku? I am not going to harm you; I can promise you that much. If anything, it will only benefit you since you are curious about having sex with me, and I am more than willing to get rid of your virginity in the best way possible." The Queen of Demons spoke seriously. "Besides, this is probably the last time we are going to see each other. Instead of regretting something for possibly the rest of your short life, it would be rational to give in to your desires before we part ways for good and become enemies."

Luka's words felt more like a stab in the heart than anything else. Miku knew that the succubus was right; once the war would start, there was no way that they would be able to see each other again. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest, she looked away, pursing her lips strongly. Honestly, she felt like accepting her offer, but she knew that if she did, it would possibly make her even more infatuated with her than before, and that thought was scary enough as it was.

Miku only remained quiet, indecisive. Besides the fact that she might get addicted to the sex Luka was going to give her, what could she possibly lose? She wasn't going to hurt her; she was only going to make her experience mind-blowing pleasure; one more intense than the one she felt whenever she touched herself.

Suddenly, she felt the succubus' hands on her hips, her nails gently grazing her already burning skin, successfully giving her shivers in an instant.

"Truthfully, you have made me curious," Luka admitted, her lips reaching the girl's neck, trying to excite her further by breathing on a sensitive spot. "You are reacting so strongly to my every touch. Demons barely feel embarrassment or shame; this is _incredibly_ exhilarating to see such strong and unfamiliar reactions while touching an individual."

The teal-haired female slowly felt her mind become hazy, her pulse quickening. The small flame she felt earlier forming within her was growing stronger as seconds passed. _God_ , she hated herself for feeling _so_ electrified only because of what she said; it somehow made her want to show Luka about all those human reactions she wasn't used to seeing. However, in the back of her mind, the princess was starting to think that having sex with her was a bad idea; she was scared. Genuinely afraid of getting enthralled by this temptress.

Miku opened her mouth to speak, ready to tell her to back off despite the intense sensations starting to engulf her whole body, but once again, she was interrupted by a kiss. Though, this time, it was fierce, passionate, fervent; Luka was firmly locking their lips together, ultimately holding them captive against hers. The princess slowly felt her determination about pushing the demon away crumble, the flame within her bursting fiercely.

Abruptly, Miku wrapped her arms around the succubus' curvy figure and arched her back, pressing her petite body into hers, determined about not wanting to leave any spaces between them. This simple gesture had been enough to draw a gentle moan from Luka who appeared to be very pleased with the human's unexpected boldness.

Unsure of herself, Miku deepened the kiss, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. At this moment, the succubus swiftly climbed on top of her, not even once breaking contact between them, pressing her body further into hers. Even with the haze clouding her judgment, the princess couldn't help but notice how light Luka felt; she wasn't as heavy as she thought she would have been. She couldn't also ignore the softness of her well-developed breasts pressed against her own torso, this new thrilling sensation almost making her moan and sending her waves of shivers down her spine.

Finally, they had to break the kiss to catch their breath, and Miku was left thunderstricken as she tried to recover from all those passionate feelings that just invaded her. Who would have thought a mere kiss would be able to make her feel this amazing? It made her desires for the succubus grow even stronger than before. She was nearly sure that she was currently looking at Luka with love-struck and pleading eyes, eagerly waiting for her to give her more. She _needed_ to know more about those new exciting sensations.

However, Miku realized the gravity of the situation as soon as she felt the Queen's horns graze her neck by accident. Alarmed, she then firmly grabbed Luka's wrist, stopping her hand from entering her underwear just in time. She shouldn't have let things go this far. She really shouldn't have.

There was a long moment of silence between them, and the princess could immediately see the frustration and unfulfilled hunger that were sparkling in Luka's eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation as she realized that the human desired to stop _now_. With a groan, she pulled away from her. Even though she could easily force her to continue, it was evident that the Queen stood up by what she once told her; she didn't have unconsented sex with individuals.

Miku turned her back to her, a sudden grief overwhelming her. She couldn't breathe; this throbbing pain she felt was suffocating her. She closed her eyes tightly. Of course, she also felt greatly frustrated for having stopped Luka at such a crucial moment, but was this short-timed pleasure worth the everlasting pain and longing she would have been bound to feel if she had let things go further?

Miku only got a small taste of the pleasure Luka could give her, and yet it had already been enough to hurt her to this extent.

* * *

 **A/N:** *eagerly waiting for reviewers to call me a tease _again_ *

I will probably take a short break from writing so next chapter might take a bit longer.

Also, we will finally see a bit of Luka's POV.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I know I said there would be Luka's POV this chapter and I was planning for it to be the second half and well… first half was longer than I expected, so I decided to separate them, sorry for those who were looking forward to it, but it will have to wait for the next chapter orz.

On another note, big thanks to _InfinitySKYght_ for having drawn this amazing cover picture! The way she drew Luka and Miku is right on point! Here's the link to the full res for those of you who would want to take a better look at it (since fanfiction doesn't allow links to be shared, just remove all the unnecessary slashes, but only keep the one after the 'com')

i./imgur./com/onLprfW./png

Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciated them all!

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku woke up with a gasp, beads of sweat running down her flushed skin. She couldn't believe she had one of those vivid lewd dreams again; they happened too often. She buried her face in her hands and took a trembling breath, her cheeks becoming a bright red as she recalled all the stimulating details; Luka kissed every sensitive spot on her naked body, gently squeezed her breasts and took her nipples in her mouth to toy with them with her tongue and teeth. It was strange how thrilling her touches had been; it hadn't seemed like a dream at all. Miku had actually felt electrified, every of the succubus' sexual caress making her shudder in pleasure. Most of all, the frustration she was feeling right now was real; she woke up right before things were getting more… _serious_. Luka had been about to give her oral, her face between her spread legs, the feeling of her warm breath on her core having been enough to make her wobbly. The most embarrassing part of the dream was that the human had kept on pleading the demon to give her what she wanted, pressing her to utter obscene words she normally would have refused to say at all costs. Remembering that little element was enough to make her whine in humiliation.

At least, the princess could reassure herself by thinking that, even though everything had felt incredibly vivid, it had been nothing more than a dream —or perhaps calling it a nightmare would be more accurate. She silently slipped out of bed, being very careful about not waking up the demon sleeping next to her. She then approached the large mirror in her room, trying to stare at her reflection despite how dark it was. She was a real mess, she could barely recognize herself; her long teal hair was disheveled, her pupils were dilated due to sexual frustration, her skin was slightly clammy from sweat, and most of all, her eyes were glistening with lust and unsatisfied desire —it strongly reminded her of the way Luka was sometimes looking at her, like a beast hungering over a challenging prey. Looking at herself when she was in such a pitiful and desperate state made her somewhat ashamed of herself. Before having met the succubus, Miku used to be very innocent and pure, barely ever thinking about sex, knowing few things about it, but now she became this incredibly lustful girl craving to get intimate with a succubus —with a demon born to feed herself with sex! The princess would have honestly preferred to remain clueless since all the frustration and shame she felt were unbearable.

Things would have been a lot simpler if Luka had been a human; maybe then, Miku would have accepted to have sex with her. Maybe then, she would have allowed herself to get even more emotionally invested with her. It was already troublesome that she couldn't settle the turmoil of her emotions every time the Queen of Demons was with her; always making her heart beat so fast and often making her lose her right mind. Being with her was truly both painful and addicting at the same time. Yet, she couldn't get enough of her, and the mere thought of parting ways for good to become enemies was heartrending.

"Dear me, why are you so libidinous in the middle of the night, little maiden?"

The princess completely froze in place at the flirtatious voice. It was the last thing she had wanted to happen; she didn't desire to deal with this damned seductress now, not when she was in such a vulnerable state. If Luka were to make another move on her, she didn't know if she would be able to push her away.

Miku clenched her fists, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Do not play dumb with me, succubus! I am well aware that you are the cause of those indecent dreams!"

Luka chuckled sinisterly, sparks of malice in her eyes. Miku quickly decided that it was best to remain on guard as soon as the demon stepped out of bed to approach her, her walk as gracious as a feline's one, excessing sensuality. The princess stared away from her when she noticed that one of the succubus' breasts was showing up due to how loose her dress was. She was sure that Luka was trying to stabilize her even more; obviously, she wanted to seduce her into bed once again; what would have been the point of that dream otherwise? She was arousing her, trying to make her succumb to her with all that pent-up frustration.

"You could indeed say that messing with dreams is one of my specialties among others," The Queen whispered and took the human's wrist, swiftly pulling her close, her other hand seizing her waist possessively. "It is the best way for me to see what my targets desire the most. Have you noticed that you were unable to lie during those dreams and that you barely felt shame or embarrassment? Truthfully, I am not the one who is controlling them. Although I am aware of everything that is being said and done, those dreams are only a reflection of what you truly wish for. I can only decide when to start and stop them."

Miku's throat tightened, her heartbeats accelerating inevitably at their proximity. Just as she feared, Luka knew _everything_ about what was going on in those dreams. She would have honestly preferred being told that she was the one controlling them; that demon was basically saying that she was the one imagining everything that Luka was doing to her because it was what she _desired_. It was making her even more ashamed than before. It was why she remained quiet, only looking up at the succubus, easily losing herself in her crystal blue eyes. Luka was grasping her waist so strongly, ultimately making it impossible for her to escape her.

"I can make those dreams of yours become a reality, minus the frustration since I am not going to stop at the most interesting part," Luka declared seriously, swiftly trailing her jaw with her lips, barely caressing her. "As a matter of fact, you seem particularly interested in me going down on you, and I am more than willing to grant you this wish now if you consent to it. This is the very last time I am going to ask you; will you spend the rest of the night with me before we become opponents?"

The princess closed her eyes and exhaled. It was painful. Truly painful to have this temptress break all her resolves so easily. Why was the Queen so determined about having sex with her in the first place? She understood that she was curious because getting intimate with a human would be a different experience for her; the reactions weren't the same after all, but there had to be more to it than that. Why did it have to be _her_? Luka could easily seduce almost every guard in the castle —and probably even a few maids if she wanted to.

Her heart pounding hard in her chest, Miku managed to pull away from the pink-haired beauty, her legs slightly wobbly. She went to sit down on her bed and nervously scratched her cheeks, searching for what to say. She was incredibly turned on right now; both because of her erotic dream and because of the fact that Luka just suggested to… _go down on her_. She understood perfectly well what it meant, and despite how embarrassing it was, she couldn't help but feel incredibly thrilled at the idea of having her pleasure her with her mouth. She was very curious about how it felt; she often masturbated while thinking about it, and it was always enough to make her lose herself in her fantasies, leading her to an orgasm more quickly.

Miku's lips trembled. Just thinking about it was causing that uncomfortable burning sensation between her legs to grow; she was aware that she was wet. She was also sure that she had never been this severely aroused before; she felt like she was going to lose it if she let the succubus approach her. Still, she hesitantly looked up at the Queen; she was still staring at her with those lustful eyes, impatiently waiting for her to give her approval. However, she remained silent, indecisive. She knew she would get hurt if she were to accept, but at the same time, she _extremely_ desired to spend this night with her and let all her concerns and fears wash away just for this moment.

Eventually, Luka sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her imposing chest, looking away with a scowl.

"You are making it hard on me, little maiden," She admitted with a distinct lack of emotions. "You are a frustrating one, always pushing me away even though it is evident that you are also lustful towards me. I… have not been able to feed myself properly; the sex I had with others as of recently left me frustrated and unfulfilled. As a result, my powers have been weakening significantly. This is all because you will not allow me to touch you. With the inevitable war coming up, I cannot permit myself to get vulnerable over such a trivial thing."

Miku's breath got caught in her throat, slightly astonished at her words. She hadn't expected that; she didn't think Luka felt as frustrated about the situation as she was. Yet, she couldn't help but feel pleased; it meant that the succubus _needed_ her to have her powers back to their greatest extent. If the princess were to give her what she wanted now, the Queen wouldn't bother with her anymore since she would no longer need her, but if she were to refuse, then it meant she would continue to chase after her. She was starting to understand why Luka was being so persistent about it now.

The teal-haired princess then smiled a bit arrogantly; the demon shouldn't have given her this piece of information.

"This is amusing; you are always all high and mighty with me, but look at you now; you are lusting over a _mere_ human to the point of getting weak," She teased her, too delighted about the situation to even care about watching her mouth. Besides, it was payback because of all the teasing Luka made her endure. "Maybe I should let you agonize from this frustration a little bit more. _Hehe_ , as the most powerful succubus alive, you must be _so_ used to getting all the individuals you want into your bed. How does it feel not to be able to seduce a _human_?"

Miku expected the Queen to lose her temper; it was the kind of reaction she had wanted to get from her, but instead, she snickered, seemingly greatly amused by the situation. The small human blushed and glared daggers at her, thinking that she was making fun of her even though she had intended to annoy her. However, Miku didn't even have the time to get mad at her that she was suddenly pinned down on the mattress, the succubus' expression showing a zealous hunger.

"Your unexpected boldness will never stop to arouse me, human; you are making me wet so easily," Luka purred out, their faces now only inches apart. "You want to know how it feels? Entertaining, exciting and yet unbelievably irritating!"

The princess thought she was going to die from the embarrassment, her entire face turning beet red. How could that damned succubus speak such indecent words without any hints of shame? It was unbelievable. She was about to yell at her to back off, but Luka grabbed her wrist before she had the time to do so, and forcibly lead her hand under her dress. Miku wasn't so shocked about the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear, but she was surprised at how wet and warm her most intimate part felt. Was it truly what she told her that put her in this state? Or was it also because of the dream? Maybe both?

"W-W-What are you doing!?" The human stammered, completely taken aback by this sudden gesture.

"As pledged, I will not touch you unless I have your full consent, but at the very least, allow me to relieve myself…"

The teal-haired girl wanted to question her about what exactly she meant by that, but the words were stuck in her throat. She already couldn't believe that she let things go this far once again. It wasn't until Luka started to grind against her hand that she fully understood the situation; she was planning to give herself pleasure like that. Miku's eyes went wide from shock, and her face became even redder, her heart starting to play the drum in her chest as she felt the succubus' wetness drip on her skin. She was tempted to pull away, but at the same time, she was too mesmerized to do so; the Queen's face was flushed with excitement, her eyes glistening with fervent desire and her lips slightly parted as she let out a few gasps.

Miku couldn't look away. It was unbelievably enticing to see her like that. Luka appeared so desperate; rubbing her clit roughly against the back of her hand and quivering each time she moved her hips. Was it truthfully enough to give her satisfying pleasure? For a fleeting moment, the teal-haired girl felt tempted to move her hand, to try pleasuring her even more, but she quickly removed the idea out of her mind for two reasons. The first one being that she was too embarrassed to even think about it and the second one being that she was afraid to be doing… poor. Even if it was similar to when she was touching herself since they had the same genitalia, she was still scared to mess up. More importantly, she certainly couldn't meet her expectations; Luka had sex too many times to count, would an innocent human like herself even be able to give her gratifying pleasure? It seemed very unlikely. It just made Miku realize that even though she imagined herself to be on the receiving end most of the time, she really wouldn't mind it being the other way around. Just the idea of making this powerful and shameless demon submit to her was enough to give her chills. Was she discovering a side of herself that she was unaware of? Perhaps.

In any case, just watching the Queen of demons trying to get off with her hand was plenty enough to ignite an inextinguishable flame within her. She didn't think it would have been possible to get even more aroused than she had been earlier. She could feel her own wetness grow between her thighs. It wasn't fair; it wasn't fair of that damned succubus to make her lose her decent mind so easily, to make all her resolves vanish like they had never been significant in the first place.

As expected, it didn't seem enough to make her orgasm since Luka pushed her hand away with a frustrated groan. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the pink-haired seductress raised both Miku's index and middle finger.

"Do not move them… Stay still…" The demon ordered, still slightly panting from her earlier attempt to pleasure herself.

The human's face flushed. She was wise enough to understand what was coming next, her pulse quickening in exhilaration. Luka adjusted her upstretched fingers against her dripping slit, and as soon as she was well positioned, she started moving her hips. The princess felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, the boiling sensation she felt throughout her body getting more passionate by the seconds. She felt like the air around them was getting unbelievably hot; it was almost suffocating.

It was incredibly warm inside Luka; she felt like her fingers were melting. As much as she wanted to, the princess didn't move. She let the succubus pleasure herself with them as it pleased her. She only watched her as she urgently tried to reach her most sensitive spots, her feminine body shuddering with each new movement of her hips. Eventually, Luka ended up moaning; albeit lowly since she couldn't allow herself to be loud with all the guards patrolling outside the room. She was looking at the human intensively as if she was examining every of her reaction, which only embarrassed Miku even further, and she quickly concluded that it was what was thrilling the succubus since each time she responded by blushing or by looking away, she would either moan or shiver.

"Why are you so embarrassed, human? You are not the one who…" Luka stopped talking as a gasp escaped her mouth, her voice sounding both husky and shaky because of the pleasure she was currently receiving. " _Ahh_ … d-dammit, s-so good… your fingers are so delicate and yet I am getting so… so close already…"

"W-Why would I not feel embarrassed!? Y-You are…" _Masturbating with my fingers_. Of course, it wasn't something that the chaste human was able to say, so she only pursed her lips and glanced away. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the current situation anyway since she could easily pull away anytime she wanted, and yet she didn't.

"I am what? Finish your sentence, dearest." The Queen managed to smirk mockingly at her despite the pleasure written all over her face, beads of sweat running down her forehead. "Y-You have said even more _vulgar_ words during those dreams…"

Miku only glared at her. She had felt no shame during that dream; it was different. It was already embarrassing enough to think about all the things she had said, and just remembering it was making her face go crimson. The worst part of it all was that she was sure that she hadn't meant anything of it. She wouldn't be surprised if Luka had forced those words out of her mouth.

Soon enough, the teal-haired girl felt the succubus' walls tighten around her fingers, signalizing that she was about to climax and that she did; she collapsed on top of her with a long moan, her body overtaken by gentle spasms of pleasure. They stayed still, both because Luka was trying to catch her breath and because Miku felt trapped under her, unable to move. During that short moment, the princess couldn't help but think her scent was spine-tingling; she was still wearing that enticing spicy perfume, the one that was always appealing to her. Mixed with the mysterious honeyed fragrance of her hair, it just made it even more fascinating, uncommon; it was a unique scent that she could never get tired of.

Uncomfortable, Miku finally pulled her hand away, another blush making its way to her face as she could feel the stickiness of the female demon's juice on her index and middle finger. _Goodness_ , she honestly couldn't believe something so erotic just happened. What did she expect anyway? Luka was a succubus, a demon born to feed herself with sex; it shouldn't be startling her anymore. However, she certainly could say that she was slowly getting used to it. After all, it wasn't like those sexy situations were disagreeable; on the contrary, she did enjoy all those new thrilling, ardent sensations. Nevertheless, she did have shame, and she couldn't remove this distressing thought that it was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this with a demon, the Queen of Demons even. Customarily, under normal circumstances, she would have also fretted over the matter that they had the same gender —especially considering the death penalty, but it seemed pretty irreverent compared to the fact they were destined to be enemies because of the differences and conflicts between their species.

Luka then pulled away to stare at her face, keeping their bodies close. Miku was immediately taken aback; there was hunger in her eyes, one more fervent than before. It was evident that she was _still_ unsatisfied and frustrated even after having reached an orgasm.

"I have never seen your aura grows this big before, Miku," The succubus spoke in her sexiest voice, its mature honeyed tone enough to give the human some shivers. "My, you actually enjoyed watching me, did you? Your pupils are dilated, and your skin is burning hot. You are certainly not as innocent as you look like; perhaps you are even more perverted than what I initially thought."

Mortified by those words she hadn't wanted to hear, the princess glanced away, biting down on her lip. Being called a pervert was anything but pleasant. If anything, it was making her more ashamed of herself since she couldn't deny it. She would have honestly preferred to remain this prude girl who always had been scared to show too much skin, but at the same time, she was embracing that corrupted part of herself; it allowed her to discover many exciting things that she would have probably never known of if she hadn't met the succubus.

"In all honestly, I will never understand humans' shame when it comes to sex. In fact, you should not be ashamed of yourself; having this much libido is not given to everyone, it is a gift," Luka whispered and started trailing ravenous kisses down her neck. "Therefore, I cannot understand your obstinacy. You have such a high sex drive, and you still manage to push me away. It is fascinating and maddening at the same time. What bothers you about the idea of having sex with me, Miku? The fact that I am a demon? Or knowing how foolishly emotional humans are, would you prefer to have your first time with someone you love?"

Miku tried not to flinch. Romance was not the problem here, but she positively wasn't reassured by the fact that Luka was a demon. However, there was also something else, something that she didn't dare to bring up. She was frightened to get infatuated with her. She was scared to be only a short-timed obsession for Luka; that once she would be done with her, she wouldn't have any interests in spending more time with her. She knew that it was exactly what was going to happen if she were to accept having sex with her —after all, the pink-haired seductress only needed her to regain her powers at full capacity. She wouldn't be of any needs to her anymore afterward. She would become a used toy, one that she protected only for this short intimate moment. That simple thought felt like a stab in the heart.

At the same time, she really couldn't take it anymore. All the sexual frustration she felt was eating her up. This itching, burning sensation between her legs was extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know what would be worse anymore; to regret having refused sex with her for the rest of her life _or_ possibly feeling forlorn once Luka would be done with her? Both conclusions sounded equally horrible and yet they were inevitable. She felt completely torn.

Eventually, after a minute of absolute silence, she came to a decision. She continued to stare away, her throat getting tight only at the thought of what she was about to say;

"G-Go ahead…" Miku murmured almost inaudibly, finally submitting, her heartbeats accelerating in anxiety as she wondered if she truly was making the right choice.

The Queen didn't seem to believe what she had just heard at first, staring down at her with bafflement. Then, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something before _getting down to business_ , but she finally only nodded, a pleasant smirk parting her lips. It was evident by the sparks in her eyes that she was more than delighted with the unforeseen turn of events. She perceptibly didn't expect the human to accept so suddenly.

The princess couldn't suppress a gasp as Luka's hands hastily went behind her back to get rid of her bra. As soon as her breasts were uncovered, she closed her eyes tightly, her cheeks reddening. She didn't even need to look at the succubus to know that she was currently staring at her with those lustful eyes. She had never felt self-conscious before, barely ever caring about what people thought of her; however, she couldn't help but feel slightly insecure with herself now. In the back of her mind, she was more than aware that it was far from being the succubus' first time —and that thought didn't bother her all that much— but what she was concerned about was the dreadful possibility of not being up to her standard.

In due course, she felt Luka's finger teasingly circle her left areola, gently grazing with her nail to give her shivers of anticipation.

"Such small, delicate breasts that you have," She commented, using this sensual voice of hers again. "Not only is it my first time with a human, but it is also my first time with a virgin. I never took an individual's innocence before; this is truly exciting."

Miku wasn't that much surprised to learn that. Knowing how corrupted and perverted demons were, most of them were probably losing their innocence at a young age. Nonetheless, since Luka obviously had a lot of sex partners in the past, she was proud of telling herself that she was giving the succubus a whole new experience —it was most likely not an everyday thing.

There were then a few seconds of silence between them, which inevitably made the princess frown. The Queen wasn't touching her anymore. Instead, she was staring into her teal eyes, a smug smile on the corner of her mouth. Miku didn't understand what she was finding amusing, but it was ticking her off. Moreover, she didn't even know why it was irritating her to this extent since Luka always had been like that. Was it because she was getting a little bit too impatient? After all, she really couldn't take it anymore. She desired to have sex with her now; she wanted her to show her about this mind-blowing pleasure she could apparently give to others.

"What do you think is funny, succubus?" Miku glared at her, pursing her lips in a thin line, trying to calm her edginess with a few deep exhales.

"Fingers or tongue? I leave you the choice."

The petite girl's eyes widened at the straightforward question. Why was Luka even asking if she already knew the answer? Was she teasing her? Was she trying to embarrass her? Or was she just being thoughtful by inquiring how she truly wanted her first time to be? She couldn't tell which one it was. Brushing that aside, she had always been terribly curious about how oral felt like. She fantasized about it more than enough times, often making herself climax only by thinking about it while masturbating.

"Y-Your mouth… Use your mouth…" The teal-haired princess howled, mortified about the fact that she had to say it.

"Good, very good choice, dearest," Luka licked her lips in anticipation, a starved look plastered on her face. "Giving oral to females is one of my favorite things. Besides, I have wanted to taste your nectar for so long."

Miku's face immediately went a dark shade of red. She truly wished the succubus had more shame! However, despite how disconcerting her bluntness could be, it was also thrilling her. She couldn't deny that it was increasing the flame within her, making her even hotter and bothered than before. Her thighs were also twitching in impatience.

Her natural embarrassment about the situation seemed to excite the succubus further, her face flushing in exhilaration. It was obvious how much she enjoyed her humanoid reactions —perhaps even a bit too much.

The princess bit down on her lip as soon as Luka traveled kisses between her delicate breasts. Honestly, Miku didn't care about those _pointless_ , unsatisfying caresses; she just wanted her to get straight to the point. She was already awfully turned on as it was; those gentle touches were only boosting her frustration and impatience. It was why she didn't hesitate to push the succubus' head back once she was about to focus her attention on her nipples.

"C-Can you…" Miku gulped, vacillating. "…do it now?"

" _Oh_? Getting a little bit impatient, are we?" Luka smirked darkly, her mouth twitching in eagerness. "I intended to tease you until you beg for it as a punishment for having pushed me away countless of times, but I feel generous for once. More importantly, having an assertive maiden like yourself _finally_ submitting to me is already a big achievement."

The human decided that it was best to ignore her for now. Still, a part of herself wanted to show her that even though she gave in, it didn't mean that she was less assertive and more submissive than before. Besides, she was sure that under that seemingly unbreakable confidence was hidden some submission; she could bet that Luka wasn't as poised as she appeared to be. Once again, she couldn't help those tempting thoughts of pinning the succubus down and making her lose that foolish confidence of hers. She was nearly certain that getting dominated by a human would take away her pride.

However, Miku's thoughts quickly left her mind as soon as the Queen started kissing down her stomach. Her breath immediately hitched in anticipation, her heartbeats accelerating drastically. She couldn't believe her dreams, her steamy fantasies were about to get real. She thought she was about to pass out from all the anticipation and haziness she was currently feeling. She was so excited, so ecstatic that her body was already trembling from the upcoming exhilaration.

Soon enough, Luka pulled her panties down and shoved her face between her thighs, seizing her legs to spread them even further. Miku tried not to feel embarrassed about the fact that the female demon was currently looking at her intimate part with hungry eyes —as if she was about to eat the most delicious thing she had ever seen. Not only was she staring intensively, but she was also inhaling her scent, a pleased expression on her face. At some point, the princess felt tempted to close her legs because of how humiliating she thought that was.

"S-Stop this at once!" Miku snarled, her face growing insanely hot as she frowned in disapproval. "I… I knew I should have not… _ahh_ …!"

The princess threw her head back and gasped as soon as she felt something warm eagerly explore her slit. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the bed sheets, feeling the sudden urge to hold onto something. Luka was licking all of her exceed juice with a delighted moan, the hotness of her breathing immediately sending Miku electrifying shudders. The sensation of her tongue felt incredibly amazing; she could barely stop herself from twitching. Soon enough, the succubus focused her utmost attention on her sensitive part; taking her erected bud of nerves in her mouth and keenly toying with it with her tongue.

The teal-haired girl's hand immediately flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle her moans as much as she possibly could. She had known her clitoris was very sensitive since she usually orgasmed by only stroking it, but she couldn't believe all the new thrilling sensations that were making her mind go completely blank. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, her skin getting so hot that it was glistening with sweat and she couldn't suppress all those tremors of pleasure that were making her frail body shudder continually.

Miku couldn't also stop herself from blushing fiercely. All they could hear was the slurping, wet sounds that Luka was making by pleasuring her with her mouth. However, it wasn't the only source of her embarrassment; the demon's crystal blue eyes would sometimes meet with hers, giving her that insatiable look that inevitably made her shiver in ecstasy. It seemed like Luka _immensely_ enjoyed going down on her. Still, she soon forgot about how uncomfortable the situation was making her as her mind quickly became blurrier, her body focusing entirely on the astonishing pleasure she was receiving.

The human lost it as soon as the succubus eagerly sucked on her clitoris with another elated moan. Miku's back arched, her tiptoes clenching as she found herself unable to restrain her shrieks and cries anymore, trying her best to muffle them by biting on the back of her hand. She really couldn't take it anymore; she was about to reach her climax, the pleasure severely intensifying all of a sudden.

With a loud and unrestrained moan, Miku orgasmed, her mind going empty for a few seconds as the intense pleasure shook her, several spasms taking over her. As soon as she came back to herself, she tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She had expected it to feel amazing, but certainly not to this extent. She was completely flabbergasted by how intense it had felt, her body still trying to recover from all the mind-blowing, burning sensations it had overcome.

Luka then chuckled enigmatically, hunger still highly present in her eyes. It was evident by the lustful glance that she was throwing at her that she wasn't completely satisfied yet.

"How was it?" The succubus asked, waiting for some compliments.

Miku frowned and remained silent, stubborn over the fact that she wasn't going to praise her. Instead, she huffed and looked away from the proud smile that ticked her off.

"Not bad, but I expected more from _the most powerful succubus_ _alive._ " She blatantly lied.

"Is that so?" The pink-haired seductress mocked her, quickly seeing through her lie. Still, a challenging look appeared on her face. "Turn around."

"W-What?"

"Just do as I say."

Hesitantly, the princess obeyed, laying down on her stomach reluctantly. However, she soon regretted her decision as she felt Luka ultimately trap her under her womanly figure, her well-developed breasts pressing against her bare back. Miku's eyes widened in shock. Was she planning to touch her _again_? She was still exhausted from her previous orgasm. More importantly, this erotic position was reminding her of her other fantasy, the one where the succubus pleasured her while she was completely trapped under her. She couldn't help but feel thrilled once more, the flame within her going wild. She couldn't believe she was getting aroused again.

"Have you ever reached two orgasms in a row, little maiden?" Luka then enquired, speaking in her sexiest voice. "The second one is often more mind-blowing than the first one. Believe it or not, I can make it much better by using my powers on you. Would you allow me to do so? Though rest reassured; I am not going to use it to its full capacity since it might be too much for a frail human such as yourself. I already made a few demons pass out because the pleasure they felt was too intense for them."

The princess tensed up. It was true that when the succubus went down on her, she didn't use her powers in the slightest, and it had already felt unbelievably amazing. How much better than that could it feel? She hated herself for being so curious about it. Additionally, the thought of getting pleasured while being in that position was increasing her arousal considerably. Although, she was honestly scared that the pleasure would be too much for her to bear. After all, a demon could most likely take more than a human, and Luka apparently already made a few of them pass out.

Nevertheless, despite her concern, she still gave a submissive nod. _God_ , she was already addicted to the sex the succubus was giving her, wasn't she? It was too late to back off now. Soon enough, she forgot all about her worries and her fears when a soothing, yet passionate warmth enveloped her, her mind going cloudy in an instant. She was aware that the Queen was now using her powers on her.

"If you feel like it is too much, you can tell me to stop anytime you want," Luka whispered in her ear, gently nibbling on it. "You will see that what I did to you earlier was merely foreplay."

Miku could barely speak already, so she only nodded. Even though she felt anxious, she knew that she had no reasons to be. Luka was being amazingly sweet with her; she could tell that she had absolutely no desires to harm her. She only wanted to give her a memorable time before they would part ways and become enemies. Honestly, that thought about the succubus possibly caring for her was enough to fill her chest with a heartening warmth.

"Raise your hips a little bit, Miku. It will help me to have better access to your beautiful vagina."

The human blushed furiously. She didn't know why the last word embarrassed her so much. Was it because of the compliment that came with it or was it simply the lack of shame Luka had when she said it? She didn't know. Either way, she awkwardly raised her hips and buried her red face in her pillow. As she had initially thought, that position was uncomfortable, but spine-tingling at the same time.

The succubus' hand then quickly went straight to the goal. She lubricated two of her fingers with the princess' wetness before gently pushing them inside her. Miku's eyes widened. She didn't even start to pleasure her and yet just the small feeling of her digits touching her walls was already enough to make her whole body shudder. Soon enough, Luka began to thrust them and immediately reached a sensitive spot that was hidden deep inside her, alternating between stroking it and pushing it.

Miku didn't quite understand what happened next since her mind went entirely blank. All she knew was that she was currently experiencing inconceivable pleasure, her body continuously quivering and her heart beating faster than she had thought imaginable. She had to hold firmly onto the covers. All the burning and passionate sensations overwhelming her were so tremendous; she thought she was going to pass out. It was all blurry in her head, but she was still aware that she kept on moaning, unable to refrain herself from doing so. She was also certain that she incessantly chanted Luka's name at some point. It was as if all her shame and embarrassment were gone.

The teal-haired girl's pleasure increased even more as soon as the Queen kissed down her spine, giving her electrifying vibrations throughout her body. The demon's skin was also hot, seemingly relishing every sound that was coming out from the princess' mouth, shuddering each time she was yelling her name.

It didn't take a long time before Miku reached her climax, her small frame collapsing on the bed as it was overtaken with strong tremors of pleasure. She was confident that she lost consciousness for a few seconds since the next thing she knew was that the succubus was grabbing her face and asking her if she was alright. She only nodded as she tried to recuperate, still panting and shivering gently. She couldn't honestly believe what just happened; it had felt way too amazing —perhaps even a bit too much. She had actually underestimated the succubus' abilities. She might get addicted to it for real, and that thought was quite fearsome, to say the least.

"It might have been a bit too much, after all," Luka observed and sat down, stretching her arms. "I was barely using my powers too. It seems like humans are weaker than what I initially thought."

"I… I am fine…" Miku grumbled, refusing to be called feeble now out of all time. She sat up with difficulty. She honestly felt exhausted; it almost seemed like she ran a marathon.

"It looks like you enjoyed it _a lot_ , though." The pink-haired temptress smirked amusedly. " _Luka, oh, Luka! Yes! So good!_ "

The princess' face went crimson at the absurd imitation of her moaning. She glared daggers at her, arms crossed over her chest. She genuinely couldn't accept it as true; she had been so lost in the moment that she ended up yelling her name repeatedly. She was thankful enough that the guards didn't seem to have heard all the ruckus they have made.

But what now? They were done having sex; they didn't need each other anymore —or at least, Luka wouldn't want to be with her since she got what she wanted. They stared at each other quietly, neither of them knowing what to say. It was awkward. Even the succubus appeared to be slightly uncomfortable with the heavy silence, which could easily be considered unusual.

"I… shall take my leave now," She declared, hoping out of bed without a second thought. She approached the balcony, not even once glancing at her direction. "I am not confident that we will see each other again. Thus, I prefer to warn you; you should remain careful since I am fairly certain my King will not stay in his cell like a good boy. I will not be here to protect you this time."

Miku didn't know why she did it —perhaps it was the adrenaline or on the spur of the moment, but she quickly rushed to Luka's side, firmly grabbing her wrist to avoid her from leaving. She didn't want her to go; she didn't want them to part ways, much less become enemies. How could she ignore everything that just happened between them? How could she ever forget the pleasant, intimate moment she had just shared with her? As she had initially thought, having sex with her only increased her desire to remain by her side. She didn't care if the demon didn't feel anything towards her, she just didn't want her to leave. She refused to let go of her.

"Are you making a fuss about me leaving?" Luka guessed, staring down at the human with an expressionless face.

"Are you really never going to come back?" Miku hated how much her voice cracked. "A-After everything that happened between us? A-After we…"

The princess couldn't speak anymore, her words stuck in her throat. Why the heck was she getting so emotional now? She knew that it would be better to let her leave, to try forgetting about her, but this throbbing in her chest refused for it to be the best option. She had known since the beginning that the only reason why Luka protected and chased after all was because she only wanted to have sex with her; nothing more and nothing less. She didn't have any needs for her anymore.

"We both got what we wanted from each other, so I do not see why you would require for my presence again." The succubus spoke aloofly as if the situation was making her completely indifferent. "Can you let go of me now? It would be best if I leave when it is still dark outside."

Miku still didn't let go of her wrist, grasping it with even more strength. She needed to know one last thing;

"At least, answer me honestly; what was I to you? A _mere_ human that you only desired to have sex with?"

Luka smirked mysteriously before slipping her hand away from her tight grip with ease. She then took a few steps back from her, throwing at her the most seductive look she could give.

"Wrong. You were a very stubborn human that I only desired to have sex with, but whose company was not _that_ unpleasant."

Before the teal-haired human could utter another word, the seductress jumped out of the balcony and landed on her feet without difficulty, which was shocking considering the height. It was just an example of how different demons and humans were.

Miku didn't know how to feel about the situation. A part of herself was relieved to learn that she hadn't just been a _mere_ human to her, but she was still exceedingly saddened by the fact that they would never see each other again.

Even if she would forever cherish those memories, she doubted that her heart would ever recover from its newfound rupture.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seriously… a whole chapter about lewd when it wasn't even supposed to be all about that in the first place. I intended to put Luka's POV afterward, but I try not to write too long chapters. Shame on me.

In any case, as always, reviews are very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! They're always very encouraging; glad to see the same reviewers often. Seriously, you guys are awesome. (Also, I must tell _Psykoakuma_ that the horny pun was very bad, but still oddly funny).

Secondly, I want to thanks _CelestialFeathers999_ for having beta-read this chapter! So if you notice that my English suddenly got better, well, you'll know why. She will probably do so for every chapter from now on (or at least until she's busier).

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Luka groaned as she sat up on her bed, unable to sleep despite how heavy her eyelids felt. She was having another persistent headache, one that made her comprehend how much her powers were weakening. What was wrong with her? The steamy night she had spent with the human should have been enough to satisfy her sexual needs for a few days at least, but it had only resulted in amplifying her frustration. She couldn't say that the sex she had with Miku hadn't been sufficient. On the contrary, she hadn't had such a thrilling experience in years. Everything about it had been different from when she was being intimate with her own species. The reactions she received had been entirely dissimilar, most likely because humans were so easily ashamed when it came to sex. They were determined to stick to the idea that it wasn't only meant for obtaining pleasure, that it was something that should be reserved for the loved one or that it was intended for reproduction; otherwise, it was often seen as a disgrace. Obviously, they weren't used to regularly getting into erotic situations, which explained their embarrassment and reluctance towards having sex with people they didn't know.

It was already surprising that she managed to convince Miku to touch her. Despite how easily she became aroused when she was around, the little maiden had seemed very stubborn over the fact that she would never accept having sex with her. That was why she hadn't expected her to give in last night —Miku had probably reached her breaking point. It was already ridiculous that the human succeeded to push her away countless times when she was almost as lustful as a sex demon. With such a high sex drive, Luka was sure that Miku would be the type to reach several orgasms in a row and still want more. Admittedly, it took the succubus some effort to stop after the second climax. If the mulish princess hadn't looked so exhausted, she would have continued to touch her without a second thought. Seeing the assertive girl completely entranced by her to the point of having yelled her name several times without any hint of shame had been too delightful. There was truly nothing more gratifying than finally making that human know her place.

Still, thinking about how the teal-haired female shuddered at the slightest caress, about how red her face had become, about how she had seemed to enjoy every second of it, holding tightly onto the bed sheets and moaning constantly… It was making Luka all hot and bothered. She hated how often she had replayed that scene in her mind; hated how much she desired for it to happen again. Perhaps it really hadn't been enough to satisfy her, after all. What was she going to do? There was a war coming up, and she was getting vulnerable. She couldn't get rid of this nagging, never-ending hunger that was eating up her powers.

With a sigh, she got up from the bed. There was no point in trying to rest if these troubling thoughts kept on stealing her much-needed sleep. She ran her fingers through her tousled locks and walked through the empty hall. However, she soon stopped in her tracks when she noticed the half-human standing in front of Lily's door, her face a crimson red. Considering how big her aura currently was, there was no doubt that she was spying on the blonde-haired succubus having sex again. That girl truly was looking for trouble. It was exasperating.

When Gumi finally noticed her presence, she backed away, looking down at the floor, trembling like a leaf. She looked like a child who had just been spotted with her hand in the cookie jar. Luka gave her an indifferent shrug, a bored expression plastered on her face. If the half-human was actually some kind of a masochist who was always searching for Lily's wrath, she didn't care, but she didn't want to deal with their catfight again. The situation made her recall how Miku once foolishly dared to face the blonde to protect Gumi. It had been truly reckless of her, especially considering she had no chance against Lily in the first place, and she probably had known it, but it was what made it entertaining.

"Luka, my lovely Queen!" Lily purred as she came out of her room naked, still panting from her seemingly intense sex session. "I did not know you were back."

"I had been back since this morning, but I did not want to see your face yet," The Queen replied, unfazed by the blonde's poor attempt at seducing her. Lily struck a sexy pose while running a finger down her cleavage. "Keep your hands to yourself, weakling, I am not in the mood."

Luka had expected the other female to be offended by her harsh words, but she chuckled instead, newfound lust in her eyes. It was a pain; she had wanted Lily to stop bothering her. If there was one thing that she seriously hated, it was how demons were always pestering her to get in bed with them. Sometimes, she wished that she wasn't so powerful. She hadn't asked for any of this. Having sex with her was considered one of the best rewards a demon could get —it was some sort of a privilege, so it wasn't rare that Lily would try to get her hands on her.

"It would be so hot if you insulted me during sex too. I am certain I can be into that."

The Queen glared at Lily to warn her that it would be best to back off now before she got mad for real. She was truly a nuisance; Luka wished Gakupo hadn't brought her. She was both useless and weak. She didn't even know why the blonde was living with them. Luka would have thrown her out if she could.

"By the way, where is the King? I have not seen him either." Thankfully, Lily changed the topic.

"Captured by the humans," Luka said only what was necessary. She wanted to keep the conversation short and fast. Besides, she preferred to keep the upcoming war to herself for now. It would take several weeks of preparation before the humans charged at them, so there was nothing to worry about yet. "He anticipated his captivity, so he must have had a plan to get out of the mess he put himself in."

The blonde only hummed in approval, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Then, after a few seconds of silence, she frowned to show her dissatisfaction with the situation.

"You know, everything was going smoothly before you took the human back home."

"You and I have different goals!" The Queen snapped, not wanting to get into the topic again. "Starting a war is foolish when it can be avoided. What do you wish for? The end of our species? We are already so few. I do not desire an alliance between humans and demons, but I do wish for conflicts to cease. Spilling blood for something that happened centuries ago is irrational."

It seemed like Lily wanted to rebut her, but she soon closed her mouth, only letting out a frustrated growl —she probably knew better than to anger her superior. Eventually, she set her eyes on Gumi who had been silently listening to them. The girl was staring at the wall in front of her, obviously wondering if she should leave. She then started to shake as she realized that the blonde was planning to take her irritation out on her. She took a few steps back and mumbled some unintelligible apologies.

"How many times must I tell you to stop peeping on me, you revolting half-human?" Lily snorted in disgust. "Honestly, I still wonder why the King has not killed you yet. You are always a nuisance who needs to learn how to mind her own business."

Luka sighed heavily, knowing well enough that the blonde was planning to bully Gumi until she begged on her knees. She could feel her headache intensifying, the throbbing pain in her temples almost making her cringe. She really didn't want to deal with that nonsense now. If she could have, she would have gladly left the mansion and her duties as Queen a long time ago. However, she was aware that letting these idiots take care of the realm would be a real disaster; it was the only reason why she was forcing herself to remain here. Gakupo would start a senseless war without a second thought, possibly annihilating demons' existence for good. She couldn't let that happen.

Before Lily had time to raise her hand to the half-human, Luka intervened by swiftly grabbing Gumi's wrist and pulling her towards her. The poor thing couldn't stop trembling, her eyes tearing up ever so slightly.

"Tormenting the weakest one only makes you even more pathetic, Lily. Can't find anyone else to rival your mediocre strength?" The pink-haired seductress threw the blonde a threatening glare, satisfied to see her face grow red from rage. Lily absolutely hated to be reminded of how weak she was. "Besides, she is the King's pet; you are not allowed to harm her without his consent first."

Luka then turned her back to Lily and left before the blonde could start to make a fuss. She brought the half-human with her by firmly pulling on her arm, knowing that it would be hazardous to leave her with Lily when she looked so aggravated. She went into the kitchen and started grabbing food that she stole from the enemies' kingdom. It had been so easy to seduce that merchant who had gone astray into giving her almost all his valuable merchandise. Humans were always very vulnerable to the demons' powers; they could do almost anything with them once they were under their spells. The only one who had been able to push her away so far was Miku. Even then, she ended up giving in to her sexual desires —and how gratifying it had been to have made her submit to her. That little maiden truly was the most stubborn individual she had ever seen.

The succubus then threw Gumi an apple and a sweet bun, keeping a stoic face to show her that even though she was giving her food, it didn't mean that she thought better of her.

The green-haired girl stared at the food, baffled. Her usually lifeless eyes finally showed some sparks. She immediately bit into the soft bread, devouring it like she hadn't eaten anything sweet in years. Eventually, she paused and sheepishly looked up at the Queen.

"T-Thank you…" She whispered, too intimidated to stare into the emotionless blue eyes. "I… I am always grateful for your compassion. L-Lily and Gakupo rarely feed me. At least, n-not until I… I am in agony from starvation…"

"I am only doing it because the King wants you alive. I cannot fathom how irrational he would become if he were to discover you dead. I cannot allow him to be even more senseless than he already is."

Luka knew that Gakupo barely kept Gumi alive to make her suffer, saying that death would only bring her deliverance. She understood that the half-human shouldn't have been born, that she was considered an abomination to many. However, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for her. That girl was too defenseless; she let everyone control her and do anything to her. It was as if she fully accepted her fate as a pet that existed only to suffer. Yet, she knew that it was not Gumi's fault that she was born that way; it was her parents'. They were the ones who foolishly fell in love with each other and decided to raise a child even after knowing the complications it would arise. It was no wonder why they both ended up getting killed.

"C-Can you free me…?" The half-human finally gathered enough courage to ask, staring at the apple in her hands absently.

"If I free you, you will die, foolish thing."

"I-It is still better than staying here all my life…"

Luka shook her head. The only reason why Gumi hadn't tried to escape on her own was because of the powerful demons that surrounded the mansion; if they saw her, they would immediately bring her back inside. Besides, she couldn't let her free. The King would eventually come back, and if he were to see that his little pet wasn't here anymore, he would possibly lose his mind. She couldn't risk it.

The green-haired female bit her lip, visibly saddened. It was as if she had instantly given up on the idea of being free. However, she soon looked up at Luka, a newfound determination in her eyes as she clenched the apple close to her chest.

"It is probably too much to ask, but m-maybe you could bring me to Miku the next time you see her? I… I am aware that you have been seeing her now and then. Y-You also seems to have grown fond of her, and I know s-she must be concerned about my safety… Y-You would not want her to worry, would you?"

The succubus froze. Maybe Lily had been right when she told Gumi that she needed to learn how to mind her own business. It seemed like she also had been secretly peeping on her; she must have heard her when she told the imps to bring her to the humans' kingdom. It was the only explanation as to why Gumi knew that much. Still, she couldn't suppress an enigmatic chuckle from escaping her mouth. That sudden boldness coming from the defenseless half-demon was amusing.

Luka then grabbed the girl's chin and forced her to stare into her eyes; she could immediately see her determination waver. Gumi was very vulnerable to her; she didn't even need to use her powers to make her listen.

"You will stay here like a good kid. If I see you spying on me again, I might just leave you in agony from hunger," The Queen spoke coldly to show her that she was serious. "Besides, I do not know where you got the idea of me being fond of that human, but you should get rid of the thought. I was merely using her to satisfy some sexual urges."

The half-demon gulped and nodded shakily once Luka finally let go. Without saying anything else, the succubus walked away. She couldn't believe the greenhead had the courage to speak her mind for once. She usually wasn't that bold.

She shook her head with a sigh and went upstairs before abruptly stopping in her tracks. Her jaw clenched as her throbbing headache seemed to increase in pain as minutes passed. She needed to feed on sexual energy as soon as possible. She doubted that she would be able to use her powers to their full extent when she was in such a vulnerable state, and it was very problematic. If demons were to discover that she was getting weak, they would not hesitate to remove her Queen title, and she absolutely couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let Gakupo lead the upcoming war all by himself; it would be catastrophic.

What was she supposed to do? No matter what she did, she couldn't be satisfied. Having sex increased her frustrations and needs. Masturbating wasn't helping either. She hated to admit it, but the only way she could regain her powers would be to spend an entire night with Miku, to ravish her to the point of ultimate exhaustion —until she couldn't take it anymore and begged her to stop. She wanted to hear her sweet moans and possibly make her yell her name again. It was so addictive to have her submit to her lewdest desires, to make her shudder at the slightest caresses, to see her innocent face show lustful wishes. However, she did notice the human's unspoken demand to pin her down onto the bed; it looked like Miku also wanted to give her pleasure, but she certainly wouldn't allow it to happen. It had been a bit surprising to see that side of her; Luka had thought that she would have been alright only being on the receiving end. What would Miku get from touching her? Was it to show her that, even though she was being submissive, she was just as assertive? Miku hated to lose to her, after all.

"Damn it…" The succubus clenched her fist, unstoppable desires quickly making her hot and bothered. It was the first time she ever felt such a strong and insatiable lust for an individual; it was disconcerting.

It seemed like she would have no other choice but to pay the human another visit. It was truly the only way to regain her powers.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku pursed her lips. She constantly thought about what happened last night. It kept on haunting her; she always replayed the scenes in her mind. What she couldn't stop thinking about the most was when Luka had used her hand to pleasure herself. It had been so exhilarating to watch her lose herself to her own desires, to hear the sexy, low moans come out of her lips. She had especially liked how she shivered each time she moved her hips to reach her most sensitive spots and how her face had been completely flushed from the excitement. What the princess found the most electrifying about the situation was how vulnerable and weak the Queen of Demons had appeared to be during that moment. The succubus always seemed overly confident or unresponsive. As a result, watching her make all those new, almost humanoid, expressions was delightful. What if Miku were to pin her down and be the one to give her pleasure? Would she actually feel ashamed? Or even embarrassed? Since Luka was always amused when she made her uncomfortable with seemingly simple things, she would also like to teach her what that mortifying emotion was. She couldn't stop thinking about it; it was almost torturing her.

Moreover, the teal-haired girl kept on fantasizing about how amazing it felt. She had known that having sex with the succubus would be an unforgettable experience, but she hadn't expected it to make her feel so many exciting sensations. It had been utterly mind-blowing when Luka used her powers while touching her. She only remembered that her whole body had constantly been shuddering under the intense pleasure, her mind had been entirely blank and the slightest caresses had been enough to make her gasp and moan without restraint. It had felt so electrifying. She now believed the succubus when she told her that she would never experience sex this good again. Just thinking about every sexual caress that the Queen gave her was making her heart pound and her face grow hot.

However, those burning and passionate feelings suddenly disappeared, quickly replaced by a stabbing pain in her chest. She really wouldn't be seeing Luka anymore, would she? The succubus left her like she had never been significant, having only wanted sex from her; there had been no feelings involved whatsoever. What would she miss the most? The mind-blowing sex or Luka herself? Miku exhaled shakily, her heart sinking at her own thoughts. She knew what the answer was, but she preferred to fight it down. Even if the Queen of Demons was annoying to have around —especially with her constant teasing and foolish arrogance, she was nearly certain that the moments she had spent with her had been the most precious and exciting ones she had in her entire life.

So why did it hurt to the point of making it difficult to even breathe? To the point of barely being able to sleep? To the point of not knowing what hunger was anymore? Or even to the point of not being able to understand what having fun was?

She was heartbroken. What she felt for Luka hadn't just been little attachment; she fell in love with her. How could she have let it happen? Her indifference to romance had blinded her; she had thought that she would never find love, especially since she was caged in the castle, only being able to meet with those detestable noblemen and women. She ended up falling in love with one of the Kingdom's most dangerous enemies, the Queen of Demons. Not only was she a demon, but she was also a succubus; an individual who would never be able to feel anything close to attachment towards her.

Miku clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. It could only explain why she was this hurt; her heart was cracked, and it could only be repaired by having Luka's full attention and love, which were two impossible things to obtain.

It was a real mess, but now wasn't the right time to be thinking about how miserable she was because of that damned demon. Gakupo's execution would be held in only a few minutes, and her parents wanted her to be present even though she didn't want to be there. That demon genuinely scared her. It was obvious that he desired her death more than anything else. Even with all the guards that would be around, she didn't feel safe. She had the premonition that something terrifying was going to happen.

The princess took a deep breath and tried to shake off her worries as she stepped out of her room. However, she soon bumped into Rin who seemed to have been hesitating about whether or not she should knock on her door and bother her. Miku was about to greet her with her most sincere smile, but she closed her mouth when she noticed the blonde's flushed face; she was looking down at her feet, fiddling with her fingers almost sheepishly. It didn't take a genius to see that the behavior wasn't normal.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

The petite maid shook her head violently even though she still refused to meet her gaze. Miku huffed, getting slightly impatient, especially since she understood that something was wrong with her best friend, and she didn't want to let it go. She grabbed her shoulders and tried to force her to look her in the face.

"Please, there is no need to lie to me. You can tell me anything."

Rin hesitated for a few seconds before finally giving up with a whine.

"I… I actually came to check on you since you stayed in your room almost all day long and it was starting to worry me, but…" She took a trembling breath, averting her eyes once more. "I… If you absolutely want me to be honest, Princess, I heard some… um… noises coming out of your chamber last night."

The teal-haired girl's face immediately went crimson. She should have guessed that the maid would have heard all the ruckus she and Luka had made yesterday since her room was right next to hers. How could she have forgotten that little detail? She was even the one who begged her parents to give Rin that chamber. It was so mortifying, so very embarrassing. They both remained silent. Neither of them knew what to say. It was useless to deny it, but Miku dearly hoped that Rin was unaware of her partner's identity. She doubted that she would take it well if she were to learn that she was having sex with a demon.

The uncomfortable maid soon cleared her throat as she tried to get rid of the heavy atmosphere between them.

"I… I mean, it is fine! Who you spend the nights with does not concern me, but perhaps you should be more careful? You are lucky that it was me who heard you. I… I doubt your parents would be very pleased to learn about it."

The princess nodded, slightly relieved that Rin had no idea about what was truly going on. She probably thought that she had spent the night with an ordinary woman, not one who had horns and was well-known for feeding on sex. She didn't think there would be a next time anyway, so getting caught was the least of her worries now. What she was most concerned about was how much time it would take for her to stop thinking about Luka.

"Let us have this conversation another time, Rin. I need to head to a meeting, and I am already late."

"O-Of course! I am sincerely sorry for having bothered you at the wrong moment!"

Miku gave her a soft smile to show that she wasn't mad. She was already grateful enough that the petite blonde wasn't planning to tell anyone about how torrid her night had been. It was easy to trust her, but she knew that she couldn't speak a word about her having developed feelings for a demon. Rin was open-minded, but not to this extent, and she could understand why. She wasn't going to blame her, and it was for that reason that she decided to keep it to herself even though she would have given anything to be able to let it all out, to have someone to comfort her and reassure her that getting deeply involved with the Queen of Demons wasn't wrong —even if it was.

The princess lifted the hem of her dress to avoid stepping on it as she quickly headed to the throne hall. Once she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see that almost all the royal guards were present. A few of them even closely followed behind her in case she suddenly got attacked. She went to the spot next to her father and examined the scene before her; Gakupo was being forced to stand on his knees by two guards while another held a sword to his neck, eagerly waiting for the King's order to kill him. Yet, the incubus remained calm, his usual smug expression plastered on his face. His eyes sometimes met Miku's and stared with pure hatred.

The teal-haired girl tried not to feel intimidated; she even glared back at him. Perhaps her abhorrence towards demons was weaker than before, but she still hated those who wished to disrupt peace. What could Gakupo do anyway? He was surrounded; there was no way that he could escape.

"Any last words before we end your life, demon?" Miku's father asked in his coldest voice, the harshness of his words almost making everyone freeze; he looked particularly ticked off by the King of Demons' air of superiority and amusement.

"Well, first, I always love being surrounded by strong males," Gakupo purred seductively, winking at the guards who seemed disgusted by his poor attempt to seduce them. Obviously, he was not taking the dreadful situation seriously.

Miku's eyes widened. She could notice that a few of the guards weren't indifferent to his flirting; she could spot at least three of them who appeared a bit tense. Considering the huge number of royal protectors present, it wasn't surprising that some of them were vulnerable to his charms. She would have to watch them carefully; it could quickly become dangerous if they were to try to take his side.

"And secondly, you may want to keep a close eye on your daughter, my gentleman," The incubus said to the King. "I believe she has been having sexual intercourse with my Queen. Have you not already pondered why she always saved her? Why there is some sort of complicity between them? Well, it is only because she is my Queen's sexual pet, and your daughter plenty enjoys being in bed with her."

Miku's breath immediately caught in her throat, her heart sinking in her chest. He had probably sensed their auras last night; it was the only explanation she could find as to why he was aware of it. A few horrified gasps and murmurs could be heard in the room as Gakupo laughed in an almost sinister way, pleased with all the attention he had suddenly gotten. Even the human King seemed to believe him for a few seconds before he growled, glaring fiercely at the incubus, anger filling his teal eyes.

"How dare you speak ill of my daughter! Do not let his stupid words get to you, guards! He is only trying to divide your attention from the situation!"

The teal-haired girl held a sigh of relief from escaping her mouth; at least her father didn't believe whatever he was saying. It would have been tragic if her parents were to learn about her genuine romantic and sexual feelings for the Queen of Demons. Maybe they would have gone as far as killing both of them. The mere thought gave her chills of fear. It wasn't like Gakupo had decent proof anyway. At least, she hoped not.

"I understand why you do not believe me since I am apparently the villain, but I have only been speaking the truth. Your daughter is not as innocent as she appears to be. She—"

"Shut your insolent mouth at once!" The King's face went red from anger, tired of his nonsense. He then scanned the room as if he were searching for someone in particular. Once he did, he spoke again; "Len, come here. You will be the one to end his life; it will be proof that you deserve to be serving the royal family. A guard's duty is to kill enemies without losing his composure, and I do not yet believe that you will be able to. If you fail, you will return home and abandon the idea of becoming a guard."

The young boy visibly tensed up, his eyes widening in shock. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally nodded and approached the incubus, his hands shaking uncontrollably. Despite the look of determination on his face, it was more than evident that he wasn't up to the task. Miku couldn't suppress a frown; she doubted that it was a good idea to leave it to him. She was about to complain about the situation to her father, but he stopped her by ordering her not to say a word, signalling with his hand. She understood that he wanted to challenge the apprentice, but was it truly a good time to do so? Gakupo was extremely dangerous, and they had no idea what he had up his sleeve. At the very least, Len didn't seem to be under the incubus' charms, and the other guards were properly holding him down. It couldn't possibly go wrong.

The princess carefully watched the young boy as he unsheathed his sword and pressed it against the demon's throat, waiting for the King's order. He was sweating; it was as if standing close to Gakupo was scaring him. Miku couldn't help but feel some compassion; Len's eyes were filled with fear, the same fear she could sometimes notice in Rin's expression whenever they talked about the demons. It was a wonder he decided to become a guard when he was so easily scared by the enemies.

"What are you afraid of, pretty boy? Cannot kill me even though I am the enemy? How pathetic are you?" Gakupo asked him, apparently amused by how on edge he seemed to be.

"Finish him this instant, Len!" The King finally ordered.

Miku quickly closed her eyes; even if it was her worst enemy, she didn't want to see the gruesome scene that was about to happen. However, instead of the sound of a decapitated head rolling on the floor, she heard a guard collapse, the metal of his armor clinking as it landed violently on the ground. The princess immediately opened her eyes, her heart instantly skipping a beat at the unexpected turn of events; Gakupo had managed to push Len onto the floor with a blow to his head. The deep scratches on his armor meant that the incubus's impressive horns had damaged it. He swiftly stole the boy's sword, gestures never once lacking fluidity as he successfully dodged the guards' several attempts to strike him. Unsurprisingly, very few of them took his side, doubtlessly enthralled by him.

The teal-haired girl's jaw clenched. Everything was happening so fast; she could barely make sense of what was going on. Though, she did notice that Gakupo was dangerously close to the exit, the engrossed guards helping him escape like he was some sort of God that they worshiped, ready to die for him if needed. Some of them were even gladly taking hits for him, severely injuring themselves.

It was no surprise that he managed to leave the throne hall, several guards at his pursuit. He was incredibly fast; she highly doubted that any of them would be able to match with his inhuman speed. The event just proved that they shouldn't have underestimated the demons; the incubus had been at a significant disadvantage, and yet, he succeeded to escape like it had been no big deal.

A few minutes of dreadful silence passed as they impatiently waited for the guards to return with the possible bad news. The human King was distinctly tense, his fists clenched to the point of making his knuckles white. The Queen, who sat beside him, had remained quiet the whole time, making it harder to guess what she thought, while Miku, on the other hand, dearly hoped that the brave men would come back successful. She couldn't even bear the thought of Gakupo being well and good, ready to start a bloody war more than ever before. Moreover, she wouldn't feel safe knowing that he was free, especially with his evident murderous intents towards her.

Soon enough, the guards were back; they all looked defeated and apprehensive. The commander was the first one to speak, bowing in front of the concerned royal family, seemingly ashamed of their failures;

"We sincerely apologize, your Majesty; we lost sight of the King of Demons as soon as he left the castle," He declared solemnly. "We tried our very best to catch up with him, but he was a lot faster than we were."

The King roared, his expression quickly distorted by ardent anger. However, he was not mad at his guards for having failed; he was mainly ticked off because the incubus had ridiculed them. He was still alive even after he heartlessly tried to kill his daughter; he couldn't allow it. He couldn't allow such a shameful defeat at all. Gakupo was definitely going to pay for it once the war started; there was no doubt about it.

Miku wasn't listening anymore. Her head was pounding from stress because she was aware that, from now on, things wouldn't be simple anymore. A few of the guards were severely injured and the confused traitors were seized, a death sentence awaiting them. The princess felt sorry for them. She was aware that it wasn't their fault; Gakupo used them. Nevertheless, she knew that she couldn't reason with her parents to free them since they wouldn't listen to her. At the very least, Len seemed to be alright; he only had minor injuries, although it was uncertain if he would ever mentally recover from the trauma. He still appeared terrified as his comrades tried to reassure him.

The princess had seen enough. She needed some time alone now. She was about to retire to her chamber, but her mother's indifferent voice immediately made her stop in her tracks;

"Wait, Daughter, you truly are not having an affair with the Queen of Demons, are you? I believe that there was some truth in the King's speech; I have noticed the suspicious complicity between you two. For a girl who used to abhor demons more than anything else, you changed your mind very quickly."

Miku felt grateful that her back was to her parents; they would have probably guessed that she really was having an affair with the succubus simply by looking at the mortified expression plastered on her face. She exhaled deeply, trying to calm the beating of her heart before speaking, hoping that her voice wouldn't crack;

"What? Do you sincerely think that I would be capable of doing such a shameful thing? You do not know me well, Mother."

"Leave her alone, beloved," The father spoke through clenched teeth, obviously angered by his wife's behavior. "You know better than I do that she would not. Would you stop finding lame excuses to bring our daughter down? Besides, we have more important matters to take care of right now."

The Queen was about to protest, but she soon shook her head, throwing a doubtful glance at her daughter before redirecting her attention at the guards. Miku was sincerely thankful that her father often defended her; she had really thought that it was over. With a sigh of relief, she went upstairs, more exhausted than ever before. It had been a while since she had last suffered from so much anxiety. That was why she needed to be alone very badly right now. She was nearly sure that she would have a mental breakdown if anything else were to happen.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her before quickly getting rid of her annoyingly long dress. As soon as she turned around, her eyes widened in shock, her throat tightening, barely suppressing a gasp from escaping her mouth; Luka was here! She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. It seemed like she had been waiting for her. Once again, she was wearing nothing more than a short dress that unveiled all of her generous curves. It was so revealing that it wouldn't have changed anything if she came here naked. Miku couldn't help but stare like it was the very first time that she was seeing her body, her face growing hot at the demon's breathtaking beauty.

What was she doing here? Didn't she say that she didn't need her anymore now that she had gotten sex from her? She wanted to ask, but she found herself unable to say a thing as sudden strong and conflicting emotions overwhelmed her. She didn't understand why, but right now, she only wanted to pull Luka into her arms, to feel her oddly safe embrace, to tell her the troubling events that just happened; she only desired to let everything out. However, she knew that it was useless since the demon didn't care about her. Luka wasn't emotionally involved as she was. For her, she was only a sexual pet; Gakupo had said it so well: a mere toy only used for satisfying sexual urges.

Soon enough, Luka stood up and approached her. As if reading her mind, she took her arm and pulled her close, embracing her. Shocked that her unspoken wish had been granted, Miku stood still for a minute, before hesitantly returning the hug, burying her face into the other female's shoulder. It was unexpectedly thoughtful of her.

It didn't take long before the princess started to cry, letting out all her pent-up emotions; her heartbreak, the inevitable upcoming war, her worries about the recent events… It wasn't surprising that she ended up breaking down despite how strong she usually was. She was still just a girl, a mere human who ended up falling in love with a demon.

They probably stayed like that for a few minutes before Miku finally decided to pull away, having calmed down. She felt better now that she had allowed herself to cry. She looked up at Luka; she was still wearing that expressionless face, as if seeing her sob hadn't bothered her in the slightest. Why did the princess even think for a second that the succubus cared about her? Of course, she wouldn't! She didn't feel emotions as strongly as humans did.

"A-Anyway," Miku sniffled, turning her back to her, suddenly ashamed of herself. "Your King managed to escape a few minutes ago."

"I already knew that he would, and I am planning to keep an eye on him," The Queen explained indifferently as if she was not surprised that things had turned out that way. "Humans tend to make the foolish mistake of underestimating us."

The petite girl didn't say anything else. She couldn't deny it anyway; they had definitely underestimated Gakupo's abilities. He managed to escape from about thirty guards. A mere human wouldn't have been able to do so.

Miku was finally about to inquire why she was here, but she paused as soon as Luka's mouth approached her ear, hot breaths easily giving her chills. She understood her intention the moment she felt the succubus' exploring hand on her buttocks, shamelessly squeezing one of the cheeks.

"You see, I did not come here to reassure you… I am very hungry right now, and I desire nothing more than to spend the entire night having sex with you."

The princess' face went a deep shade of red, her pulse quickening. No matter how many times something similar happened, she couldn't get used to Luka's straightforwardness. Why did she want to have sex with her anyway? Was what happened last night not enough to satisfy her? And why did it have to be with her? It would have been easier for her to find someone else rather than risking getting caught in humans' territory. Nevertheless, she decided to keep these questions to herself for now. Should she allow things to go far again? She really shouldn't accept when her mother suspected her. On the other hand, she was already deeply involved with the succubus; would it actually hurt to spend another night with her? She didn't think so.

"F-Fine, but we have to keep quiet!" Miku warned her with a scowl, wanting Luka to understand that it was important.

"I am not confident that you will be able to, dearest. I am planning to make you orgasm until you are completely exhausted."

Despite how embarrassing her sentence was, the small human managed to glare at her. However, her concern about getting caught was soon removed from her mind when the Queen of Demons gently pushed her against the wall, her eyes glistening with ravenous lust. Miku's breath caught in her throat, her heart thumping hard in her chest. She swore that she had never seen her this…hungry before. It made her wonder if it truly had been a good idea to give in. But admittedly, she also had been dying to feel her hands on her again, especially when she hadn't expected it to happen again. Perhaps it would help to ease some of her stress.

The teal-haired girl exhaled shakily as soon as she felt Luka's soft lips on the pulse of her neck, kissing that spot several times before sucking on it carefully to avoid leaving any marks. Miku hadn't really been in the mood a few seconds ago, but now she definitely was; her body was starting to get hot, the anticipation of what was going to happen was enough to make her tremble with overwhelming desire. Even though she knew that the succubus was only using her to feed, she couldn't find herself to care much about it. For now, she only wanted it, wanted her —she wanted her to give her that addictive pleasure again, to make her forget about everything.

Eventually, Luka kneeled on the floor and swiftly pulled her panties down, seeming very impatient to get into it. Her breathing was ragged, and her face was flushed in exhilaration; it was evident that she was starving. Seeing her like that only made Miku even more thrilled than before, her heartbeat drastically accelerating. There was no doubt about it; the succubus wanted her as much as she did.

"Would you like me to use my powers on you or not?"

"Use them…" The princess almost moaned in anticipation as she pressed the demon, forcibly shoving her face between her legs.

"You are unexpectedly needy. What happened to the stubborn maiden who was always pushing me away?" Luka chuckled, a satisfied smirk on her face.

The human growled. She wasn't in the mood to be teased right now. She still wanted to make her understand that it didn't mean that she completely engrossed her, so she threw her another glare. That demon truly had nerve to tick her off and ruin the mood.

The Queen only shrugged it off with an amused smile before finally getting to it. She barely used her powers; just enough to make Miku a bit foggy and envelop her in an ardent, yet comforting warmth. She started pleasuring her with her mouth first, alternating between sucking and licking her bud of nerves.

The teal-haired female immediately tensed as the tremendous pleasure assaulted her whole body. She could never get tired of this overwhelming sensation that always made her mind go completely blank. She could barely restrain her moans and gasps; she had to bite her arm to muffle them. Her heart was pounding relentlessly, shivers traveling down her spine, her skin quickly getting clammy from sweat. Her legs were also starting to grow wobbly, making it hard for her to stand on her feet. Unconsciously, her free hand grasped one of Luka's horns, feeling the urge to grab onto something.

It was enough to make the pink-haired seductress pause for a few seconds, as if having that part of her body touched was bothering her, but she soon decided against saying something about it, resuming what she had been doing. While giving Miku's clit rough and greedy licks, she entered two fingers inside her, stroking her wet walls and pushing into her most sensitive spot.

"G-Goodness…! L-Luka…!" The princess moaned out, completely lost in the pleasure as she bucked her hips almost desperately.

The demon obviously knew what she was doing; she was hitting the right spots, the ones that made her shudder intensely each time they were touched. It felt so amazing that she didn't even care about the lewd sounds that she made each time the succubus thrust her fingers inside, even though it would have normally embarrassed her.

Miku knew that she was reaching her orgasm as soon as the pleasure became almost unbearable, sending her electrifying waves throughout her body. It only took a few seconds before she, indeed, climaxed, her legs unable to support her anymore as the mind-blowing experience thoroughly washed over her. However, before she was about to collapse on the floor, Luka swiftly grabbed her by the waist, holding her firmly until she came back to her senses.

It took a moment before Miku completely recovered from the pleasure, even though she was still panting, her heart refusing to calm down. She lazily met with the succubus's eyes before her face grew hot at noticing that she was wearing that smug expression, obviously pleased with herself. Miku grumbled a few insults under her breath, wishing that the demon wasn't so proud. She would do anything just to make her lose her foolish pride, but she wasn't sure yet how to do so.

Eventually, Luka pushed her down on the bed, crawling over her as her eyes were still showing an unsatisfied hunger. It was obvious that she wanted more; she probably hadn't been kidding when she said that she would spend the entire night having sex with her.

"Ready for another round?"

Miku's heart skipped a beat. She knew that she should stop now. Every second that she spent with the Queen of Demons made her more infatuated with her. However, she also knew that it was already too late to back out, so that was why she nodded, staring up at the succubus with fresh fondness.

She might as well make the same mistake twice.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Long time no post.

Not much to say here, but again, thanks to my trash girlfriend for having betaread the chapter. And thanks to you guys for the reviews! At this point, the amazing support I receive is mainly what makes me want to keep going, so I'll never be thankful enough.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

There was no doubt about it anymore; what Miku felt for the Queen of Demons was stronger than a trouble-free attraction. Every touch, every sensual caress that Luka gave her had been enough to make her heart beat faster than she ever thought imaginable. The delightful, seemingly everlasting night she had just spent with her had sufficiently proved it. All the incredible sensations Miku had felt in the past few hours had made her want for so much more. She had kept asking the succubus to continue touching her after every orgasm she had given her, almost pleading with her a few times, which doubtlessly had pleased the demon, making her smile conceitedly.

It was actually frightening how much the human was getting addicted to this pleasure that made every one of her limbs shiver at the slightest stroke. Luka had so much power over her. When they were having sex, she was completely wrapped around her little finger. Miku was confident that she would do anything the succubus asked her to do. But even so, Luka never tried to play with her mind even if she easily could when Miku was so vulnerable to her. Instead, she was very gentle, touching her only where it felt right, never once teasing her, and what the princess liked the most were the tender, almost affectionate, caresses the succubus occasionally gave her during their passionate time.

However, now that they were done, Miku felt an undeniable emptiness overwhelm her. It was like she still ached for the other female's touch even though she was exhausted from the countless orgasms she had. She only wished to have all of her attention, but it was hard to obtain when they weren't having sex.

Luka was currently lying down next to her, not speaking a word; almost cold, even after the fantastic night they had just shared. She only stared at the ceiling with an emotionless expression; she seemed lost in her thoughts, but the teal-haired girl couldn't exactly tell what was going on. Luka was always so hard to read, but she supposed that it was one of the reasons why the succubus made her so curious and interested.

Still, Miku was a bit hurt. She was now very aware that she had gotten too emotionally involved. She would have been fine with only a mutual sexual attraction, but it was more than that on her end. What pained her the most was the fact that those feelings weren't reciprocated. She tried to kiss Luka while they were having sex, only for the succubus to reject it by turning her head. They had already kissed before, so she didn't understand why it seemed to bother her this time.

Eventually, the pink-haired beauty sat up, lazily stretching her arms. The undying hunger in her eyes seemed to have disappeared. She looked oddly satisfied for once. However, after a careful examination, she noticed that faint lust was still noticeable on her face. Perhaps she wasn't one-hundred percent pleased after all?

Miku then indiscreetly looked between the other female's thighs, intense curiosity flashing in her eyes. Luka had been sexually excited the whole time they had been doing it, the wetness of her most intimate area palpable. Despite how aroused she appeared to be, she never showed any willingness to be touched by Miku. The succubus was the only one who was in control and she never once tried to gain pleasure for herself. The princess found that to be a bit…frustrating. When Miku tried to place her hands on the succubus, Luka forced her to lie on her stomach, making her unable to touch her. Miku wondered why she didn't want to be pleasured. In fact, she had thought that sex demons were more obsessed about receiving than giving.

Miku knew she would regret it if she didn't ask. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest, feigning indifference even though she was very curious. Her fantasies about touching Luka were getting wilder. She was almost obsessed with provoking different reactions from her.

"Will you allow me to touch you too? I… I mean, it is only fair that I also…" The princess bit her lip, unable to finish her sentence as a sudden nervousness overwhelmed her determination and interest.

Luka didn't even move a finger. It was as if she wasn't surprised by the fact that Miku had dared to ask her to return the favour. After a few seconds passed, she shook her head, an amused smile playing on the corner of her mouth.

"Do you truly believe you would be able to satisfy me? You never had sex before this. You never once pleasured a female. Even if you tried, you would not be able to make me orgasm or give me even a bit of pleasure, for that matter," The succubus stated confidently. "Besides, letting myself be tamed by a human is out of the question."

The princess growled, anger boiling up inside her. Oh, how she hated the way Luka talked right now. She didn't have any problems with touching a human, but the idea of one touching her almost seemed to disgust her; it didn't make any sense! Yet, she couldn't help but feel hurt. It only made her remember that she was just a sexual pet, one easily bent to Luka's will. To her, she was only a weak human who had to submit to every of her lustful wish.

Luka desired sex with Miku because of curiosity and the need to control her, since she hadn't been able to until recently. There was nothing more to it than that.

"Even after the night we just shared, you still treat me like I am nothing more than a—"

"Miku," Luka cut her off abruptly, the sternness in her voice effortlessly making her freeze. "Back off."

The small human's heart sank. Those two words were enough to make her forget how to breathe. The pain slowly engulfed her. Was she seriously telling her to back off _now_?

"You agreed to having sex with a succubus. I was merely using you to satisfy my hunger. I was never here to cuddle with you; you are getting irrationally emotional over it," The Queen continued, hopping out of bed. "I have noticed the affection you held for me while I was touching you. I am not blind, and by all means, get rid of those feelings."

Miku's throat tightened. Luka had noticed her growing affection? She supposed that she did make it a bit obvious. The princess was aware that she could be quite expressive, so Luka probably had been able to see it on her face. Her eyes quickly darted away as she struggled to pretend that it didn't bother her. Her lips trembled. Even if she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she couldn't help herself. Luka was terribly mean to her, and yet, Miku still believed that she wasn't as heartless as the other demons she had encountered in the past.

"What about you? You came back to me like you absolutely needed me to appease your hunger. You risked getting caught in humans' territory despite the upcoming war between our two races and yet you…you came back to me…"

The succubus stayed oddly silent for a minute, as if she was also trying to make sense of the situation. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her tousled pink locks.

"I admit to having lusted over you a bit too much in the past few days," She simply answered. "However, it will not happen again. You have satisfied both my endless hunger and curiosity."

A sudden, sharp noise suddenly interrupted their little talk. They both stared at the balcony as a figure with horns and wings appeared. An imp. And judging by the murderous look on his face, he was not here to be friendly.

He quickly entered the room only to freeze as soon as his gaze fell on Luka, frowning at the scene in front of him: the Queen of Demons, naked with the human princess. Judging by the messy covers on the bed and the looks of exhaustion on their faces, they had unmistakably had sex.

"M-My Queen, I did not know you were here," He murmured, bowing in front of her despite the look of hatred and disgust plastered on his ugly features.

"Why are you here, imp?" Luka asked taciturnly.

"T-The King sent me to…" He paused for a few seconds, hesitating between telling the truth and lying. Eventually, he settled for the former, knowing that the Queen would force him to be honest anyways. "…to kill the human princess."

Miku tensed, the news immediately giving her chills. It had only been a few hours since Gakupo escaped, and he was already sending his subordinates to kill her? She pursed her lips. She should have thought that he would act as soon as possible.

"Return to demon territory immediately."

"I am afraid that it will not be possible, my Queen, the King made it clear that I must come back successful or-"

"Lay a hand on her, and I will make sure that you only know what suffering is. What do you prefer: a night with the King, as he probably promised you in exchange for your success, or years of pain? I will say it one last time: return to demons' territory immediately!"

Despite the fear she felt, Miku was shocked to hear Luka's usually smooth voice sound so harsh and authoritative. It was nothing like the playful arrogance and the indifference that she was used to. Somehow, with all the anger distorting her face, she looked more like one of her kind now than ever.

The strangest thing about the situation was how the succubus seemed to be protecting her, when she had no reason to do it anymore. Even with Miku dead, there would still be a war, and that was the main issue Luka wanted to avoid. Defending her was useless now.

The imp seemed to be irresolute. He was watching the human with a clear murderous intention, but he also visibly feared what the Queen would do to him if he were to carry out the King's order. Soon enough, he took a few steps back and nodded reluctantly.

"Engaging in sexual activities with a human will get you killed, my Queen," He whispered darkly. "Your betrayal will not remain unnoticed."

Without further ado, he spread his wings and jumped out of the balcony, fists clenched the whole time.

Luka then murmured an imminent threat under her breath, too low for Miku to be able to hear.

"If I weren't here, you would have been dead by now, Miku. You should position several guards in front of your chamber's door and on the balcony. It seems like my King is somehow aware of this unguarded entrance. He must have interrogated the imps who sometimes helped to bring me here," She scowled, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. "One thing is for sure: he wants you gone as soon as possible, and he is ready to do anything for that to happen. His foolish pride cannot take such a defeat."

The teal-haired girl took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She had been right to think that things would not be simple from now on. The King of Demons wanted her dead, she was starting to develop serious romantic feelings for his Queen, and a bloody war was coming up. Things could only end in tragedy. No happy endings could happen for her.

It seemed like she has no other choice but to position guards everywhere near her chamber. However, doing so meant that Luka wouldn't be able to see her anymore, and she hated herself for letting that bother her so much when her own safety was certainly the top priority.

"I will try to keep an eye on him, but I cannot guarantee that I will be able to stop him from sending imps to kill you, so the rest will be up to you and your guards." The succubus explained as she approached the balcony, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Miku exclaimed as she dashed towards her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. There was one thing that she needed to know, one thing that she would regret if she didn't ask before they parted ways again. "Why do you worry so much about my safety? You needed me safe to prevent the war, and now that it is unavoidable, you have no reason to protect me."

The pink-haired demon remained unfazed. However, she stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Finally, she sighed in defeat and pulled her hand away from Miku's grasp.

"Knowing that you could effortlessly be harmed or, worse, killed makes me a bit…tense."

Miku's heart beat faster, her face flushing gently. Luka was worried about her. She cared about her well-being. Did the succubus even understand that? She seemed to be confused when it came to tender emotions in general, often calling them weaknesses or others of the sort.

Since the succubus refused to meet her inquiring eyes, the princess hesitantly grabbed her face between her hands and forced her to look down at her. They silently stared at each other for a few seconds, and Miku could tell that the Queen was a bit uncomfortable with this turn of events, trying her hardest to not turn her head away from her.

"Are you worried about me?"

"No, I am worried about myself, not about you…" Luka said hesitantly. "Before you get the wrong idea, let me explain the situation. Recently, I have not been able to feed properly with others. The sex I had seemed…dull and unexciting. Ever since I touched you for the first time, I suppose I became hooked on the idea of making you…succumb to me. You are giving me such strong reactions; it is nothing like what I receive from my kind. I do not know when I will start to get tired of you, so until then, it would be in my best interests to keep you safe, in case you remain my only way of regaining my powers. I become weak if I do not get enough satisfaction."

The human frowned and finally let go of her, arms crossed over her chest. Miku didn't have a hard time believing her, but she felt like there was more to it than a strong lust. Was she really worth risking her life for? Once again, she tried to make eye contact with Luka, but she avoided it.

Miku puffed out her cheeks, slightly irritated with that strange behaviour of hers.

"You do realize that if I position guards on my balcony, you will not be able to come visit me for…um…that anymore, right?" Miku asked with a raised eyebrow. "For that matter, protecting me is useless since we will not be able to engage in…s-sexual…activity…"

Luka snickered, visibly amused by all that stammering, which only made the teal-haired female even more frustrated and impatient with the situation. She was about to voice her annoyance but gasped gently instead as the pink-haired seductress grabbed her by the waist to pull her close, pressing against her naked body and looking down at her with the teasing smirk that always made her heart skip a beat. That mischievous look on her face always succeeded in making her knees weak. It was mysteriously seductive.

"Why are you getting embarrassed about mere words when you were straightforwardly pleading me to touch you earlier?"

The human tried to glare at her despite being flustered at the sheer mockery. She didn't like how Luka had changed the topic, and she felt like she was doing it on purpose. That succubus always knew how to shut her up effectively. And of course, the moment she opened her mouth to try and get angry at her again, Luka ran a finger over her belly button, tracing a pattern on it and giving her electrifying sensations. She made Miku submit so effortlessly, almost mocking her by showing that she was permanently the one in control.

Miku bit down on her lip. She was more than aware of Luka's incredibly soft skin against hers, their nipples brushing together lightly, sending jolts down her spine. She hated how the simplest touches made her desire so much more, especially when she had already had enough earlier. She would pass out from exhaustion if she allowed things to go that far again, so she grabbed the taller female's shoulders and pushed her away, the beginning of arousal visibly making her edgy. It wasn't her fault if that damned succubus made her feel so good under the blankets; the pleasure was too addicting for her own good.

"Getting aroused again, little maiden?"

Miku knew very well that it was futile to deny it since Luka could sense when she was turned on. She stepped away and took a trembling breath. It was insane how she never cared about sex before, and now that she had discovered just how much of a sex drive she had, it made her feel almost guilty for being so…avid. Right now, she just wanted to push the succubus down on the mattress and make her lose all her foolish pride. It would be best if she changed her train of thought as soon as possible.

Though, she quickly made the mistake of staring at Luka again; her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat accelerated dangerously. The morning sun illuminated her naked body, bathing it in a soft, orange light. At that angle and with the way she was standing, one hand on her hip and the other tangling with her pink hair, she looked utterly stunning.

Her teal eyes traveled down Luka's body almost hungrily, examining every one of her mature curves. Since Luka could probably see how captivated she was, she gave the most alluring smile she could make, causing the scene to look even more flawless than it already was. Miku honestly wished that she could forever etch that image in her memory.

After a minute of complete silence, the human finally found the courage to stare away, clearing her dry throat. She couldn't believe how hard her heart was currently beating. She was troubled, disturbed by this gorgeous demon who continuously made her lose all sense of rationality. She wished that she weren't so weak to her charms; it constantly made her feel like she was under a permanent spell even though she knew that the succubus wasn't using her powers on her right now. It was strange since she had more resistance towards her charisma before; she had been able to push her away more easily, to not let her constant teasing and flirting affect her too much. She was becoming more vulnerable because of her escalating romantic and sexual feelings, and she absolutely hated to admit it to herself.

"Miku…"

Her name had been whispered in a husky, low voice; one that sent her chills. When she looked up at Luka, her heart instantly raced in her chest, and her throat tightened. Miku had never seen such a sweet expression on the demon's face before; Luka stared at her with soft eyes, her features very relaxed and enigmatically gentle. She was almost showing some fondness, some affection. The princess was so used to seeing a flirty expression or a cold and indifferent one that seeing such softness on her face almost made her head spin. Her whole body went numb from shock. There was no doubt about it —Luka looked so much prettier when she displayed tenderness.

In this fleeting moment, Miku was aware that she was falling in love. How else could she explain the sensation of having butterflies in her stomach? How else could she explain the fact that her heart was beating like she was running a marathon? How else could she explain this strange feeling that time stopped only for this moment to exist?

Soon, a knock on the door immediately made her return to reality. She froze in place, unable to avoid the sudden fear she felt about getting caught talking with the Queen of Demons. With the rumours going around about her having an affair with the succubus, it would be in her best interests to not make things look even more suspicious than they already were.

"Your Highness?" The maid spoke through the closed door.

"Y-Yes? What is it?" Miku tried her best to sound normal, hoping that the crack in her voice wasn't too noticeable.

"The King and the Queen asked for your presence at the dining hall immediately."

The princess looked at the time and her eyes widened. She was late for breakfast, and her parents absolutely hated when she made them wait. She could already hear her mother's cold voice reprimanding her unacceptable behaviour.

Miku ordered the maid to tell them that she would be there in a moment before quickly going through her wardrobe. She took the most attractive dress that she could find, dressed up as fast as possible and looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing at her reflection. It was evident that she didn't sleep last night. Her eyes were sunken and slightly red. She would have liked to take a shower since she sweated a lot in the past few hours because of a certain succubus, but she knew that she didn't have enough time. She barely had the time to brush her long hair properly. She was a real mess.

An amused chuckle made Miku frown in anger.

"You look like you had a very long night," Luka commented, looking her up and down with amusement.

"And whose fault do you think that is, succubus!?" The teal-haired female exclaimed, turning around to face her, clearly not in the mood for her teasing right now. "Y-You could not keep your hands to yourself even after I told you I had enough! Now I look like a mess, and my parents are definitely going to question my appearance!"

"Even though you told me you wanted to stop, it was not what your mind and aura told me." The demon said with an unrestrained yawn, exhaustion also plastered on her face. However, it didn't stop her from making suggestive gestures with her fingers, as if to remind Miku exactly what had happened between them. "You should learn to be more honest. Even with current circumstances, you do not regret what happened last night."

That damned succubus always had the last word, and Miku hated how much she knew about her. She could never deny anything even though she wanted to. It was frustrating at times.

She growled in defeat and headed towards the door, ready to leave, but then she stopped in her tracks, hesitating. As soon as she was gone, Luka would leave her again, wouldn't she? And since she was going to put protection all around her chamber, they wouldn't be able to meet anymore. She tried not to wince at the unavoidable pain, the pain that reminded her that whatever she felt for the succubus wasn't purely sexual.

"You are free to leave now if you so desire, but I would like us to talk about…something that has been on my mind. I will be back in an hour, so if you decide to wait for me, you can rest on my bed. No one is allowed to enter my chamber without my given permission."

Without waiting for an answer, Miku left and closed the door behind her, unable to restrain a sigh from escaping her lips. She could only hope that Luka would decide to stay. It wasn't just her physical appearance that was currently a mess, the whole situation was, and they needed to talk about it before their inevitable separation. Maybe it wasn't love that the demon felt for her, but with the way she looked at her earlier, she definitely wasn't…indifferent. At least, Miku was certain that Luka felt a bit of fondness towards her even if she hated the thought, but that feeling was mutual —Miku also disliked how involved she got. Luka was a demon, the Queen of Demons, one of the kingdom's strongest enemies. She shouldn't be feeling anything close to friendship towards her, and yet, she was starting to fall head over heels for her. It was disastrous.

As soon as she entered the dining hall, she was greeted with her mother's most exasperated face and her father's disappointed one. She decided to ignore them as she sat down at the table. She didn't listen as the Queen reprimanded her for being so late, as she lectured on about how the heiress to the throne should be more responsible than that. It was only prattling about things she already knew.

Miku only realized how hungry she was when she dug into her breakfast. She supposed that it was mostly because of the…rough night she had. It completely drained her energy. Miku made a mental note to bring food to Luka after she was done eating; she must be just as hungry. She often brought food to Rin anyways so it wouldn't look suspicious, although her parents always disapproved of her spoiling the maids. It was still better than throwing the leftover in the trash, after all, but she sometimes doubted her parents even knew what compassion was. They weren't better than the demons in regards to that matter.

"Did you have difficulty sleeping, dear? You look like you have not slept well," Her father said with concern, trying to break the awkward silence. "The recent events must be worrying you a lot. Though, you can rest reassured, your mother and I will take care of everything; you will not need to get involved in the upcoming war. I do not want you to. Therefore, we decided to postpone your marriage with Shion. We cannot make you Queen when things with the demons are in such a crisis."

"You should stop babying her," Her mother sighed, massaging her temples as if the conversation was giving her a headache. "Since you keep spoiling her, she is not able to be independent. She should be helping us prepare for the war, or she will not learn."

"The King of Demons almost killed her! We cannot involve her further than this! For her safety!" The man slammed his fist on the table, apparently tired of his wife's behaviour. "We had this conversation many times already. We are not going to involve her."

Miku looked down at her plate. She should have expected that. Her parents never agreed on things when it came to her. One was too protective of her, and the other barely cared about her safety. Even though she was relieved that her wedding with Kaito was suspended for now, the possibility of her participating in the upcoming war was another source of stress she would have to deal with; that, and her parents refusing to get along when things were rough.

"I think the King wants her death because she is having an affair with his Queen. Why else would he want to harm her?" The hard-hearted woman clarified, throwing a doubtful look at her daughter, especially after the princess noticeably tensed up at the accusation.

"Do not be ridiculous! He wants to kill her because he knows that she is the heiress of the throne! He said that only to destabilize us. Do you truly believe our daughter capable of doing such a shameful thing? You know better than I do how those vile demons are; they are good at manipulating us with words!"

The princess had enough. Without saying anything, she stuffed her plate with slices of bread, fruits, and meats before getting up to leave the dining hall, ignoring her parents as they told her to come back and not bring food to her room. Sometimes, she earnestly wished that she could leave her responsibilities and run away to live a reckless life, never to return. She had thought about it so many times, but she knew that it was impossible. Escaping was not as easy as it seemed. Still, she felt like if she stayed in the castle, things would become tragic, fast. The King of Demons wanted her dead, she was starting to develop serious feelings for his Queen, and, if proof that she was indeed having an affair with Luka were exposed, she would most likely be given the death sentence for three reasons: treason, forbidden commitment with a demon and homosexual behaviour. Her life was, no doubt, in danger.

Miku entered her chamber and closed the door behind her. She expected Luka not to be there anymore, but she was surprised to see that it wasn't the case. The succubus was sitting on her bed, noticeably sleepy. It was almost adorable to watch the usually emotionless demon nodding off like that. Although Miku couldn't blame her since they had a long and exhausting night, after all.

Miku put the plate of food on her bedside table and hesitantly sat down beside her, staring at her feet almost sheepishly. Things were always awkward between them when they weren't having sex and tried to have normal conversations.

"The food is yours. I thought that you might be hungry."

Miku didn't need to tell her twice. As soon as she said that, Luka started to indulge in the expensive food like she hadn't eaten anything in years. It wasn't so surprising since demons had trouble finding decent food in the first place. She was pretty sure that they often stole from her kingdom. Even then, the succubus still tried to feed Miku when Gakupo had kidnapped her, so it was only natural for her to return the favour.

Miku lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling almost absently. She couldn't stop worrying about the eventual possibility that her mother would discover that she was truly having an affair with the Queen of Demons. Things could become hellish very fast. She hesitated before speaking her mind, but went ahead with it, since it also concerned the succubus.

"Mother suspects me of having an affair with you. Your King told my parents that we were having sexual intercourse, and she believed him."

"She has no proof, so she cannot do anything about it," Luka replied almost instantly as if she didn't need to think about her answer for even a second. "Besides, once I am done eating, I will disappear from your life. We will not be caught together."

"You keep contradicting yourself," The teal-haired girl mumbled, frowning. "Earlier you said that you wanted to protect me in case you needed me to regain your powers, but now, you confirm that you are alright with leaving me. Which one is it?"

The Queen turned her complete attention to the food, disregarding the question. She was avoiding it again. Miku felt like Luka didn't know the answer herself. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. One thing was certain though, Miku didn't like being ignored like that, and she would certainly like to know how Luka felt about her. Was she seriously only a way for the succubus to regain her powers? She highly doubted it, especially after seeing the caring look Luka gave her earlier.

The human then slowly, almost teasingly ran her thumb down the other female's spine, amused as she saw her tense up. It was even enough to make Luka drop her food.

"You mock me for reacting too much, but you are also quite sensitive, are you not? I noticed you shiver when I accidentally scratched your back while we were doing it." Miku boldly stated. It was payback for all the relentless teasing. However, there had been something else that she was curious about. She swallowed hard before hesitantly grabbing one of the succubus's horns, touching the edge with interest. "You also get oddly uncomfortable when I do this…"

Luka abruptly turned around and pinned her down on the mattress, grabbing both of her hands to stop Miku from touching her. She glared at the princess, even though her face was slightly flushed. Was she… blushing? Was it from embarrassment or was it simply because she was angry? Miku couldn't tell, but it was enough to make her heart skip a beat, stunned by the new expression.

"Grabbing my horns is no light matter!" She growled furiously, her eyes meeting Miku's teal ones.

"Why?" The princess blinked, wondering what the big deal was.

"It means dominance, it means that you have complete control over me, and there is no way I will let such a puny human grab me by the horns!"

Miku's eyes widened. Demons judged them for being too…human, but they also had their weaknesses. Little did the succubus know, this piece of information made her want to touch those horns even more. Miku had always liked the thought of making Luka lose her tremendous pride after all. What if that was the only way to make her less confident? Or to make her understand that she wasn't as obedient as she appeared? Her heart beating harder in her chest, Miku managed to free her hands from the demon's grasp. She then pretended that she wasn't affected by the news, even though she actually had an idea in mind. She only had to find a way to prevent Luka from pushing her away.

Without saying anything, she stood up and quickly searched for a solid piece of cloth. Once she did, she approached the Queen and grabbed her hands, hastily tying them together with the cotton scarf she had found. Before Luka had the time to question her, Miku pushed her down on the bed and grabbed both of her horns, looking her directly in the eyes. Surprise was the first emotion to appear on Luka's face before it quickly transformed into disconcertment as she realized the weight of the situation.

As the princess thought, the succubus couldn't use her powers when her horns were being held. It was as if she couldn't completely focus on the task, most likely because the act troubled her so much that she had difficulty concentrating. She knew that sex demons played with others' minds by focusing completely on them, after all. If she had known beforehand that it was, in reality, this easy to make her vulnerable, she would have done it earlier.

The human felt a great sense of superiority fall over her. This farfetched situation was boosting her confidence considerably. She was doubtlessly enjoying this. Even the exhaustion she felt earlier was gone due to adrenaline.

"You are not struggling much," Miku remarked after a minute of silence, extremely entertained. "Are you actually enjoying this? The idea of being dominated by a _puny_ human?"

There was a faint spark of anger in Luka's eyes. However, it was also mixed with humiliation and embarrassment. Her lips were tightly pressed together, growls constantly escaping her mouth. She seemed to both disapprove and agree with the current turn of events. While her face showed discontentment, her body noticeably became hotter at the thought of the possible outcomes if things continued like this. She also remained motionless when she could have tried to struggle, despite being tied up. Luka wasn't telling her to stop either. She definitely consented, even if it seemed to be humiliating her somehow.

The teal-haired girl's heart couldn't stop pounding. As much as she enjoyed having control of things for once, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She had fantasized about this moment so many times in her mind, the moment she would finally be able to touch her. Nevertheless, she had no idea what she was supposed to do or how to start. More importantly, Luka did tell her that she wouldn't be able to make her feel pleasure at all. What if it was true? Or what if she had just tried to scare her away from doing it? Whatever it was, she shouldn't let it stop her from attempting.

With one of her hands firmly gripping Luka's left horn, the other one slowly trailed down her neck, caressing gently with the tip of her fingers. She thoroughly examined the succubus's face as she reached one of her breasts, pressing her palm into it. She immediately enjoyed the softness, as well as the slight firmness that they had. The sensation was nothing like feeling her own breasts, which were too small and barely felt squishy as a result. She could easily squeeze Luka's in her hand, and needless to say, Miku plenty enjoyed doing so. She would have played with them more if it hadn't been for the succubus's visible irritation with her endless curiosity. However, while touching Luka's left breast, the petite girl noticed that the succubus's heart was racing wildly. She felt it beat hard and fast against her palm.

It was easy to tell that Luka wasn't completely indifferent to her caresses since her skin was growing hotter by the second and her eyes were showing mild hunger.

Feeling bold because of the compliant behaviour the Queen showed her, Miku drew close to Luka's ear and whispered:

"You always act all high and mighty with me, constantly reminding me that humans are inferior to demons, but look at you now, quickly succumbing to me and enjoying my caresses… I think, even if you do not like it, you lust over the idea of a mere human like myself touching you. I might not be able to sense auras like you do, but I do see the beginnings of hunger in your eyes."

Luka turned her head away, glaring fiercely at the wall. She didn't speak a word, apparently bothered by her own weakness. The princess felt a bit guilty for humiliating her like that, but she was tired of the unshakable confidence that often made her feel like humans were weak and pathetic. It was about time she had her little vengeance.

Miku caressed the demon's stomach without letting go of the horn she resolutely held. She felt herself blush as soon as she explored the succubus's most intimate part. As much as she had wanted to appear confident, being in charge still felt somewhat embarrassing. Not only that, but Luka was already wet, only confirming her earlier statement about how the situation was turning her on despite how dreadful it could be for her.

She took a deep breath. It was all right. She knew what felt good and how to do it. She learned it by doing it to herself and by taking notes of what Luka did to her. She only had to imitate her; it was as simple as that.

Then, gently, she grabbed Luka's clit between two fingers and squeezed it before moving up and down, sometimes going on circular motions, alternating between the two. Immediately, she could see the succubus tense up, her toes curling up and her teeth biting her lower lip as if to prevent a gasp from escaping. Judging from the occasional quivers and twitches that took over the demon's body, Miku could quickly conclude that she was indeed receiving pleasure. Nonetheless, it was a bit frustrating since aside from that, she wasn't reacting much. She couldn't guess what she thought at all.

"Does it feel…good?" The princess decided to ask, looking her right in the eyes without stopping what she was doing, even picking up the pace.

Upon being asked, Luka instantly averted her gaze, remaining quiet. The human frowned, slightly irritated with the unusual silent behaviour. However, after scrutinizing Luka, Miku could swear that the succubus was blushing. Her cheeks were a very soft red. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there. Funny, since she was the one who had said that demons didn't feel embarrassed and now here she was: a succubus blushing during sex; unusual, but very adorable. She wondered whether it was caused by the fact that she was human or because it was her. She hoped that it was the latter.

"…You can put more pressure on your touches…do not be scared of being too rough…" Luka whispered between trembling breaths, trying to guide her despite how humiliating it seemed for her to do so.

The princess nodded, affection filling her eyes. It looked like the succubus enjoyed it rough, though it probably took her some guts to admit it. So, she did as she was asked, stroking Luka's sensitive bud harder. She was still unsure of what she was doing, but her confidence increased as soon as she noticed that Luka was reacting a bit more; her breathing was starting to get ragged and uneven, transforming into gasps, she was also whimpering quietly and sometimes her whole body moved involuntarily.

Miku was amazed by the reactions she received. She couldn't help but find it incredibly enticing. She might even become addicted. She was starting to understand the succubus's obsession with "making her react" while they were having sex. However, she soon noticed that her fingers were starting to cramp a little, and holding the horn constantly was also strenuous.

Miku had to stop for a moment, completely letting go. Much to her surprise, Luka didn't try using her powers, now that she was "free". Instead, she stared up at Miku with faint confusion, wondering why she stopped and obviously becoming more frustrated as seconds passed. It seemed like she didn't need to grab her horns anymore.

"Do you want me to continue?" The human asked mischievously, strictly teasing her at this point with a seductive grin.

Luka groaned, scowling at her.

"If you are going to continue, at least, do it properly. I will not orgasm simply with these amateurish caresses that you are giving me."

Miku nodded. She supposed that she could do what the succubus usually did to her. Besides, she had honestly always been curious about that. She trailed kisses down Luka's stomach, her heart beating harder in her chest as she realized that she was going to give oral. She found that to be a bit embarrassing.

A blush played on her cheeks as soon as she shoved her face between Luka's legs. Before starting, she stared up at Luka. The succubus watched her with amusement, that typical arrogant smirk of hers parting her lips yet again. Maybe not letting go of her horn had been a good idea, after all….especially if it prevented Luka from acting so high and mighty.

"Too embarrassing for you, dearest?"

"I… I can do it!" Miku exclaimed back, glaring to show her resolve.

Without further ado, she gave long, rough lick, satisfied to see that it was enough to make the female demon twitch. Since Luka made it clear earlier that she didn't like it gentle, Miku licked her clit avidly, pressing her tongue against the sensitive skin as much as she could and going at a fast pace. Almost instantly, Luka's breathing started to alter to irregular gasps as she parted her legs further for the girl to have better access to her intimate area, finally indulging herself in the pleasure.

Miku decided to close her eyes, trying to guess whether she liked it or not just by listening to the changes in her breathing and feeling the shudders running through her inner thighs with her free hand. Eventually, she thrust two fingers inside. It took her some time to find the right spot, getting her clue as to where it was as soon as Luka's breaths became shorter and quicker. A low, alluring moan escaped the succubus's mouth. It looked like Miku had found the famous spot. Roughly, she pushed into it.

"Y-Yes, right there… G-Go faster and harder…" The pink-haired demon demanded.

Miku obeyed, thrilled at the thought of finally making Luka feel good. It didn't take long before a few moans indeed filled the room. When the teal-haired girl looked up, her heart skipped up a beat at the expression Luka wore. Her lips were tightly pressed together as if trying to restrain her groans as much as possible and a blush was visible on her cheeks. It was as if she was too prideful to show that she was actually enjoying it a lot. An inexperienced human could give her decent pleasure after all! Still, seeing her like that was truly endearing, and Miku doubted that she would ever get enough of that.

At long last, Luka reached her orgasm, her body overtaken by gentle spasms as she whimpered from pleasure. The teal-haired princess then pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips to lick them clean. The succubus always did it after she made Miku climax too, often giving her a sly, flirtatious look each time, which always effectively embarrassed her. She gave the demon a proud grin, happy that she succeeded in giving Luka an orgasm. She had seemed so sure that Miku wouldn't be able to, after all.

"Untie me at once…" The Queen of Demons finally growled as she tried to catch her breath.

Miku thought it would be better to do as she was told, since Luka seemed a bit annoyed, and she doubted that it was a good idea to make the most powerful demon mad at her. Once she finished untying her, Luka didn't waste time. She swiftly pushed Miku down on the mattress, making the bed crack under their weight. Despite looking angry, she still appeared to be ashamed of the recent events, her cheeks a soft red.

"Turn around and bite into your pillow as forcefully as you can."

The girl blinked and timidly submitted. She knew where things were going, and even though she was quite exhausted right now, she decided to obey. The Queen seemed genuinely troubled by her own weakness, and it made Miku a bit guilty for having pushed her. She wanted to soothe Luka, even if it meant having sex again.

She took a deep breath before biting onto her pillow. Admittedly, the thought that Luka wanted to have vengeance for what happened by showing who was the leader in bed was quite exciting. Despite her tiredness, she couldn't help but look forward to it. It was why she didn't resist when the pink-haired beauty lifted her dress and pulled her panties down. However, she was shocked as soon as she felt her use her powers on her. It was a lot more than usual. She could barely think straight as the welcome warmth enveloped her; it even made her feel a bit dizzy.

"W-Wait…" Miku panicked as she realized that maybe this was a bad idea. "I…I do not think I can handle this much right now…"

"Just relax. It will not hurt you," Luka whispered, reassuring her. She came close to Miku's ear, hot breaths making the princess shudder excessively. "However, be prepared. It will only take around thirty seconds to make you orgasm, but those thirty seconds will be very extreme."

The human swallowed hard. Even though she was worried that it might be too much for her to handle, she still found herself insanely aroused at what was coming next. She clenched the bed sheets tightly and bit onto her pillow as she was advised to do, preparing herself.

The succubus went straight to the point. Her fingers reached Miku's clit, and she stroked it as quickly as she could. Miku didn't know what exactly happened during those thirty seconds. All she knew was that her mind went completely blank and the only thing she had been able to feel was unbearable, intense pleasure. She also remembered having shrieked and screamed into the pillow, and her entire body had been quivering the whole time. And once she had reached her climax, she was nearly sure that she had passed out for a few seconds. All she was aware of was that once she came back to her senses, she was still shuddering from the after pleasure.

Luka had been right to call it "very extreme." Miku didn't think she would feel sex this intense ever again. She lazily turned around and was surprised to immediately find intrigued blue eyes. The demon was so close to her right now, their faces only inches away. They silently stared at each other for the longest time, and the human swore that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was also sure that her lungs stopped giving her breath for a few seconds. Luka was so gorgeous up close, and the passion and beguilement in her gaze made everything even better.

Their lips eventually touched. The kiss started out gentle and chaste, but quickly became more urgent and needy. Both females pressed their bodies into each other with the overwhelming urge to be as close as possible. Miku didn't even know who had initiated the kiss, but she didn't care, she only cared about the multitude of emotions assaulting her, the ones that confirmed for good that she had genuine, romantic feelings for the succubus. While sex with her felt very intense, the kiss made Miku feel alive; it made her feel like she belonged to Luka, like she was meant to share this tender, yet passionate moment with her.

Miku couldn't restrain a whimper when their lips finally separated. She had wanted to continue kissing Luka. However, she was soon alarmed once she noticed the succubus's distress. The kiss wasn't what seemed to bother her, but it looked like she was scared of the fact that she had allowed things to get this far.

Wanting to reassure her, the human caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, giving her a soft smile.

"It is all right, Luka, we—"

"It is not fine! For a second, I forgot that you were a human, and I…" The succubus paused as she stood up abruptly, grabbing her outfit and putting it on. "I…I do not understand what is happening to me…but this situation, whatever is going on right now, it cannot continue…"

The princess's heart sunk in her chest as soon as she heard those sharp words. Of course, Luka would reject whatever she was feeling towards Miku. Her pain only amplified when she saw that the demon was heading towards the balcony, seemingly determined to leave her, to leave whatever was happening between them behind.

"W-Wait! Let us talk about it properly! Please, do not leave now, we…we…"

The Queen of Demons didn't let her finish her sentence. She was already gone. Miku couldn't even describe how hurt she was. She felt like she couldn't breathe, the compressing pain in her chest refusing to disappear for even a second. Just when Luka had possibly realized that she was developing feelings, she had decided to leave.

And who knew if she would come back this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Well...it's been a while. As you can see, my updates have become irregular now, and it will most likely remain this way. However, no matter how long it can take for me to finish a chapter, I'm still not planning to drop the story; I'll probably just be updating it less often. I want to see an ending as much as you guys do. I just don't think I can update it once or twice a month like I used to before. But, at least, I came back with a rather long chapter? So I'm hoping I can be excused with this orz.

On a completely different note, if you notice some changes, it's all thanks to my new betareader, _Chrislayer-Sama_ , who, I think, did an amazing job with this chapter! I'm really grateful for their help.

And once again, I could never say it enough, but thank you for the amazing reviews and support! And even more of a thank you to those who have been reviewing ever since the beginning.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Luka didn't waste time. As soon as she entered the imposing mansion, she searched for the purple-haired incubus. However, after visiting most of the rooms that he could possibly be in, she quickly concluded that he wasn't home. She couldn't sense his strange aura nearby either. With a deep sigh, she leaned against the wall of the hallway and bit her lower lip in thought, glaring fiercely at the floor; almost as if she was scolding the red carpet. Gakupo was planning something. He rarely left the mansion unless he absolutely needed to, he usually sent his minions to do the dirty work for him. It had been idiotic of her to think that he would take some time to recover from his captivity in the humans' kingdom. He had such a strong sense of pride after all, and anyone who dared to disrupt it would pay for it. Basically, he intended on torturing Miku as soon as possible; he desired to get rid of the human who so easily disgraced him. He most liekely planned to make her suffer until her very last breath.

Overwhelmed by a fierce and uncontrollable anger, Luka clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles became white. Her stomach was tightening from confusing emotion turmoil, her throat was burning, and her heart was racing from the sudden agitation that she felt. Why the heck was she so damn tense? He could kill her for all she cared. It didn't concern her in the slightest; she didn't need that small human anymore did she? She got what she wanted from her already. She shouldn't get herself more involved than she already was. If more of her people were to learn that she had sex with the princess from the enemies' kingdom, she would likely suffer the same fate as well.

"Oh! My Queen, you are finally back!"

Luka growled, making no effort to hide her discontent as soon as she heard that familiar honeyed voice. Lily had chosen a very bad time to bother her. The annoyed Queen looked in her direction and wasn't surprised to notice that Gumi was following behind her like a sick dog that absolutely needed her mistress. At this point, it wouldn't even be shocking if the blonde ever put a leash on her. And unsurprisingly, the half-human was trembling from head to foot; just like every time she was with Lily in fact.

"Stay away from me if you do not wish for something bad to happen to you, Lily," Luka threatened her taciturnly, hoping that it would be enough to scare her away from attempting anything.

Of course, the weak succubus didn't even flinch at the menace. She even snickered; apparently amused by her Queen's irritation. As if trying to provoke her even further, Lily pressed her body against her and stared right into her icy blue eyes, one of her hands freely roaming on Luka's generous breasts.

"Why must you always be so serious? Let us have some fun! We haven't had sex together for ages!" The blonde exclaimed with a snort. Lily then buried her face in her neck, preparing to teasingly bite the Queen, but she eventually pulled away with a jolt, as if she had just been electrified. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at Luka with great disbelief. "Are you kidding? You have that odd scent all over you! And it looks like you had quite the intense sexual encounter recently; I have never seen your aura be so…calm. Just who were you with? Barely anyone I'm aware of can fully satisfy you…"

Luka disregarded her question and tried to pretend that it didn't faze her. She should have thought that they would notice a difference. Moreover, she was surprised that Gakupo didn't tell Lily, his most trusted subordinate, that she had had sex with the human. She knew that he was aware of her sexual relationship with Miku, after all. She had thought that he would try to turn everyone against her since they had different ideals.

The powerful succubus then met with Gumi's knowing look. It looked like she knew who she had been with, but it wasn't that much of a surprise since their little prisoner once dared to accuse her of having intimate feelings for the human and was aware of her visiting her at night. Luka discreetly glared at Gumi to warn her to not tell Lily, which made the half-human look down with a nervous look plastered on her face.

"I know Meiko used to satisfy you to a certain degree until you got bored of her, but it is not her scent on you." Lily was thinking hard about it. "Hmm…and judging by the smell, it seems like you were with a female. How about you introduce her to me if she is that amazing?"

"Who I used to feed myself does not concern you," The pink-haired succubus declared through clenched teeth. "Go bother someone else before I get angry."

"And as usual, nobody is able to approach the mighty Queen! So cold and serious all the time!" The blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Fine, do as you like. Come, disgusting half-human, I shall punish you for having spied on me again earlier."

"Y-You are the one who is leaving your room's door open for me to spy on you, s-so why are you always—"

"I told you to remain quiet!"

Luka heaved a sigh. She felt like Lily liked Gumi's company more than she wanted to believe despite how badly she was treating her at times. In addition, there was certainly a difference in the way their prisoner was acting; she seemed bolder. She usually stayed silent and did whatever others asked of her without even a hint of fuss. The Queen wouldn't be surprised if Miku somehow managed to encourage the greenette to stand up for herself whilst she had been captive.

Still, now that she thought about it, maybe Gumi was her only chance to know more about what Gakupo was planning to do. She was often staying either by his or Lily's side after all. She was nearly certain that the little prisoner knew more than she did.

"Lily, there is a matter I must discuss with the half-human. I will borrow her for a bit."

The blonde frowned, arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously displeased that her plan about punishing the poor, trembling girl had to wait. However, she also looked suspicious of Luka, staring down at her. Not impressed by the menacing look in the slightest, the Queen of Demons took Gumi's wrist and started leading her to her room, making sure beforehand that Lily understood that she shouldn't pry on their conversations.

Once they were inside, Luka made her guest sit down on the bed. Now that she took a good look at her, she was surprised to finally notice that Gumi looked completely like a human. The only thing that gave away the true nature of her heritage was her slightly pointy ears. Given the oppourtunity, she could have lived with the humans without them noticing a thing. However, it had seemed like fate had something else in store for her.

"I…I will not t-tell anyone about you visiting the human often, I swear…!" The greenhead finally exclaimed, thinking that it was the reason why she was here. The poor thing was shaking uncontrollably; visibly intimidated by the Queen's cold eyes.

"Do you know where the King is?" Luka changed the topic instantly, getting right to the point. She wouldn't be at peace until she knew. He may well be planning to hold Miku captive somewhere to torture her as he wanted to. Even though she told the teal-haired girl to surround herself with guards, the succubus couldn't make this edginess go away, this feeling that something terrible was about to happen to her.

"T-The King?" Gumi blinked in surprise. She took a few seconds to compose herself before she quickly shook her head. "I…I saw him leave alone earlier, but I do not know where he went."

"Then, do you know what he is planning to do? He rarely leaves the mansion by himself."

Another negative answer. Luka was losing her patience. She felt like every second mattered. However, instead of directing her frustration at the poor innocent half-demon, she only uttered threats under her breath. Why was she getting so agitated at the thought of that puny human getting hurt? She didn't care, and it had nothing to do with her. There was a war coming up; that should be her primary concern right now. Surely that human princess' security shouldn't be her priority right now. She didn't get it, and everything about those crushing emotions was making her feel insanely irritated.

Luka preferred to blame it all on her lust. Truthfully, doing it with a human always had been one of her darkest fantasies — to her, the more something was forbidden and the more it was out her reach, the more exciting it was. As a result, having sex with Miku was essentially fulfilling her most erotic wishes. It was also that damn human's fault for reacting so much to every one of her touches. She had never heard so many moans and gasps, she had never seen anyone shudder and desperately clutch to her like the petite girl did. She had never seen so many emotions and so much vivacity on someone's face while touching them, and it was the main reason why doing it with her was making her heart race with exhilaration. It was so enticing, so appealing…

So maddeningly addicting.

Luka was often bored during sex with others, finding it repetitive and unexciting, but when it was with Miku… god when it was with Miku… it was a new and completely enthralling experience. Being with Miku…it opened a whole new world to pink haired demon; a world that she would probably never be able to let go of…

"C-Could it be that…" Gumi gulped, staring down at her feet anxiously. "…A-Are you worried a-about what he might do to Miku? D-Does he know about you and her…?"

The Queen threw a dark look at the other female, grinding her teeth in anger. The half-human definitely was more daring than usual. It was as if she didn't care anymore about what could happen to her. That, or she felt safer with her than the two other idiots, which wouldn't be all that surprising since Luka was the only one who had never tried to hurt her; she was simply indifferent to Gumi's fate. Whatever they did to her didn't worry her in the slightest. Nevertheless, that girl was still more troublesome than she initially thought, and she wasn't entirely certain how to deal with her.

"Leave now. I do not need you here if you do not know anything about the situation," Luka uttered with a frustrated groan.

Gumi nodded shakily and stood up to leave. Though, after a few seconds of heavy silence, she turned around to look at the visibly perplexed Queen. She bit down on her lip and exhaled sharply before speaking again;

"A-All I know is that both the King and Lily have grown wary of you. I…I think they are eventually planning to get rid of you..."

"You are only speaking the obvious. I already know that, and they have plenty of reasons to be cautious." Luka smirked to herself; almost as if she was entertained by the circumstances. "Regardless, I am not scared of them. Lily is a weakling who does not know where her place is, and the King is nothing more than a coward who needs his subordinates to do the dirty work for him. Moreover, they both understand that they need me for the war, so I doubt that they are planning to kill me anytime soon."

"…Y-You tried to avoid the war, right?"

The question had been asked almost shyly. Gumi was strangely smart. She knew more things than Luka felt she should.

"Indeed. The war with the humans is senseless. It is entirely absurd. Holding a constant grudge for what happened in the past is not going to resolve anything. It is only going to make things worse." The Queen explained coolly. "Though, I suppose that is exactly what the King wants… to disrupt peace. I would dare to say that about half of the demons think the same as him while the other half share my opinion, so it is hard to come to a compromise."

"I… I feel like you are… o-open-minded and compassionate compared to some other demons I have seen… I wish there were more of them like you… M-Maybe then, I would not have been in this condition…"

Luka decided to ignore her. If there was a topic that she desired to avoid, it was this one. She did think that whatever was happening with Gumi was prejudicial, but she was also quite apathetic when it came to it. For that matter, she didn't believe that the half-human's opinion about her being open-minded and compassionate was very accurate. Unless something diverted her, she was indifferent to everything, to everyone —it was as if she was an empty shell, devoid of any feelings and affection. It was why she hated to admit that, in the past few weeks, it was the very first time in her life that she felt so…alive. She was aware that this sudden surge of emotions was related to Miku, but she refused to comprehend it. She categorically rejected the idea of delving deeper into this new weakness of hers.

Gumi finally left and closed the door behind her, most likely feeling uncomfortable because of the rather heavy atmosphere.

As soon as she was alone, Luka laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a bit. She was exhausted because of the recent events. When she had decided to visit the human yesterday, she honestly hadn't expected them to go at it all night long. Miku was quite the greedy one once they started having sex; she clutched to her after every orgasm Luka had given her, pleading with her eyes for more. Constantly using her powers to make the human feel good until she was totally satisfied had definitely drained the pinkette somewhat. Even though the succubus had known since the very beginning that the princess had a high libido, she still hadn't expected it to be this…extreme. It wasn't like she was complaining about it however; she honestly hadn't had sex this thrilling in several years. In fact, never would she have imagined that engaging in such vanilla activities would be as stimulating as they certainly had been.

Luka groaned in disgust. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She couldn't get that stupid human out of her mind at all! At first, she had only meant to protect Miku from harm because she had thought it would help avoid the war. After that, she had decided to push things a little further by teasing her since she had always been curious about the other race in general. However, she hadn't anticipated for that little princess to entertain her that much; without realizing it herself, she had gotten attracted to the idea of getting all sorts of emotional reactions from her. Seeing Miku blush, seeing her get both pouty and embarrassed at the slightest sexual remark and then seeing those vibrant teal eyes look at her with such unexpected softness… everything about her was overwhelming the Queen with a welcome warmth that spread all over her chest area. It was hard for her to explain that strange sensation, but she knew that it was also for that reason that she enjoyed having sex with her.

Most importantly, Luka couldn't believe that she willingly let the human tame her; more so, let her grab her horns. She couldn't say that she was surprised that it happened since Miku showed silent desires of touching her a few times, but she hadn't thought her capable of acting upon them. The fact that she had even gone as far as tying her arms together to avoid her from pushing her away had been rather disconcerting. It was totally unpredicted and very humiliating for the pink haired demon.

The Queen wasn't the one who would easily let others touch her. She preferred to be the one in control of things. After all, for demons, the one who could effortlessly make others submit to them were considered to be the most powerful, be it in bed or by using their powers. It was why she never allowed anyone to lay their hands on her, which wasn't so hard because most demons listened to her without flinching or making a fuss. However, to think that this stubborn human had been able to make her lose her composure with such ease…it was truly mortifying.

Shame. Embarrassment. Those were such humanlike emotions, and yet, Luka was confident of having felt them. It was ludicrous. Completely nonsensical. She wanted to mock herself because of it.

Moreover, the most disturbing part was that the succubus had enjoyed every moment of it. The way Miku resolutely held one of her horns while her other hand tentatively caressed her down there. Her gestures had been clumsy and very amateurish at first, but she quickly understood what made her feel good. Luka couldn't forget that proud, almost arrogant grin the princess had worn once she had realized that she had enjoyed her touches more than she had shown it.

Recalling the events made the usually impassive Queen feel both discomfort and arousal. Was she seriously getting turned on at the thought of that stubborn girl dominating her? Did she want to for it to happen again?

 _The more something is forbidden and new, the more I enjoy it…_

That sentence she kept telling herself was startlingly becoming more and more accurate.

Once again, lust got the better of her. It didn't take long before her hand reached her most intimate area, shamelessly indulging herself in self-pleasure. Miku was driving her insane. She was thinking about all the reactions that she had gotten from her while touching her; about all those brazen high-pitched moans that came out from her cute little pink lips, the gasps and short breaths, the frantic pleas, and the sound of her name being whimpered between trembling exhales. Everything was ultimately driving her completely insane.

It was probably why it didn't take long before she reached the peak of pleasure, her fingers hitting the same sensitive spots that Miku once stroked. Lost in her wildest desires, the succubus' free hand hesitantly touched her left horn, which she gripped without hesitation, trying to remember the feeling of the human's soft skin when she grabbed it. Engrossed in this disgraceful fantasy of hers, she quickly reached her climax, her whole body overtaken by gentle jolts.

Once Luka entirely calmed down she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She was tired of being a Queen, of dealing with all those foolish people, and most of all, she was exhausted of this excruciating lust she felt towards Miku.

She wanted to leave this place and forget about everything.

With those thoughts in mind, she finally managed to fall asleep.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It had been a few days since Miku's last encounter with the Queen of Demons, and ever since then, things had been relentless and erratic in the castle. A few imps had attempted to enter inside through the balcony almost every day. Credits to the several guards who were there, the princess was left unharmed. For her security, she even had to change chambers regularly. The King and the Queen also had to make the decision of adequately protecting every possible entrance, making it almost impossible for demons to enter without getting assaulted by skilled guards. Many thought that it was only the beginning of the war; that the enemies were trying to frighten them before they fully engaged them... Only the princess knew that it was all about the King of Demons' personal grudge towards her. He obviously wanted her dead before the real war started. It made Miku wonder if he hated her only because she ridiculed him by having ruined his plans twice, or if perhaps there was another motive behind it. Or maybe demons just didn't need valuable reasons to make others suffer. It made her remember why she used to loathe them. They were apathetic, selfish and wrathful. They didn't care about anyone but themselves.

The teal-haired girl stretched her arms as she contemplated the pile of paperwork she had filled in the past few hours. It had been a while since she had last worked so much, but she supposed that it was normal since her parents were too busy nowadays to take care of the more menial side of things. The upcoming war and her security were the top priorities for them at the moment. With a soft sigh, Miku rested her head on the desk, feeling a little jaded and lethargic. She incontestably hadn't gotten enough rest lately. How could she have slept well when her life was in constant danger? Not only that, but the recent events with Luka left her dejected once again.

Why did she care so much about that damned succubus? She took an interest in her only because she had wanted sex from her; nothing more, nothing less. What did she expect anyway? Luka was a succubus, a demon craving and living for sex. Was it even possible for her to feel affection towards anyone? Even though the kiss they had shared before their separation had felt mysteriously genuine and passionate, Miku still doubted that feelings were involved on the demon's part. It was hard to explain, but the princess nevertheless thought that Luka wasn't completely indifferent to her, especially with the occasional, surprisingly gentle looks that she threw at her. However, she was nearly certain that it had nothing to do with love or fondness. Otherwise, would the Queen really have been fine with leaving her? With leaving everything that happened between them behind? With leaving her even though she knew that she would be in danger because of her King?

"That damned succubus…" The princess groaned to herself. "Those demons really only care about themselves…"

It was foolish. There was a war coming up, and all she could think about was her. She hated her but admired her at the same time. How did she even come to like her anyway? Miku couldn't honestly tell. All she was aware of was that being around Luka had always been mysteriously thrilling. She also knew that curiosity was responsible for a huge part of her feelings; she wanted to learn more about her, and most of all, she wanted Luka to show her all those sides of herself that she probably didn't show to anyone else. All those tender caresses, all those moments where her icy blue eyes seemed enthralled by hers, and especially, that moment where she got to see her being embarrassed and submissive… Miku honestly felt like she rarely showed that side of her, and it was why it had made everything even more electrifying. She wanted to touch her again and obtain more of those unexpected reactions…

God… since when did she become such a pervert? She used to be a pure, untainted girl before that damned, sexy succubus appeared in her life! Just thinking about having sex with her again was making her feel all tingly and….

"…Princess?"

Miku's eyes snapped back open as she looked behind with great shock. Rin. She was holding a tray of tea in her hands, a sheepish and worried look on her face. Her bright blue eyes didn't even dare stare at her. Ah right... her evening tea. She always took some around this hour.

With her heart still trying to recover from the mild fright, she cleared her throat and threw a gentle gaze at her friend before speaking.

"…Thank you."

There was then a long and incomprehensible silence between them. It was as if the maid wanted to speak to her about something, but was hesitant about bringing it up or not. Eventually, she took a seat beside her and exhaled.

"The maids have been gossiping about you recently…"

"As always," Miku grumbled, knowing that some of them detested her for no reason whatsoever. "I told you that I do not care about what they say."

"B-But…it is a little bit graver this time…" The blonde whispered, visibly edgy. "T-They believe that you are having an affair with the Queen of Demons. At first, I figured it was only one of those silly rumors, but the Queen is a succubus, is she not? Just now, you said something about one…And I thought it was quite coincidental because you spent a few nights with an unknown woman in your chamber and…um…"

The teal-haired female's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. She wanted to deny it, she wanted to say that everything about that gossip was false, but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't breathe. She had thought Rin wouldn't suspect a thing. She had known for a while that those rumors had been going around in the castle, especially after Gakupo voiced it in front of her parents and several guards. However, she hadn't expected it to make her friend suspicious of her, even though she had good reasons to be.

"I…I suppose that it is futile to deny it now…" The princess inhaled sharply as she tried to calm down. "Please, before you make any incorrect assumptions about the situation, let me explain."

There was no doubt about it; Rin was very shaken. She categorically refused to meet with her eyes, her lips were trembling with justified fear, and she was noticeably growing pale from shock. Miku didn't think that the blonde would listen to whatever she had to say when she was in such a deplorable state. What was she supposed to do now? Apparently, the option of lying was ruined, and there was a chance that her friend might try to tell people that it wasn't just a rumor, but instead a reality. Rin loathed demons; she hated them because of what they had done to her family, so it was why she had more than enough of a reason to have a problem with whatever was happening between her and Luka. Nevertheless, how was she supposed to make her traumatized friend understand that not all demons were downright wicked? How was she supposed to make her realize that she was indeed falling in love with one of their most powerful enemies without scaring her away?

Miku took several deep breaths to try composing herself. She had to take care of the situation with delicacy and choose her words very judiciously. If she said the wrong things, her life could quickly become even more endangered; Rin might tell her parents, and they might believe her despite not liking her. There was also no doubt that her mother would jump at the chance to further try and prove her guilty.

"I understand if you don't quite believe me, but the Queen is not evil. In fact, not all the demons are," The teal-haired girl explained; outside she looked oddly calm, but inside, anxiety was knotting her stomach. "She…she actually did not want a war. She saved me twice from her King who wants my death. I…what happened to your family was terrible, Rin, and I absolutely hate those demons who did such a horrifying thing to you, but you've got to believe me when I say that they are not all like them. You know how I used to loathe them as much as you did before, and you knew that nothing could change my mind about them, but I…I realized that I was partially wrong. I mean, yes, there are still the ones who are immoral and evil, and because of that I do not wish for an alliance between our people because they cannot be trusted… Still, please understand that not all demons want to disrupt the peace…"

Rin still refused to look at her. However, she seemed a little less tense, her stiff shoulders noticeably relaxing.

"I… I want to believe you, but how do you know that you are not being manipulated by the Queen? After all, I heard that succubi and incubi were good at bending people to their wills and that humans were particularly weak to them."

"B-Believe me, I know when she is trying to control me, but she has no evil intentions, I can assure you."

"How can you be so sure that she is not toying with you?"

Miku bit her lip. How could she explain to the innocent maid that Luka was sexually arousing her with her powers and words in order to control her? So, of course, she would know when she was trying to manipulate her.

"You do not want to know the details, but I am not lying to you when I say that I am one-hundred percent certain that she is not controlling me… Besides, there is no need to worry about it since I do not think I will see her ever again."

Rin nodded uncertainly. After nervously fiddling with fingers for a few seconds, she sighed and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I… I am still not alright with it, but I trust you," She murmured timidly before heading towards the door, ready to leave. However, she turned around to stare at the princess one more time, giving her an awkward smile. "Also, your secret is safe with me. I know that this piece of information could lead to your death. You saved my life by giving me the opportunity to be your personal maid… it would be selfish of me to be disloyal to you by telling your parents. I do not even know if I would have been alive now if you had not been there for me, so this is the least I can do…"

With that being said, the young maid left the workplace, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was alone, Miku let out a sigh of relief. The fact that Rin decided to keep it to herself despite how much she was repulsed by demons because of her tragic past was a tremendous weight off her shoulders. In addition, she didn't think she could have dealt with the idea of her only genuine friend hating her. Things had turned out better than she thought they would.

Feeling a sudden burst of motivation, the princess quickly resumed her work, filling in as much paperwork as she could before exhaustion made it impossible for her to concentrate any further. Satisfied with all the work she had just done, Miku finally allowed herself a breather. She didn't realize that it was already late; it was dark outside, and the entire castle was silent, signifying that most people were probably asleep at this hour. Perhaps she should also think about sleeping soon.

She left the workplace but soon stopped in her tracks as she heard her parents yell at each other in their room. They were having a fight… again. Inquisitive, the princess pressed her ear against the door, shamelessly listening to the conversation:

"…Do you not see? Our daughter is nothing but trouble! Demons are invading the castle at night because of her!" Her mother's angry voice was resonating through the room. "She is putting all of us in danger! Our guards are getting both killed and severely injured before the war has even started! I think that this is sufficient proof that she is having an affair with the Queen of Demons. Some of the maids confirmed having heard noises from her chamber at night; they said that they heard another woman's voice with hers."

Miku froze, her whole body becoming numb from shock. Rin wasn't kidding when she said that the rumors were serious. She should have expected that some of the maids heard them in the act. They hadn't particularly been silent after all, especially that one time when they had sex all night long. Miku clearly remembered having shrieked in pleasure quite a few times.

"This is indeed problematic…" The King spoke with concern. "However, I believe that the maids have regularly been gossiping about Miku for a long time now, some of them even having spread false rumors about her. We cannot be confident that whatever they told you is entirely true."

"Our daughter will be the death of us! And you still refuse to face the truth!"

The princess heard enough. Feeling queasy, she headed to her newly assigned chamber, completely discouraged. She felt like she was in danger from everywhere now, both from the demons and her own family. At this point, was it even possible for her to escape from the death? She was starting to get extremely frightened; she didn't feel out of harm's way at all. She didn't even know which one was worse; getting killed by her own family out of false betrayal or getting murdered by a demon, which would probably lead to a long and painful death. Both sounded equally horrifying.

Miku entered her room and silently closed the door behind her. As soon as she turned around she gasped from shock and took a step back. Luka was here. She was, once again, wearing one of those very revealing outfits that significantly enhanced her cleavage. Actually, it looked more like sexy lingerie than normal clothing. She was gracefully sitting at the edge of the bed, with both her legs and arms crossed. Judging by the fed up look on her face, she had probably been waiting here for quite some time now.

How did the succubus know that she changed rooms? And what happened to the two guards that were watching the balcony… they certainly weren't there anymore. The princess threw a very confused glance at the older female who brushed it off with her famous smirk.

"W-Why are you here? What happened to the guards?" The teal-haired girl questioned her in a trembling voice, undetermined between feeling shocked or concerned. Even though she had imagined many scenarios in her mind where Luka would find a way to see her, she still wasn't glad that she was here. She shouldn't be, in fact.

"They were weak and faint-hearted. They left the room after I whispered a few words in their ears. As to why I knew you were here, I sent an imp to gather information for me. Knowing your exact position is easier than you might think," The Queen aloofly elucidated before deciding to clarify a bit more after seeing Miku's obvious distress with the situation; "Rest reassured, the two guards will not tell anyone about my presence here."

"H-How can you say that with such confidence? If they tell my parents, I will—"

"Trust me, I manipulated them enough. Just a few words from me were more than sufficient to mess with their minds." Luka breathed out with slight annoyance and impatience. "At any rate, let me get straight to why I am here; you must leave this little prison of yours if you care about your short, human life. If you have not realized it yet, the more days that pass, the more my King will send demons to seize you. You do not even want to know what he will do to you; he will not be as gentle as last time for certain."

Miku was trying not to lose her nerve. Everything was too much. A moment ago, she learned that her family was growing more suspicious of her, and now, the King of Demons was most likely planning to hold her captive again to torment her before killing her. Leaving the castle was probably indeed the only way to escape her death, but it would mean she would have to abandon the very few people she cared about and never come back. Could she do that to Rin? Leave her friend when the war was coming up, and if she ever miraculously survived, her parents would most likely throw her out afterward. Furthermore, where would Miku go? She would leave the Kingdom, and then what? She didn't know all that much about the outside world.

The princess inhaled deeply before sitting down on the bed, her legs feeling as if they wouldn't be able to support her anymore. Miku buried her face in her hands and remained still for a moment. She was lost, she had no idea what to do, and was almost on the verge of tears.

"I…" Luka started to speak as if she was irresolute about saying whatever was on her mind or not. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and glanced away. "…I can leave with you. My life is also at risk in demons' territory. When the war is over, they will get rid of me."

Miku didn't say anything in response. Leaving with Luka would mean having to fully trust her, and she wasn't quite certain yet if she could that. While it was true that the Queen had never shown any signs of maliciousness towards her, it was still chilling to think about all things that succubus was able to do to people's minds. Besides, would it really be a good idea for a human and a demon to travel together? She highly doubted it. On top of it, it was weird of her to suggest such a silly plan when she had seemed to be very resolute about leaving her last time. Nevertheless, she was nearly sure that the succubus somehow cared about her well-being now; she wouldn't have come here to warn her about the upcoming danger otherwise.

That whole situation was definitely a mess, and the troubled princess couldn't make such an important decision in only a few minutes.

"I… I cannot make a decision right now. I need time to think about it."

"You do not have that luxury anymore; you must hurry. If you stay here you will most assuredly die; it is not just a possibility, it is a fact… it is only a matter of time."

The teal-haired girl growled. It wasn't Luka who was going to leave people she cared about behind, so it was easy for her to say. She knew that she had little time, but if she ever decided to leave, she had a few things to take care of first; making sure that Rin was in safe hands was one of her main concerns. She couldn't just escape on impulse; even if her life was at stake here, some things needed to be done beforehand.

The pink-haired beauty stood up and prepared herself to leave already, not even once looking at the human.

"I will come back tomorrow around this hour. You will have to give me your answer then. I am your only hope of getting out of this place without being seen."

"W-Wait!"

Once again, Luka was about to leave without listening to her. Determined not to let that happen a second time, Miku rushed to her side. Without thinking of the consequences, and what with it being in the heat of the moment, she quickly encircled her arms around the succubus' waist and pressed her forehead against her back, burying her face in the silky pink hair. Her usual bittersweet perfume was just what Miku needed to calm down a little. Being so close the pinkette, she could also sense that Luka was tense about the sudden embrace; she didn't move, as if paralyzed.

"Miku," She whispered in a stern, yet breaking voice. "If I stay here any longer, you might regret it."

"Why?"

There was a short moment of silence before the taller female spoke again. "I am restraining myself from touching you, but I do not know how much longer I can resist."

The human's heart skipped a beat at the little warning, her face flushing gently. Perhaps she should let Luka go in that case; she didn't think that having sex right now was a very good idea, especially with the rumors going on. Besides, she wasn't particularly in the mood right now. Or maybe, on the contrary, it would help her release some of her stress? Either way, she found herself not letting go of her. She even tightened her grip around her. It seemed like her subconscious wanted it to happen.

They used to frown on each other, so since when did things become that needy and fiery between them? It was as if they couldn't keep their hands to themselves anymore each time they were in the same room. It always looked like they needed more of each other, the flame within them impossible to remain contained. Even though the human knew that Luka was just a ravenous succubus that needed sex to live properly, she couldn't actually find herself to care about it. Moreover, it was pretty obvious that the demon cared about her as a person too, not just as her clandestine sexual pet.

The princess gasped gently as the pink-haired female got away from her grasp to forcefully push her down on the bed. It took a while for Miku's brain to process the situation, to process that they were actually going to have sex again… However, she quickly became shocked as she met with Luka's crystal blue eyes; there was such strong lust, such strong need in them... seeing her being this impatient was breath-taking. If the succubus felt that strongly ever since she first saw her today, she had done an outstanding job at hiding it until now.

The small girl gulped, her heartbeats accelerating in anticipation. She hesitantly reached up to Luka's cheek as she carefully stroked her jawline, surprised to see her shudder at the slightest caress. The succubus felt hot under her fingertips, and her touches were enough to visibly make her edgy. There was no doubt about it; Luka was already turned on.

"How much have you been thinking about me ever since the last time we saw each other?" Miku asked in a very soft whisper. She was extremely curious about it even though she knew she probably wouldn't get an honest answer.

Luka closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. She seemed a bit irritated upon being asked that question.

"…More than I can allow it."

The princess' eyes widened. She certainly didn't expect such a straightforward reply. Her face went a deep shade of red as soon as her initial shock was gone. Knowing that Luka had been thinking that much about her was making her feel all fuzzy and warm inside; it was like an inextinguishable fire was spreading around her chest area. It was foolish how such a simple sentence was making her this flustered when the sex they had was certainly more embarrassing.

Soon enough, the pink-haired demon started getting rid of their clothes, which Miku consented with without saying anything. She was observing as Luka removed her own clothing, and needless to mention, she was showing off; she was getting rid of every single piece of her see-through undergarments very sensually while throwing at the now poor, red-faced girl a sexy, lustful look. The princess hated how much this little teasing show was successfully seducing her; it was easily making her feel even hotter and more bothered. It wasn't her fault if that damned succubus was always stunning to look at. She was entirely breath-taking. Miku wouldn't ever get tired of staring at all those mature, sensual curves; from her generous breasts to her well-developed hips; everything about her was so strikingly flawless. It would leave anyone in awe.

Since they were both visibly getting eager, Luka finally decided to get to it; her impatient hands caressed every inch of impossibly smooth skin that she could find while her mouth was assaulting Miku's neck with burning kisses, not shying away from leaving bites either. They had barely started, and yet the princess felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, the temperature of her body quickly rising up from the excitement. The succubus' touches were both very gentle and zealous at the same time. Despite how needy she appeared to be, she was still taking her time building up the tension.

However, as soon as Luka's hand began to tease its way up her shivering thighs, Miku grabbed her wrist to stop her, biting down on her lip.

"I…want to touch you too…" She requested boldly, meeting with her eyes almost reticently. It was the demon's fault for having shown off her body to her like that a moment ago; it only made her want to touch her more.

Luka pulled away with a growl, almost glaring at her.

"I barely allowed it once; it is not going to happen again."

"Why not?" Miku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Eventually, after a few seconds of complete silence, a proud grin parted her lips, her eyes glistening in amusement. "You enjoyed it last time! I even made you orgasm! Unless you wish for me to grab your horns again…"

The pink-haired female definitely wasn't as amused about the situation. She was staring down at her with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. It seemed like the succubus enjoyed teasing, but didn't like it when it was the other way around. Maybe because it was embarrassing her or even humiliating her? Either way, it was only entertaining the princess more. She oddly enjoyed having control of things, especially since she was so used to Luka quickly making her submit to her. Now that Miku was more comfortable with the Queen of Demons and was starting to understand how she felt towards her, it was easier for her to tease back.

"You can be quite the cunning one at times…" Luka sighed heavily before complying, not wanting for her horns to be grabbed again. "Fine, let us touch each other mutually in that case. The one who makes the other orgasm first can do whatever she likes to the other. Deal?"

Miku's heart skipped a beat at the proposition. That seemed like both a very interesting and dangerous deal.

"It is not fair game, though! You have a lot more experience than I do, and you can use your powers."

"I will not use them."

The teal-haired female frowned. It was evident by the mischievous smirk that Luka was wearing that she suggested the idea because she knew that she would be the winner anyway. Miku still wanted to try; there was no way that she would let this opportunity slip away! Even if she would prefer to win, she was also quite excited at what the succubus would do to her if she lost. All sorts of kinky thoughts were invading her mind, and it was embarrassing just to think about it. Despite it, she was very determined to win.

"Deal."

Luka nodded and laid down next to her, facing her. Without any warning, she already started touching the human's most intimate area, inevitably making her gasp. It took at least thirty seconds for Miku to compose herself. It wasn't fair; she already felt good; she was incredibly weak to the way the succubus was stroking her clit. She loved how she was putting just enough pressure; not too much, not too little either. She wasn't even using her powers, and yet her mind was already going completely blank, her body shuddering excessively from the intense pleasure.

However, as stubborn as the princess was, there was no way that she would give up now. With her trembling hand, she also reached the other female's intimate place and blushed; she was soaking wet. Luka was definitely enjoying this challenging situation more than she showed it. Without waiting any further, she thrust two fingers inside her. Even though it was hard for her to concentrate right now, she managed to find that same spot that made the succubus reach her orgasm last time. She could immediately sense her tense up under her touches, and Miku knew at that moment that she was on the right track.

The teal-haired girl pursed her lips. Keeping the pace was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She felt so good; Luka was making her feel so unbelievably good. She was going to lose it. At this point, she couldn't restrain a few moans from escaping her mouth, and she even went as far as moving her hips to grind on the succubus' hand despite knowing that it was only making it more dangerous. She just couldn't help it.

Though, Miku quickly understood that Luka was also in the same position as she was; her breathing was becoming insanely irregular, and she could barely keep a steady pace either. She was also shivering rather frequently at her touches. Confident that she could maybe win this, the princess tried her best to quicken the pace, and pushed into her sensitive spot even harder, which successfully made the succubus stop everything she was doing, drawing out a low moan from her parted lips.

Was Luka about to climax? She could feel her walls tighten around her fingers.

Then, the teal-haired girl froze, her mind becoming blurry as a familiar warmth took over her body, the pleasure increasing both very suddenly and drastically. She was so lost in the moment now that she forgot all about the deal, pulling her fingers out of Luka to hold onto her. She couldn't think straight anymore; she didn't even realize yet that the succubus was currently cheating by using her powers on her. Miku was moaning and repeatedly gasping as she was dangerously approaching her orgasm.

"L-Luka…" She whimpered, burying her face in her shoulder. "I… I am close…" She breathed out, her lips brushing against the burning hot skin of the pinkette's neck.

She barely had time to say that sentence before she indeed reached her climax. She bit into the other female's neck to muffle her shriek as she severely appreciated the peak of her pleasure, several spasms controlling her entire body. When she finally calmed down, she pulled away and tried to catch her breath, closing her eyes. Then, upon realizing the situation that she was in, she snapped them back open and glared daggers at Luka.

"Y-You cheated!" Miku accused, annoyed. "You were about to lose, were you not!? Y-You said that you would not use your powers!"

The succubus wasn't looking at her, which only succeeded in making her feel more infuriated. It was making her blood boil. She should have expected it anyway; deals with demons could only go wrong. She was about to sulk, but her eyes widened when the older female finally stared at her; she was red. Her face was completely red! Why did she seem so embarrassed? Was it because she knew that she lost even though she tried to pretend otherwise? Mixed with her embarrassment, Luka was sweating, hunger more present in her eyes than ever before. Her breathing was also a bit loud and ragged. She looked incredibly aroused right now. Seeing her this excited, Miku couldn't help but blush too. Her heart couldn't stop pounding; she was even afraid that the pink-haired beauty could hear it.

After a moment of silently staring at each other, Luka finally grabbed the girl's head and forcefully shoved it between her legs.

"W-What are you waiting for? Finish me off already!" She commanded, trying to hide her humiliation with her wavering anger.

The princess was just as nervous about the situation as the Queen was. She certainly hadn't expected this turn of events; not that she had any intentions of complaining about it anyway. Luka just gave her approval of touching her again, which she believed wasn't something she would give to just anyone. Feeling like her heart would explode in her chest, Miku closed her eyes and submitted, feeling very exhilarated because of the situation. It was even enough to make her forget about the fact that Luka had just cheated.

The younger of the two then proceeded to lick the other's clit, being nothing more than rough and avid on her, knowing that it was what the other female enjoyed. She also entered her fingers inside her, wanting to give her a satisfying finale. Luka was definitely enjoying herself right now, and she wasn't making any efforts to hide it anymore, fully indulging herself in the pleasure. Miku could feel her shudder; she could hear her very quiet, yet sexy moans. It didn't take very long before the succubus reached her orgasm, which only indicated to Miku that she really had been about to win the deal. She stared up at Luka with great interest as her back arched and gentle tremors of pleasure took over her. Miku then didn't shy away from licking all the excess love juice; she even lapped up the trail that had dripped down Luka's thighs a little. It was quite funny since she would have never been perverted enough to do that before; that succubus really corrupted her. Maybe she would have never discovered this side of her if she hadn't met her.

Luka put some distance between them as she tried to recover, refusing to stare at her again. The princess sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted;

"…Be quiet."

What was with the cold behaviour now? Luka's actions were always contradictory; sometimes she would allow her to approach her, but then she would almost instantly push her away. Miku couldn't help but feel hurt. It was like a stab in the chest. She was getting her hopes up only for them to be crushed afterward. She understood that she often made the succubus swallow her high pride, and perhaps she was pushing her boundaries a bit too much at times, but was it necessary for her to keep hurting her like this when she had also clearly been enjoying the moment? She supposed that it was just showing how much demons barely felt any compassion and sympathy. They would always remain a kind that thought about themselves more than others.

"If it is making you so upset, then alright; let us forget that I won the deal."

"A deal is a deal, and I often keep my words," Luka whispered almost in a reserved manner before she stood up to get dressed. "However, let us save that for another time. You have more important matters to think about first."

Miku sighed. It was true that it was a bit idiotic to get upset over it when her life was recently in constant danger. Though the demon had really helped to relieve her stress; she had been able to forget about it all for a while.

"I shall take my leave now. As I said earlier, I will come back tomorrow at this hour, so make sure that the entrance is not guarded."

Luka then rapidly disappeared into the darkness, leaving a rather jumbled princess all by herself.

Out of all people, why did she have to fall head over heels for that damned succubus? Would it really be a good idea to leave with her? She had a lot to think about in so little time, and she was afraid of it eventually making her have a mental breakdown. There was too much weight on her small shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** What to say other than I updated sooner than expected? orz.

Anyway, first of all, I want to say thanks to _RyuNoMe_ for having mentioned that little story mistake I did in the last chapter. It's been corrected/removed. Sometimes, these sorts of errors may happen since I'm not used to writing in a medieval/fantasy setting, so if you guys do notice mistakes regarding the story setting, feel free to mention them; I'll gladly correct them.

Other than that, you guys are the best. Some of you write the best reviews I ever had. It's to the point where I'm looking forward to reading those regular reviewers' comments because they usually write long and fun ones. I'll just mention those special people; _Shinobukun, Psykoakuma,_ _RedScars_ and also _RyuNoMe_ when you don't forget to review (because your reviews are always long and well thought). There was also _Chrislayer-Sama_ who gave me good, long reviews but they became my beta reader, so it's even better than that now. And of course, I also appreciate those who write small, encouraging words regularly!

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku avoided her mother's austere look as she dug into her meal. It was like that every day now. That woman, whom the princess categorically refused to call her mother anymore, was entirely convinced that she was having an affair with the Queen of Demons, while her dear husband liked to believe otherwise despite the various pieces of evidence that they had. It wasn't unanticipated that the atmosphere was oppressive every time they were all in the same room. Nevertheless, Miku was able to contradict every suspicion her mother threw at her, and she did it with such tact that it made the Queen very frustrated; so much so that her facial features were visibly hardening, her teeth were gritting, and her hand was clutching her fork tightly. There was such abhorrence in her eyes that the teal-haired girl could barely recognize the woman who gave birth to her. She hadn't known until just recently that her mother cared so little about her. She had never been this hostile towards her before. Cold, yes… but certainly not to this extent. Either she was one hundred percent sure that she was having sexual intercourse with Luka and she genuinely hated her for that, or there was a darker reason behind it, one that she wasn't aware of.

Miku looked away and nervously ran her fingers through one of her twintails. It was another excellent reason for her to leave the Kingdom tonight. She was confident that it was the best choice now. To leave and to never come back... it was a bit frightening to escape without a plan, but she had come to realize that it was better than being in constant danger here. Besides, if what Luka said about Gakupo doing anything to bring her life to an end was true, then it would be in her best interest to leave the castle as soon as possible. However, where would she go? She had been outside only for business before, and she had always been escorted by the most skilled guards. Now she would be alone with a succubus who could mess with her mind however she wanted to, and the princess couldn't say that she fully trusted her yet. Though, she supposed that it was still better than escaping all by herself. She didn't have the luxury to think about what was right and wrong anymore.

After finishing her plate, Miku left the dining hall without looking at her parents even once. Luka would be here in a few hours. She needed to prepare her bag and perhaps bring a lot of money and food with her. It would be reckless not to after all.

Since she wasn't looking where she was going, too lost in her own thoughts, she bumped into someone and nearly fell backward, but a strong hand quickly pulled her up before the accident could happen. She blinked as she then met with vibrant blue eyes. It was that clumsy guard! What was his name again? Len? She was surprised that her father didn't expel him after what happened in the throne hall.

The young boy then pulled away from her, a blush quickly spreading on his face as he realized that he was actually standing in front of the princess again. He politely bowed in front of her, visibly nervous. It was the second time something like had happened. Bumping into the princess twice… How more gauche could he be?

Miku only smiled at him to show that she didn't mind. However, after realizing that the guard shouldn't be here right now, she peered at him with a frown. As far as she was aware, either the guards were watching all the possible entrances, or they were training intensively for the war. Walking around recklessly in the castle was slightly suspicious.

"Are you not on duty, guard?" She questioned him seriously.

Immediately, Len tensed up and looked away, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

"U-Um…yes, I…I was about to head there…" He muttered with a loud gulp.

The princess didn't buy that. He was lying; it was plastered all over his face. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to meet with his eyes, but he was determinedly avoiding her stare. Miku doubted that he was planning anything malicious, but his behavior was positively odd, and she simply couldn't let it slip.

"Spill it. Unless you wish for me to tell the King and the Queen that you are acting suspiciously; they might not be as considerate as I am."

Apparently, the blonde boy didn't seem to like that idea, especially since he must already know that there was nothing more chilling than the King's wrath. Eventually, he gave up on hiding the truth. Beforehand, he looked around as if he didn't want anyone listening on them, and as soon as he made sure that they were alone, he exhaled deeply and looked at daughter of the Hatsune family with a weak grin.

"I…I was searching for someone," He admitted sheepishly. Though, after seeing that the answer didn't fully please the impatient princess, he decided to be more precise; "I was searching for…a certain maid."

"A certain maid?" Miku repeated with a blink. It already happened in the past that guards had secret liaisons with maids, but the King recently prohibited it because he thought it was diverting their attention too much. Anyway, that boy was most likely a bit too young to have such an improper relationship with anyone.

"A-Ah, she is my childhood friend!" Len elaborated, probably knowing the hasty conclusion his vagueness could have led to. "She is actually the reason why I became a guard, but I haven't had the occasion to talk to her yet. I-It is kind of pathetic, right?"

The princess stared at him incredulously. It was no wonder why he couldn't be a suitable guard; if he did that just to get closer to that girl… the King would throw him out if he knew. To think he was putting himself in constant danger just to have the chance to meet her again; it was totally reckless —not that Miku was really in a position to judge him. She was also ready to risk her life if it meant seeing a specific flirtatious demon again.

Feeling some sort of compassion for the guard, Miku sighed and decided to grant him his wish; it was quite admirable that he went that far just for that purpose. She might as well reward him for his efforts. She wasn't known for being heartless like her parents after all, and that boy seemed quite determined. It would be sad if he weren't able to see her even once.

"What is her name? I might be able to help you meet her."

Len immediately showed great disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what the princess just said before his whole face illuminated at the thought of possibly being able to see his childhood friend again.

"Her name is Rin!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, unable to restrain his eagerness, his voice even trembling from the enthusiasm.

Miku's eyes widened in shock. Rin… Her Rin? Her personal maid? Her closest friend? It couldn't only be her. The young maid had never talked about him before, so she was a bit skeptical. Not that she knew much about her blonde friend anyway since she rarely spoke about herself. The only things that she was aware of was the fact that she liked dessert a bit too much, and she absolutely loved those cheesy, almost cringe-worthy romance novels. Perhaps it was her own fault for not asking about Rin's past, but she had been afraid to press one of her more sensitive buttons, especially after the tragedy she had gone through.

Trying to compose herself, the princess took a breath and silently motioned for him to follow her, which he did without asking any questions. Her friend was most likely at the library at this hour; she was spending most of her days there after all. Since it would take a few minutes just to get there, she decided to make small talk with the earnest guard, clearing her dry throat;

"Rin is actually a friend of mine, and she is also my own personal maid," She stated with a smile. "If you noticed my surprise when you spoke her name, it is only because she had never talked to me about you before, so I was a bit taken aback."

"Never?"

Miku was slightly amused by his disappointed tone of voice.

"Well, I suppose Rin is quite the reserved one when it comes to her personal life. She never really opened up to me despite us apparently being close friends, so it is not that surprising that she never said a word about you."

She had always wished for the maid to be more relaxed and less tense with her, but even after all those years, she still had difficulty only calling her by her first name. It was exasperating at times to always hear her call her "princess" despite how many times she had told her not to. Even scolding her didn't do much, but she didn't wish to force her either.

"Anyway, how did you know Rin was here? We took her into custody as soon as her family tragedy happened. I believe she did not have time to talk to anyone about her living here as a maid."

"She wrote me a letter even though I could not read it. I had to see someone for that, they told me everything in the letter… everything that had happened to her." Len clarified seriously. "After I learned what those vile demons did to her, I couldn't just let it go. I had to do something, and it is why I decided to become a guard. I wanted to become strong and protect her. Even though, in the end, I make quite the clumsy guard who gets easily scared…"

The teal-haired girl remained silent. It certainly wasn't that simple. Even though it was quite admirable of him to go that far for his childhood friend, it sounded like it was a bit too much. Or perhaps she was only being selfishly envious here; instead of a genuine guard coming to save her, it was a perverted demon who could not be fully trusted and who had a distinct lack of emotions. Nevertheless, she began to like Luka because of who she was anyway —even though she could become quite unpleasant company sometimes—, and Miku firmly believed that the succubus was growing fond of her. She was showing more emotions, and it was just making the curious princess even more infatuated.

"Rin needs more emotional support than strong arms to protect her," Miku shook her head in disbelief. "Though, I guess she will be happy to see you."

Once they finally arrived, the princess opened the door and wasn't surprised to see the young maid at her usual spot, several books piled up on the cluttered desk. She seemed to be so absorbed with her novel —it was like she was devouring every page with her eyes— that she didn't hear them at all when they approached her. Even the clattering sounds of Len's heavy armor didn't make her stare up. Amused, Miku put a hand on her shoulder, and just like she often did in situations like this, Rin jumped in surprise and looked at the princess with profound shock for a few seconds before she relaxed in her chair, still obviously trying to recover from the gentle fright, a hand on her hammering heart.

"Y-Yes? Is there anything you need, princess?" Rin asked politely, wondering if she came to bother her because she needed her maid services.

"Not me personally, but there is someone else who wishes to see you," Miku elucidated as she pointed towards Len who had courteously taken some distance.

Confused, the younger girl stood up and looked behind her. She scrutinized the guard standing in front of her carefully. It was as if she couldn't recognize him at first, but astonishment soon appeared on her face as she finally realized who it really was.

"L-Len…?" She uttered hesitantly.

The blonde boy nodded and opened his arms for a hug, and Rin immediately embraced him, burying her face in his shoulder despite it being uncomfortable because of the cold, steel armor. However, she probably did that to hide the tears that clearly threatened to fall down her cheeks. When she finally calmed down, she stared at Len with such relief and happiness that it was almost breath-taking to see. Miku swore that she had never seen her friend look so joyful and… free.

The princess sat down and let them catch up with each other. Seeing her interact so happily with Len made Miku realize that maybe Rin's place had never meant to be by her side… to be imprisoned in the castle with her. Even when she tried so hard at times she could barely get her to smile, whilst that boy achieved it so quickly and easily. Honestly, while she was glad for Rin, it felt a bit like a stab in the chest. It wasn't because she was jealous; it was only making her wonder if they ever had been genuine friends; that maybe the maid had been so kind to her because she thought she had some sort of debt towards her. Or perhaps it was just her princess title that still made Rin uncomfortable, and she couldn't blame her for that.

Anyway, Miku now understood the right thing to do. She stood up and coughed to attract their attention, to remind them that she was still here.

"I apologize for interrupting this moment, but you two should leave the castle together. Neither of you are secure here," The princess specified and looked at Len. "Honestly, after the King of Demons' execution accident, I am surprised that my father did not throw you out since you visibly lacked professionalism. I am confident that he is planning to use you only as a sacrifice for the war. It would be in your best interest to leave. Besides, even if we do not know each other, I am sure you can adequately take care of Rin…"

The teal-haired female met with the young maid's astounded eyes. She then looked at Len to make sure he would be alright with the idea of escaping together, and he merely nodded at her with a grin. Besides, Miku wasn't worrying too much about their future since Rin could read and write, so she could easily find an excellent job since those were two highly sought-after qualities that so few villagers had.

"Anyhow, I will give you some money, so you two should be all right if you—" The princess' breath got caught in her throat as soon as she felt small arms wrap around her. Rin was hugging her. It was the very first time her blonde friend was giving her such an affectionate gesture. It left Miku speechless for a moment, and it also made her think that perhaps she indeed had been holding Rin captive with her, that maybe it was why she seemed so happy about escaping.

Maybe it was why things had always been sort of awkward between them.

Then, the maid pulled away as if suddenly struck by lightning. She then stared up at Miku with sudden worry.

"Are you not in danger here as well, princess? M-Maybe you could leave with us…"

The princess bit down on her lip. As much as the idea pleased her, she couldn't do that. It was too risky.

"I can convince the guards to let you leave, but they certainly would not let me out." Miku murmured and gave her a reassuring smile. "I have my own… saviour coming for me… I guess, so you should not worry about me."

"Your own saviour…? Is it the Queen of Demons? Can you truly trust her?" Rin asked skeptically. Len seemed very shocked to hear that, but he didn't say anything out of respect. "Y-You can still try to find a way to come with us!"

"She cares about me, Rin, or at least I think she does… I do not think she will try to harm me in any way," The princess whispered uncertainly, but soon affectionately pinched the younger girl's nose as she noticed that it didn't ease her worries in the slightest. "I will be just fine! I am not one of those helpless princesses who is waiting for her brave knight in shining armor to save her, just like in those silly novels that you read. You should worry more about yourself!"

After silently debating whether she should really believe her or not, Rin finally nodded, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Miku then lovingly ruffled her blonde hair.

"Anyway, I will package some food and money for you two. I am sorry for rushing you to leave, but I must escape tonight as well, so it is now or never since it is the only time I can help."

Rin and Len stared at each other irresolutely. It was noticeable on their faces that they were wondering where they would go, and Miku couldn't really help them with that since she didn't know much about the outside world either. She doubted that Luka knew anything about it either, which only served to make the princess worry more about what exactly they would do. One thing was certain, though: none of them should stay here if they wished to live. Death was near, and it was unpreventable.

Eventually, Len looked at the teal-haired girl with a determined look on his face.

"We will get by. I am sure Rin is just as appreciative as I am that you are helping us leave when times are so rough."

The maid quickly agreed with him. Miku honestly only wished for her friend's safety, and Len appeared at the right moment. She wasn't the one who would usually have faith in fate, but she allowed herself to believe in it just this once. She then told them to wait for her at the castle's gate and went to prepare their traveling bag. She gave them half of the gold she had planned to take with her; it would even be enough for them to settle in a house if they desired to. She also stole some expensive bread and cheese from the kitchen and made sure to stuff her own sack with the same luxurious food as well. Thankfully, there hadn't been anyone around when she did that. Even their skilled chefs, who were regularly preparing food for the next day, didn't seem to be present. Either she was fortunate, or bad karma was waiting to strike back.

Once everything was settled, she re-joined Rin and Len who had been quietly chatting near the gate; they were probably still trying to catch up with each other. Miku apologized for interrupting them again and gave the bag to the blonde guard who fixed it to his armor's belt. They both thanked her, but the quivers in the maid's voice didn't go unnoticed by the princess who quickly stared at her with a frown. Tears were starting to well up in Rin's eyes as she bowed gratefully in front of her.

"T-Thank you for having taken care of me. W-Without you, I do not know what would have had happened to me…" She murmured emotionally. "I…I am so sorry for not having noticed it sooner, t-that you were always there for me and I…I…"

At this point, the blonde was mumbling words unfathomably. Miku couldn't blame her since she was also beginning to get emotive. However, she was hiding it surprisingly well, a small, nostalgic smile parting her lips. She was well aware that they were currently exchanging farewells; she understood perfectly well that they would never see the other ever again. It was why she couldn't ignore the sharp pain in her chest; she was going to lose her only genuine friend after all; one of the few people she ever cared about. It hurt more than she thought it would have. She had often doubted the authenticity of their friendship, but it was pretty evident now that they always cared about each other, but were always too awkward to express it as they should have.

"Perhaps it is not farewell, perhaps we will see each other again one day," Miku spoke softly, wanting to remain optimistic despite it being almost impossible. She gently pulled the younger girl in her arms, giving her one last hug. "Stay safe, Rin..."

"Y-You too…" The blonde sniffled as she pulled away.

Now that their goodbye was done, the princess went to explain the situation to the guards who were protecting the gate. She lied by telling them that the King was expelling them, and that he had wanted her to personally escort them to the exit. They didn't seem to ultimately believe her at first, especially since Len was still wearing his royal armor when he should have customarily given it back. However, Miku persistently and stubbornly tried to convince them otherwise, and they finally had no other choice but to give up and let them pass, almost as if they feared the princess' wrath. She may be small, but she could be quite frightening when annoyed.

Miku then gave the two blondes a thumbs up to signal that they could finally start their journey. She silently watched them leave. Was it really the best choice? To let Rin go with that boy she barely knew? He didn't seem like a bad person, and her friend had seemed genuinely happy to see him. It couldn't possibly go wrong. Maybe she was only needlessly worrying.

The teal-haired girl exhaled deeply. It was now time to prepare for her own departure. Luka should arrive at any moment. She couldn't make her heart stop pounding from nervousness, and she couldn't avoid the ball of conflicting emotions that was slowly forming in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have the luxury to worry about whether traveling with that damned succubus was a good idea or not; she didn't have a choice. It was that, or she would die. She knew it, and yet, she was still tempted to remain in this prison of hers despite how much of a hard time her parents were giving her. She was aware that a part of herself wanted to stay here; she desired to become Queen to make the Kingdom a better place to live in, but it would also mean marrying a man she would never love —not that romance had ever been one of her favorite topics… She had always thought that she would never fall in love, that she was wholly immunized to that kind of excitement, but Luka proved her wrong. There was actually nothing more thrilling than being with the person you liked. All the burning emotions and passion she felt whenever she was with the succubus were unmatchable.

Miku grabbed her own bag filled with food and money before heading to her father's workplace where she stole a roughly drafted map. It was hard to read, but it was still safer than traveling without one for sure. She then entered her own room and tried, once again, to convince the two guards who were watching the balcony entrance to leave. She told them that they were done with their shift and that others would replace them soon. They didn't even question her, visibly too bored with their job to even care about how far-fetched it sounded.

Miku grinned victoriously to herself before rummaging through her wardrobe, searching for something simpler to wear. She only had long, expensive dresses that would get in her way too much; she had nothing that would be appropriate for voyaging. The most suitable one she saw was a dress that arrived at the level of her knees. It seemed like she didn't have a choice. Pants certainly would have been more comfortable, but she had never been allowed to wear any because her parents thought it wasn't feminine or ladylike enough, which the princess couldn't help but find highly ridiculous.

Once she was done changing, she sat down on her bed and took several deep breaths. Apart from the time she had been captured by an evil incubus, she had never felt this anxious in her entire life. She knew that deep down she was looking forward to it, but she was also frightened. Scared of making the wrong choice. Scared of the unknown.

A loud thud on the balcony immediately caught her attention. She abruptly stood up to greet the succubus, but soon stopped in her tracks as she met with emotionless purple eyes. The King of Demons. He was accompanied by one of the ugly imps.

Miku wanted to scream for help, but it felt like her vocal chords were paralyzed. Her entire body was frozen in place.

"Thank you for getting rid of the guards for me!" He exclaimed with his natural suave voice. He soon chuckled when he noticed the shock and fear in his future victim's eyes, a devious smirk parting his lips. "Oh? Were you expecting someone else by any chance?"

By "someone else", he most likely meant Luka. It looked like he was aware of them meeting up today. The princess took a few steps back and silently glared at him, which only seemed to amuse him further. He eventually approached her at light speed, one arm pulling her close while his other hand clasped over her mouth to silence her in case she would call for help.

Miku couldn't breathe. The only thing she could feel was deep fear and panic.

"If you struggle too much or scream, I will end your life before you even have the time to blink an eye, so you should remain calm, little bird. Just some friendly advice," Gakupo whispered in her ear, bringing a sharpened knife against her throat, relishing in the fear he could sense from his prey. "Do you know why I am here? To make you understand that you messed with the wrong person… to make you understand that you are completely vulnerable without my dear Queen's help. Is it not hilarious? After the odd complicity you two shared, Luka finally decided to betray you. It is because of her that I am here right now; it is because she so kindly told me your exact position. Rule number one; never trust a demon, no matter how sweet the words and promises they share with you are."

Miku's eyes widened for a few seconds before she tried to calm down, inhaling deeply. She didn't believe that. He was probably only trying to destabilize her even more. "Demons know how to play with human emotions. Thus they are easily able to manipulate them. They enjoy making them suffer emotionally as much as they like hurting them physically". She couldn't forget those words she had heard so many times in the past. No matter how frightened she was at the moment, she had to remain calm and rational. There was no way Luka would betray her when she was the one who had been pressuring her into leaving with her yesterday. She wasn't dumb.

"I was actually waiting for your mother to execute you, but she was taking too much time," The incubus explained with a bored yawn. "I have been brainwashing her during her dreams, but where would the fun have been in her killing you anyway? It is much more amusing if I am the one doing it after all! I suppose it was only in case I would be unable to reach you, but you have made the task so much easier by getting rid of the guards on your own."

Miku gritted her teeth. She should have guessed that he was the reason why her mother had been acting so hostile towards her. He was talking so arrogantly as if he was proud of his plan. Everything about his behavior was greatly pissing her off.

Suddenly, an inhuman sounding growl vibrated through the room as an angry, familiar voice spoke. "I knew you were planning something. Let her go, Gakupo!"

Luka. She was here.

Since the King seemed slightly taken aback by his Queen's furtiveness, Miku chose this moment to strike him in the ribs with her elbow as hard as she could. It was enough to make him loosen his grip around her, and the human gladly took the opportunity to rush towards the succubus' side, with said woman immediately going right in front of her, as if trying to shield her with her body.

Gakupo's amusement and haughtiness were immediately replaced by murderous anger; his facial features were hardening considerably, completely degrading all his seductive traits.

"My, my, would you look at that? Our so impassive Queen became infatuated with a filthy human! How disgraceful!" He exclaimed with apparent derision. "It would have been more… tolerable if she were only your sex toy that you used to satisfy your filthiest desires, but you have become quite fascinated by her, have you not? This is revolting... completely unacceptable."

The two demons were glaring ferociously at each other. Miku knew that Luka never appreciated him, but she could clearly notice the strong abhorrence she felt towards him merely by looking into her icy blue eyes. She swore that she had never seen her so livid before.

Soon enough, Gakupo violently charged at his Queen who quickly dodged his attack by grabbing his wrist, evading a fatal injury; the knife was barely pressed against her chest, right near her heart. However, the angry incubus kept on forcing, the apparent muscles on his arms contracting. Miku could quickly tell that Luka was barely able to match with his strength, her hands trembling violently as she wholeheartedly struggled to keep the edge of the blade away from her.

The princess immediately understood that she had to help her. Her nervousness left her in an instant as she looked around and grabbed the first thing that caught her eye; a table lamp. She then walloped the King in the back with the fragile object that easily shattered in several small pieces from the strong impact. Even though it didn't seem to have injured him too much, it had still been enough to make him drop his knife, which Luka seized without a second thought, disarming him.

Enraged to have let his guard down, Gakupo swiftly turned around and grabbed the human by the neck, vigorously squeezing it as he lifted her off the ground, giving the princess his darkest look.

Miku couldn't breathe at all. Her whole body was going numb as the seconds passed, her vision becoming increasingly blurred. She could barely see as Luka was irresolute about whether to stab him or not, almost as if she couldn't find it in herself to do it even after everything he had done. The teal-haired girl closed her eyes as she felt all her remaining strength slowly leaving her body. Was she going to die now? In front of the person that she liked? Was she going to die when she didn't even have the time to do anything about her growing feelings?

The door then abruptly opened as a few guards entered the room, probably because they heard all the ruckus. They seemed shocked to see the dreadful scene before them, but after regaining their composure, they assaulted Gakupo without delay, who finally let go of the vulnerable princess. She fell on her knees, huffing and coughing as she tried to catch her breath. Just a little bit more and she was certain that she would have passed out.

Much to everyone's disappointment, the incubus managed to escape with the imp who had been waiting for him on the balcony. One of the guards then quickly ran out of the room to alert the King and the Queen while the others turned to Luka who took a step back, visibly outnumbered.

"S-Stop… haa… d-do not harm her…!" Miku managed to exclaim despite still struggling with simply breathing properly. "S-She… she… tried to protect me… p-please, let her go…"

"B-But your highness! We cannot do that without the King's order!"

The princess then stood up, one of the guards rushing to her side to help her, but she immediately slapped his hands away with a growl. She couldn't let that happen. They would most likely throw Luka in the dungeon and execute her after gathering information from her. She would love to carry on with the plan of escaping from the castle, but it seemed to be pretty risky and dangerous doing it now; the guards were all keeping a close eye on the succubus, one of them firmly holding her hands behind her back.

There was no way it could be possible.

Miku met with Luka's eyes, and the demon suddenly smirked at her, giving her a nod as if telling her that she had a plan in mind. Understanding that maybe they could actually get out of here, the princess furtively grabbed the bag that she had left on her bed.

"Please, stop being so rough on me, handsome man. I would prefer if you could be gentler and softer… I am quite the sensitive woman, after all…"

The princess blinked in surprise as the guard immediately let go of the succubus' hands, his face flushed at the blatant sexual innuendo. He was completely flustered. Miku couldn't believe something like that worked. Perhaps it was because she used her powers on him, or maybe it was simply because she spoke in such a seductive, chilling voice? However, she didn't have much time to question it since Luka dashed towards her and held her in her arms to carry her bridal style, which successfully made the confused princess gasp.

"Hold onto me!"

Miku obeyed and wrapped her arms around her neck, clutching the bag in one of her hands. She shut her eyes in fear as the succubus jumped out the balcony and landed on the ground without any difficulty despite the absurd height. It never failed to astonish the younger female. If it were for her, she would have broken some of her limbs for sure. Everything was going so fast that the next moment she blinked her eyes, she was in front of two imps who had seemingly been waiting for them.

Luka sternly ordered the pair to take them away from here, which they obediently did without even questioning her once. However, Miku hadn't been ready for what had been coming next; it was now one of the winged creatures' turn to carry her. She couldn't restrain a shriek as he started flying while firmly holding her. She tried not to squirm as a nauseating odor invaded her nostrils. The imp stank so much that it was almost unbearable, but most of all, she thought she would pass out; they were many feet above the ground, and Miku couldn't really find it in herself to trust any demons right now, especially after what just happened. She would most assuredly die if he dropped her.

The only reassurance she had was the succubus smiling calmingly at her alongside her. She had probably noticed how pale and freaked out she was right now. It was still unexpectedly sweet of Luka to try soothing her; it was just further proof that she had become softer with her these days. It was silly that her heart was currently thumping in her chest when now definitely wasn't the right moment to be thinking about romance.

Miku made the mistake of looking behind. The Kingdom was getting smaller as they were moving away. It was done. She left for good. She couldn't go back on her decision anymore. She couldn't ignore the gentle pang of regret in her chest. Had it really been the best choice? She supposed so. If it weren't for Luka's help, she would be dead right now. Moreover, it was also too dangerous to stay in the castle when Gakupo brainwashed her mother. It was for the best; she liked to believe that it was. Besides, she should remain optimistic; maybe it was finally her chance to start a whole new life, to be free from all her royal duties. Despite caring for her people's future, freedom was always something she envied and desired. Nevertheless, she couldn't avoid the excruciating guilt she felt about leaving the villagers in a time of war. Not that she had much of a choice anyway…

Eventually, they landed on the ground far away from the castle, leaving Miku with the need to sit down on the grass for a few minutes as still shaking from the recent adrenaline. She felt both nauseous and exhausted.

Luka took this moment to aloofly instruct the smelly demons to return into their territory, not showing even one ounce of gratitude towards them. The pink-haired female then stared at the fatigued princess, seemingly unconfident about what she was supposed to do in that kind of situation, but she thought that letting her cool down a bit was probably for the best since she stayed silent, staring off into the distance. Something like that would have easily been enough to traumatize any faint-hearted humans after all.

"U-Um… a-are you all right?"

Miku's eyes snapped back open. She had thought for a second that it was Luka asking her that question out of worry, but the voice sounded too high-pitched and unconfident to belong to her. It was then that she noticed that there was someone else with them; a very frail girl with short green hair. It was the half-human who tried to help her while she was captive! If her memory served her right, she was named Gumi.

The princess stared up at the fragile looking girl with profound confusion plastered on her face. What was she doing here? Did the succubus decide to be compassionate by bringing her with them? Miku certainly wasn't going to complain about that. On the contrary, she was glad to see that the half-human was safe despite the numerous bruises on her skeletal body. She really had thought that they would have killed her.

"Nice to see you again," The teal-haired girl attempted to be friendly, forcing out a small smile.

Gumi's face then went a deep shade of red as she fidgeted nervously. She seemed uncomfortable with friendly gestures as if she was utterly unacquainted with them.

"S-Same here…"

"She is only here because I need her," Luka suddenly interrupted them, arms crossed over her chest. "She knows a place where we could be safe, but let us talk about our plan tomorrow since I think you need some rest right now, little maiden. There should be a small village nearby; maybe we can find an inn there."

"I… I do not think it is safe to enter a village with a demon, though…" Miku voiced out her concern, knowing well enough that it could quickly become catastrophic. Gumi could easily pass for a human since she didn't have horns or perceptible pointy ears, but it certainly wasn't Luka's case; everything about her screamed "sex demon".

The Queen of Demons gave an indifferent shrug as she suddenly lifted the hood of the robe she was wearing over her head. Perhaps it was successfully hiding half of her face, but it still looked somewhat suspicious. Though, the princess didn't feel like arguing right now, so she decided to keep silent about it despite being greatly bothered by it. She could only hope that they wouldn't get interrogated, and that if they ever did, Luka would take full responsibility.

"Nevertheless, we should get going. Can you walk?" The succubus asked the human with an almost judgmental frown.

"I…I only needed some time to compose myself... I should be all right now."

Without further ado, the three of them started walking towards the nearest village. It was only a bit perceptible; they could only see a small point of light on the horizon from where they were. Judging by the distance, it would take around an hour just to get there. It was already very dark outside, and the only sounds that they could hear were the crickets and the leaves rustling in the wind. They could also occasionally hear the wolves howling far into the distance, which was anything but reassuring.

Neither of them spoke a word. Luka seemed too lost in her thoughts for Miku to even think about striking a possibly awkward conversation with her, while Gumi looked too timid to do so; each time the teal-haired girl tried to meet with her eyes, she would automatically avoid her with a blush. Miku then thought that it would be unfair to make her even more uncomfortable, so she decided to keep her distance for now even though she was dying to know more about her. Gumi was plausibly one of the few half-humans to have ever existed. It was almost inconceivable that a demon and a human ever loved each other to the point of wanting to give birth to a child and raise them. Though, Miku supposed that it was more of a curse than a blessing since the green-haired girl apparently didn't have a comfortable life because of how immoral people thought that it was.

It was miserable how the princess would have been one of those individuals who would have judged Gumi for who she was before. She used to loathe demons so much after all; to the point of thinking that they were all malevolent and desired to kill every human that existed. However, after meeting the Queen and after gradually falling for her, she had realized that she had been utterly wrong. Demons, although very rarely, were still able to care for others —that much was evident now. Luka cared about her even though she had a tough time expressing it properly. Just thinking about it was filling the human with a welcome warmth. She guessed that now that they would spend most of their time together, she would be able to learn more about her and perhaps understand more about those burning feelings that kept on growing inside her each time she was with the succubus.

When they finally reached the village, Miku couldn't restrain a sigh of relief from escaping her lips as she saw that no guards were watching the entrance. It seemed like a very deserted place that was built only for travellers since it looked inferior in appearance. There were just a few people strolling around, and most of them were carrying bags and swords.

Thankfully, they found an inn hidden in a dark alley. It looked shady, but they didn't have the luxury to complain about it.

Once they entered inside, the smell of strong alcohol immediately made Miku cringe. Drunk people were chatting and laughing loudly. It was more than enough for the princess to qualify this place as unpleasant and noisy.

Without losing time, Luka approached the inn owner, but the teal-haired girl was fast enough to grab her wrist, stopping her from doing so;

"L-Let me take care of this…" She suggested. The succubus was suspicious enough as it was and she was concerned that she would try to use her powers on the man to force him to give them rooms, which would doubtlessly attract too much attention.

"Fine, but take two rooms."

"It would be best if we all shared the same one, though. We should save up as much money as we can."

"This is out of the question. I do not wish to sleep in the same room as the half-human."

Miku's eyes widened at the rude remark directed at Gumi. However, it didn't even make the girl flinch; it was as if she was so used to hearing such unfairness that it didn't bother her anymore. The princess was tempted to get annoyed at Luka for it, but she restrained herself. It was so ridiculous! She was all right with sleeping with a human, with having sex with one even, but was bothered at the thought of resting next to someone who was half her kind. It didn't make sense at all!

Huffing, Miku went to see the inn owner and decided to take two rooms anyway. She was pretty sure that it would be bad sleeping with a pissed off succubus anyway. Soon enough, she noticed the lustful, almost impatient look Luka was throwing at her, and she instantly understood the real reason why she didn't want to share a room with Gumi. She was pretty sure that the demon planned on ravaging her as soon as they would be alone. She hated herself for looking forward to it, a shiver running down her spine at the thought. It wasn't her fault if the shameless staring Luka was giving her right now was enough to make her mind foggy with anticipation. God, she had wished to have a nice and peaceful rest, without anything indecent happening, but now she was getting turned on merely by the succubus licentiously looking at her. It wasn't fair at all.

Wanting to tease her a bit, Miku smirked and threw one of the room keys at the Queen.

"Well then, if you are so disgusted by humans, I suppose I will sleep with Gumi!"

Shock was the first emotion to appear on Luka's face before it was quickly replaced by frustration and annoyance. It certainly was an amusing sight.

As if understanding that she was currently a third wheel to the pink and teal duo, the green-haired girl looked down at her feet nervously.

"U-Um, I…I am fine sleeping in a room all by myself…" She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Good, because you will do just that." The succubus spoke through clenched teeth and gave her the key that was initially meant for her.

Now that it was all settled, Luka took Miku's arm and led her to their room. The princess wasn't planning on objecting as she was actually looking forward to it as much as the other female was. It wasn't hard to tell that she had become addicted to having sex with her. It wasn't only because the succubus always made her feel ecstatic, it was also because those were the only times that she could be close to her to the point of seeing all those new, unexpected sides of her personality that were so easily getting her hooked.

As soon as they entered the room, Luka made the human sit at the edge of the bed. Confused, Miku stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she kneeled in front of her. However, her throat immediately tightened when she saw the avid hunger in the succubus' blue eyes. Her breathing was also a bit ragged as if she was anticipating what she was about to do to her a bit too much.

"I want to eat you now."

The human's face flushed at the straightforwardness. By eating her, she meant giving her oral, right? She felt a sudden surge of heat go through her whole body. The fact that Luka was getting so excited just thinking about shoving her face down there was only arousing Miku even further. Now she was also getting oddly impatient about it.

It was why she didn't protest when the succubus asked her to lift her dress. As soon as she did, her panties were pulled down almost hastily. She gasped as Luka grabbed her waist to pull her closer to her face. She then spread her legs and didn't waste time burying her face between them. The hot, irregular breathing against her intimate part immediately made Miku twitch with eagerness, a tingling sensation spreading around her thighs and crotch. God, she didn't know if it was all because of the growing excitement, but she was overly sensitive right now. Only the feeling of Luka's warm breath on her clit was already making her want to moan.

Much to her relief, the succubus finally started to eat her meal, keenly licking her soaked entrance, teasing with her tongue as she circled it, avoiding the sensitive areas, which successfully made Miku feel even edgier and more frustrated. She wanted her to touch her now, she wanted her to lick and suck her so badly; she really couldn't wait.

"L-Luka, please…" She whimpered frantically. "I…I want it now…"

"Hmm? What is it that you want, dearest?" Luka asked with a mischievous smirk, looking up at her with amusement. It was most likely payback for what happened earlier about the rooms. That, or she really wanted to hear indecent words come out from her mouth.

The princess pursed her lips tightly. She didn't want to say it and give her the satisfaction of winning. Besides, even though she was starting to get used to having sex, saying such obscene words remained far too embarrassing for her.

"Well? I am waiting…"

Miku shut her eyes, a blush creeping on her cheeks. It looked like Luka really didn't plan on touching her until she said it even though she was quite impatient herself, the lust only getting more apparent in her eyes as seconds passed. It wasn't fair. It was the pink-haired female who had wanted to do it the most at first, and now she was cornering her into pleading with her.

Giving up, the princess inhaled sharply and said precisely what the other woman wanted to hear, her face only getting redder out of shame:

"I…I want you to lick and suck my clit… a-and maybe y-you could also put your f-fingers inside…"

Miku felt like she was going to die from the embarrassment. She couldn't believe she said it! She made a mental note to try embarrassing the succubus afterward. However, her humiliation was soon forgotten and rewarded as Luka hastened to give her what she wanted, taking her bud of nerves in her mouth and eagerly sucking on it.

The princess gasped as gentle jolts crossed her body, her limbs gradually going numb from bliss. The way the succubus used her mouth never failed to amaze her. She was teasing her clit in the perfect way; varying between licking it avidly and sucking it gently. She wasn't even using her powers on her this time, and yet it was still giving her such a mind-blowing experience. She wasn't sure what was making her so much more sensitive; all the embarrassing slurping sounds Luka was making on purpose or the look of insatiable hunger on her face as she was utterly and shamelessly eating her out. Whatever it was, everything about the situation was making her heart race and her skin glisten with sweat.

Miku's back then arched as soon as the demon entered two digits inside her, hitting her famous spot almost instantly, still teasing her clit with her tongue at the same time. It wasn't like that unbearable and intense pleasure that Luka sometimes gave her by using her powers, but it was still insanely satisfying. She had the time to enjoy every moment of it, to experience the growing tension and delight as she was dangerously approaching her climax.

"A-Ahh… g-goodness, L-Luka…!" She moaned out, unable to stop herself from making noises. "F-Feels so good… ahhh…!"

Then it was finally the moment Miku enjoyed the most; the pleasure suddenly and drastically increased as she reached her orgasm, her mind going blank as her body was shuddering excessively. She couldn't restrain a groan of disappointment as soon as the overwhelming sensation completely faded out. She had wished for it to last longer...

The teal-haired girl let herself fall onto her back, staring inattentively at the ceiling as she was trying to catch her breath. It was then that she remembered about the deal they had made yesterday. After everything that happened today, she had forgotten about it entirely! She then quickly sat up, staring at Luka with newfound energy and excitement. She won it; and thus, she could do anything she wanted to the impassive Queen!

"A-About the deal… we promised that the winner could do whatever she wanted to the other and…w-well…I…I actually always have been curious about—"

"Let us save that for another time," Luka interrupted her before she could finished her sentence. "You must be exhausted after what happened with my King. Moreover, it would be best if we left early in the morning."

"I…I am not tired anymore! Please, let me—"

"Perhaps you are not, but I certainly am!"

The succubus' voice had sounded so stern that it actually succeeded in making the stubborn princess flinch. She silently sulked. It was always like that. Luka would push her away as soon as they were done having fun. At times, it almost seemed like sex was the only thing that she wanted from her; that she was protecting her only for that purpose. That changing behavior of hers was honestly hard to deal with. Either she was letting her approach her or she was coldly pushing her away. Miku didn't know what to think anymore.

The demon sighed heavily as she went to lay down next to her. Miku didn't even have the time to open her mouth to voice her opinion about the situation before Luka unexpectedly pressed her lips against hers, completely silencing her with a peck. It had been so fast and unforeseen that the human unfortunately only had time to feel shocked. However, she felt like she could still feel the warmth of the kiss on her lips, and just that was enough to make her heart pound. It wasn't fair. The succubus couldn't just push her away and then kiss her like that afterward! It wasn't fair at all! It was as if she was toying with her feelings right now.

"W-What do you think you are—"

Again. Silenced by another kiss.

This one was longer and fiercer, and Miku gladly responded to it this time by firmly locking their lips together, making them linger there for a few seconds before slipping her tongue inside her mouth. If Luka was going to play this little game with her, then she might as well participate. Though her determination wavered as soon as the pink-haired female pressed her body against hers, her hands unpredictably fondling her small breasts through her clothes. God, this was too much… Miku felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, an overwhelming warmth completely assaulting her. It was just a kiss; it was considered very chaste compared to all the things that had already done, and yet there were so many intense feelings invading her right now that it was making her lose her right mind.

Eventually, Luka pulled away and affectionately pressed her lips against her forehead for a few seconds before turning around on the bed, as if she didn't want the human to see her face right now.

Miku was left totally flabbergasted, her mouth still hanging open as her brain was trying to process what just happened.

"Luka… do you feel some sort of affection towards me?" She inquired curiously, unable to restrain herself from asking that question anymore. She knew that it was rare for demons to feel that way about anyone, but it wasn't impossible.

There was a long moment of silence before the succubus answered, her voice quivering ever so slightly;

"All I know is that you are not leaving me indifferent…"

Perhaps Miku hadn't gotten to touch the other female like she had wanted to, but she honestly believed that she got something much better than that; an insight of how Luka truly felt about her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Not much to say for once, but just wanted to let you guys know that I do read your reviews and appreciate them very much. They're my primary fuel to finishing this story!

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku woke up with an unrestrained yawn, taking her time to adequately stretch her limbs as she sat up on the bed. Once she was finished with her usual morning routine, she looked next to her with a frown. Luka was still sound asleep. It was quite funny since she was the one who said that they should leave early in the morning, and judging by the position of the sun in the sky, she was nearly certain that it was almost noon already. She shook her head in disbelief and hopped out of bed. She didn't feel well rested at all. If she could have, she would have slept a few more hours. Though, how could she have possibly fallen asleep after that one sentence had been whispered to her last night?

 _All I know is that you are not leaving me indifferent…_

It seemed like the succubus wasn't entirely sure where her feelings stood yet, but that she was also aware that the human princess had some sort of impact on her. Honestly, how could Luka not feel anything for her after all those loving gestures she gave her? Just thinking about the feeling of her soft lips against her forehead was making her heart throw a tantrum inside her chest. Miku was more than aware that her own feelings for the demon had grown to the point of no return. Yet, despite the clear evidence that Luka was also getting affectionate with her, the princess couldn't shake up her worries. Falling in love with the Queen of Demons, a succubus, seemed far too risky. She was bound to get hurt at some point, and not only because having romantic feelings for her supposed enemy was considered wrong, but also because Luka was a sex demon; someone who would probably not stick to a monogamous relationship. Miku had never stopped to think about it before, but now that they were getting closer, she couldn't help but let it concern her. If, by any chance, the succubus came to develop feelings for her, would Miku be all right with not being exclusive to her? Would she be fine with letting her be intimate with others? Perhaps being polygamous was the norm for demons, but it certainly wasn't the case for humans.

"You look gloomy, little maiden," A drowsy voice murmured, emotionless crystal blue eyes meeting teal.

Miku avoided her gaze and bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about those concerns of hers yet, especially when Luka wasn't certain of her feelings, but she was aware that if they ever got any closer, she would have to confront her about it eventually.

"How could I not? I left the kingdom when the war is at its doorstep! So many people are in danger, and I left them like a coward. I left them without an heir. I cannot help but think that escaping was not the best solution."

"I do not understand your guilt" The succubus admitted as she sat up, ruffling her bed hair with one hand. "Surely your life mattered more than those of the people that you probably did not even know."

"One life is nothing compared to many."

"You would have died if you had stayed, Miku, and your sacrifice would have been in vain; it would not have changed anything about the situation. I cannot understand your stubbornness on the matter."

"That is easy to say for someone who probably never once felt guilt. What do demons even understand about complex and tender emotions anyway?"

Luka didn't offer a reply, looking completely unfazed by the accusation that was thrown at her. If anything, she seemed a bit amused, the beginning of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. It was almost as if she was silently making fun of her right now, and Miku couldn't help but feel slightly affronted. Still, she managed to ignore that high and mighty behavior of hers and looked at herself in the mirror, rearranging her hair the best way she could. Idly running her fingers through her long teal hair, Miku was shocked when she noticed the red marks on her neck, but she immediately understood where they had come from. It was when Gakupo almost strangled her to death. She stroked her bruised skin with disbelief; she didn't think it would have left such apparent marks. Remembering that moment of fright was giving her shudders, a lump forming in her throat. If it weren't for the guards' intervention, she would have most likely died last night.

"Luka, why didn't you do anything when your King almost killed me? It seemed like you were hesitating between stabbing him or not."

The succubus remained silent for a few seconds as if she was recollecting the events before she made no effort to hide her discontentment as she sighed heavily and shook her head in frustration.

"I let my guard down as soon as he charged at you, and he managed to use his powers on me while he was strangling you" She acknowledged with shame, the memory making her scowl. "We are both able to counter each other's powers if we concentrated hard enough. It is also why I was not able to take control of his mind, but he… he understood my weakness and used it against me."

Miku nodded to show her understanding. She also assumed that the fact that she was entirely unsusceptible to Gakupo's powers had been a significant advantage. She was almost sure that he managed to brainwash her mother because she had been very vulnerable to him; he probably had been able to seduce her simply by staring into her eyes. They had clearly underestimated him. She even supposed that they were fortunate that they were both alive right now. Things could have had become tragic very quickly.

The teal-haired girl heaved a sigh. For now, there was no need to dwell on the past, they should worry about the future instead… about what they were going to do now they were free. Luka told her that Gumi knew a place where they would be safe, but other than that, she didn't know anything about what they were planning to do, and she would much prefer to not stay in the dark about it any longer.

"We should probably go check on Gumi now. Since we overslept, she must be wondering why we are taking so long."

"Miku, wait a moment."

The princess looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The Queen seemed a bit edgy as she motioned for her to come closer. Hesitant, the human obeyed and climbed up on the bed, thinking that the demon needed to talk to her about something before they resumed their journey.

However, her eyes widened as soon as she was pulled into an unexpected kiss. Luka was kissing her. Again. Her incredibly soft lips were fervently pressed against hers while one of her hands was sliding down her back, easily giving her shivers. Miku's initial shock was soon gone as she allowed herself to melt into the surprisingly sweet moment, her heart hammering away in her chest and her mind rapidly becoming hazy with exhilaration. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss hungrily, pressing herself against the other woman to the point of making her fall on her back. It didn't stop the teal-haired girl from wanting more. She even took advantage of being on top of Luka to feel her tempting curves, running her hands on them hastily.

Miku could feel the demon's ragged breaths on her lips as she was boldly taking the lead for once, and it seemed like Luka enjoyed her daring gestures since she let out a satisfying moan as soon as her fingers reached her well-developed hips. It was obvious now what the succubus desired. They just woke up, and yet it didn't stop her from leaping at her with unrestrained lust. They kept on kissing ardently as they caressed each other's skin, avoiding the most inappropriate areas as they built up the tension between them. Needless to mention that it worked perfectly well; they were mewling helplessly into the other's mouth at this point, gasping and huffing as they were growing desperate for more intimate touches.

Miku eventually pulled away. They had at least spent a good five minutes shamelessly making out and teasing each other with burning caresses. It had been enough to make the princess lightheaded. The familiar heat and tingling sensation spreading through her whole body was unmistakable; she was aroused. And yet, no matter how frequently this was happening each time she was in the succubus's company, it was the first time she felt so… flustered. Her face was flushed, and her heart was throbbing hard in her chest. She knew why it felt different from previous times; Luka was being strangely soft with her all of a sudden, and instead of rushing to sex right away like she usually did, she took her time to give her preliminary caresses.

The teal-haired girl then sat up, getting slightly nervous at the way the other woman was staring at her so penetratingly, her expression unreadable.

"U-Um… we really should join Gumi; she must—"

"The half-human can wait," Luka cut her off abruptly as one of her hands was already slipping up her thighs. "Let us have a bit of fun. I am sure it will not take very long to make you orgasm. Besides, I can tell that you want it as much as I do since I can feel that you are aroused right now."

Miku swallowed hard. The suggestion was very tempting, but she was also growing worried about Gumi who was probably waiting for them. Though, her resolve soon crumbled when Luka started to feel her most intimate area, only giving her light, teasing rubs through her underwear. Yet, it was still enough to make the princess shudder, biting down on her lip to restrain a gasp. However, despite how good she felt, she quickly took the succubus' hand and pulled it away with a determined look on her face.

"I-If we are going to have sex, then I am the one doing the touching since you did not let me do it last night!" Miku exclaimed seriously, arms crossed over her chest. "Otherwise, I am afraid you will have to do without."

Luka frowned at the blackmailing, taking a short, silent moment to reflect on it. She seemed to be undetermined between giving up or letting her, but she eventually sighed and looked away —or more like, she stared anywhere else but at Miku's self-satisfied face—, pursing her lips in a thin line.

"Fine, but do it fast. We do not have much time to waste."

The princess grinned happily. A little bit more and she had thought the demon would have pushed her away. She had wanted to do this again for so long, and she had no idea when she would have had the occasion to, so she was pleased with the unexpected turn of events. Without saying anything else, she got rid of the succubus' clothes, her heart pounding with both anxiety and eagerness as she let her teal eyes linger on her perfect-looking body. She almost had the feeling that it was a crime to lay her hands on such flawless skin or that even just looking at it felt like a sin.

Miku blushed gently when she started looking at Luka's inviting breasts. She wanted to touch them again. She only got to do it once, and she had enjoyed it quite a lot. The feeling was so much more different than playing with her own; as hers were almost too small to even feel a little bit of squishiness.

"I…I know you said that I should do it fast, but can I—" Miku's eyes widened when she noticed that the other woman was smirking playfully at her, visibly amused at the lustful attention she was giving to her chest. The human then immediately knew her face grew a beet red as she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. It wasn't fair! She was the one taking the lead for once, and she was the one getting embarrassed again.

"Do you love breasts that much?" The succubus asked with a purring voice, giving her the sultriest look she could make. "Go ahead, dearest, touch them if you so desire. Still, you must notice my surprise; this is quite rare for female humans to lust this much over other females."

"D-Do not say it like that…!" The princess glared daggers at her despite being very flustered right now. "Y-You are the only one I ever felt attracted to… s-sexually…"

And romantically. But she couldn't say that, could she?

Besides, Miku was almost certain that homosexuality wasn't that rare, but that some people preferred to stay in the closet everlastingly, which wasn't that surprising considering the consequences it could lead to. Demons didn't have to worry about any of that since they all didn't seem to care about genders when it came to sex even though they probably still had their preferences, which made Miku wonder what exactly Luka's ones were. She remembered her saying that she loved giving oral to females, that fact most certainly confirmed seeing how excited she had gotten from licking her down there yesterday, but other than that, she didn't know much. Nevertheless, the princess had assumed that sex demons would prefer engaging in kinkier activities rather than having it as vanilla as they had so far.

Trying to disregard her thoughts, Miku finally grabbed the Queen's breasts, relishing in the insane softness for the second time as she thoroughly fondled them with the palms of her hands. She was surprised at how hot Luka's skin already felt; she barely started touching her, and yet, a few beads of sweat were noticeably running down her bare upper half. The princess blinked and met with the other female's eyes, feeling astonished as she perceived strong lust in them. Miku immediately came to wonder if Luka actually enjoyed being on the receiving end more than she liked to show it, which didn't sound that farfetched; maybe the pink-haired demon had too much pride to admit that she adored the puny human's touches.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence due to the succubus' compliant behavior, the princess let go of her breasts to hold her horns domineeringly. Almost instantly, Luka gently glared at her to show her disapproval of the situation. Even though she was visibly angry, the beginning of a gentle blush was starting to form on her cheeks, and the perceptible chills on her arms didn't help in making her infuriation believable.

"I thought I already told you that I do not like having my horns grabbed," Luka groaned, scowling at the riveted human.

"If that was truly the case, surely you would try to push me away. Your hands are not even tied this time." Miku stated with a grin. "I bet you enjoyed it so much last time that you actually wanted it to happen again. Am I wrong?"

"Do not be ridiculous, foolish human! I… I…" The prideful Queen bit down on her lip, distraught by the sudden mischievous behavior. Obviously, she was used to teasing others, so her smugness was easily destroyed as soon as the situation was the other way around, which of course, only helped to amuse the younger female even further. "J-Just do as you damn please, but be quick…"

"Don't mind if I do!" The human princess replied with eagerness, her heart hammering at Luka's docility. She was aware that she probably was one of the very few people to have ever seen the succubus' submissiveness since she didn't look like the type who would let others touch her easily. She had a dominant and authoritarian aura surrounding her, one that could undoubtedly make anyone submit to her. That still didn't stop Miku from doing whatever she desired; if anything, it only made her want to see the Queen ultimately succumb to her.

Without further ado, the teal-haired girl started touching the demon's most intimate area with one of her hands while the other stubbornly continued to grip her horn. Needless to mention, Miku was surprised by how wet Luka already was; she wondered if it was from the passionate caresses and kisses they shared earlier or if it was because of the anticipation of her taming her again. Either way, the small human couldn't be more delighted about the situation.

Now already knowing that Luka preferred internal pleasure rather than having her clit played with, Miku immediately rubbed her soaked entrance to lubricate her fingers before sliding two of them inside. It didn't take a long time before she found the same spot that always made the succubus lose her mind. Without delay, she alternated between roughly pushing into it, stroking it and twisting her fingers inside with each new thrust. Miku would have honestly loved to give her oral at the same time, but she wanted to keep holding her horn, and she couldn't really do both in that position. Though, she supposed that it was already satisfying enough to have a closer look at Luka's pleasured expression. The demon was more easy-to-read than usual, her cheeks slightly red as she so desperately tried to stop herself from letting out gasps each time her most sensitive spot was sharply getting hit.

The pink-haired female's breaths soon became uneven, her skin glistening with sweat as she clenched the bed sheets. She was also avoiding staring at Miku's bright eyes that were shining with mischief as she was examining her so intensely. Luka almost looked humiliated, as if she was embarrassed to be enjoying the human's rough touches this much. She even started moving her hips as she tried to follow Miku's rapid rhythm.

"Y-You can add… ahh… another finger…"

Miku was about to obey, but she abruptly stopped, a giggle escaping from her parted lips. Now was her chance for some well-deserved revenge. Luka dared to embarrass her by making her say all those shameful things yesterday, so she might as well pay for it.

She pulled her fingers out instead of listening to Luka's demand and firmly held both horns while staring mockingly at Luka's betrayed face.

"If you want this so much, a little pleading will not hurt, hmm?"

The teal-haired girl didn't know when she became so self-confident with sex when only the thought of it used to bring her a lot of shame before. Perhaps it was because the mighty Queen of Demons was visibly enjoying every one of her touches? Miku took great pride in that. Pleasing a succubus in bed, the most renowned one even, seemed like a hard task, and yet the human was doing it with such surprising ease.

"You…want me to plead?" Luka repeated, discernibly irked with the turn of events. She looked genuinely frustrated and angry. "If you think something like that will work on me, little maiden, you are wrong. You should already be content enough that I am allowing you to lay your hands on me."

"Tsk," Miku grimaced to show her disgruntlement. She was pretty tired of that hostile behavior; hence why her next sentence was spoken with sarcasm and mockery; "Oh yes, I indeed feel very privileged that the high and mighty Queen allows me to touch her… what a solemn honor!"

The pink-haired demon was unfazed by it. If anything, she was both impatient and unamused. She sighed and crossed her arms over her bust.

"Believe it or not, I have only allowed three people to touch me before, you included. I am usually the one doing the touching, so I am not taking this as lightly as you may think..."

The young girl's breath got caught in her throat at the revelation. She was left completely thunderstruck. Luka only allowed her and two other people to touch her? It seemed very questionable; after all, she was pretty sure that the demon had had more sex than any human could ever imagine possible. Then again, Luka looked somewhat distant and unattainable, so it didn't sound that improbable when it was seen that way. Still, Miku couldn't help the sudden embarrassment from building up within her. She even regretted the sheer mockery from earlier. She was the third person to have ever touched the succubus; thus, it was undeniably special. She didn't even feel like teasing her anymore. Clearly, Luka cared about her and trusted her enough to allow it, so maybe she shouldn't take it for granted even though she was dying to make the woman submit to her even more.

After letting out a deep breath, Miku finally decided to just give her what she wanted. Having the perfect revenge by making the impassive Queen plead was too good to ever happen, so perhaps giving up on it was the best thing to do. For now.

Without warning, the princess then proceeded by inserting three digits inside her and pumping them while rubbing her walls, hitting the same sensitive spot repeatedly in a matter of seconds. It was thrilling to see Luka shudder under her as she was at the complete mercy of her rough touches. Eventually, her irregular gasps transformed into moans as she almost urgently pulled Miku closer to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. The petite female was left surprised at the sudden hug, but it didn't stop her from doing what she was doing, nor did it stop her from picking up the pace. Besides, she certainly wasn't going to complain about their sudden proximity; she was so closely pressed against Luka right now that she could feel her racing pulse, and hearing all those delicious moans so close to her ear was immensely gratifying.

Miku couldn't help the soft smile from parting her lips as she buried her face in the older woman's neck. Everything felt more intimate than usual. Luka was even running a trembling hand in her teal hair as she was encouraging her to continue. It wasn't hard to tell that the succubus was plenty enjoying herself right now; she was letting out countless moans like it didn't disgrace her anymore.

Soon enough, Miku felt Luka's walls clench around her fingers and judging from the way the woman was shivering uncontrollably, it didn't take a genius to guess that she was finally reaching her climax.

"A-Ahh… M-Miku…!"

The teal-haired girl's eyes widened. She blushed scarlet at the realization of what just happened. She had expected anything but the succubus moaning her name in such an erotic manner as she orgasmed. She had no idea if Luka did it to embarrass her or if it had been involuntary, but either way, it drove the human to pull away as if she had just been electrified. Miku's heart was pounding as an oppressing heat was overwhelming her whole body. Hearing Luka moaning out her name like that undeniably enlivened her to no end…

"What are you so embarrassed about?" The succubus asked as she lazily sat up, still trying to catch her breath.

"Y-You just…" Miku swallowed hard, nervousness getting the better of her as she stared at anything but the other woman. _You just moaned my name! In such an erotic way! Of course, I am embarrassed!_

There was then a long moment of silence before Luka decided to ignore it by giving her the cold shoulder, getting off the bed to get dressed.

"I am well aware that you are highly aroused right now, but you will have to manage without me returning the favor since we do not have much time to lose."

 _You say that, but you were the one who insisted on having sex in the first place…_ However, Miku decided it was best to keep that thought to herself. Besides, despite the fact that she was irrefutably turned on, she was satisfied enough; having pleased the succubus in bed for the third time was already making her feel content. Still, she took a minute to inhale and exhale deeply as she tried to suppress her carnal urges. She felt like it was just some sort of revenge for having touched her instead of it having been the other way around since Luka could easily make her orgasm in a matter of seconds by using her powers.

"I suppose that settles our deal, then." The pink-haired demon spoke to break the silence as Miku was also getting dressed.

"H-Huh? I did not agree that whatever I did just now was part of our deal…" The princess frowned.

"I did say you could do whatever pleased you before you started touching me, and it was the term of our deal, so you agreed to it on your own."

Feeling betrayed, Miku pouted. Why did she feel like Luka just tricked her? She had wanted to do something more… intense than just some mere touching, and yet the succubus wasn't wrong; she did say that she could do whatever she wanted to her. She should have taken the opportunity. Nevertheless, she couldn't avoid the disappointment from making her feel a bit sulky. Though, she supposed that now wasn't the right time to dwell on it. They had lost enough time as it was.

"A-Anyway, let us tell Gumi that we are ready to depart," Miku sighed as she grabbed her bag and swiftly left, Luka following closely behind her, her hooded robe covering half of her face. If the petite girl remembered well, Gumi's room should be the one next to theirs. She then knocked on the door. "Gumi? Are you ready to leave?"

"Y-Yes, give me a moment…"

Miku told her to take her time, much to the pink-haired demon's annoyance, her foot tapping on the floor repeatedly with impatience. After a minute or so, the thin half-human opened the door, her eyes directed at the wall behind them, as if too timid to look at either of them.

"Good morning," The teal-haired girl smiled softly, attempting to be friendly.

"A-Ah…um…g-good morning…" Gumi blushed, playing nervously with a strand of her green hair.

"Did you rest well?"

"Uhh...yes…"

"Enough of this pointless small talk, let us leave already," Luka interrupted them harshly.

Miku rolled her eyes. That damned succubus really needed to learn some manners, but what else could they expect from a demon?

After agreeing on eating while walking, they finally departed, each of them having a piece of bread with some cheese for breakfast. Gumi was devouring the meal like she hadn't eaten anything this fresh in years, and the princess couldn't help but pity her. She was in such a deplorable state; it was almost a miracle that she was still healthy and able to travel. Those demons mistreated her so much; they fed her just enough to barely keep her alive. Though, sadly Miku couldn't say that Gumi would have been safer in humans' hands. Being half-demon and human would have been enough to repulse just about anyone, but she would have probably suffered a better fate than being kept alive only for the purpose of misery.

Disregarding the disheartening thoughts, Miku looked around. The streets were already more animated than last night. Several travellers and itinerant merchants were speaking loudly. There were even some musicians bargaining for money as they played their best music. The teal-haired girl couldn't stop the amazement from showing on her face, gawking at everything that was moving around her with deep interest. She hadn't the occasion to leave the castle often, after all, so seeing all those people was refreshing to her.

After several minutes of examining everything in great detail, Miku finally turned to Luka with a raised eyebrow to focus on more serious matters;

"So? What is the plan?"

"Before I explain everything, it would be in our best interest to find horses to travel with."

"Horses? But they are quite expensive, and we should save up the money that we have…"

"Dearest Miku, has it slipped your mind that I am a succubus? I can get almost anything for free if I talk to the right people," Luka smirked. "Now, stay back and let me take care of this."

The princess disapproved of the demon's stratagem, but she remained silent as she saw her walk towards a man who was watching over his two horses while his companion was inside a building. With his dirty clothes, he looked like a traveller; one that hadn't taken a bath in several weeks. Yet, it didn't stop Luka from approaching his ear and whispering something seductive in it, her index tracing a flirty heart on his torso.

Miku then looked away with a grunt and tried not to let it bother her. Yet, the pang in her chest was unambiguous; she was jealous. She hated it. She became so enthralled by the succubus that she was slowly starting to become more possessive of her even though she knew that it was a very unhealthy thing to feel. Her earlier thoughts about Luka not being faithful to her resurfaced once again. She felt like it was wrong to feel that way, mainly since they were not in an exclusive relationship, and it was why she tried her hardest to ignore it. Besides, it would quickly become problematic if she were to throw a tantrum because of it.

Still, it hurt. Her throat was burning from the jealousy. All the succubus was doing was murmuring a few seductive words to him; there was nothing more to it than that, and just that thought helped to ease her tensed shoulders.

"D-Do not worry; it does not mean that our Queen is unfaithful to you," Gumi suddenly spoke as if she read her thoughts. "S-Seducing him to trick him does not mean that something intimate is going to happen between them, a-and she would never take it that far…"

Miku blinked. The half-human seemed to think that they were in a relationship, and they definitely weren't. At least, not yet. Her resentment must be written all over her face if Gumi was trying to reassure her.

"We…Luka and I...we are not lovers," The teal-haired female specified, not wanting it to lead to further misunderstanding.

"O-Oh…" The greenette was noticeably ashamed of her mistake, looking down at her feet. "I…I'm sorry. I only assumed that you two were in a special relationship b-because the Queen looks comfortable when s-she is around you... S-She seemed angry and fed up whenever she was with the King or L-Lily… A-And each time she came back from humans' territory, she always looked oddly…p-peaceful …"

Miku's heart fluttered at the revelation. She was seriously starting to think that she was unique to Luka, and it was plenty enough to cheer her up, the beginning of a smile finally parting her lips. Perhaps her jealous really was for nothing after all.

Soon enough, the Queen of Demons persuaded the young man to let her take the two horses, his lovestruck eyes never once leaving her as she re-joined the two girls.

Luka soon frowned at Miku.

"What are you grinning about, human?"

"Nothing!" She replied a bit too cheerfully, before shaking her head at the sight of the two animals. "We really should try to steal from people as little as possible. I hope this man is going to be all right without his horses…"

Luka shrugged to show that it wasn't her concern. She then turned to Gumi.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, half-human?"

"U-Um… yes, I used to travel a lot with my parents and we always—"

"I did not ask for your past, so could you spare me the details?" The icy Queen exhaled irritably as she met with offended teal eyes. "Miku, you and I will share a horse."

"How about I share one with Gumi instead? You do not have to treat her this way!"

"A-Ah, its fine! I will ride one by myself!" The green-haired female insisted and gave a reassuring smile to the human to show her that she didn't mind the cold behavior at all. "I-In any case, we should probably leave this place already. W-We are starting to attract more attention than we should be..."

Miku looked around and gulped at the sight; so many pairs of curious eyes on them. Surely, Luka's frustrating habit to call them "human" and "half-human" at the top of her voice didn't pass unnoticed. It would be enough to make anyone apprehensive; especially since the succubus' face was hidden for the most part. They then quickly climbed on their respective horses, and the princess immediately encircled the demon's waist tightly to hold onto her. Without further ado, they started to head towards the village's exit.

Miku pressed her forehead against Luka's back, restraining herself from sulking again. The Queen's unfriendliness often ended up infuriating her to no end, and yet, why was she so drawn to her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? And most of all, why was she so hopelessly falling in love with her? The more she was spending time with her, the more her feelings for her were growing. Luka's surprising moments of softness when she was with her nowadays didn't help to make her less engrossed either. She wanted to see more of those unexpected sweet sides of hers that always succeeded in making her feel so warm and fuzzy. With those thoughts in mind, she tightened her grip around the succubus.

Once they were far enough away from the village, Miku cleared her dry throat before speaking;

"Where are we going exactly?"

The pink-haired demon stayed silent as if she was trying to find a way to explain the situation. Eventually, she sighed in defeat and stared at Gumi out of the corner of her eyes.

"Half-human, speak on my behalf."

"A-All right… um…" The greenette bit down on her lip as she inhaled. "T-There is a village hidden in a faraway forest that accepts b-both demons and humans equally, s-so we should be safe there. W-We were not many, but there was still e-enough of us to live adequately. This is also where I used to live with m-my parents before we got abducted while we were traveling..."

Miku's eyes widened. She had never heard of such a village before. She was shocked that a place like that even existed. With the obstinate rivalry between humans and demons, it was unbelievable to think that some of them lived together in harmony. The princess was starting to become inquisitive about what kind of place it was, but she bit her tongue,restraining herself from asking too many questions. She felt like it would be too overwhelming for the poor girl who already seemed very timid around her.

Though, Gumi seemed oddly nervous; or at least, a lot more than usual. Her hands were shaking as she opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly as if she was greatly hesitating between saying something or not. It didn't pass unnoticed by Luka either, who stopped her horse to glare darkly at her.

"If you have something important to say about the place that we are heading to that you did not tell me, spill it, or I will force you to."

"I… I…" Gumi's lips trembled as her eyes were starting to become glazed with tears. She obviously feared what the Queen would do to her if she were to tell the truth. She lowered her eyes and exhaled shakily. "A-After I talked to you yesterday; I told Lily where we were going…"

"I knew it! I knew you were hiding something, you damned half-human! I should have made you speak as soon as I suspected it!" Luka kept on cursing under her breath; her jaw clenched in deep anger. "I was willing to let you live there in peace in exchange for your directions, and yet, you freely told that weakling where we were going!?"

"I…I did not have a choice…!" The half-demon exclaimed back, her voice trembling as she struggled to let out words. "L-Lily intercepted me b-because she knew you were planning something a-and she forced me to talk."

"Do not try and fool me; Lily is too weak to make anyone admit the truth. Either you willingly told her the information, or she offered something valuable in exchange, but what could be more important than your own safety and freedom? Now tell me!"

"S-She…s-seduced me. A night with her in exchange for the truth…" Gumi mumbled very lowly. Despite how frightened she was, she was still telling her everything; as if she feared what would happen to her if she were to lie. "I…I swear that I did not want to tell her anything! Y-You may think that Lily is weak, but s-she still managed to seduce me d-despite the fact that I hate her for e-everything she has done to me. S-She always lured me into watching her while she was…um…i-indulging in self-pleasure only to find a reason to punish me afterward…"

Miku could feel Luka quiver in deep anger. Worried that she might lash out at the traumatized girl at any moment, the princess gave the succubus a gentle squeeze on her tensed shoulders to try making her calm down. While the situation was admittedly frustrating, she didn't think it was the right time to be blinded by fury. Besides, it apparently wasn't Gumi's fault; it was mainly that Lily's. There was no reason to shout at her.

Luka held her breath for a moment before giving a nod. The only reason why she was staying calm right now was probably because of Miku's uplifting embrace and the way she was tracing soothing circles on her stomach with her thumb.

"Were you even planning to tell us?" The Queen asked quite coldly.

"I…I wanted to last night, but you two already looked quite exhausted."

The succubus sighed and massaged her temples in thought, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"There is no doubt that Lily will tell Gakupo about our whereabouts, and there is a high chance that he will try to send subordinates to get rid of us."

"Will he seriously have time to take care of us, though?" Miku asked in a surprising grave tone of voice. "My parents probably think that you abducted me, which will most likely push them to start the war sooner than expected; I very much doubt they will have time to spare for us. Moreover, since your King seems to dislike humans this much, he surely won't be happy knowing that there is a village where both my kind and yours are living peacefully together, so all those people are at risk... the least we could do is warn them of the upcoming danger."

"I… I agree… I put them in danger, so even if you two decide to take a different path, I will still meet with them to warn them. T-This is my responsibility, after all, and I… I would not like to have those deaths on my conscience..." Gumi murmured with deep hesitation.

"Do not be foolish, half-human. It is dangerous to travel that far all by yourself," Luka whispered with reluctance. "Since we agreed on the plan, let us move on already."

Miku's expression softened at the succubus' understanding. She even pointed out her worry about letting the poor girl go there all by herself. Even if Luka was often hostile to others, there was certainly some softness and compassion hidden somewhere in her heart. The demon was slowly starting to change for the better, and the princess wondered if she was the one influencing that gentle behavior. Even Gumi looked shocked by her Queen's compliance, her eyes widening ever so slightly, but her surprise soon changed into relief as she smiled timidly.

For the rest of the day, they kept silent for the most part. Each time Miku attempted to strike up a conversation with both of them, either Gumi would say as little as possible out of bashfulness or Luka would tell her that she was trying to concentrate on riding the horse, which the human firmly believed was just a poor excuse not to make small talk with her. Out of boredom, Miku almost dozed off a few times despite the bumpy road they were currently riding on. They made a few stops to eat and let the horses rest a bit before resuming their journey.

It was only when the greenette started to fall asleep that they all decided that it was best to settle down for the night. Miku looked around as she stretched her sore limbs; they were in a forest, near a huge lake. They could hear the frogs make conversation with each other as the crickets were putting on their nocturnal concert. They could also hear a few owls hoot every so often in the distance. The princess qualified all those sounds as oddly relaxing. She wouldn't mind falling asleep to them to be honest. She would probably sleep regardless; she was exhausted even if they pretty much only galloped on horseback all day along.

While Luka took care of tethering the two tired animals around a tree, Miku meanwhile searched for a good spot of grass to sleep on. Although she would undoubtedly miss the luxury of her bed, it was still quite exciting for the usually caged princess to camp out like this. The air was a bit chilly, but it wasn't anything too uncomfortable. At the very least, it didn't stop Gumi from falling asleep as soon as she dropped to the ground.

Soon enough, the succubus joined her and laid down next to her, her back facing her.

"Good night, Luka," Miku said softly, already feeling like she would doze off in a moment, her eyelids heavy.

"Good night," Luka answered back almost emotionlessly.

And then everything turned pure black.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After an hour of turning around ceaselessly in an effort to find a comfortable position, Luka decided to give up on sleep for now. She looked around; both Gumi and Miku seemed sound asleep, the annoying cracking noises that some wild animals were making seemingly not bothering them in the slightest. With a sigh, she stood up and decided to take a walk around the river. There was no point in wasting her time doing absolutely nothing while she miserably failed to find sleep. She approached the lake and sat down on a nearby large rock, her crystal blue eyes getting lost in the mirage of the bright stars reflecting on the water's surface.

She let her thoughts wander off, inhaling deeply. So much had happened recently and she hadn't the occasion to reflect on the events. First, there was that despicable half-human who dared to tell Lily about their plans, and Luka couldn't believe that she did it in exchange for sex. While Gumi had some succubus genes, she assumed that it was still not enough for her to give in on the first occasion. Especially not with the blonde demon who always made the half-human's life a waking nightmare. Mistreating her by eating food in front of the skeletal girl while she was almost dying from hunger and verbally abusing her… everything sounded unforgivable. Perhaps Luka sincerely pitied Gumi. Perhaps it was why she decided to partially forgive her betrayal.

And then, there was Miku. Miku who did not leave her indifferent. Miku, whom, Luka couldn't help but keep thinking about. Miku who easily made her heart act up each time she initiated intimate kisses and caresses. The same Miku who she wanted to protect and keep all to herself. She wanted those brazen moans and gasps to belong solely to her, and to her only. Most of all, she was ready to let go of everything if it meant being with her. Because Miku made her dark life brighter; she was like those stars on the illusioned black water, illuminating its lifelessness with their brilliance.

Nonetheless, Luka couldn't understand. She couldn't understand the origin of those emotions that made her days so much more meaningful. No matter how many times as she tried to grasp the meaning of those feelings, she simply couldn't get it. She thought it was simpler to blame it all on lust. Yes, she only felt very strong lust towards Miku. That was it; it was why the human didn't leave her indifferent.

"Luka…?"

And yet, why did hearing that endearing voice call her name with such concern sound so melodic to her ears? Why did it make her forget how to breathe for just this little instant?

Luka turned around, her heart skipping a beat at the sight in front of her; Miku was staring at her with such a soft expression plastered on her face. That little human was so expressive; it was very easy to notice all the affection and attachment she held for her merely by looking at her cute features.

"What is it, little maiden? I thought you were sound asleep."

"Ah… you sort of woke me up when you started walking away. No harm done though! Mind if I sit with you for a little bit?"

The impassive Queen would have honestly preferred to stay alone for a little longer, but nevertheless, she shook her head and made her some space on the big rock she was sat on, and Miku didn't waste any time joining her. Besides, perhaps they both needed to talk about some things that couldn't be left in the dark for too long now that they would spend most of their time together. Like the human's feelings of affection for her, for example. Luka wasn't dumb; she was well aware of the girl's growing feelings for her, and it could quickly become difficult if they didn't talk about it.

As with every time they were alone and failed to start a conversation, Miku avoided looking at her out of nervousness. Things were always oddly awkward between them when they didn't have sex; that much was obvious. Yet, Luka thought it was quite entertaining to see the human fidget whenever they were silent around each other. The beginning of a blush was even starting to form on her cheeks; probably because the succubus was currently staring at her quite intensively, a smirk parting her lips.

Since Miku obviously wasn't going to start the conversation for once, Luka straightforwardly spoke about the subject that bothered her the most.

"Miku, how do you feel about me?" She asked with a glaring lack of delicacy.

The human princess visibly tensed up upon being asked that one question, her eyes widening in shock. She probably didn't expect her to get into this topic, which Luka supposed was pretty understandable.

After inhaling sharply, Miku hugged her legs close to her body and buried her face in them, probably wanting to hide her embarrassment about the situation.

"I…" The human sighed shakily. "I suppose you could say that I feel a little bit of… affection for you. I guess…"

A little bit? Luka frowned. That was a blatant lie, and she knew it. A little bit was too little. The icy Queen hated to be lied to when she had been sincere about her own feelings yesterday by admitting that the human wasn't leaving her indifferent. And so, Luka did what she thought was obvious… and that was forcing the truth to come out from Miku's pretty lips.

Without hesitation, the succubus grabbed the girl's chin to force her to look at her and shamelessly used her powers on her, stroking her soft skin with her index at the same time.

"Be honest with me, dearest. How do you feel about me?"

Luka felt a lot of resistance at first, as if Miku was trying to fight her off with all of her might, but sooner or later, she let out a wistful sigh as she deeply stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"I… am falling in love with you…"

Love.

The demon abruptly let go of her as if she had just been slapped across the face, her breath caught in her throat. She had known for a while that Miku felt deep affection for her, but she hadn't expected it to come to love. What else was she supposed to expect anyway? Humans easily bonded to others, romance being a recurrent thing for them. Why her, though? No matter what, Luka couldn't understand why the other female came to feel such intimate feelings for her... Her, out of all people. She was just an empty shell, devoid of any positive emotions… at least, that was until she met Miku…

Miku who shook her cold heart.

Soon enough, choked sobs suddenly interrupted the seemingly endless silence between them, and Luka definitely wasn't prepared to see the flow of tears running down Miku's cheeks.

"F-Forcing me to admit my feelings without my consent… T-That is so… cruel…"

The succubus didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to handle things in the slightest. The only thing she understood was that she hadn't meant to hurt her at all. Being as confused as she was, all Luka could do was to stare down at their feet, tolerating the pang in her chest as Miku kept on snivelling about her possible broken heart.

Eventually, as if unable to bear the oppressing atmosphere between them, the human stood up and prepared herself to go back to Gumi, but Luka stopped her without a second thought, gripping her wrist.

"Wait," The demon said in an unintentionally detached voice. She then quickly cleared her throat and repeated it in the softest murmur she could ever utter. "Wait…"

Miku nevertheless refused to look at her, but she seemed a little less edgy at the unexpected softness that the other woman was showing to her. Even though she stopped her, Luka still didn't know what to say. Her mind was hazy. She was confused; there was no doubt about it. All the same, she didn't want to let her go when she had made her so upset. It was why she spoke what first came into her mind;

"I feel… unbearable lust towards you."

Miku stared at her with apparent shock before she quickly averted her eyes, letting out a nervous giggle.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" She enquired in a whisper. "What I feel for you goes beyond mere lust…"

"I…" Luka began to speak but soon shut her eyes in frustration. She had never felt so many jumbled emotions at once, and they were forming some sort of unpleasant knot in the pit of her stomach. "Believe me when I say that I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. Otherwise, I would not have thrown away everything just to be with you right now, but this… love that you hold for me, I am afraid I cannot understand it… not yet. However, you have been able to make me feel… things… things that no one else has ever been capable of before… hence why I said last night that you did not leave me indifferent."

The princess already looked a little bit more reassured as she nodded to show her understanding. She then pulled away from the succubus' persistent grasp around her wrist and climbed off the rock, giving Luka a weak smile along the way.

"Thank you… for letting me know," She murmured tenderly. "I will go back to Gumi now. It would be terrible if something were to happen to her while we were not there."

It seemed more like an excuse to get away from her, but the Queen wasn't going to complain about it since she desperately needed some time to herself as well right now. As soon as she was alone, she bit down on her lip.

Love. Such a strange, yet powerful feeling.

Or a weakness like Luka always used to believe. An unfixable weakness.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** You guys' support has been truly amazing in the previous chapter, so thanks to all of those who left me a review! Reading your opinions and your point of view is always very interesting for me, and all the encouraging words can easily brighten my days.

Also, since it's been mentioned that my writing has gotten better, it's partially thanks to _Chrislayer-Sama_ as well since they're being such an amazing betareader. I'm pretty sure the quality of my chapters has gotten better because of them.

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku woke up with a gasp. She just had the most horrible nightmare she ever had in her entire life. She dreamed that her whole kingdom had been burned down by the demons. She saw her parents and Rin being burned alive right in front of her. She also remembered that all the remaining villagers blamed her for their deaths; saying that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't left. Even though the princess was aware that it was just a dream, the guilt she felt, however, was real. Her body was drenched in sweat, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking at the trauma the nightmare just made her feel. The worst part of it all was that she had no way of telling whether or not the kingdom would truly be able to stand up to the war. That mere fact was worrying her all too much. She wouldn't be surprised if it were her subconscious that triggered that dream since she was still blaming herself for having left. At least Rin was supposed to be in safe hands with Len, and it had been the most important thing to settle before starting her journey.

After a minute of watching the sun starting to settle in the sky, Miku stood up and walked towards the lake slowly, being careful not to step on any branches so that she wouldn't wake either Gumi or Luka up. Since she was sweaty, the cold air was piercing through her dress, making her shiver. She could easily get sick if she remained in this unfavourable state for very long. Perhaps it would be a good idea to bathe for a bit. Her skin was also partially covered in dirt from having slept on the ground; that, mixed with the sweat, left her with the horrid sensation that she was incredibly dirty. She knew that she should get used to it, but as a girl who was taught to take care of her appearance like it was the most essential thing in life, it was certainly a hard task not to let it perturb her.

After making sure that no one was around, she took off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water. She tried not to flinch at the chilly temperature and pursed her lips in a thin line. She would have to deal with how cold the water was anyway; she didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or her body would remain covered with dirt, and that mere notion sounded far ghastlier to the girl. With a sigh, she got rid of her dress and started to immerse herself in the lake, but stopped in her tracks when a trembling voice spoke;

"A-Are you all right? Y-You seemed upset when you woke up…"

Comprehending that it was Gumi, Miku quickly tried to cover her most intimate areas with her arms, clearly flustered. She didn't hear her at all! Just how stealthy could that girl be?

Upon realizing that the human was visibly uncomfortable with her staring, the half-demon hid her face in her hands, her cheeks beet red.

"I…I'm sorry! I often saw the King and Lily naked…! I…I never realized that it was a strange thing to do!"

"D-Demons have less shame than humans when it comes to… intimacy" The princess explained mortifyingly before fully submerging herself in the water, thinking that it would help to cover her body a bit. She had thought that Gumi would know that it was common sense for humans since she seemed to have a lot of emotions compared to the typical demon, but perhaps she still got taught that being naked in front of others was natural. "N-No harm done, though... at least now you know for next time."

The timid green-haired girl nodded, her eyes still averted from her. The poor thing seemed to hate herself for having made that mistake. Miku smiled reassuringly at her to display that she was forgiven entirely. It might just be her, but Gumi looked like she was trying her hardest to be friends with her despite her bashfulness. Of course, she was welcomed to do so, but things needed to be more natural between them first. All the same, the human wouldn't be surprised if the other girl didn't make many friends in her life considering her unusual mixed heritage. In that regard they were sort of the same; Miku had to force herself into being sociable with all those despicable noblewomen who only ever cared about her being the heiress to the throne, the same women who then either made fun of her or envied her as soon as she was out of sight. The only genuine friend she ever had was Rin, and they sadly parted ways after realizing their mutual feelings of friendship for each other.

"M-Mind if I join you? I… promise that I will keep my distance from you to give you some privacy" Gumi murmured almost inaudibly. "I…I just thought that you might have some questions about the village that we are heading to, a-and I can try to answer them as best as I can."

"Go ahead," Miku spoke with a soft voice. "Besides, the oh-so mighty Queen of Demons seems like she is still sleeping, so she will not get mad at us for apparently wasting time on small talk for once."

The half-human blinked in surprise at the way the princess used sarcasm while calling Luka mighty. However, instead of questioning the palpable resentment in her voice, Gumi decided to shrug it off and rid herself of her filthy clothes before joining the other female in the water. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind the coldness at all. She even seemed to be calming down; her tensed shoulders relaxing considerably.

Miku couldn't help but stare, and not because she thought Gumi was attractive, but because it was absolutely heart wrenching to see how many bruises she had on her pale skin, and how undernourished she actually was; her ribs and bony hips were fully discernible. It was shocking to see, and Miku had to bite her tongue to not start voicing her annoyance at the King of Demons for having mistreated such an innocent and vulnerable girl. Moreover, how could Luka have let that happen? The teal-haired female knew the icy woman had a severe lack of compassion, but it was still terrible to ignore such nightmarish treatment.

"S-So? Do you have any questions t-that you would like to ask?" Gumi inquired as if she was unfazed by the shameless staring.

Miku took a deep breath in an effort to suppress the disheartening thoughts and eventually gave a nod. There were so many questions that she wished to ask; thus, she wasn't quite sure where to start. Nevertheless, after giving it some thought, she concluded that it was logical to ask the following one first:

"How comes such a village exists? You would think people would never let humans and demons live together in peace. Such a thing would be able to make just about anyone repulsed."

"I…I cannot say for sure, but…" Gumi took a breath and took some time to think about it. "I…I was born and raised there, so i-it has been standing for at least several years. T-There are people observing the entrance, a-and they do not just let anyone enter; i-it is also why you and the Queen will need me to access the village. S-Since it is in the middle of a dense forest, v-visitors are very rare; most of them are lost travellers."

"I see." Miku murmured simply, deep in thought. Humans and demons were generally extremely different, so it was hard to imagine what the ambiance of this very peculiar village was like. Were they sincerely able to set their differences aside and work together as united people? She knew that both races had already tried to live in peace once in the past, but it failed miserably for that reason and many others. "Can you describe the atmosphere a bit? I'm having a hard time imagining it."

Gumi seemed to be reflecting on it, her gaze completely lost in the clear water as she recollected her memory.

"M-Most of the people were humans. I would say that about only thirty percent of them were demons. T-There were not many children; e-either they were older than I was or too young for me to play with, but everyone was f-friendly even though conflicts h-happened every now and then. T-Though, they were always s-settled by our ruler who constantly tried his very best to be understanding towards b-both demon and human values. D-Despite that, there were a few demons coupling with the humans, and the most appreciated couple of them all was m-my parents w-who were admired by almost everyone. S-Since all villagers know and respect me, it will be a lot easier for you and the Queen to be welcomed if I introduce you…"

Miku was quite shocked. If people were to find out about the existence of this village, it could quickly turn into a disaster. It was also why they had to warn the inhabitants about the demons possibly becoming an imminent threat to them. It was miserable to think that all those lives were in danger even though they weren't doing anything wrong. And needless to mention, Gumi still looked extremely remorseful about her mistake, her lips trembling as she seemed to be struggling not to start tearing up. As much as the teal-haired girl wanted to reassure her, there was sadly nothing she could find to say to soothe her worries. She didn't wish to give her false hope by telling her that no harm would be done to anyone when she couldn't even tell herself if they would arrive before the demons destroyed the village.

Thinking that it was best to change the topic, Miku tried to find something else to say. There was definitely a question that made her throat burn with curiosity the whole time, but she was also worried that it would be a sensitive subject for the poor girl. She desired to know more about her parents. She was aware that they were killed because of their forbidden relationship but other than that, she didn't know much. Inhaling sharply, she decided to ask anyway.

"One of your parents was a… sex demon, right?"

Gumi's head lifted in surprise at the unexpected question. After a few seconds of shock, she nodded slowly, her eyes flickering with hesitation about getting into the topic.

"Y-Yes, my father was an incubus while my mother was only an ordinary human…"

"And yet, they loved each other and were faithful to one another?"

Miku was well aware that she was being selfish by asking that sort of question, but she needed to know. It was stronger than her. The fight she had with Luka last night left her a sour taste in her mouth. Not only did the succubus force her to tell her about her true feelings of love towards her, she even dared to say that she felt unbearable lust for her afterward when it was nothing like the affection she held for her. She could partially forgive Luka's insolence since she probably didn't know how fragile humans' feelings could sometimes be, but Miku was still troubled by that behavior of hers. Just thinking about it was painful, and it was piercing her chest with an unpleasant pang. Even though Luka's speech about her never having felt anything this strongly about anyone else eased Miku a bit, it was nevertheless worrying her; what if it was just false hope? What if the succubus couldn't truly learn what loving someone was?

Gumi looked like she identified why the other girl was asking such a question since she smiled softly at her.

"E-Even though my father was an incubus, a-as far as I know, he has always been faithful to my mother, and he loved her very much…" She elucidated and averted her gaze away from the curious princess. "I… y-you are probably asking because you wonder if the Queen will ever see you in t-this light, but I cannot speak for her. My father was living amongst humans e-even before falling in love with my mother, while the Q-Queen has been in demons' territory ever since she was born, s-so their values and the way they see the world must be different. W-whatever the case is, I…I don't think it's impossible for demons to fall in love anyway, a-and the Queen seems to care about you deeply. I can tell that much…"

Miku was surprised how much Gumi could actually talk; perhaps she was just this comfortable with her. Either way, her words were undeniably reassuring, and it also made her realize that she didn't know much about Luka. She didn't know anything about her past; about her life before she became Queen. It was probably nothing too cheerful and joyful since demons looked like they had a hard time being selfless and caring about others, but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to bring it up the next time she would converse with Luka… Then again, that was only if the succubus desired to open up to her about it, which Miku highly doubted would be the case.

The princess, now realizing that she was most likely being quite self-centered right now, threw an apologetic look at Gumi.

"I…I apologize for making you listen to me when you probably have bigger problems on your hands."

"A-Ah no, it's fine!" The green-haired girl exclaimed. "I…I am happy enough just talking to you like this…"

Miku blinked in surprise before giving her the softest expression she could possibly make. Gumi was probably not used to socializing with people who fully accepted her origin.

"Thank you… you are such a sweet girl, Gumi. I hope that we can eventually become friends."

The half-human blushed scarlet at the compliment and lowered her gaze quickly out of embarrassment.

"M-Me too…"

"I am not interrupting anything, now am I?" Luka suddenly spoke from behind them, arms crossed over her chest as she looked at both girls contemptuously. "Come on, let us leave already. If you two cared enough about the village's safety, you would have woken me up to resume our journey as soon as possible."

"Well, excuse us for letting you sleep when you seemed dog-tired last night," Miku retorted with an exasperated huff. "Besides, Gumi and I do not have the same stamina that you have, so we need more rest than you do."

"It did not look like you were resting much; it seemed more like you were wasting time on superfluous talk."

Miku took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and not get annoyed at the hostile Queen, but before she could even say anything, Gumi got out of the water and bowed apologetically in front of the scowling succubus. The half-human was also requesting forgiveness, which Luka answered with an indifferent shrug. While Miku could understand why Gumi was being so obedient and submissive towards the Queen, that was not something the princess could personally do. She didn't fear Luka at all; even with that unfriendly behavior, it was apparent that the succubus wouldn't try to hurt anyone on purpose. In fact, it looked more like Luka was wearing some sort of mask to intimidate others; as if she didn't want anyone to approach her and befriend her.

Disregarding her thoughts, Miku stepped out of the water. She would have liked to dry herself a bit under the settling sun before putting on her clothes, but she suspected that the icy pink-haired beauty wouldn't let her. Not shying away from showing her frustration with the situation, she let out a grunt and quickly started putting on her dress and shoes. Strangely enough, being completely naked in front of Luka was leaving her unconcerned when the just the thought of it used to make her very uneasy before. Perhaps it was because she was used to it now, after all, they had done much more embarrassing things than exhibiting their most intimate areas to each other. At the very least, Gumi, who was already done changing, gave her some privacy by turning her back to her, while the powerful succubus on the other hand didn't make any effort to make her lustful staring inconspicuous. Light hunger flickered in her crystal blue eyes as they lingered on the other girl's delicate breasts and hips for much longer than was necessary.

Shuddering gently as she felt Luka's burning gaze on her, Miku tried her very best to ignore it. Even so, her heart was pounding hard in her chest at the mere thought that her love interest was still evidently desiring her, even though the older woman's desires were mainly sexual in nature. At least, despite the fact that the Queen wasn't sure where her feelings stood, it was nevertheless encouraging to think that she wasn't getting tired of her yet. The human was one hundred percent certain that sex demons liked to change their partners in bed more than anyone could ever imagine, so it was giving her some form of hope that Luka wanted sex from her.

Once Miku dared to meet with the succubus' eyes, she was staggered to notice some concealed softness on her features. A barely perceptible smile was on the corner of her lips, and her usual expressionless face was holding some sort of unexplainable tenderness. Eventually, as if caught in the act, Luka averted her gaze from her as a light blush astonishingly tinted her cheeks. Miku was left entirely dazed at the sudden and abrupt behavior. Why was the other woman suddenly acting so… fond of her? And where did that unexpected blushing come from? There was also this impenetrable, awkward silence between them. Miku lowered her eyes, her whole face heating up. Whatever that was, the embarrassment was contagious. It seemed like her forced confession from last night didn't make Luka completely indifferent, after all.

"I…" The Queen started speaking, only for her voice to break. She then took a shaky breath and slowly started walking away. "… We should get going already."

The human felt like the demon wanted to tell her something quite significant but quickly changed her mind. She most likely did so because Gumi was with them and she didn't wish to get on to the mysterious subject when a third party could be listening to them. Inquisitive about what it could be, especially since it had been enough to make Luka's voice tremble a bit, Miku had to restrain herself from pestering Luka to tell her. The frustration of not knowing was causing her stomach to churn and her throat to burn. However, she knew better than to start making a fuss about it; instead, she would try to get it out of the succubus when they were alone.

They then started to resume their journey on horseback after they all agreed to stop at the closest town to stock up on food and water, which would take several hours to reach according to the roughly drawn maps that they had in their possession. Unsurprisingly so, Luka was slightly tense as Miku was encircling her waist to hold onto her while they rode on the horse. She definitely wasn't as comfortable about being close to her after their little talk yesterday. The teal-haired girl didn't know if she should feel hurt or relieved by it; she had no way of understanding if it was a good or bad sign.

As if trying to change her train of thought, Luka cleared her throat and stared at Gumi out of the corner of her eyes.

"Half-human," She spoke to get her attention. "Do you know anything about Lily's plan now that she knows where we are heading to?"

"U-Um, I'm afraid not…" Gumi mumbled and looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet with the Queen's uncompassionate eyes. "I…I tried to lie to her when she told me t-to point at the location on the map, but she r-realized I was lying and f-forced me to spill out the truth by threatening me. T-There was really nothing I could do…"

Luka gave a growl; it was a clear warning that she was about to get angry.

"You are nothing but trouble! I should have kept you with me until we left; I should have known that damned weakling was listening to us!" The pink-haired demon snarled, her jaw clenched in frustration. "Even now, I do not understand why you decided to tell her the truth in exchange for sex; this is completely ludicrous! Lily cannot hurt you too badly without the King's orders, and I believe that he was not there around that time, so even if she threatened you, it was merely hot air. Lily loves to appear intimidating when she is actually only one who does not know when to keep her mouth shut."

"S-Still, she scares me… a lot…"

"Then, why did you agree to having sex with her, foolish girl!? You put us… no, everyone in this village in danger! And for what? A night with this weakling who kept on mistreating you only for a feeling of superiority; one that she never had with the King or me? You—"

"Luka, that is enough," Miku interrupted her, glaring daggers at the Queen's back. She had been wrong to think that Luka had already forgiven Gumi. "The deed is already done, and yelling at her will not change anything about the situation. While I agree this is a bit frustrating, I am sure Gumi had her reasons, and she does seem to regret her mistake enough as it is. I thought we made this clear already."

The demon inhaled deeply. Instead of listening to the teal-haired girl's logical reasoning, she growled again to display her persistent disturbance with the situation.

"Miku, everything I have done up until now was for you; leaving demon territory when I had been living there all my life, helping you escape when it took a lot of planning on my part… finding a place where you could be safe, where you and I could…" Luka suddenly stopped talking for a few seconds as if she instantly regretted where her sentence was heading. Disinclination was plastered on her face at what she was about to admit. "…Where you and I could stay together without any complications and judgment... Everything took me several days of planning! And yet, we possibly got our only hope ripped apart because of this one little brat who could not refuse a sex offer made by someone she hates. This is infuriating."

Miku's harsh gaze softened considerably at the succubus' confession. It made much more sense now why she had a harder time pardoning the half human. Maybe it was just her, but Luka appeared to be more straightforward about admitting her most concealed feelings all of a sudden. She even went as far as telling her that she did everything exclusively for her, and also for them to have an opportunity to be together without any of the potential complications such a uncommon relationship could cause. After all, no one could possibly have ever imagined that a human princess and the Queen of Demons would once get this intimately close to each other. If it were to become known, it would trigger even more conflicts between the two races, and both girls' safety would effortlessly become at risk since nobody would acknowledge such a relationship. It was also why that open-minded village was their only escape from all the tragedy that awaited them if they continued their peculiar liaison.

Now that Miku could fully understand why Luka was so irate about the situation, she only kept silent and stared at Gumi; the poor girl was on the verge of tears again, her lips quivering from the great sense of self-reproach that was presently invading her. Feeling like she should actually say something to appease both of them -since she refused to take a side- Miku cleared her throat and tried to keep a steady voice as she spoke

"All hope is not yet lost. I still believe that we might arrive in time, and if we do, we can come up with a plan with the villagers to eliminate the future threat the demons could cause."

"A-As far as I can remember… a few of the villagers can fight, b-but a lot are vulnerable too," Gumi murmured, her eyes directed at her horse.

"The best thing we could do is to keep those who can fight and evacuate the weaklings until the threat is eliminated," Luka voiced her opinion. "Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing how many of his loyal subordinates my King will send, but it will most likely only be a few since the war with your kingdom, Miku, should remain his priority for now. It is possible that we might have the advantage."

"I… I do not think peace will be possible until Gakupo is no longer in power anymore though…" The half-human added quietly.

The princess couldn't agree more with Gumi's avowal. Evidently, the King of Demons desired their deaths, and he most assuredly wouldn't leave them alone until his task with them was complete. Miku looked up at Luka, hoping that she could come up with something, but she was met with blue eyes that were flickering with fierce frustration instead.

"As Miku said, we will think of a plan later. For now, we should reach the village as soon as possible, it should remain our top priority," The Queen spoke sternly, her decision definite.

Luka whispered something else under her breath. Miku couldn't catch exactly what she said, but she thought she heard something about her protecting her at all costs. The teal-haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in concern. She wondered if her safety, in general, was actually the other woman's main worry. She would've liked to reassure her that she could take care of herself just fine, but the words were stuck in her throat. She was aware that she would be lying if she said that; especially since Gakupo almost strangled her to death in their last encounter. Still, she tightened her grip on Luka's waist and rested her forehead against her back. Just the mere gesture seemed to calm the succubus down, her contracted muscles discernibly loosening. It was very clear by now that Luka cared a whole lot about her. Miku would even dare to assume that the pink-haired woman was ready to fight with all of her might if it meant protecting her.

Nothing else was added to the conversation as they all kept silent for the majority of the time it took them to reach the next town. Miku almost couldn't restrain a gasp when it came into their view; it was quite huge, with its massive and resistant walls protecting the peasants. Though, unfortunately for them, and as expected from such a wealthy-looking place, a few guards were guarding the entrance. They would most likely ask Luka to show her face since it was still hidden in part by her hooded robe. Yet, despite how risky the situation was, they had no other choice but to try trespassing since they were severely low on food and water, and they couldn't afford to wait until they reached another village.

"Let me take care of this," Luka said with unshakable confidence. She jumped off of the horse and threw a warning look up at Miku. "Try not to stir up trouble for once, little maiden, and stay back."

 _'I should be the one saying that…'_ However, the princess kept that thought to herself and anxiously stayed behind with Gumi as the succubus approached the three guards with a self-assured and gracious walk. As anticipated, they were staring at the woman with distrust on their faces, eyebrows furrowed. When they asked her to unveil her face, Luka surprisingly obeyed, presenting her now uncovered horns and pointy ears for everyone to see.

Miku's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected turn of events, her breath caught in her throat. What the heck was she doing? Surely, there was a better way to settle this than revealing her true identity to them!

"A…a demon…!" One of the men screamed out in shock as he pointed his spear at her. "Surrender yourself now!"

"Now, now, that is no proper way to treat a lady, gentlemen," The succubus stated in her sexiest voice as she raised her arms in the air to show that she was completely unarmed. Already, just from her melodious and alluring voice, all of the guards froze in place, staring at the woman with confusion and shattered determination in their eyes. "I mean no harm to anyone… In fact, I…"

Miku squinted her eyes as Luka whispered something in their ears, sensually stroking their muscled arms while doing so. She didn't understand a thing, but it was evident by how hard they were blushing that she probably said something very crude and suggestive to them. Needless to mention, they were wholly ensorcelled by her at this point, watching her every move with seemingly unbreakable interest.

"Now, will you let me, and my companions pass?"

"O-Of course, anything for a fair lady such as yourself…!"

The teal-haired girl couldn't believe how ridiculous the situation was. They were ready to kill Luka a moment ago if she did anything drastic, and now they were literally listening to every wish she uttered. The Queen of Demons most likely wouldn't be able to command a whole army this way, but having such a strong power was nonetheless incredibly frightening. It was even more chilling to think that Miku would also be very vulnerable and defenseless against Luka if she were to ever try to seduce her into listening to her. However, she still came to trust the pink-haired succubus with time, and she was now aware that she would never do anything to hurt her on purpose.

With a satisfied smirk, and in a swift gesture, Luka covered her face and horns again, before re-joining the startled human and the still apprehensive half-demon. It wasn't without Miku's constant scolding at the Queen for being so reckless that they entered the town. They were blessed enough as it was that the three guards had been susceptible to her powers when it could have quite easily been different. If the teal-haired girl was completely safe when it came to Gakupo, then there would undoubtedly be men out there who would be completely unaffected by Luka's mind-blowing seduction.

And of course, the most exasperating thing about the situation was the succubus' amusement towards Miku's persistent reproaches about her being so careless regarding potential dangers.

"I do not think that talking peacefully with them was the best way to settle things. Above and beyond, life is rather dull when you do not take the necessary risks," Luka replied at the scolding human. "How would a maiden who has always been holed up in her castle know this anyway?"

"Maybe so, but you could have taken care of this without proudly showing your… demonly features! That was pointlessly reckless!"

"And yet, this recklessness of mine has granted us access to this town, so could you stop complaining about nothing for once?"

Disapproving wrinkles appeared on Miku's forehead. Even though she decided to remain quiet, this little infuriating exchange with Luka would leave her a bad taste in her mouth for a while. At the very least, Gumi looked like she was a bit amused by it, a small, almost timid smile appearing at the corner of her lips. The princess couldn't tell what she thought was comical; was it the Queen's relaxed behavior around her or was it merely the fact they were still getting along despite repetitively clashing like this?

Miku sighed, and finally allowed herself to stress-freely enjoy the scenery. It was the most affluent town she had visited in her entire life. The streets were overflowing with noblemen and women, or rich-looking people trading with each other. Thankfully for them, their strange group was going unnoticed since there were still a few dirty travellers like them who undoubtedly stopped from town to town to get supplies or well-deserved rest. Nonetheless, it was quite impressive to notice all the imposing architecture. From the remarkably designed and huge churches to the wealthy-looking households, everything was astonishing to look at, and Miku knew that her awe was written all over her face, but at least she wasn't the only one impressed, Gumi was also admiring the panorama with disbelief. And, as expected of the cold and difficult to impress Queen, Luka was keeping her cool, looking unfazed by everything surrounding them.

They soon reached the marketplace where people were trading their goods for either gold or valuable objects. Miku then took care of buying the food and water they needed; she only took what she thought wouldn't perish too soon while they travelled, which included a limited selection of fruits, assorted nuts, and dried meat. Once she was satisfied with her purchases, she re-joined Luka and Gumi at their promised location and was surprised to see them quietly chatting with each other.

Miku silently approached them so as to not interrupt them, and subtly listened to their conversation.

"I… y-you are wrong," The green-haired female murmured while fiddling with her own fingers nervously. "I…I have not been l-lusting over her…"

"Do not try and fool me; I saw you look at her while you two were bathing, and your aura was growing," Luka showed disgust at the situation, staring down at the half-human.

Miku was speechless. They were talking about her, weren't they? She doubted Gumi bathed with someone else other than her recently.

"C-Can you truly blame me, t-though? I…I am a succubus just like you, a-and I also need t-to feed a-and…"

"Then, find someone else to lay your filthy hands on! Miku has no sexual interests towards you."

"I… I was not trying to do anything to her, I swear on my life! I… I only wish to become friends with her."

The teal-haired girl took a step back. That was too much information; maybe she would have been better off not knowing that. However, Luka's resentment towards Gumi was making more sense now; it seemed like the pink-haired demon had a mild case of possessiveness towards her. Miku didn't know what to think of it other than that they apparently felt the same way about each other. After all, lately the princess had been having recurrent thoughts about becoming exclusive to Luka and vice versa, so it was fairly comforting to know that she wasn't the only one starting to become a little possessive of the other. Furthermore, Miku hadn't noticed Gumi's lustful attention towards her, and she believed her when she said that she only desired to be her friend, so she thought that perhaps Luka was being a bit gratuitously harsh with her. The cold Queen wasn't one who ever cared about sugar-coating her words, but there was no reason to have this constant intimidating aura each time she was in the half-human's company.

Thinking that it was best to finally let her presence known, Miku walked towards them with an innocent smile on her face and pretended that she didn't hear anything. Even though it was a bit difficult doing so since Gumi looked terrified at the thought of her having listened while Luka was raising an eyebrow at her.

"I bought enough food to last us until we reach our destination." The princess stated and quickly showed them the bag filled with culinary delicacies. "Since the sun is settling down soon, how about we stop traveling for today and find a tavern where we could eat a well-deserved warm meal and where we could sleep for the night? My body still has not fully recovered from having slept on the ground last night, so a bed would be greatly welcomed…"

Gumi's face illuminated instantly at the thought of eating a warm meal, her excitement palpable.

Luka only sighed and crossed her arms over her bust.

"Fine, but we should leave first thing in the morning or else we might-"

"Or else we might not arrive at Gumi's village in time, I know," Miku finished her sentence in an exasperated tone of voice before a cocky smirk parted her lips. "Though, I wonder why we did not leave first thing in the morning the last time we stopped at an inn... You should stop blaming us for wasting time when, every so often, it is your own fault to begin with."

The succubus blinked at the reproach that was thrown at her. However, instead of retorting, she averted her eyes, her cheeks surprisingly taking on a soft shade of red; it was as if recollecting the events of said morning was mildly embarrassing her. Miku quickly understood why; Luka was getting in this bothered state each time she was reminded of how she enjoyed having her little maiden take the lead. However, her clear mortification regarding it was more discernible than it used to be. Needless to mention, it was quite exciting for the princess to see her react the way she did. Luka definitely enjoyed being on the receiving end when it came to sex, even though she hated to admit it to herself.

Miku only further teased her by smirking even more in her direction which Luka tried her best to ignore by starting to walk away. It really was nice to have the upper hand on her for once. With that thought in her mind, she searched for a decent tavern, and it hadn't been very hard to find considering how rich the town was. There was even a stable next to it where their horses would be guarded and taken care of for a fair price while they would enjoy their time inside.

As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted with a pleasant aroma of spices and cooked meat. A lot of people, most of them noticeably travellers, were relishing in their meals with their companions. The ambiance was less shady than the last inn they visited, and much to the princess' liking, there wasn't that nauseous strong alcohol smell in the air.

Miku went to speak to the tavern owner and asked for two rooms with three homemade pottages that they would eat now. After everything was settled, they took a table far away from prying eyes to enjoy their meals. Luka sat in front of Miku while Gumi uncertainly took a seat at the teal-haired girl's side.

The princess bit into her first spoon of pottage and winced as soon as her tongue touched it. It was a lot spicier than she thought it would be. She could barely eat it without starting to tear up, her mouth feeling as if were on fire. She threw a curious glance at the two women and was doubtlessly shocked at what she saw; Gumi was ravaging her plate, taking quick and big bites while Luka was graciously eating, each gesture as elegant as ever as if she wasn't bothered by the intense spiciness of the pottage in the slightest. Miku swiftly came to wonder if she was the abnormal one here or if demons were immune to spicy flavors. Either way, in contrast to the two women, she had a hard time finishing her plate without starting to complain that her tongue hurt.

Soon enough, Gumi started dozing off on her seat, and Miku playfully poked her cheek with her index, a reassuring smile parting her lips. She then slipped one of the room keys on the table in front of her.

"You can go to sleep before us. We will not hold it against you. I am certain you need more rest than we do…"

Besides, Miku wanted to stay up a little longer to talk one-on-one with Luka.

"U-Um… all right, if that is fine, then I will…" The green-haired girl still looked at the Queen for confirmation that she could be dismissed, and she only gave her a nod in return.

When they were finally alone, the princess met with the succubus' eyes for the first time since this morning. She couldn't read her expression as usual, but it looked like she was content with the idea that Gumi wasn't around anymore. It was a bit sad that she disliked the half-demon this much, but Miku decided not to get into the topic since it would most likely trigger an argument between them again.

Instead, the teal-haired human decided to take this opportunity to be a little bit daring for once and hesitantly grabbed Luka's hand that had been resting on the table. She traced a circle on top of it with her index. She could then see surprise mixed with confusion swirling in the older woman's eyes as if she didn't expect her to do that; especially since Miku was usually reserved and a bit shy when they were alone. Perhaps the relentless brouhaha that people made in the background helped to ease her a bit.

"S-Since we are growing closer to each other, I would like to know more about you," Miku murmured quite boldly. "About your past… or about all those years in demons' territory…"

"There is nothing much to say or nothing that will interest a fragile human such as yourself."

"I am sure you can make a little effort to tell me more about yourself. After all, it is a bit odd that I barely know anything about the woman who I…" The human princess bit down on her lip, a shaky sigh escaping her at what she was about to say. "T-The woman who I came to grow very fond of…"

Miku had no idea where that sudden boldness came from; perhaps it was because Luka already knew about her feelings, and she didn't feel the need to hide them anymore. Gratefully, her confession wasn't taken with an indifferent shrug like she expected it to be; the Queen even mirrored her fondness by smiling softly and squeezing the hand that she was holding. This unexpected moment of sweetness made Miku's heart want to burst out of her chest, and the fluttering sensation in her stomach was giving her a surge of warmth through her whole body. Ever since last night's events, Luka was definitely making an effort to try and understand her feelings more, and it was so unpredictably considerate of her.

Leaning forward a bit, their foreheads almost touching, the succubus took a breath before starting to talk about her past, in a low voice so that people wouldn't hear them speak;

"I suppose I can start at the very beginning then," She said simply and closed her eyes for a few seconds to recollect her memories. "I do not remember much about the people who gave birth to me other than that they were both truly powerful sex demons, and that I inherited their powers. I suppose that they never truly cared for me or loved me, for the only reason they coupled with each other was to give birth to someone who would grow up to be quite influential once at the proper age. In fact, I was trained ever since I was old enough to think logically, and I was abandoned on my own after they achieved their goals. Naturally, being the child of two prestigious demons such as my parents resulted in me gaining more attention than I ever wanted to have…"

Miku listened to every word that was uttered carefully. She hadn't expected a happy tale, but it was still terrible. It really looked like demons were very self-centred people who only ever cared about themselves. It was no wonder why Luka had so much difficulty expressing emotions now.

"Even at a very young age, people expected me to rule as their future Queen, but I did not wish for any of that. I had to hide all my life in the hope that they would stop pestering me. It was when I met a succubus who was just as strong as I am. Meiko… you saw her once; the woman living in that forest where I took you to when I freed you and your male human companion," Luka took a deep breath; it was apparent that it was rare for her to speak so much, but she was still trying her best for her. "Before I became Queen, I lived with her in that hidden cabin. Meiko taught me all about sex and the art of seduction, and how to use those skills to my advantage. The meaning of my relationship with her remains unambiguous even today, but I never considered her a friend or anything close to it; we only used each other to fulfill our sexual needs… although I continue to suspect that Meiko saw me as more than her apprentice student. Anyhow, some demons discovered my whereabouts and pushed me to pass a few strength and wisdom tests to become their Queen, and I ended up accepting against my own will. That was pretty much when I started living with those two idiots, the King and Lily… I do not think I need to elaborate further on what happened from there since, as you already know, I never agreed with Gakupo and Lily's evil schemes and tried my best to counter their plans of foolishly annihilating your kingdom."

Miku silently stared at their hands. Honestly, she was at a loss for words. She always thought that she didn't have the best childhood since the environment she lived in had been strict and demanding, but Luka's one had been far worse than hers since it had been completely devoid of any love and affection. She had expected this, but it was still… petrifying to think that demons were all living in that sort of milieu where you couldn't trust anybody but yourself. In addition, she was glad that the Queen finally opened up to her; it helped her to understand more about her hostility towards people in general, and why she had a hard time accepting her tender feelings.

The teal-haired girl took a minute to digest all the information before she nodded determinately.

"I… I know that you must have a hard time trusting people after all this, but you can trust me, Luka," She whispered softly as her fingers trailed up her arm, giving her gentle and light caresses. "I used to loathe you quite a lot before we started getting more… intimate with each other, but that was only because I could not understand you. However, the more I am starting to get to know you, the more I am starting to believe that there is more to you than this image of a cold and uncompassionate Queen that you wear at all times… and you do not need to wear that mask with me, you can let it all go… After all, I like the Luka who cares, the Luka who is empathetic and unexpectedly gentle…"

Luka's eyes widened. She looked utterly speechless at the genuine words that came from Miku's lips. Eventually, after recollecting her thoughts, the softest of smiles appeared on the demon's face as she gently reached for the human's cheek with her free hand, the other still holding her left one, and caressed her porcelain skin with the tip of her fingers. Miku shivered at the gentle touch, her body welcoming the mild strokes on her cheek as her heart started acting up all over again.

"You will have to be patient with me then, little maiden…" The succubus murmured in the most endearing voice. "There is a lot that I must learn before understanding my own feelings, or yours for that matter, but I am willing to try if you are the one teaching me… You have made me feel so many jumbled emotions already, ones that I never experienced with anyone else before… thus, your presence at my side has successfully made me feel more… alive than I have ever been in my entire life…"

The princess swallowed hard. She didn't think Luka understood how romantic and appealing her speech sounded, and it definitely had the effect of a cupid shooting its love arrow straight at Miku's heart. The teal-haired girl was in a complete daze, unable to detach herself from the succubus' loving eyes. She was getting lost in them, lost in this feeling of passion that was only growing with each sweet word that the demon spoke to her.

However, the romantic moment between them was unfortunately interrupted as Luka pulled away abruptly. Confused, Miku stared up at the other woman carefully, wondering what was wrong. Luka was puzzlingly shaken, her cheeks flushing gently as she looked rigid on her seat.

"Luka, are you all right?"

"I…I need to feed…"

"W-What? R-Right now? B-But we were just… um…" Miku couldn't honestly believe how sudden that was, but the strong lust twirling in the demon's eyes was unmistakable. She didn't know how long she had been restraining that hunger, but it obviously just decided to boil over now… when they were having such a good tender moment too. "I… suppose we should go to our room right away then…?"

Without warning, Luka swiftly disappeared to go under the table. The human princess blinked and was about to question her odd behavior but tensed up as soon as the other female lifted the hem of her dress and pulled down her panties. It all happened so fast that all Miku had time to feel was profound shock. She was going to do her now? Where everyone could see them? At the very least, they took a seat at a dark corner where the only dim light that was illuminating the environment around them was the dying candle on the table, so they didn't have much chance to get caught, but it was still highly inappropriate.

Without wasting any time, the succubus took her sensitive clit in her mouth and gave it rough, hungry strokes with her tongue.

"W-Wait, Luka…! Y-You cannot— … ahhh… n-not here…"

Miku's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to muffle her moans and gasps. Luka was using her powers on her right now, and the familiar, overflowing heat going through her whole body was making all her resolves crumble. She didn't know if it was the demon's way to make her shut up, but it was very effective. Her mind was already fuzzy as all she could feel right now was an unbearable and intense pleasure. Nevertheless, she was conscious enough of her surroundings to get embarrassed at the situation; she couldn't believe they were currently having sex where there was a risk that people could see them. Even though the few folks who were in the tavern gave the impression of being too lost in their own conversations to care about looking around, just the thought that someone could look their way at any time was utterly mortifying. In spite of that, why was the adrenaline from them possibly getting caught making Miku's body so hot and all shuddery? It was as if her mind was trying to tell her that it was wrong and inappropriate while her body was telling her otherwise. Every lick, every suck, and needy caresses Luka was giving her was absolutely staggering and mind-blowing.

It was no surprise that Miku was left completely shuddering in her seat, one of her hands clasped over mouth as she desperately tried not to let out any sounds. She was nearly certain that she already reached two orgasms by now, but it apparently wasn't enough for the hungry succubus who kept on licking her entrance for more of her love juice. It wasn't until Luka decided to thrust two of her fingers inside while still ravenously using her tongue on her clit that Miku completely lost it. She had to bite the back of her hand so as to not start letting out high-pitched sounds. The pleasure going through all of her shaky limbs was too overwhelming right now. At this rate, she was going to lose consciousness. She was reaching more climaxes than her mind could keep up with. Trying to hold on to her remaining awareness, Miku understood that she had to try to make Luka comprehend that it was getting too much and that her frail body couldn't entirely support all the agonizing pleasure that was assaulting it. With the last of her strength she reached for one of the demon's horns under the table, gripping it as firmly as she could manage right now.

"B-Be…m-more…gentle…" Miku breathed out with difficulty, panting heavily.

Luka stopped whatever she was doing for a few seconds before she resumed. However, this time she only thrust her fingers at a mild rhythm, finally letting go of her swollen bud of nerves that she had been vehemently sucking and licking almost nonstop up until this point. At least, now that the pleasure had reduced to a more sustainable pace, Miku could thoroughly enjoy her impending orgasm. At this point, it was as if she completely forgot where they were, relishing in her climax as she let out muffled moans and unconsciously moved her hips with each new thrust.

When the pleasure finally faded away after a mind-blowing orgasm, the human princess leaned forward against the table, trying to give her body a rest as she caught her breath. It wasn't without licking her clean, pulling up her panties and replacing her dress that Luka got out from under the table, sitting back in her seat like nothing happened. Yet, she still took care of meticulously licking her sticky fingers right in front of a very red-faced and exhausted Miku.

It took at least two minutes for the teal-haired girl to recover before she expectedly started to make a fuss over what just happened.

"H-Have you lost your damn mind!?" Miku exclaimed. Shock and embarrassment were plastered all over her face at the full realization of what would have happened if they got caught. "H-How thoughtless can you be!? You could have waited until we reached our room!"

"I do not see why you are making such a big fuss over it when you were enjoying it as much as I did," Luka smirked, giving her a sultry look to tease her even further. "Oh dearest, you were moving your hips the whole time, and I could sense your aura growing at the possibility of getting caught… Believe me; I would have stopped if it would have made you too uncomfortable."

Miku wanted to retort, but she couldn't find anything to say to defend herself. Luka was right; she enjoyed it. Immensely so. But she wasn't one who liked to take risks, and Luka took it too far. With a growl, she looked away from her, scowling at the floor. It wasn't the only thing that made her feel so infuriated. They were talking calmly and peacefully before the succubus started her lustful assault on her, entirely ruining the rare romantic moment that they had. She couldn't help the disenchantment from making her sulk.

"W-Whatever, let us head to bed already... thanks to you, I am exhausted now."

Without waiting for a response, the princess stood up from her seat and grabbed her belongings before walking up the stairs. She quickly found the room with the right number engraved on the door and entered inside. The full moon's light piercing through the curtains was the only thing that illuminated the rather empty room.

As soon as Miku found the large bed, she dropped herself on it and blankly stared at the ceiling. She honestly couldn't believe how fast the mood between them changed, but that was to be expected from such a perverted succubus who could barely keep her hands to herself.

Still, reminiscing about what happened before that was enough to give her that fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach all over again. Despite her obvious lustful intentions, Luka still wanted to understand her feelings, and she wanted Miku to teach her about them. She was willing to love her and acknowledge that what they felt for each other went beyond mere lust. Even though it didn't begin in the best way possible…

After a few minutes had passed, the Queen of Demons finally entered the room. Silently, she sat on the bed and removed her robe, the piece of clothing slipping down her flawless bare skin.

"Are you angry, Miku?" Luka asked with a sigh. "I suppose I might have taken it too far this time, and I still must learn what is decent and what is not in humans' territory."

"You really should" The princess replied almost furiously even though she was grateful that the demon recognized her mistake for once. Her back was currently facing hers. "W-While it is true that I do enjoy your touches, you must know that there are more proper times for… that kind of activity."

The pink-haired female hummed her understanding before lying down next to her. With some hesitation, she took a strand of Miku's silky hair between her fingertips and brought it to her lips to give it a gentle kiss; hoping that soft gesture would reassure her infuriated maiden, even if just a little bit.

"I cannot help it though…" Luka murmured and tried to meet with the human's breath-taking eyes. "Look at it this way; the lust I hold for you makes me feel drawn to you, and it keeps me satisfied. As of right now, I do not crave sex with anybody else but you."

The younger girl felt herself blush at the revelation. Luka's sentence sounded anything but romantic, and yet, it was still making her heart pound. It was idiotic how Miku became so weak and entranced by her that she would almost forgive anything. While it was somewhat reassuring to know that Luka didn't desire sex from anyone else, it was still rather worrisome; would the succubus grow tired of her one day? Would Miku be able to keep on satisfying her? Would she even be all right with a relationship that wasn't exclusively libidinous?

Unable to keep those thoughts to herself, Miku decided to ask, and she hated how much her voice broke.

"…What if you grow tired of me? What if I cannot keep you satisfied?"

As if she expected that question, Luka didn't need to think twice before she answered almost instantly.

"I would be lying if I said that I am certain that I will not, but… I suppose only time will tell us. Though, I can reassure you that I do not wish for such a thing to happen as my life has never been as meaningful as it is now."

Miku was appreciative that Luka was obviously making an effort with speaking from the depths of her heart. However, that statement was nothing but comforting. Though, she didn't have time to feel hurt or disappointed as her whole body was growing numb from tiredness, her eyelids heavy as she was starting to doze off.

The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was Luka's loving eyes directed at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm sorry, that took long enough, but I should be able to update more regularly from now on.

Here's a summary of recent events if you guys don't remember the story all that well;

 _After Luka saved Miku from Gakupo's attack, they escaped from their respective territories with Gumi. They want to take shelter in Gumi's village since the villagers there accept both humans and demons equally. However, after Gumi got manipulated by Lily, Gakupo is now aware of the village's hideout and is most likely planning a future assault for two reasons; he's against peace between humans and demons, and he hates both Miku and Luka so he desires their deaths more than anything else. Though, he is currently busy with the war in Miku's kingdom, so Miku, Luka, and Gumi have no ways of knowing when and how he will attack Gumi's village._

 _As for Miku and Luka's relationship; things are still ambiguous between them. Miku has obvious feelings for Luka, and Luka knows about them after she forced Miku to tell her. Luka isn't certain where her feelings stand yet, but she's still aware that what she feels for Miku is special and is willing to understand what exactly her feelings for her are._

That's basically it. Once again, thank you all for the reviews! I can't say enough how much I appreciate you guys' support. And huge thanks to Chrislayer-Sama for being such an awesome beta reader!

* * *

 **Unfated Passion**

Miku tried to suppress a yawn. She didn't want to show any signs of exhaustion when afternoon had barely even begun yet. They had been traveling for a few days already, and the princess was tired of having to sit on a horse for several hours a day. Not only that, but they rarely ever stopped at villages to take breaks anymore; as a result, they had to sleep on grass every night, and it was torturous for her back that throbbed for a warm and fluffy bed. Gumi didn't seem to care much; she even mentioned that it was a better alternative to the cold and hard floor she used to sleep on, right next to Lily's bed; that damned succubus who used to treat the poor girl like she was a mere dog; one that she could maltreat however pleased her.

As for Luka, even though she appeared more open about showing her most concealed emotions, she was still, unfortunately, quite aloof. These days, she and Miku were scarcely talking to each other, and when they did, they limited themselves to short discussions about the destination they were heading to. They also didn't have any sexual intercourse since the last time at the tavern where Miku served as Luka's meal under the table. Despite the occasional cold behavior from the succubus, the human was nevertheless content with how things were between them; even though they didn't talk much, Luka would sometimes convey her emotions by presenting her with the softest of looks. Also, when Miku was shivering from the cold during their nights outside, the succubus would silently come closer to her to share her warmth. It was those sweet, little gestures that quickly made the teal-haired girl's heart act up all over again.

On a more positive note, they would be arriving at Gumi's village very soon. According to the hybrid, they would be there in a few hours. Miku was both immensely anticipating it and looking forward to it. It was probably nerve-wracking for the three of them; after all, they still had no idea if they would make it in time. It would be devastating to discover a burned village with corpses being the only occupants.

Luka looked oddly tense as well. Miku could tell as she clung to her on horseback. Her muscles and back were rigid, and her face showed shattering determination. The princess was wondering why the other woman was so troubled. It was somewhat uncharacteristic of her… was she seriously worried about the people's safety or was she scared that their only hope of being together could be ruined? Either way, it was apparent that she was perturbed, and Miku could only share the sentiment.

For all three of them, their anxiety just seemed to get worse as the forest they were heading to finally entered their field of view.

"Is the village supposed to be in this forest?" Luka asked, fixing her icy stare on Gumi.

"It… it should be." The trembling girl confirmed. "I…I will take the lead once we're t-there since it's easy to get lost."

Noticing Gumi's nervousness from how much her voice was breaking, Miku decided to give her a soft smile to try calming her down. Her heart was filled with compassion for the poor girl. After all, the situation was most definitely harder for her than it was for them. The village, where she grew up with her parents, might not still be standing, and such a thing would be enough to make anyone greatly concerned.

However, before they entered the dense forest, they decided to take a short break to eat and review the state of affairs. Miku, who constantly exchanged the role of leader with Luka, chose to speak up first;

"Let us suppose that the villagers are still doing all right; we should not waste any time in warning them of the upcoming danger. And if… if we happen to arrive too late, we will have to find somewhere else where we could–"

"There are no other places for us," Luka cut her off abruptly, breaking the naive optimism the princess was showing. "If nobody is alive, there is no plan B. Just face it; this village is the only place that would accept a human, a demon and a hybrid traveling together."

The Queen's words were enough to put everyone in a sour mood… mainly because they reflected the harsh truth that nobody wanted to hear. If the peaceful village was already destroyed, there was no way to tell what would happen to them. Luka would not be able to return to demons' territory safely since her betrayal was likely unforgivable, and Miku would not feel safe in her own kingdom either since the war was at its doorstep, and the King of Demons wanted her dead.

Before the princess could even say a word, Luka continued to talk:

"If it comes to it… if we're faced with the worst case scenario, you and the half-human can live in a nearby village without raising too much suspicion. The hybrid looks like a human, and I doubt anyone would recognize you as the lost princess from a faraway kingdom, Miku."

It was sadly the only solution, but it also meant that they would have to leave Luka behind. Where would she go? What would happen to her? Miku refused to accept such a thing.

The human princess then approached the taller woman, determination and worry flickering in her teal eyes as she tried to meet with her gaze.

"What will you do then?"

"I do not know, but I cannot go back into demons' territory, and humans would never accept me here, so it would be best to go our separate ways if Gumi's village is not an option. You two can still be safe, and I am not here to ruin it for you."

Miku was shocked. She couldn't speak or think properly. Her breath was taken away at the thought of leaving Luka, especially after they had both been through so much. She really couldn't accept it as being the only plan B available. And yet, she couldn't find any other solutions. The succubus had nowhere else to go… it was an inescapable reality.

The teal-haired girl looked down at her feet and bit her lower lip. She was upset. So utterly upset. Luka left her people to save her and be together with her, and now, she would be ready to sacrifice what they had so Miku could have a decent future. The thought of it hurt too much to bear.

"Do… do you truly believe I can accept this, Luka?" The human absolutely hated how erratic her voice sounded. "A-After everything that we went through, I do not wish to be…separated from you. I do not care about my own safety…I only want to be with you."

Miku could notice how surprised Luka was at her bold words since her eyes widened and her body noticeably tensed. After a few moments of complete silence, the Queen finally took a breath and turned away from her as if she wanted to hide how distraught she currently was.

"I would only bring you misery. Why would you want to ruin your short life for someone who barely knows how to love and care? I cannot understand your stubbornness when it comes to me."

"Do not give me that! You… you do care, Luka. I know you do. After all, you are ready to give up everything for me… if this is not caring, then I do not know what is… But, you see, I also care about you, and there is no way I am going to leave you. At least not until I know that you are safe as well…"

Luka's fists clenched. Miku thought she would get mad at her, but she finally sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Foolish human."

The sentence was whispered almost too quietly, but the princess swore that she heard a hint of softness and fondness in her usual harsh tone.

"There is no use to dwell on this at the moment when we are not certain of anything yet. Let us resume our journey for now," Luka added while climbing on her respective horse and giving the human a hand to help her up.

Miku wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but she decided that it was best not to throw a tantrum now. Gumi had respectfully left them alone while they bickered since their conversation had seemed to be giving her even more anxiety, and the princess didn't wish to make things worse for her by excluding her the way they did. It went without saying that Miku also cared about the hybrid's safety, and she had probably sounded selfish by only talking about herself and Luka. She would have to make it up to her.

As soon as they started delving into the forest, Miku tried to focus on the scenery. They were following a tight and almost erased path; one that looked as if it hadn't been used by anyone in years. The princess was also confident that she saw some trees exceeding eighty meters; they were quite impressive to look at. They could even hear a lot of wild animals rustling through the thick undergrowth, and birds chirping along with them. It was quite soothing, and Miku almost forgot about her worries for a while.

However, the princess certainly didn't expect it to take so long to reach the village. They had been traveling in the forest for about thirty minutes now, and the scenery hadn't changed much. Trees were less and less present as they delved deeper into it, and the horses were slowing down because of how unreliable and rocky the path had become. Still, Gumi seemed extraordinarily confident about where she was going, and Miku completely trusted her to lead them to the right destination.

"I… I suggest that we h-hop off our horses and walk from here since w-we'll be there soon." The half-human murmured nervously. "T-They might take more precautions if they see us on horseback. T-They don't like unexpected guests at all…"

The teal-haired girl nodded slowly and swiftly jumped off her horse. She supposed that it was normal that they would be cautious of strangers approaching the village. The villagers' lives could quickly become endangered if rumors about them even existing were to spread to different kingdoms. Anyway, most people thought that it was too farfetched to consider the possibility of humans and demons living together in harmony.

Miku's heart started to beat harder in anticipation as they finally reached a path that led them to an area clear of trees. They could finally spot the small village from afar, and the princess was rather relieved to see that it didn't look burned down. Big logs were surrounding the whole place, which probably made it harder for strangers to set foot in to. Miku soon realized that they were nicely protected, especially after she noticed the two muscled humans guarding the entrance. Even though visitors were most likely infrequent, they seemed to be watching the village twenty-four hours a day.

At least, they could almost confirm that the area didn't seem to have suffered from any demon assault yet. Gumi let out a long sigh of relief, her eyes watering a bit. Even though she appeared to be happy to be back home, the two humans standing at the entrance obviously weren't. They were standing rigidly, noticeably on their guard, as they watched the unexpected guests approach very carefully.

Miku couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. They looked so tall; it almost looked like they could crush her with their giant-looking hands. Luka was standing beside her aloofly, not impressed by the show in front of them in the slightest.

"Are you lost, travelers? I am sorry, but we cannot allow you to come inside. Though, we can provide you with directions if needed." One of the men spoke without examining them much at first, but then, his eyes quickly widened at the unexpected trio. A human, a demon, and… "Gumi!? Is that you!?"

It didn't take long before the two men rushed to her side. They pulled her into a friendly hug, probably overjoyed to see that she was still alive. It almost felt like Gumi was getting crushed by the two tall guards, but she didn't seem to find it unpleasant. She was even smiling from ear to ear. Her relief about finally being home was palpable.

As soon as they pulled away from her, the men scrutinized the hybrid and worry quickly replaced their joy from the unanticipated reunion. They probably only just noticed how pitiful of a state she was in. She was skin and bone; her appearance was comparable to someone who was suffering from a deadly illness. Even if Gumi looked a bit better since she escaped demons' territory, it was nevertheless obvious that she had been through a lot of abuse.

"My goodness, what happened to you, kiddo? And where are your parents?"

The heavy silence that followed meant everything. It seemed like they had no idea that Gumi became an orphan. They had most likely not seen her ever since she and her parents chose to travel, and the news about Gumi's parents' deaths seemed to be affecting them greatly.

"We are sorry, Gumi…" He spoke tenderly and stroked her head. "You must have gone through hell ever since you left..."

"I…I will tell you everything later, but f-for now, I would like to say that it is thanks to t-those two that I am back," The half-human murmured as she pointed towards the two other silent guests. "T-They know about our v-village, but they don't mean any harm."

Miku tensed up as soon as everyone's eyes were on them. They still had a mistrusting look on their faces even though Gumi's words seemed to have appeased them a bit. They were clearly waiting for them to say something, and the tension between the two parties was definitely noticeable. They both didn't know what to expect from the other, after all.

Noticing that Luka had no intention to talk, Miku cleared her dry throat and took the hint to speak up first. She didn't trust the succubus anyway; she was terrible at striking up normal conversations.

"Greetings to you." She saluted them politely as she offered them a sheepish smile. Her nervousness was palpable; she was hiding the shaking of her hands by holding onto one of the horses' reins tightly. "My name is Hatsune Miku, and as Gumi mentioned, we are here peacefully."

The half-human nodded to empathize that they could trust the two strangers. However, before the guards could even utter another word, Luka interrupted them and went straight to the point:

"We need to talk to your chief about important matters."

Miku tried not to wince at the unfriendliness in the demon's voice. It went without saying that if they weren't allowed to enter the village, it would be entirely the cold Queen's fault. Conversing truly wasn't her forte. The least she could have done was introduce herself before jumping straight to why they were here.

As expected, it only made the two men even edgier and more unsure about the situation. They looked at each other as if they needed to confirm what they thought merely by staring into each other's eyes. They finally both shook their heads.

"We cannot allow uninvited guests, especially strangers, to speak to our chief."

Miku knew it wouldn't have been that easy, and it was genuinely disheartening. While she was highly disappointed, Luka only seemed to be fuming at the rejection. She really wasn't taking it well. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes were almost glaring at the two men.

"Listen, it is up to you to believe us or not, but your lives depend on it. If you care about your own well-being and the safety of the villagers, you must let us through."

The teal-haired girl truly wanted to run away. It sounded like a threat even though she was aware that Luka didn't mean to make it look that way, but those two men were definitely going to take it as a menace. However, before any of them had the time to lash out at the other, Gumi swiftly put herself in the middle, serving as a wall between them. It was strangely courageous of her even though she was trembling like a leaf.

"T-They are telling the truth!" The hybrid exclaimed in an uncharacteristically loud voice, going out of her way to defend the strange pair. "Y-You have to let them speak to the chief! Y-Your lives are in d-danger, and they are here to help! P-Please, let them through…"

Miku was sincerely grateful that Gumi had their backs, and it looked like the two men ultimately believed them since they lowered their weapons as shock was quick to replace their anger. They exchanged a worrisome stare. It was hard not to believe the hybrid when she was unusually forceful about the situation.

"All right," They finally gave up even though they gave both of them a harsh look to let them comprehend that they were still not fully trusted. "Let us escort you to our chief since we cannot allow you to roam around freely."

Miku couldn't stop a sigh of relief from escaping her lips. She was so reassured. She really would have to thank the half-human later. She doubted it would have been possible without her help. She would also have to scold Luka for lacking such delicacy. It was more than evident that she was used to seducing others when dealing with essential matters but perceptibly didn't know how to communicate without going with that tactic.

As soon as they stepped inside, the two guards detailed the whole situation to the other men who had been watching the entrance from the other side. One of them was asked to go ahead to warn the chief about their arrival, and he almost ran to do exactly what he had been told to.

Before Miku even realized it, they were sandwiched between guards who were leading them around the village. Gumi was almost instantly swapped away by excited and worried villagers who greeted her almost like she was a Queen. They all looked relieved that she was well and alive. Meanwhile, both Miku and Luka were being treated like they were poor circus animals; people were observing them with both morbid curiosity and mistrust. Since they were living in such a secluded and protected area, the human princess couldn't blame them for being so suspicious of strangers.

Still, despite how stressful it was to have everyone's full attention, Miku nevertheless examined her surroundings. She could already tell that most occupants were humans. Hence, the few demons that were here were distinct; imps and sex demons were most certainly the majority of them. Yet, despite the low population in general, merchants weren't lacking; Miku could see stalls of meats, fish and furs from hunted animals in the forest, fresh-looking vegetables and hand sewn clothes. They unquestionably didn't lack anything. The houses also looked solidly built. The entirety of the village was definitely more impressive than the princess thought it would have been. Even Luka looked bizarrely astonished, her crystal blue eyes widening ever so slightly.

Finally, they reached their destination; they were standing in front of the most imposing structure in the village. It looked almost like a more miniature version of a castle with its stone walls and tall towers. It was nothing compared to what the luxurious princess was used to, but it was nevertheless breath-taking to admire such quality work from such a poor area.

The inside was just as striking; red carpets decorated the floors, and the ceilings were several meters away from their heads. There was a considerable lack of furniture, and every step they took resonated throughout the whole room. There was also an almost intimidating and oppressive silence that filled the air.

As soon as they reached a massive door after climbing several stairs, the guards came to a halt and asked both the human and the demon to stop moving for a moment, which they did without questioning it. One of the men then spoke;

"Your guests are here, chief."

"Excellent, let them inside!" A male voice exclaimed almost too cheerfully.

They obeyed and entered the room.

The chief was sat on a fur covered chair, his pose very relaxed and arms crossed over his chest. Unsurprisingly so, both Miku and Luka were quick to notice that the man before them was an incubus. Despite his strange friendly expression, there was a seductive aura surrounding him; one that only sex demons could have. He had pale pink hair, enticing gold eyes, and horns just as remarkable as the succubus' ones.

"Greetings," The incubus said with a charming smile. "My name is Yuma, and I am the chief of this village. I was briefly told of your arrival here just a moment ago, and I am aware that you are the bearers of bad news. However, before we get into this urgent matter, I would like you to introduce yourselves. It is a bit uncommon to see a human and demon traveling together, after all, and I would like you to clarify how you came to know about this place."

Miku was greatly taken aback; most demons she met never looked so approachable. They lacked mannerisms and sensitivity, but this man was exuding extraordinary kindness. The princess could quickly understand why he became the chief. He appeared to be very likable, and his outgoingness was almost contagious.

Thinking that it was best to talk first, Miku went ahead and introduced herself:

"My name is Miku. I am an escaped princess from a faraway kingdom that is currently at war with the demons. We are a neighbor to their territory, and after failing to strike an alliance with them, times have become rough," She resumed very concisely. "I am hoping I could take refuge here. Even though my kingdom is at war with the demons, I know not all of them are evil, and I mean absolutely no harm to those who live here."

"A princess, hmm? I am guessing you can read and write, correct? It would be quite beneficial for us since we are greatly lacking people with this capability, so if you do plan on staying here, you would be more than welcome to, as long as you share those skills with us. Above and beyond, I can tell that you have no malicious intentions whatsoever."

Miku felt like a weight was removed from her shoulders. Yuma was compassionate and understanding. She already felt welcomed.

Then, his eyes settled on Luka, and he showed a bit more doubt towards her as he seriously and intensely stared at her face. It was no wonder that he showed a lack of trust towards her since she was exhibiting anything but friendliness. She even looked irritated, as if she wanted to talk about the most crucial matter first.

"Luka." The succubus quietly said her name.

Yuma raised an eyebrow at the short introduction. He apparently wasn't content with it, and Miku wished Luka would make an effort to be friendlier.

"Not the talkative type, huh?" He asked before sighing. "You are quite the powerful one, Luka. I can sense it. Give me one reason to trust you."

"I travel with a human, and I saved the hybrid's life. I haven't used my powers on anyone since I arrived here, even if I could. That should say enough," The pink-haired beauty stated nonchalantly. "I am also here to offer my help about the matter we wanted to discuss with you."

Yuma seemed to be deep in thought. His gaze was focused on the floor, his hands joined together. His expression suddenly became grave.

"I think I now know why you are here. The demons know about this place, and they plan on attacking us, am I right? Who told them about our village?"

"Gumi did," Luka already put the blame on the half-human. "Though, she was tricked by a succubus who works with my King to–"

"Your King?" Yuma gasped at the news. He stood up, suddenly alarmed. "No wonder I sensed such superiority emanating from you. You are the current Queen of Demons?"

"Wait!" Miku swiftly interrupted them, knowing where this was most likely going. "Please, do not jump to hasty conclusions! She is not like those vile demons. The King wants war, and she wants peace. Therefore, if things come to worst, she wants to offer her assistance with defeating them in exchange for her stay here."

Yuma was definitely shocked. His face was pale, and his mouth slightly ajar. He took a minute to calm down, taking several deep breaths before he sat down on his chair again.

"Honestly, I have no other choice but to believe you," He murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. "We severely lack men who can fight, and you would certainly be a huge help if you joined forces with us."

"I will do my best. I am partly to blame for what is happening, after all," Luka admitted with difficulty, her gaze diverting. "It is not certain when my King will send his subordinates here, but the war with Miku's kingdom should nevertheless remain his priority for now."

"Still, I will warn the weakest villagers to take refuge somewhere as soon as possible," Yuma said gravely. "For the time being, please keep this between us. Hearing the news from your mouths would only make my people panic." He explained in a serious tone. "I will also assign a house for you two, and I would like you to stay inside until I announce your official stay to the villagers tomorrow. They are wary of strangers, and since everyone knows everyone here, they will get nervous seeing you two roam around freely without knowing who you are. I will provide you with food, water, and clothes until you get more comfortable with our customs and laws. Someone will fetch you tomorrow morning to introduce you to our people."

"You have all of my gratitude," Miku murmured, knowing very well how unpleasant the situation was to him.

Luka nodded to show her appreciation.

"Now go. I will tell the guards to escort you to your new home. Please, wait outside the room meanwhile," The incubus declared; it was evident that he was trying to get rid of them as soon as possible so he could try to come up with a plan about the possible upcoming war.

They obeyed and started going out the room, but the chief stopped them one more time:

"One more thing. You two make such an odd pair. What is your relationship?"

Miku wished she could answer his question, but she didn't even know herself. Things between them were too ambiguous.

After a short and awkward silence, Luka surprisingly spoke in a soft voice.

"We are each other's beloved."

The princess completely froze in place at the unexpected answer, her face instantly becoming beet red. She swore that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She couldn't believe such a bold statement even came out of the other woman's mouth. After all, Luka was the one who was confused about her feelings and who dared to say that she didn't understand how to love in the first place.

"I see," Yuma spoke with amusement. "It makes more sense now why you two wish to take shelter here out of all places. A human princess and the Queen of Demons… good heavens, this is worthy of a legend!"

Miku didn't say anything out of embarrassment. She wondered if it was Luka's method to appease him even more about them wanting to live here or if she genuinely meant it. She would have to bring it up once they would be alone. Did they go from being each other's bed partners to each other's lovers without her even knowing about it? She didn't have too much time to dwell on it as two guards already started to escort them outside.

Neither of them said a word to the unique pair as they led them to what would be their house from now on. It was surprising that the chief was giving them one of them for free. Perhaps that was how they treated every one of their new habitants. Gumi didn't speak much of the laws and customs, and Miku didn't really know what to expect because of it. However, she was nearly sure that almost everything was different from her kingdom. They probably had more freedom, especially when they had such a seemingly laidback chief.

The house was somewhat undersized, but it could fit two people reasonably well. It was decently decorated with furniture and had everything to live comfortably; from a small kitchen to a bedroom with a queen-sized bed. It would be a significant change from her castle, but Miku didn't mind, especially if it meant she would be free from her duties and that she would get to live peacefully with the woman she liked.

As soon as they were comfortable, one of the guards who accompanied them finally broke the silence:

"As our chief said, you must stay inside until you are told otherwise. Someone should come fetch you tomorrow morning," He repeated what Yuma told him. "I will return with a box of food and clothes in a little while."

With that being said, the two women were left alone with each other in what they could call home from now on. Miku then stared up at Luka with a soft smile.

"I am glad that things worked out in the end," She whispered, meeting with her eyes for the first time today.

"Everything is not yet settled. It will depend on how serious the situation with my King will be."

"I know, but I think we should still take some time to relax. I am all stiff from having travelled this much, and you also look exhausted, Luka…"

Luka was about to protest, but she quickly went against it and only sighed instead. She had probably been about to insist that they shouldn't take things lightly when the demons could be attempting an attack soon.

A long silence ensued. Miku wanted to break it by inquiring why she told Yuma they were a couple. It was making her agonizingly curious, but she was also anxious to know the truth. It might have just been a trick, and she didn't want to have her heart broken by the same woman again. As with each time she was feeling nervous, she started running her fingers through one of her pigtails, her throat tightening and her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"Luka, why did you tell the chief we are lovers?" Miku tried to sound poised, but the shakiness in her voice gave away how she was truly feeling. She was anxious; immensely so.

The succubus pursed her lips.

"Did you not want me to say that we are?"

"No, I…" The petite girl trailed off, blinking as the question was returned to her. "I…I mean, we are not exactly… in a romantic relationship, but…"

Miku really had no idea what she was saying anymore. Luka was an expert at taking her aback so effortlessly. Yet, she felt like her words hurt the icy Queen a bit since she evaded her gaze for a few seconds, her lips twitching ever so slightly.

Luka then approached the younger female and looked intently into her teal eyes, her stare as passionate and as piercing as it could ever be. Her fingers gently brushed the human's cheeks, her thumb caressing the soft porcelain skin carefully. Then, her gaze softened considerably as it held an incredible fondness for the woman standing in front of her.

Miku's breath was taken away from her, as her heart started to beat faster from anticipation. She felt like she was losing herself in Luka's soft eyes. They were conveying such devotion and passion right now. It was utterly breathtaking, and Miku loved to believe that intense stare was reserved only for her to admire. The rare softness that Luka showed was only for her.

"Miku, I…"

The door opened, and the man from earlier entered inside with the promised box. Luka then pulled away from the teal haired human and glared darkly at the guard. She was obviously pissed off that their moment got interrupted so abruptly. Terrified, he swiftly put the box on the nearest table, told them to have a lovely evening and closed the door behind him before leaving as quickly as he stepped foot inside.

Luka heaved a soft sigh and crossed her arms over her bust. It was needless to mention that the romantic mood was ruined. Yet, Miku categorically refused to let it slide; not when the succubus was clearly about to admit something important about her feelings.

"Luka, what were you about to say?"

The Queen closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration. It was as if she was conflicted with herself. It was apparent she couldn't forgive herself for having shown this much vulnerability.

"It was nothing important," She murmured. "We should get some sleep. We might have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Miku wanted to protest. She desired to take both of Luka's hands in hers and insist that she be more open about her most concealed emotions, but she also knew that it would be wrong of her and that it would only result in irritating the succubus. It really wasn't fair. Luka forced her feelings of love out of her, and Miku could barely get into the topic without annoying her.

"Fine," The teal-haired princess gave up with a grumble. "Let us sleep, then."

Without even taking a peek at the box that was offered to them, Miku headed towards the bed and undressed from her muddy clothes so as to not dirty the fur blanket. She then flopped down on the mattress with a moan reflecting her satisfaction with how comfortable it felt. She already knew that she would sleep soundly tonight.

Miku then eagerly patted the spot beside her for Luka to join her, which the succubus did without any complaints. She quickly got rid of her hooded robe and finally laid down on the bed. Neither of them seemed to be bothered or embarrassed by the other's nudity. They were at that point where they were used to it. Yet, it still didn't prevent Miku from shamelessly staring at the succubus' unforgivable beauty. She had no flaws; her skin was as smooth as silk, her curves were mature and womanly… her hips were well-developed, and her legs were divinely long and slender. Her breasts were a generous size and felt extraordinarily soft to the touch. Everything about her contrasted against Miku's body since hers was very delicate and thin, and lacked womanly curves. Still, she didn't feel envious of the other woman since she got to touch and admire that perfection, which in the princess' opinion, was much better than having it and not experiencing it for herself.

Just months ago, Miku would have never thought she would ever be in this situation. She never thought that she would develop such carnal desires for a woman, for a succubus, for the Queen of Demons…

"Enjoying the view, little maiden?" Luka asked with a hint of amusement and seductiveness in her voice.

Miku blushed a soft red. It wasn't being caught in the act that embarrassed her; it was the succubus' teasing.

"It is not fair that you are… so pretty." She admitted in a murmur. It made her want to touch her, and feel everything about this absurd flawlessness.

Luka smirked at the compliment. Without warning, she slid her hand down Miku's body. Starting near her collarbone, she went lower until her fingers caressed the skin between her breasts. Miku's breath immediately got caught in her throat. She was unable to suppress a shiver as the succubus' hand deftly touched her in the most frustrating way, teasingly avoiding her most sensitive areas.

"You are very desirable yourself." Luka was still speaking in her seductive tone, her pupils visibly dilating from lust.

Miku didn't have a hard time believing the other woman when she was looking at her so lustfully. However, she couldn't help but ask for confirmation. Her lips pouting in the most endearing of ways, she attempted to meet with Luka's hungry eyes.

"Am I truly…?"

The pink-haired woman's breaths hitched from sudden excitement. Before Miku could even react, the succubus grabbed her neck and unexpectedly pulled her in for a kiss. Despite how shocked she was, the princess didn't waste any time in pressing her lips back against hers, indulging in the incredibly lustful kiss like her life depended on it. She clutched onto Luka's shoulders as she felt her own body slowly being drained of its strength. She felt weak; utterly vulnerable to the softness of the Queen's lips.

"Believe me, I have never felt this much desire for anyone before." Luka admitted breathlessly before gaining possession of the girl's lips once more.

Miku moaned softly as Luka's tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the already mind-blowing kiss. The succubus was being so passionate and impatient today. She was urgently caressing every inch of the human's skin, deliberately stroking her spine as she knew more than anyone else that touching that spot was enough to turn her on. Miku couldn't stop her body from shuddering exceedingly. The air around them felt hot, almost suffocating.

More; the princess desired so much more than some fleeting caresses.

"Luka…" She whispered with need and desperation as they broke away from their fiery kiss. "Please…"

The princess didn't know what she was pleading for, but all she wanted right now was to put an end to this agonizing fire that ignited her whole body. Though, much to her disappointment, Luka pulled away with a mischievous smirk.

"Have I not said that we should sleep?"

Feeling betrayed, Miku whimpered. She didn't know if the succubus was only teasing her, but the frustration resulting from it was very effective. How dare she do that to her? Especially when the pink-haired woman was the one who started it. The princess' body was on fire. She had a fever that only Luka's touches could cure.

Miku showed her annoyance with the turn of events by huffing.

"Are you truly all right with this? Y-You have not fed from me for a while…"

"Oh? Do you want me to?"

Miku was now fully aware that Luka was teasing her, and it was so exasperating. She tried to glare at her even though the redness of her cheeks betrayed her. She was embarrassed and humiliated.

"You already know the answer to that." Miku mumbled with clenched teeth. She really couldn't take it anymore. If being honest with her carnal urges would be enough to make Luka stop teasing her, then she might as well be bold about it despite her mortification about the situation. That damned succubus… "I do want you to, so hurry it up…"

Thankfully, Luka finally stopped with the torturous act and assaulted Miku's neck with burning kisses and gentle nibbles while her hands boldly started to play with her delicate breasts, her thumbs teasingly stroking the sensitive skin of her areolas. Almost instantly, the princess' heart pounded harder, and her back arched slightly. The intimate touching barely began, and yet Miku already felt like moaning and gasping. Her breaths were fast and unsteady, and her body was desperately craving more sexual caresses.

"I do not think I have ever seen you this aroused over such light touches before," Luka whispered with curiosity and amazement. "You are reacting a lot more than usual… perhaps you do enjoy some teasing."

Miku blushed scarlet and frowned. It was true that the built-up anticipation and frustration helped to make her feel even more hot and bothered, but there was no way that she was going to admit it. Luka was definitely going to pay for it the next time she got to touch her.

However, she didn't have the time to thoroughly think about her revenge once the impatient succubus attacked her chest with kisses. Miku shuddered as soon as she felt her tongue on her already erect nipples. She sucked on one of them, whilst the other received light squeezes, pinches and tugs from the succubus' soft fingers. Luka never really bothered with her breasts before; she often went straight to the point. Though, it definitely wasn't an unpleasant experience for the princess. It was giving her many electrifying shivers, and she could feel her most private area between her legs getting wetter with each second.

"You have such small and adorable breasts," Luka commented before she pulled away from them, seemingly having given them enough attention. "All right, turn around, dearest. I know how much you love it when I do you while you are laying on your stomach."

As embarrassing as it was, Miku couldn't argue. Her body even obeyed before her mind told it to. She pressed her bare upper half against the mattress as she raised her hips slightly. That position was so embarrassing, especially when she could feel Luka's lustful stare on her butt.

"Raise your hips a little more, Miku," The succubus ordered. "Otherwise I cannot have full access to your-"

"D-Do not say that word!" Miku whined, her face getting redder as she buried it in a pillow. This position was extremely embarrassing for the tealette, so she definitely didn't also need Luka to be explicit about it.

"You get uncomfortable so easily."

"Well, not everyone is a perverted succubus." The human retorted back with a growl.

"Such a docile, yet aggressive human," Luka chuckled with amusement. "Come on now, raise your hips."

Deciding that it was best not to complain anymore, Miku did what she was asked to. She clutched onto the blanket tightly and waited impatiently for the succubus to give her that mind-blowing and addicting pleasure that she was craving for. It only took a few seconds before her wish was granted.

Luka grabbed her hips to make her stay still and started to lick her soaked entrance. She hungrily lapped up all the love juice that she could find. Miku bit down on her lip to restrain her gasps. The succubus was so adamant about giving her oral. It was like she couldn't go without it when they were having sex. It wasn't something that the human was going to complain about anyway; oral was her favourite thing when she was on the receiving end, and Luka was giving it to her so well.

Though, Miku admittedly wanted to have sex as passionate as her current depraved state. Even if it felt good, she wasn't up for just some light lickings. But how to admit that without making a fool out of herself? It was still mortifying for her to be straightforward about her sexual needs.

"L-Luka… ahh…" Miku closed her eyes and tried to steady her voice before speaking again. "P-Put t-them… in..."

Appreciatively, Luka didn't make her repeat herself even if it would have been characteristic of her. Instead, she did as she was asked to and stroked Miku's slit with two fingers before she gently pushed them in. As soon as the human felt them rub her walls in that addictive way, hitting the right spots, she started moaning almost uncontrollably. Her mind quickly became blank as all she could feel was an irrepressible pleasure. Even if she was losing her rational thoughts, she could nevertheless tell that Luka increased the carnality of the situation by using her powers on her lightly.

It was precisely what Miku needed. That intense, mind-blowing and agonizing sensation. She moved her hips with the rhythm; desperately trying to match Luka's swift and somewhat rough thrusts. It felt incredible, and she could feel her climax approaching at a dreadful speed. It was both embarrassing and terrifying just how much she was losing it. She couldn't stop moaning the succubus' name like it was some sort of chant. She was aware that most of her shame was gone when Luka was using her powers on her, and she both loved and hated it.

Her orgasm was finally here, and it was powerful. Her whole body trembled, her muscles contracted and her mind went absolutely blank. She even lost consciousness for a few seconds.

"Are you all right, Miku?" The succubus asked as she pulled out her fingers. Much to no one's surprise, she licked them clean.

"Y-Yes…" Miku murmured breathlessly as she tried to recover from the extraordinary experience. She never had sex with anyone else before, but she was certain that it was impossible to have such powerful orgasms unless she was with Luka. "It… it felt amazing…"

"And I am enjoying the taste of your-"

"Luka!" The princess used all of her remaining strength to angrily shout at her. She really didn't want to hear that now. She already felt like dying from embarrassment because of how shameless she was during sex just now.

Yet, Miku felt like she didn't have enough. Her body was still burning with need, and she already missed the overwhelming sensations. Did she want more? She didn't know what was happening with her right now; she was usually all right with only one orgasm, but she desired more of Luka. It was truly startling how she could never get enough of her.

Miku wondered if it would be all right to exchange roles. She also wanted to touch the succubus and explore her flawless body, but Luka rarely let her do that without putting some resistance.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Luka, can I… w-wait, what are you doing!?" Miku yelped as the succubus started her assault on her once more; stroking her clit eagerly.

"You looked like you wanted more."

It wasn't false, but it wasn't exactly what she had in mind either. The princess wondered if the other woman did that because she already knew what she was about to say and didn't want it to get there. It was very sly of her.

It didn't take a long time before Miku was once again lost in pleasure. Luka effortlessly made her climax several times in a short period of time, and it went on until the princess collapsed on the bed and was completely drained of her energy. Once that perverted sex demon started, there was simply no way to stop her, but Miku wasn't the one to protest since she thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

Though, it was a shame that she fell asleep as soon as she collapsed because she would have loved to spend even more time with Luka.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka had expected Miku to fall asleep from exhaustion. It wasn't the first time such a thing happened, and she was aware that humans had less stamina than demons when it came to having sex. If Luka could have, she would have continued for hours, but she really couldn't blame the girl for getting drained that easily. It couldn't be helped, especially since they had such a nerve-wracking day.

The pink-haired Queen stretched her arms and got out of bed. She needed a change of air. Being careful not to wake Miku up from her slumber, she took her hooded robe and swiftly put it on. They were strictly told to stay inside, but Luka needed to get out to alter her train of thought. She was still in a lustful daze, and all she could think of doing was to either wake the human up to ravage her even more or indulge in self-pleasure, but both options seemed too misplaced at the moment.

Luka took one last peek at Miku and was about to walk away, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. There was one more thing that she needed to do before leaving. She grabbed the blanket on the bed and gently draped it over her sleeping maiden. It was quite cold, and it would be bad if Miku were to catch a cold when they had to be at their best health for the upcoming days.

Luka brushed her cheek with her fingertips, a rare, gentle smile parting her lips. It was only during those moments of loneliness that she dared to show that vulnerability she felt towards the girl.

"Sleep well, dearest Miku." She whispered, her heart filled with affection for the human.

The Queen then stepped out of the house and decided to walk around for a bit. Her face was mostly covered with her hood, so she doubted that it would look too suspicious. Moreover, most people seemed to be sleeping at this hour. The only ones who were here didn't seem to care about her presence as they were all minding their own business.

Luka didn't know where she was going. Honestly, she was only trying to get the human princess out of her mind since it was driving her insane, but everything was reminding Luka of her. Miku had the sweetest of smiles, she was always endearingly expressive, and her gaze often held such strong love and fondness, and it was often enough to melt the Queen's heart.

The succubus used to think that there was no meaning to life. The strongest lived, and the weakest died. It was how it always had been for demons, and her parents frequently taught her that she had to be strong and wise to survive, that violence was the way to solve things and that emotions were undesirable vulnerabilities. Luka used to believe in those words. Life was no fun; it was all about showing one's superiority to the world.

However, the Queen now understood that such a thing was absurd. Miku was her strength, the new meaning of her life. She would be ready to do anything if it meant keeping her safe and staying by her side. She never had someone care this much about her, and it was giving her such unbridled warmth and power.

She had fallen in love with the human girl, and irreparably so. There was no mistaking it anymore.


End file.
